Itachi and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Mistress DragonFlame
Summary: Just before that fateful time where Itachi slaughters his clan, he receives a mission to guard one Harry Potter for a single year. How much can change for Itachi, Harry, and the History of both worlds, in just one year? /Crossover with HP/
1. Chapter 1  : The Mission

**Title** – Uchiha Itachi and the Prisoner of Azkaban  
**Rating** – PG-13  
**Pairings** – None  
**Summary** – Just before that fateful time where Itachi slaughters his clan, he receives a mission to guard one Harry Potter for a single year. How much can change for Itachi, Harry, and the History of both worlds, in just one year?  
**Author **– Mistress DragonFlame  
**Beta** – Karin Kinomoto. Thank you so much:heart:  
**Important Notes** – I do not watch the movies—I only read the books. Therefore, _everything _will be based off the book _only_, and I have the _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ book for references as well. However, a few things, like the uniforms, will be based off the movie (it would make more sense to have a full uniform rather then just a robe). Also, I don't watch the anime, only read the manga.

**XXXXX**

"Hm, what a lovely morning..." The Third said to himself, looking out the large window that showed him his village as he leaning back into his chair. The sky was open and clear, the air was clean and fresh, and a small brown dot was being chased by a chuunin. ...Wait, what?

A frown graced his wrinkled appearance as he followed the flying creature while it circled the building, getting nearer. It was an owl, and one that was not native to his lands, not to mention the fact it was flying during the daytime. It frantically flew through the air, somehow dodging one of his ninja as he tried to snatch it before it reached the tower. But the bird was not to have that, and the last Sarutobi saw of it was it swooping down, out of his line of sight.

The frown still there, he calmly reached into a drawer and pulled out a kunai, then hiding it in his sleeve. While his village was not at war currently, he never could be too careful.

Soon, a slightly dulled squawking could be heard on the other side of the door, along with shouts of 'Get that bird out of here!' and 'I'm trying!'. He could feel his brows bunch as the door suddenly burst open, and a ruffled owl flew over to him to try and land. Now recognizing who it was from because of the vest baring a particular crest on the fowl's chest, he quickly got out a bird stand he had just for this, and set it on his desk, to which the bird gratefully landed on.

"I'm sorry sir!" The chuunin, Uchiha Roku, if he could remember correctly—Roku never could activate his sharingan, so he took up profession in the bird room instead of the police department—apologized to him, clutching a kunai in his hand. "I tried to stop the bird after it flew past the Message Aviary, but I couldn't seem to catch it sir! When I realized it was coming here, I tried to take it out, but something stopped me!" He saluted, his heavily bandaged arm (so birds with mighty talons could land on it without causing him harm) giving him a slightly disproportional look.

"This bird is from a very... special person, and it's trained to come directly to whom its letter is addressed to. There's a unique... skill cast on it to keep it from harm as well. You are dismissed; I will send this bird to the Aviary after I'm done with it. Keep it there—feed it and make sure it's well taken care off—until it departs on its own. Let no one other then yourself touch this bird, understood?" He raised grayed eyebrows at the young man, who nervously swallowed.

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Good. You are dismissed. Please close the door after you've left." He waited until the dark haired man firmly closed the door behind him, hearing the click of the latch, before turning to the bird.

It sat proudly on its little perch, chest fluffed out. Big yellow eyes watched him with almost unnerving awareness. Calmly, as if it just hadn't been chanced by a human bent on killing it and having the skill to do so, the Brown Screech owl—if he remembered its breed correctly—stuck out its leg, showing a letter strapped to it.

It seemed his old acquaintance was in need of something.

Sure enough, as he read the careful kanji written in green ink, he learned why the man contacted him through this method rather then their normal way. They had met years ago, when Sarutobi had just announced the Yondaime, and had gone on vacation around all the countries as a sort of celebration to be finally rid of the paperwork required for a Hokage. It was in a small country on the other side of Fire, past Sand, on a peninsula. Very strange people there, no native ninja, but there seemed to be a couple people who just didn't belong; though only he as a highly trained ninja could tell that. He had met one, a strange man wearing an emerald green cloak and sipping some tea at a small café. They had gotten to talking (more accurately, attempting to talk through the slight gap in their language skills) and after finding out who—and more interestingly, _what_—the man was, they had set up a sort of long distance letter connection.

The man was Albus Dumbledore, and he seemed as amazed by the fact Sarutobi was a ninja as the Sandaime was that Albus was a wizard. Apparently, he was from a world connected by chakra—'magic,' by him—to Sarutobi's world, to keep a balance to another world that was connected to Albus' by physical things. They had a very interesting discussion on it and the rest of the differences between them well into the night and the following few days, but it was a secret relief to note that the connection point was very small, and the few people that even knew about it had no desire to try and attack the ninja countries, or even set up alliances. The hole was too small to send more then one or two people through at a time, so it'd be pointless anyway. And, they also feared that a ninja would come through and wreak havoc on them, as they were not meant for expressly fighting like ninja were.

The way they normally talk to one another was by a mutual post in the country they met at. Albus would send a letter through the connection point to a post office in that town and the post office would then send it on its merry way to him through traders, birds for certain points, and returning ninja, or anything else traveling the two points that would take it. He would send a letter back in the same way, only reversed. All in all, it took a good couple of months for a letter to travel from one of them to the other, but they didn't mind. They were old men and had patience.

But this owl, and the letter attached bearing a mark of Hogwarts—the school Albus ruled over, like a mini Konoha—instead of Dumbledore's own mark, showed that it was not a friendly chat.

'_Dear Sarutobi-san,_' the letter began. '_I regret to inform you this letter is not a continuous discussion of Quidditch like the last few have been. A highly dangerous convict has escaped one of our supposedly inescapable prisons, and is more then likely going to kill off Harry Potter to bring Voldemort to power again._' He frowned at reading the name. It was amazing at how similar they were, even to the point of having a betraying student who had a preference to snakes and wished to be immortal. '_While the Ministry of Magic has already arranged for some protection, I felt it best that I hire one of your ninja to secretly protect Harry under the guise of being a student. If you wish to take this mission, please scratch off the wax in the corner; it will alert me to come and meet you. If not, burn the letter and I will know. Please only take it off when you are certain you will have ample time to discuss this with me; I will be waiting, and will bring some valuable artifacts as payment. The ninja must be around thirteen years of age, so he or she can be with Harry in his classes throughout the year for which he or she is hired. Everything will be provided for him or her to fit in at school, including wand, books, clothes, and other necessities. -Albus Dumbledore_' The abruptness made him frown again, knowing that his friend—like many old people—loved to extend any letter or conversation to it's full length. He was worried indeed about this... Convict, so should Sarutobi be worried as well?

Hm, should he take the mission or not? It would pay highly, for such a long mission; especially considering the tasks whoever would take up the duty had to do. Letter A class, at least, if not an S. Unranked was also a good probability, for the unknowns regarding the strange place Albus called home, as well as the complete secrecy and sensitivity of engaging with the mission.

He had been there once—and his wizard friend had been to Konoha once—and he'd rather not go again, if he could help it. Barely knowing the native language, he had been mostly dependant on Albus as they wandered about the near empty school. There had been many frights at the sheer difference the place held. He could feel altered chakra _everywhere_, and the moving pictures just made his skin crawl. Don't even get him started on what he did when he saw one of the many ghosts that live in the school. It had been an interesting experience and he was glad he went, but he preferred Konoha. His friend was the same way towards the Leaf village, jumping whenever a ninja appeared out of nowhere before them as they walked through it, which was quite often as the Third had been reinstated only two years prior and the flow of important documents were still in a constant stream.

With a sigh, he let the bird out the window, telling it to go to the Aviary, and put the thought to the back of his mind as his duties to the village forced him to get back to work. As he handed out missions and took reports, he found his mind mainly focused on the singular mission, looking at it over again and again as he automatically did the paperwork due his position. It shocked him slightly, to find himself dismissing the chuunin guards, and the hidden ANBU in the building an hour after the sun had set. He couldn't even remember eating lunch.

Idly, he went about making dinner and setting it out on his newly cleared desk. Picking up the letter, he paused, wondering what he should do. Burn the letter, or scratch off the wax? Decline or accept? The answer was obvious, and he had prepared himself for it through the entire day. He smirked lightly, taking a kunai to the wax; he had already picked out who would go, and what the large sum would be used for.

He didn't have to wait long after the red wax chipped and peeled off, and a man wearing a Green Cloak appeared in his office with a _pop!_ "Ah, my dear friend, it's good to see you again. Would you like something to eat?" He said, gesturing to the small display of edible goods. The Third wasn't shocked to the sudden appearance—ninja did it all the time—and it only confirmed how dangerous Dumbledore thought of this mission. Of course, dangerous to a wizard was extremely different to what a ninja considered dangerous, but that wasn't what mattered.

"Ah yes, I have not had breakfast yet. Thank you for waiting until morning in my country." The wizard said in his wispy voice splashed with accent, but easily understandable, as he sat down in one of the plush chairs sitting in front of the Sandaime.

"No problem. I had to work in the day time here anyway. If there was one thing I dislike about my job, it has to be the paperwork."

They chatted lightly as they ate, asking 'how have you beens' and the like, but soon the food was consumed, and Sarutobi leaned back in his chair. "Now, you wished to request a ninja from one of mine?"

Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle to his eye behind his half moon glasses. "I did. How much would it cost, in reference to jewels? I am afraid you would not accept Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, even if there was a conversion rate to Ryou."

Stroking his beard with one hand—feeling slightly jealous at the one his friend had, long enough to tuck into his belt—he thought about it for a moment. "At least five rubies, six emeralds, two sapphire and three diamonds all the size of a Knut, and at most eight rubies, ten emeralds, four sapphires, and six diamonds of the same size. But it would heavily play on exactly _what_ you want."

Nodding to himself, the older man reached in his jacket, tugging out a small sack. "Whoever you choose will be placed in the same house as Harry, and he or she—"

"It would be a boy, so they could be together at all points." He cut him off gently, beginning to write in a scroll with smooth, easy strokes of his ink brush.

"Alright, _he_ will not tell anyone why he really is there. Every member of the faculty will know, but no one else will, including the Ministry of Magic and Harry himself. While respecting the staff, he will answer only to me. He will live under the disguise as being a foreign exchange student this year, starting the day after tomorrow—a test to see if a program can be implemented. Naturally, it won't be, but we won't tell them that. To keep up with his cover, he will have to actively participate in the classes, taking the tests and such when needed. He will have to follow the school rules as a whole, but there will be a few exemptions if something were to occur.

"While there, he is to be expected to protect the student body from any threat, but he will only follow Harry around, not patrol the school. If there is a break in—which I expect, due to the chosen Ministry guards and the convict himself—he is to try and find the assailant to the best of his ability, and he would have to _capture_, not _kill_, them. His parent or guardian will also be needed for—"

"Any ninja in my village is recognized as a full adult in every single aspect, Albus. He can give his own permission to anything needed."

Raised eye brows looked over in amazement, not at all offended to be cut off again. "But he is to be thirteen. I can understand a thirteen year old to be a 'genin' as you call them, but to be considered an adult?"

A smile made its way across his face, pride rising in his chest. "Some of my ninja became adults at the age of eight, sometimes younger. It is not measured in age when ninja become adults, but when they have graduated from our academy. Our school makes it certain that no one who isn't mature enough to handle the responsibilities of an adult in this village can become a genin. Besides, whoever would take this mission would be at _least_ chuunin—a journeyman ninja more skilled then a genin." He filled in, seeing the confused glint to the older mans' eye.

"Ah, I see. Tell me, besides payment, what would you require of me?"

"Every so often I will need to send another ninja out there, to collect the report the shinobi hired for this is required to make. An emergency line will be available to him, but it is not safe for him to transport sensitive mission information over which is why I cannot accept reports over it. Other then that, my men can handle themselves."

"Very well. The ninja can come on these days," He reached into his cloak again, and with drew a calendar, quickly showing the dates he meant. "During the two holiday breaks. It's when the school is emptier then normal, so it will avoid unnecessary questions."

"Yes, that works very well. I accept the mission, and it will come to... six rubies, eight emeralds, three sapphires, and five diamonds. Half the payment now and the other half will be handed to the chosen ninja once the mission is completed." The Third muttered absently, finishing off his scroll and handing it over to Dumbledore to sign.

As if it was a purchase of a simple book, the wizard calmly retrieved and counted out half of the precious stones from the brown bag he had earlier, and placed them on the table. He signed the parchment with a quill that appeared out of nowhere, in green ink, as his usual.

"Would you like to meet your ninja?" The Sandaime said, rolling up the scroll and placing it on a pile to his right.

"You've decided already?"

"Of course; this mission fits as unranked, therefore only the best of the best can be sent to it. I have one ANBU captain who has just turned thirteen. I also believe being in such a country will be good for him. Let me get him." Fluidly lifting himself out of his seat, Sarutobi walked to the cabinet against the wall. He easily slid open a drawer, and did something that Dumbledore couldn't see. But whatever it was, he closed it again and went back to his seat. "He will be here shortly."

"How skilled is he?"

"He's ANBU captain."

But the silver eyebrows remained raised.

"ANBU are the elite, hidden protection of Konoha as well as the ones assigned the most dangerous missions like an assassination of a Lord. They are the ones who go after Jounin—the highest rank ninja besides myself—when they rebel against their village and are directly under my command, and mine only. A captain is the one who is the strongest, wisest out of each four man cell. Ah, there you are, Itachi."

Dumbledore jumped as he heard a young voice speak right behind him, having not heard him approach. "You called for me, Hokage-sama? I was training with my team." He turned and saw a figure wearing slightly dirty bone white armor over skin tight black cloth. Black elbow length gloves had additional armor across the forearm, but the bicep was left bare, exposing a black, swirl tattoo on his pale right arm. A porcelain mask hid his features, but black hair long enough to be in a pony tail was tied at the name of the figures' neck. He stood from his crouch, and placed both hands behind his back with sharp bends at his elbows, feet lightly apart, in an undoubtedly military stance.

"I was wondering why you appeared so quickly. Itachi, please meet Dumbledore Albus, your new employer if you choose to accept it. Albus please met Itachi Uchiha."

Smiling at the slightly disturbing painted mask as it turned to face him with its bottomless eyes; he dipped his head towards the boy. "Pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san."

"Greetings," The boy replied neutrally, bowing slightly before turning back to his leader. "Why is he told of my name?"

"Because where I come from, young man, we do not use codenames." Albus said innocently, but definitely telling Itachi that he didn't appreciate being ignored.

The wicked face of a weasel again faced the still smiling old man, but Sarutobi spoke before something happened. "Itachi, your mission will be an undercover one where you will play yourself, lasting a year at this man's school."

His soldier turned back to him, giving a slight confused note to his voice. "A _year_, sir?"

"Yes, necessary circumstances require a prolonged mission. You are to be enrolled in his school, located far, far away from Konoha as a 'foreign exchange student.' You will be there an entire school year, starting from three days from now. The country you will go to is over a days travel by train—but two days will have passed—and has no connection to any Hidden Village, so you may freely give the name of yourself, and anyone you wish to of your friends or family with no fear of someone coming back and killing them. The reason you have been selected so shortly after your promotion is because Dumbledore-san here needs a thirteen year old—preferably a boy—to guard one Potter Harry. You are to learn of a very secure secret, and no one outside of this room is to be told of, _including_ your father, despite what that man wishes. For this mission, you will had to adapt to a whole new place—I've been there once, didn't like it—and learn a new language. While there, you are to participate in the school's curriculum as if you really were a student, giving no indication the reason you're really there, but you will have two breaks off of your schooling lasting a week each, and that is when your correspondent will take your reports. This mission will pay very handsomely, and it is of the unranked variety. If you choose to accept it, we will discuss all the matters you need to know and to get that cannot be discussed unless you accept. I request that you please accept it, as you fit perfectly into the role." The Sandaime had taken and lit his pipe during his briefing, and now puffed lightly on it as he looked at his subordinate. "We do not have much time to work with, so I am afraid you'll have to decide now."

The masked boy didn't move or speak for a long time, the eyeless gaze fixated on the Hokage as the silence in the room dragged on. "...When the correspondent comes," He finally spoke in a slightly reluctant voice, "I wish for my little brother to come as well and spend the time off with me. If he can, then I will accept this mission."

The Third turned to the mission requester. "Albus?"

"If... That is what it takes for you to accept this mission, then yes, by all means. However, your brother will be under your responsibility at all points he is there."

"It's agreed then. Itachi will be assigned to this mission. Now let us discuss—"

"Oh! Before we get into that lengthy discussion," Dumbledore's voice caused both Itachi and Hokage to watch with slight curiosity as the elder man took out a seemingly harmless stick. "I'm going to give you some books. One is a dictionary of the English Language, another is a basic English to Japanese writing learning book—you can use the second one as a base, and then read the dictionary for pronunciations and the rest of the language—a book on the culture and recent historical events, and I'll even throw in a book about the many creatures that live exclusively in the Wizarding world." And before Itachi could ask about what 'Wizarding' meant, Dumbledore swished the stick around while saying a weird word, causing a few blue sparks to shoot out the tip and a stack of books to appear on the desk.

Sarutobi flinched himself, never one for magic, but Itachi's reaction was oddly funny to him. The boy had jumped away and attached himself to the wall next to the window, his short sword out and a half ram seal in front of his face in a blink of an eye, like some sort of terrified bat.

"Oh my, how can you do that?" The wizard said, completely awed by the way the ninja defied gravity.

"What are you?" Itachi hissed, backing away every so slightly, farther up the wall.

"I'm a wizard," He said simply, "And soon you'll be surrounded by them, so you might want to come down here and listen to us tell you all about it." Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily.

**XXXXX**

"Itachi!" A voice broke the boy from his thoughts, and he looked up to see an older boy running towards him on the dark, deserted street. "Where have you been, man? I've been waiting for you for hours! Your training was supposed to have ended a while go." He was wearing common Uchiha clothes—like Itachi himself was as he had changed after leaving the Hokage—and his black hair was done up in a high topknot, giving himself a slightly odd look, but that didn't matter. He was Itachi's best friend, a fellow prodigy from a young age.

"Shisui." Itachi acknowledged, nodding. "I was with the Hokage."

"Oh, what about?"

"Classified."

Scowling, he said, "Man, it sucks that you're all ANBU now. You can never tell me anything anymore." The young man shrugged, placing an arm lazily on the shorter boy's shoulder. "We use to talk for _hours_—"

"_You_ use to talk for hours."

"—and now nothing!" He went on as if he didn't hear Itachi, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "You're always gone either training—classified—or on a mission—classified. There's only so much I alone can do for our conversations when you can't say anything about yourself anymore, when we do even get to see each other! Hey," He said, then turned his face to peer at the brown sack hanging from Itachi's shoulder. "What's in the bag?"

"Classified."

"That just proves my point! Arg!" Giving a large huff, he sped up his walking and turned around, so he effectively blocked Itachi's path, his hands behind his head. "But that's all going to change, right? Once we get our plan in motion, we will be free." He leaned forward, closer to Itachi's face, his voice dropping into a low whisper, his smile growing warped with maniacal glee. "_Free_, dude. Powerful Mangekyou Sharingan users and with no one able to stop us. Because as they say, only an Uchiha can kill an Uchiha."

Itachi smirked, sharing in the twisted smile the man across from him held.

"Oh! I just remembered the reason I wanted to talk with you. I made my note, what do you think? Have you made yours yet?" Shisui, face no longer was showing how twisted the owner was, again fell in step next to the other Uchiha on the empty, moon lit streets, and handed him a crisply folded paper.

'_My dearest family, _

_I regret to inform you I can't take life anymore. I'm tired of being forced to do things I want no part of. The Uchiha clan is hopeless, and in only death can I be free of them. Y'all suck._

_-Shisui_'

The note read, including a chibi anime face of Shisui at the bottom, pulling on a lower eyelid and sticking out its tongue.

Itachi gave a small sigh. "And this is one of the reasons you've not been accepted to ANBU despite numerous attempts."

"Hey!" Frowning Shisui snatched back the paper, reading it again himself. "What's wrong with it? I like my note..."

"That is _not_ a suicide note. It's so false it's pathetic, and what is with the last bit? Don't be stupid."

"Oh? And what exactly is _your_ note going to be, Know-It-All-san?"

"_I'm sick of living. -Itachi_."

"Real poetic, I'm so moved." Shisui replayed blandly, a hand over his chest as he gave him a dead stare. "You know, if you ever wanted to, you could be a writer in, like, a _second_. Plot? Drama? _Character_? Ha! Who needs it with you, because you're Uchiha Itachi!"

The aforementioned Uchiha shook his head. "Short and gets the point across. Besides, I don't plan on losing to you, so it won't be necessary." He shot a glance out of the corner of his eye, an amuse air growing about him.

His reply was a challenging grin, "Don't think I'm going to roll over and die, either. I'll fight to the bitter end, and I expect the same in return."

"Hn," Itachi nodded his agreement, focusing on walking again, but feeling slightly disheartened as he did. Another year the date they had made with a blood pack would be pushed back. Shisui would be _stuck_ with the clan for another _year_, waiting for Itachi to come back so the plan could be put into affect.

And the worst was he couldn't tell him. He thought that, since it was going to be a year, and the perfect time to start implementing the plan was very near, he could tell his almost older brother about it, so he'd be informed as why they couldn't. But... Shisui could never seem to be able to keep a secret when in regards to one of Itachi's missions. Itachi _was_ going to betray his village by killing his family (a sad aspect, as he'd rather live here, but Konoha wouldn't take kindly to it), but he couldn't give up his farce just yet, which is why he accepted the mission. If he didn't, then the old man would have gotten suspicious. What did Itachi have to offer up for an excuse? He had no life outside his missions. 'I'm sorry my brother has the flu for the next few months and I can't go because we can't get a caretaker'?

So with an unnoticeable sigh, he allowed himself to enjoy listening to Shisui chat aimlessly about something or other, as if he hadn't just been talking about killing his family off, while he could. Which was odd about him; he was so chipper, even Itachi was fooled sometimes into believing he was happy. But he had been the one to approach him with the knowledge of how to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, and the resulting plan. Fight to the death, the winner carrying the embodiment of the looser in the form of the ultimate sharingan, and killing off the wretched, bothersome clan; every last one of them.

When they finally departed from each other at Itachi's house, it was past midnight. Being a good host, he offered his distant cousin a place to sleep for the night, but the seventeen year old waved it off with a smile, saying he wanted to eat some of the leftover steak he had claimed, stashed away in his fridge.

Now the ANBU captain walked silently down the halls of his house, heading towards his room. He was to pack tonight, and then leave tomorrow morning on foot at around eight to get to the train station by eleven, leaving little time for anyone of his family to even say good bye. With that thought, he abruptly changed courses, walked to a different door, slighting it open without a single noise, and looked into the dark room. Sasuke, newly eight, lay clutching at his pillow, deeply asleep. Seeing him, safely slumbering, made something in Itachi's chest loosen, letting slight relief flow through him. Out of everyone in the Uchiha, including Shisui, Itachi would dislike killing him the most. Sasuke was his little brother, who always thought he could do no wrong, that he was perfect.

But he made a blood pact, and he'd follow through with it. Even if it mean killing his Otouto.

Just as silently as before, he slid shut the door, and went to his room to get some much needed sleep. Tomorrow would be a very long day.

**XXXXX**

MDF: How was it? As this is my first Harry Potter-touch on (I'm more of an Anime girl, which is why I have this is focused on Itachi), and I've only even _read_ a single HP touch-on before, so you can't say I'm copying anyone.

I hope it's believable...


	2. Chapter 2 : Long Train Rides

I'm kinda surprised at the lack of reviews. Only five? No one loves me, do they? ;-; Ah well, here's the next chapter.

EDIT: Thanks to keight for a small grammatical edit. And thanks to my beta for beta-ing this.

**XXXXX**

Itachi stepped out of the stairway, to the upper level of the train. There were only a few people on this level so far, so he chose one of the open aired tables, setting his sack in the seat next to him as he took the one by the window, letting the morning light warm the dark, skintight material of his outfit. His gloved hands opened the durable duffle bag, withdrawing the semi creepy looking book with all together too happy children and a man-sized, human-like fox wearing a weird sort of coat and top hat dancing along the cover. '_A Start to English_' was on the front, from what the wizard said the night before. They used the same characters their mission's ratings were based on, and was sometimes found in advertising. He knew two words in the language, but he didn't think 'fresh' and 'wow' would get him very far, so he flipped open the book, activated his sharingan, and began to memorize the book as the train started to move around him.

He lost himself in the brightly colored pages, reading each word beneath each picture. Within a few pages, he knew 'Apple', 'Book', 'Cat', 'Dog' and various other simple things, one for each of the 26 letter alphabet. He tried to think how apple was said, because 'Ah-p-pl-eh' couldn't be it. Soon he was moving onto basic sentences—'See Spot Run' with a picture of a dog running across a field—not worrying about having to get off at the correct stop. He would remain on this train the entire time until he reached the other side of the Sand, in a town against an ocean he'd never seen before. This was a very fast train, and had very few stops, but it would still be night time the time he made it to the 'connection point' despite the time it would gain as it traveled through the different time zones from Konoha to the sea-side peninsula. The train was highly expensive and for passengers only, so traders and the like were limited to car and foot power, and he didn't have to be bothered by anyone.

With his mind buzzing with the basic words of the children's book, he took out the much larger dictionary, opening it to the first page. He scanned the page of completely unfamiliar words until he found 'apple.' '_Apple; ap·ple ápp'l (plural ap·ples) n 1. Firm round fruit with a central core, red or green skin, and white flesh 2. Fruit tree: a deciduous Eurasian tree that has white or pink flowers and produces apples. Latin name: Malus pumila_' So it is, 'Ah-pl'. Such an odd language, he thought sounding it out behind his mask. His eyes burned with chakra as they filed away the unknown words in his head. He flipped through the dictionary, searching for the ones he didn't know so his sharingan could memorize those entries as well until sentences started to make more sense.

He continued working in this fashion, sharingan memorizing entry after entry as pieces started to fill in the puzzle of this language, gleaning grammar off the sentence structures of the book. A few hours passed, and he was back to the beginning of the book, reading from the first page. It was boring and dull, but he had to do it.

The other passengers didn't bother him. He wore his bone-white ANBU uniform, freshly cleaned and crisp, with his weasel mask firmly in place. That alone scared off any of the curious, besides one little girl—probably no older then three—who just _stared_ at him, looking over the headrest of her seat down the compartment while her mother (he assumed) dozed with a magazine propped over her face. When he finally turned his face to her, she blushed and ducked behind the large seat. He remembered when Sasuke was at that age, he would stare too, but even if Itachi looked over at him, he would continue to stare with the almost dulled, creepy, three year old eyes. At least she had the sense to look away.

Itachi was getting hungry around the time he finished reading the dictionary, having skipped over the excessively long entries. More often then not, those ones were pointless words which would only come along in a conversation so much. Also, this dictionary had pictures for every animal (and quite a few common artifacts) listed in it, so he just read the name and then looked at the picture, not bothering with the description. He reached into his bag, fished out a ration bar which was to keep his energy up for one full day, and his water bottle. Lifting just the bottom portion of his mask, and bowing his so his face wasn't revealed more then necessary, he popped the small flat stick into his mouth and chewed like a dutiful soldier, ignoring the horrid taste. Sucking a few large swallows of water to help it down, Itachi sighed with relief when it was swallowed, replacing the mask in its original spot, and opened the Magical Creature book, wanting to know what he could possibly face in the strange new world. Also, it was the smaller of the two he had yet to read, and he was quite interested.

Though occasionally having to look up a word in the dictionary, he thoroughly enjoyed the book. He wanted a Niffler, just to release in the Hokage Tower and watch the destruction that it would cause; it seemed like something Shisui would enjoy as well. The dragons sent a chill down his back, and he itched to try his hand at fighting one. How would a ninja like himself fare against a legendary creature known even in his home land?

Putting aside the book when he was finished with it, and taking a glance outside to the setting sun, he picked up the one yet to be read, about the size of a dinner plate and an inch thick. He twisted in his seat, smiling slightly at the satisfying crackle of his spine, before he went back to hunching over so he could read through the small holes in his mask, immersing into the culture he was supposed to join for the next year.

The low hiss of the train's breaks and the gradual slowing of the rocking compartment brought Itachi's attention up for the first time in a few hours. He glanced around, then out the dark window as the train came to a stop, and saw a man wearing a strange outfit—making him stick out like a sore thumb to the ninja—with an unmistakable Konoha symbol was drawn on the ground beneath the mans feet, so he knew he was there for him. It seemed Itachi had arrived at the connection point, and he was _just_ getting to the more interesting part of the book.

Sighing, he quickly packed away his things with practiced efficiency, and made his way out of the train while ignoring the feeling of blood rushing back to his legs, and the ache in his back.

The man, decked in a purple striped outfit similar to a jacketless business suit, but with puffier sleeves of his cream under shirt, was turned away from where the train was, looking wearily into the crowd, as if expected to be attacked and eaten alive at any moment by some of the few other people on the wooden platform. Brown hair poked out from under the flat hat, and slightly pink skin showed between his hair line and collar rather then the slightly yellow Itachi was used to; a foreigner.

"_Ahem_," Itachi spoke, and watched as the man jump in surprise and turned around to face him. He started again as he fully took in the boy's appearance, and clutched a hand over his heart, taking a few steps back with a small cry.

"Itachi?" He asked, gulping down some air and hesitantly approaching, breathing heavily. Itachi nodded. "Fuck," He muttered to himself, saying the first word Itachi ever heard in English, "You look like some ghoul! Why're you wearing that strange get-up? You'll attract unwanted attention!" He hissed, suddenly over his fear of the ninja, and cast a glance at the people around them, who quite frankly looked uninterested. The man's face was broader then what Itachi was use to, a more predominate chin, nose, and eyebrow ridge, and his eyes were not the slitted verity to be found in Konoha or places near it, instead they were large and round, and were the color of honey brown.

"In my country," Itachi said, flinching slightly behind his mask at his heavy accent, far different from the man across from him. "It is _you_ who is out of place."

"Bah, whatever. We have to go, follow me." He glanced around again, before turning to head off to a darkened brick cove, presumably for when it was raining as it didn't lead to anywhere and it only had a deserted wooden bench in the center. "M'name's Patrick, I'm the Conductor of the train you'll ride to Hogwarts." He said, glancing around the ledges to make sure no one could see them. There were only a handful of people on the plat form, and none of them were in the position to see inside the little nook. The train Itachi arrived on had already shut down, the lights inside turned off, resting from its long travel.

"Ok," Patrick said, satisfying himself that no one would see what they did. "The entrance is right behind you." Itachi turned and looked at what appeared to be a brick wall to the normal eye... But his were not normal. "All you have to do is lean against it, and you'll fall through. You can give it a run and go if you need ta. It may look—"

"There is a _genjutsu_ cast there." He said simply, unable and unwilling to translate one of his abilities to this crude language.

"A what? Hey!" The man shouted as Itachi simply just walked through, as if it wasn't there. And to his eyes, the entrance was as plain as day.

He appeared in another rain-cove, but this one was flooded with morning sunlight, showing he had jumped worlds and time zones. A sleek, shiny, scarlet train with smoke billowing out of its smokestack sat humming in odd bursts, waiting for them in the loading bay. Red and gold cars, four of them, tagged along faithfully to the back of the engine. There was no one else in this platform, and Itachi wondered why. Wasn't this the train supposed to take the students to the school?

"Hey!" Patrick appeared behind Itachi, looking back and forth from him and the barrier. "Why didn't you tell me you've gone through ona them before?"

"Because I didn't. Why is there no one else around?" Smoothly, his masked face looked around until it landed on clock, observing it was eight thirty.

"'Cause they're all at the next stop, about two hours from here. This one is just a loading station; people don't normally get on here, just food. You're the first kid on the train today." He moved to the side, where there was a large trunk. "This thing has all the school supplies you'll need through the year, clothes and such, even a wand and some money. Dumbledore thought it'd be nice to give you some spending cash for when Hogsmeade rolls around, you're a Third Year, right?"

"The conversion is different from your school to my old one. I am thirteen, however." Itachi said emotionlessly, following the brown haired man as he lifted the trunk and made his way to the train.

"Yeah," He grunted, crab walking so the large box wouldn't catch on the thin door of the second carriage, "You're a Third Year. Is that... thing you're wearing a uniform?" He cast a side glance at the almost Halloween costume, eyeing it apprehensively. This kid was just playing a joke, right?

"Yes." _Just not the type you're thinking of_, Itachi finished to himself.

"Weird foreigners..." Patrick muttered lowly to himself, shaking his head, but the ninja heard anyway. This train was different then the one the Uchiha had just left. Instead of open air tables with occasionally two seats without a table dotting along each carriage, a hallway hugged the windowed wall and mini rooms with sliding doors dotted along the hallway. "Here we are. You don't mind staying in this one?" He said, having already opened the door, went in, and began heaving the box under the bench found in there. "There! All set. We'll be leaving soon, and, um," He looked up and down at the ANBU outfit again. "You might want to change out of that before the other kids come." And he disappeared, walking towards the front of the train.

Itachi went into the compartment, placing his bag on one of the two benches while he dragged out the trunk so he could open and look through it. Ninja rule number six, always be familiar with your supplies.

In the trunk, there was a few books, some feathers and bottles of ink, a cauldron, a stick he was told was called a wand, a package with numerous varieties of plants he couldn't even begin to name, some civilian closed toed shoes—he was glad to note they weren't his size, as he never liked wearing that style the few times he had to—some clothes, and two robes, folded neatly top of a cloak. All of them were plain black (besides the white under shirt and the grey sweater), but the cloak had silver clasps and looked to be quite warm. As the train started to chug along, Itachi withdrew a full set of clothes and the wand, laying them on the bench, and then quickly took off his armor and mask. He placed his old clothes and weapons neatly into his duffle bag, before grabbing the plain black uniform off the robe. He easily slid them on, strapping a single kunai holder around his waist to be hidden by his open fronted robe but easily accessible—as he wasn't fool enough to go anywhere unarmed. Others called it paranoia, but just because you think they're all out to get you doesn't mean they aren't; at least, that was how he and nearly the entirety of the ANBU liked to explain it—and slipped on the robe, feeling a little awkward. A glance reminded him of the stick, and he reached for it, grabbing the thicker end. He was surprised as warmth bloomed at his fingertips from the direct contact, but he just slipped it into an inner pocket on the robe without examining it further; it was magic, after all, and he was a ninja. It was supposed to be weird to him.

He smoothed down his new clothes, taking out the wrinkles, before he looked at his reflection in the window for lack of a mirror. What looked back was a boy with dark, narrow eyes and long jet black hair tied in a low pony tail, looking completely blank and unreadable, like normal. He glanced down at himself, and saw a body wearing a plain black vest with a plain black tie tucked unto it, a plain white collar just poking out of the neckline of a plain gray sweater that poked out from under the vest and went to his wrists, with a near floor length plain black robe draped over his shoulders hanging open at his front. His shirt and sweater were tucked into the plain black pants, but leaving his vest to poke over the wrappings he used for his kunai pouch, completing the look. Itachi frowned minutely. If this turned out to be a joke, there'd be some hell to pay. Who the heck would wear such an estrange get up? The only thing normal exposed were his dark tan shoes, still being mostly covered by the pants, but leaving his toes exposed none-the-less. Sighing, he wearily pushed the trunk back under the bench; put his bag in the overhead luggage rack before nearly crawling onto the empty seat. He had almost two hours of resting from the hard travel to keep him alert for the next day, and he wasn't going to waste it reading when he already knew enough to get by.

Rule of the ANBU; sleep when you can. And Itachi did just that.

**XXXXX**

The loud hiss of the train's breaks snapped Itachi instantly out of his light sleep, a kunai appearing in hand. He quickly sat up, and looked out to the surrounding area, seeing through the water specked window the inside of an enclosed platform, the employees' only side. '_It must have started raining while I slept._' He thought to himself before the sound of voices drew him to the door on the opposite side of the window.

Sliding it partially open, he peered out the other windows across the hall, down to the loading platform. Kids, some wearing oddly disproportioned civilian—muggle, the book called them—clothing, some wearing the same robe he was were scattered about the Area, were hugging what he presumed to be parents and other relatives (who were also either wearing 'muggle' clothing or equally... Strange get ups. He eyed one older lady in particular. Was that a dead bird on her head?) before waiting for the train to slow to a stop. More and more people were filtering in through another genjutsu, which reminded him to turn off his Sharingan. They were not supposed to know about it, if he could help it. His eyes faded from blood red to coal black, and then he fully stepped out of his little room to look out the window to better observe his future charges.

"Ah, you've changed, good. You look like a proper wizarding English Schoolboy now." The voice of the conductor caused his eyes to glace over, to see Patrick pressing a red button that triggered a loud _click_ sound before turning back to the engine, the door to the connecting hallway closing after him. Apparently, the button had opened the doors all along the carriages, as people were starting to board.

Itachi turned and went back to his compartment, sitting against the wall next to the window on the bench he just slept on. His eyes glanced around to make sure things were secured, when a thought occurred to him. He stood and reached up, feeling around in his bag until his fingers wrapped around some cloth and metal. Withdrawing it, he ran a hand over the slightly beat-up headband, tracing the insignia. It was a symbol of his adulthood in his village, and there had been no mention that he could not wear it. But tying something around ones' forehead was too bold in this country, where he was the only ninja around for thousands of miles, so Itachi chose to wrap it around his bicep, over his school uniform, where it would be present, but not the center of attention. The black band of the headband blended easily into the robe, so it looked almost natural.

"Oh, sorry," A voice caused his head to jerk over to the door, to the retreating form of a dark haired girl about a year or two younger than himself. He sighed, berating himself for loosing focus on his surroundings but not bothering to close the door. Now that the students were searching for a room, he might as well leave it open to proclaim the room already partially taken. He took a glance at the watch on his wrist, the one he had found with the uniform. Half an hour until eleven, when he was told they'd depart, so he had some time to kill.

Itachi had mastered the much sought after technique of zoning out. He looked out the window, thinking about nothing, not reacting to anything, but fully aware of what was going on around him. Able to respond instantly if he chose too, he could waste boring time away quite easily. Kakashi-sempai often sulked over not being able to do it as well as Itachi could, but then again, he had his book to pass the time.

It was by doing this that he soon found the train moving, and three students, all older then himself, sitting and talking to one another in a joyful manner, ignoring him as much as he was them. There were two boys and one girl (she had eyes similar to his, but still wider then normal along with other features, which caused him to believe she was a half breed between one of his type and one of the white type) who wore a blue and bronze tie, and a similarly colored crest on her left breast side on her robe, and by judging the closeness and overly friendly manner had with the tall, handsome boy with the black and yellow tie, and matching breast crest with a badger on it on his robe sitting next to her, she was his girlfriend. The other boy who sat next to the ANBU was rather scrawny, but not that bad looking, wearing the same raven breast crest, and a blue tie as the girl. The three were close friend, and had been for a number of years, from what he concluded.

Itachi glanced at his watch, it was almost twelve. He looked out the window again, zoning, seeing the rain thicken even more then it had been before.

"Alright," An older woman's voice said, causing him to look over, as she slid open the door, much to the other occupants delight, and Itachi's curiosity. "Lunch. What will you kids have?"

The Uchiha watched with interest as the other kids took turns ordering things he'd never heard of before. When they finished choosing, they handed over some coins to the plump woman in return for food that somewhat appeared normal.

"And you, deary?" She asked, her eyes focusing on him.

"I will have," He said, feeling around absently for the pouch he'd place in his pocket. As this was the first time he'd spoken since 'yes' that morning, every eye in the compartment was on him. He was proud, though, that his accent was heavily diminished, simply from listening to the lively conversation around him for the last hour, though he still had to concentrate to make it easily understandable. "One of everything," he finished.

"Everything? Are you certain? It'd be," She looked down and stuck out her tongue slightly, before turning to him. "Thirteen sickles and five knuts."

He reached into the pouch, withdrawing one of the many gold coins (Dumbledore had described the currency and basic conversion rate) and handed it to her. "Alright then, it's your gold." She quickly—which only came with practice—plucked a few things from each of the many drawers. Placing them in a white plastic bag, she handed it over with his change. "Thank you, and enjoy your meal."

He placed the bag in his lap while he still felt every eye in the room on him, but he clasped his hands and said "Itadakimasu"—to their befuddlement—before he opened the bag. He was hungry, yes, but the only reason he ordered that much was he never tried any of it before. Who knew what was in the food? Gently, he pulled a blue box from the bag and looked at it carefully, reading, _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_.

"Careful with those," The smooth voice of the boy next to him said, holding a half-eaten cake-like thing in his hand. "When they say 'every flavor' they mean it. I got a boot flavored one once."

Itachi felt his eyebrows bunch as he looked at the boy. "_Boot_ flavored?" Perhaps he misheard.

"Yup, it was all salty and leathery with a funky taste. But don't worry, there's normal flavor ones in there too, like apple and grape and stuff.

"Anyway, hi, my name's Marcus Belby." The boy waved with his baked good, before gesturing towards the others. "That's Cedric Diggory, and this is his girlfriend Cho Chang."

"I am not his girlfriend," She hissed, scooting away slightly.

"Marcus," The handsome male blushed, groaning his friends name in embarrassment.

"What? She's practically in your lap, and you deny this?"

Itachi already knew their names from the conversation, but it would be rude for him to tell them that he had been eavesdropping. "My family name is Uchiha, and my personal name is Itachi."

"Pleased to meet you, Itachi." Cedric raised his eyebrows over to him, added with a slight hand wave.

"Hello, Itachi."

"Weird way to say your name," Marcus said, taking a big bite of his food only to be kicked suddenly. "Wad?" he said through the mouthful.

"Marcus, don't be rude." Cedric hissed before turning back to Itachi. "Sorry about that, but he's an idiot. You get use to him. What house are you in? I don't recall seeing you before, and you look to be older then a first year. And your robes are just the standard issue."

"I am going to be a third year, but I have not been assigned a house yet." Itachi put the box of mystery beans down, not wanting to risk it, reaching in for another food item to pull out a box that said, _Chocolate Frog._ A candy amphibian? Hm...

"How can you be a third year if you don't got a house?" Marcus spoke up, swallowing his food.

"I have been selected from my peers in my home village in the country of Japan to come to Hogwarts and study abroad." He said the lie easily, shaking the box at his ear to see if he should open it or not. It seemed fine, and they weren't warning him...

"...What?" Marcus said only to be kicked again. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"You're a shame on the Ravenclaw's name," Cho said, being the one who kicked him this time. "He said he's a foreign exchange student, stupid!"

"Oh, why didn't he say that in the first place?"

The girl made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat. "You're hopele—EEK!" She suddenly shrieked, jumping to cling to Cedric.

Apparently the frog, once released from its cardboard prison, attempted to hop to freedom in the direction of the girl, away from the dark haired boy. Of course, Itachi was not expecting his food to be moving, so he shot out with a kunai and stabbed the frog in a sweeping motion while it was still in midair in a pure, reflective instinct.

Magic gone, the frog hung limply with the blade through its head, unmoving chocolate once again. "In your country, is it common for your food to try and run away?" he asked simply, drawing his kunai and the chocolate back to him, picking it off so as to not ruin the deadly weapon.

"Whoa..." Marcus broke the silence that followed, staring wide eyed. "That was _so cool!_ I didn't even _see_ that dagger-thingy before! And then it was just—BAM! Dude, you're so _awesome_, I want you in my dorm."

"I don't think you're allowed to bring weapons to the school, Itachi." Cedric said, still leaning away from him as Cho took up her own seat again.

"Where I am from, they are _required_." He said, expertly putting the blade back in its hidden pouch, after wiping the brown candy on his pant leg. He never was one for chocolate, especially if it tried to get away from him on its own.

"But this is Hogwarts."

"You allow these," He said calmly, taking out the wand with a hint of disgust, feeling the warmth bloom in his fingertips again as he touched it with bared flesh. "From what I am told, they can kill and harm people in far worse way then a single _kunai_."

"Yeah, but it's illegal to say those curses." He persisted, frowning.

"And it is perfectly legal for me to kill someone randomly with my _kunai_?" He shook his head, placing the wand back were it was in the folds of his robe, before calmly looking through his food sack again. "To allow a wand and not a _kunai_ would be hypocrisy. My leader, the Headmaster and I have already discussed the manner, which is why they are currently hidden and I do not have more." Seeing the thing called a 'Cauldron Cake' perfectly still and didn't look like it would move any time soon (also recognizing as the same type Marcus had just eaten), he took a small bite out of it, finding it to be spongy and a little two sweet for his tastes, but not all that bad.

"Dude, what's up with your _shoes_? Your toes are showing!" Marcus so much reminded him of Shisui, with the abrupt changes of topics...

"Really? I didn't notice." Itachi closed his eyes, concentrating on chewing the cake.

"You should get some new ones, then. Or get a teacher to fix those." A very stupid Shisui.

"Why are you in _my_ Ravenclaw again?"

"Oh bloody hell, not again, you two..."

**XXXXX**

MDF:I didn't want to be all corny and have Itachi meet with Harry and them first thing, so I choose random people. I had fun with Cedric's and Marcus's interactions. However, they won't be coming back into the story line after Itachi gets to Hogwarts—maybe a line or two, but nothing important.


	3. Chapter 3 : Civilians With Chakra

Today's my Birthday, October 9th! I'm officially legally old enough to buy porn, bladed weapons and shotguns, cigarettes (not that I want to), vote and join the military (not going to happen)! Leave a review for a present for me, please!

Edit: Thanks to Kerwin for the really long, indepth review and critique with the mis-use of two words in here, 'bat' instead of hat and 'exorcise' instead of exersies... or however you spell it. I can't spell that word for the life of me, for some reason...

Also, thanks to my Beta for beta-ing this chapter.

**XXXXX**

The sky had darkened, the rain had thickened, and Itachi zoned out again while staring into the pitch blackness. He had fallen out of the conversation sometime after lunch, mainly due to the fact Marcus ran out (due to Cedric's kicks) of questions. They now knew his close family, his school name and town name, how to say several curse words in Japanese, and the average ninja gear.

Cho had been most interested when he explained about his schooling. While in reality he was already out of schooling (and into the ninja profession, having even killed people before), his cover was that he had graduated Ninja Academy at age twelve, and was now in secondary schooling, which lasted three years after the academy to go into the profession of 'ANBU,' but he didn't tell them what the job actually was. He had passed off many questions regarding his ninja hood, saying it would be explained later to the whole school.

While he'd rather had not told of his home life, he realized and accepted the fact it would be strange for him _not_ to talk of home, especially when asked.

He ended up eating a third of the contents of the bag, and drinking both of the drinks. The rest of the food had been given to Marcus, who had looked at him with a look that could rival his brother's when Itachi had stopped digging through its contents. He got clasped on the back a few times in thanks to his annoyance, but at least he wasn't hugged like Sasuke would have done.

The Uchiha was amazed at how friendly the there were to him after such a short time. But, if he thought about it, they were wizards, not ninja. Ninja were trained to deceive, so they were trained to be cautious to not _be_ deceived. Wizards were just civilians with the ability to control an altered form of chakra.

The slowing of the train caught his attention. He looked around the compartment, seeing Cedric and Cho get up to grab their things. But Marcus stayed where he was seated, looking confused. "What're you guys doing? We've not gotten to Hogwarts yet." Itachi looked at him. Huh. He realized they were stopping at the wrong spot as well. Interesting. The ninja looked back outside, into the dark rain.

"Then why are we stopping? Geez, _honestly_." Cho rolled her eyes and continued getting her things.

"I think you should return to your seat." Itachi said, peering out the window with abnormal fixation rather then his normal blank stare.

The two seemed like they were about to protest, but then the lights suddenly went off and the entire car gave a terrible lurch, tossing the three wizards.

"Ah!"

"Ow! What the fuck hit me?"

"Ouch! Don't land _there!_"

"Eek! Who's touching me! Stop it, before I clock you one, pervert!"

"Hey, that was _my_ _face!_ I wasn't even doing anything!"

"Get, _off_." A light suddenly lit up the room by an unearthly blue glowing from Itachi's hand, shaped in the half ram seal. What was revealed was Cho lying on her back, with one leg over Cedric's, and her foot trapped beneath his other. Her other foot was stretched out to where Marcus's head should have been, had he not been lying in Itachi's lap with Itachi's bag on him, and under a full force glare. Itachi had not moved from his spot—it would take a lot more then a sudden stop for a ninja like him to lose their balance—but still ended up somehow in the tangled chaos afterwards.

As they detangled themselves, Itachi glanced back out of the window. Seeing them organized again into their seats, he released the neat little ANBU trick of gathering a large amount of chakra to his hand, expelling it from the points found there and casting a visible haze. In the dark, he allowed his Sharingan to light up and glance outside again, through the pouring rain. What he saw was hooded creatures—not humans, but _things_—get on board.

"How did—" Cho began to ask, probably wondering about the light.

"Something has boarded the train. It wasn't human." A kunai found its way to his hand, and he wished for his katana with its longer reach. "Stay seated and don't move."

A silence passed with only the quickening breathing of the frightened wizards, then, "Man, I bet you're happy that Itachi has his dagger-thingy now, huh Ciggy?"

"Shut up!"

The responding retort was cut off as something slid open the door. Tall, and in an all encompassing cloak, it stood ominously in their doorway. Itachi could see the chakra path center around the thing's mouth and drain into its chest, but _nothing_ else. It shouldn't have been able to move at all, let alone stand there, as there was not a single path of energy in its limbs.

But stand it did—a low, raspy sucking noise as it seemed to drink something in from the air. Instantly the warmth drained form the room, and the bitter cold seemed to head straight into his heart, but Itachi ruthlessly pushed it away with all the grace only a trained killer could do. ANBU feel nothing.

"Creature," He growled towards it, and it seemed to face him. "Leave now, or I will make you."

The sound came again, the sucking in of air, and the cold he could barely feel bit deeper. But he held his ground, and put chakra into his kunai, ready to stab it in the center of the creature's energy pathway. The thing took a step forward into their cabin, the noise starting up again, but Itachi had enough. Quicker then anyone could see had the lights been on, he jabbed the blade deep into the throat area and ruthlessly sliced it out, shredding the flesh and chakra path, before punching the creature in the chest quickly away with enough force to fling it out of the cabin and against the wall with a solid thud. As soon as the blade pierced whatever flesh the thing had, the air regained its warmth to his slight note.

The hooded thing scrambled up from its crumpled position and darted away and out of the car in fear, clutching at its throat. It may not be intelligent, but it, like every natural thing, knew not to mess with something that could kill it.

Itachi, after standing in the doorway and watching it disappear, slowly slid the door shut, making his way back to his seat in silence. When he did the light trick again, his eyes were their normal coal.

"...What did you do to make it leave?" Cedric asked quietly, eyes wide in the blue light.

"I did what I had to." He said, avoiding the question.

"What was that thing?" Cho asked, visibly shaking.

"It felt as if I could never be happy again, like, everything in my life had gone wrong and it'd never fix." Marcus hugged himself, trying to disappear into the corner of the wall and his seat.

The two nodded dumbly in agreement, murmuring their thoughts.

Itachi was peering out into the darkness again, watching vague shapes move about and lazily listening as an adult—due to the weight and speed of the steps—walk by their compartment. He had felt _some_ of what they said, but he was a ninja, and ninja suppressed their emotions during missions. ANBU weren't even supposed to _have_ them, period. It was how they survived. Was that why it tried to get closer to him, because he didn't have any emotion to suck?

"That was a Dementor; they are used to guard the cells in Azkaban." He said, dropping his jutsu as the train started moving again and the lights came on.

"How did you know?" Even Cedric was looking at him like he was some great sage.

He placed the kunai back, his face blank. "I read a book with them this morning."

"...Oh."

**XXXXX**

Itachi was pleased to have been smart enough to fling on his water resistant cloak on before stepping out of the train, and into the icy rain. It still beat against his head and face, chilling him, but he was ANBU, he did not have discomfort. He followed the flow, losing track of Marcus and Cedric in the mass of people while ignoring a loud booming voice connected to a bulk of a man who called out for first years. He followed Cho as she got into a loading dock, where many carriages were. She seemed to realize he was the only one out of the compartment left around her, so she clung to his arm so not to get swept away by the people, but he ignored it.

The rain was thick and heavy, and he didn't notice _what_ was pulling the carriages until he was near to them. They waited in the mass of people, and he watched the black, skeletal horses with huge, leathery wings wait for people to get in their load before taking off, showing they were trained to do this. No one seemed to notice them except for him and a handful of others, who quickly looked away from the beasts. As Cho got into a carriage, he deterred and walked to the winged horse, looking at its fathomless eyes. The creature turned to look at him with it's dragon like head, and didn't resist when he reached out to stroke its muzzle. "Thestral," He murmured to it, and it thrummed lightly, snorting slightly with each breath.

"Itachi! What are you doing? Get in the carriage!" Cho shouted out side the door, and he turned and walked over, getting inside and sitting in the spot next to her at her insistence. He noticed the two new male occupants of their carriage. Both wore colorations he hadn't seen before—Gold and red—and their crest was a lion. They appeared to be his age, and one had an odd skin coloration he had only seen so twice before in his life. The carriage rocked into motion, jerking him out of his slight stare, and he turned to watch out the window as they moved on, toward the castle, past a gate where two Dementors stood guard.

Itachi took advantage of the boy's and Cho's distraction at the sickening cold that he quickly pushed away, and looked towards the castle with his Sharingan. It practically _glowed_ in the sheer amount of magic running through it. It was huge, ancient looking, and nearly exactly what a fairy tail castle would look like. The only thing missing was a dragon and a soon-to-be devoured princess, in his opinion. Oh, and the extra crispy knight—de-shelled, of course.

He blinked as the carriage came to a stop, his eyes going instantly back to coal.

Itachi followed Cho and the growing mass walking into the structure through two huge, looming doors. The crowd all headed to the right, into what appeared to be a very large feasting hall with a genjutsu cast on the ceiling to resemble the sky outside (_The things civilians do if given chakra_, he sighed and shook his head), but he saw a very distinct symbol off directly ahead, down the hall, away from the dinning room. So he parted from his soon-to-be-peers, and followed the small flags of Konoha.

The Uchiha was led to what appeared to be a stage of some sort, but there was a gathering of adults all wearing black robes. They were carelessly talking, but when Dumbledore—distinguishable by his green cloak and long, white hair—waved him over, saying "Ah, I would like to introduce you to someone," they all turned as one to look at him.

Face as blank as his eyes, he calmly walked to his employer and kneeled, his fist supporting his torso as his other hand rested on his raised knee, like the good soldier he was. "_Dumbledore-sama, I have arrived on time as requested._" He said in his own language.

"Very good, Itachi. Please, stand, and tell me was your trip well? And did you notice anything with you wand?" He said, in _his_ own language.

He did as commanded, completely ignoring the odd looks from the others he was receiving as he took his standing position with his arms behind his back and his feet lightly spread. "Yes," He took the hint and spoke in the foreign tongue, happy that his accent had greatly diminished even more even though it would probably always be present. "I left _Konoha_ exactly twenty seven and three quarters hours ago. I traveled by train approximately twenty three of those hours. While on the train, I learned your language and read the Magical Creatures book, and most of the Culture Book. While on the Hogwarts express, I perfected my English with the Fourth Years; Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff, Marcus Belby from Ravenclaw and Cho Chang, also from Ravenclaw. My wand seems normal enough, and when my fingers touched it, it seemingly gives off its own warmth. I assume that means something?"

"Yes, each wand is unique to the person who wields it, and I am happy the one I picked—ten and a half inches, cherry, dragon heartstring (from an unusually mean Chinese Fireball), particularly stiff—matches you. And that's very good, Itachi-_san,_ that you've read the books already. You've done very well so far." He turned and gestured to the crowed behind him, "This is Itachi Uchiha, _Konoha_ _ANBU_ and assigned for protection of this school for one semester year. Itachi, these are the faculty. There is Professor Snape, Flitwick, Vector, Trelawney, Sinistra, Lupin, Hagrid, and Binns." Itachi calmly looked over the teachers as they were pointed out, carefully taking in names and faces, but he paused and outright _stared_ at Professor Binns—who had just appeared through a wall—eyes automatically morphing into red Sharingan without his direct will.

At first he thought he was under a genjutsu, but nope. The Sharingan revealed all and all Binns was a collective of highly condensed chakra moving in a sense he couldn't comprehend, far different then a regular bunshin, which was more of a shadow of a person's chakra. "First time you've seen a ghost, lad?" It said in a dull droning voice, shocking him even more into taking a single step back. The chakra talked!

"Are you sure he's competent, Dumbledore?" A dark haired man muttered in a bored tone, looking at the headmaster with a 'You can't be serious' expression. "If he is scared of a mere ghost then how can he stand up against a real danger like Black? An eye trick doesn't mean anything other then he can pass off as a vampire."

Itachi blinked, reluctantly letting his eyes fade back as he continued to watch the apparition, who covering a yawn like it was no big deal.

"Professor Snape," He said, finally locking gazes with the man who coolly regarded him with equally dark orbs. "If you doubt my capabilities, I invite you to test them yourself." He narrowed his eyes just slightly, his foot sliding a bare hint to the left.

"I'm afraid I'm not into the business of attacking _children_," He smirked as Itachi's eyes flashed just a little.

"Itachi-_san_, stand down." Dumbledore said simply, and Itachi made minor adjustments until he was just the way he was before, gazing blankly at nothing in front of him. "Professor Snape, I would advise you to not antagonize the ninja. He is far more powerful then you realize. While he will not physically harm any member of this school, he probably wouldn't be wise to provoke. That band you see on his arm shows he is a proud ninja, and he has been for quite a few years. He is no more a child then you."

Itachi could feel Snape's glare, but he did nothing of it, toning it out like so many other nuisances. He looked eerily like (a white version of) his own father and it disturbed him, he admitted. One was enough, thank you.

"Now, as I told you all before, why he is here and what we are going to tell anyone who asks. He is going to be put in Gryffindor, and is to be a Third year. For this, we will 'randomly' select one boy out of the third years from a hat. Itachi-_san_, you are to grab the ball that has the _chakra_ in it. Now, please wait here, we will call you up after the sorting."

"Yes, Dumbledore-_sama_."

The staff passed by him almost wearily, still standing like a militant solider. He zoned out, staring at nothing, but knowing lots of little eyes from the other side of the stage were watching him as they waited to be sorted. Soon, however, Professor Flitwick scurried by him, carrying the stool and the hat that reeked of old magic and bringing him up from his zone. Taking it as a sign, he made his way to the edge of the curtains, looking out and spying two kids his age scurrying to sit at one of the tables, the one with flecks of gold and red all along it, before he moved his gaze elsewhere. His eyes took in the many hanging candles, and the dark, cloudy roof, as well as the appearance of each table in detail, storing away information that he found.

"Students," Dumbledore spoke out, waiting until the idle chatter died down. "I would like to introduce to you what could be the first of many exchanges between a school far different then our own. He spent over twenty four hours traveling to get here, and he only just learned the language so please be patient with him." He held out a hand, and Itachi stepped forward, his arms clasped behind him in a bored manner he vaguely realized his father did. "This is Itachi Uchiha. He is thirteen years old, and therefore will be placed with the Third years. He will not be sorted by the sorting hat, instead will be partnered with a boy of one of the houses. He will take the classes that child has, and will be roomed with him. The boy's house will automatically receive 50 points at their partnering," He said and many murmurs danced through the hall. "Whoever is chosen will have to keep Itachi with them at all times for the first trimester, teaching him the ways of Hogwarts. If you're nice to him, I am sure he will teach you one of the skills he brings from his homeland if he can. In fact, Itachi, would you mind introducing yourself to the school and then showing them a little something?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Itachi spoke clearly, taking two steps forward. "I am Itachi, as Dumbledore-_sama_ said. I have never used a wand in my life to date, because in _Konoha,_ people use their hands and their own energies rather then relying on the use of magical artifacts that power wands. We are _ninja_, not wizards or witches. For you, I will perform the _Henge_, a pure illusion, and one of the most basic of all abilities. Every _ninja_ is required to master it early on in their learning. It is limited to the skill and the observation ability of the caster. You must know what the image you want to turn into looks like, acts like, and sounds like for it to be fully effective, or it will be easily seen through and broken. Each henge will only last as long as the caster has the energy to do so. Normally for ninja my age, two hours at most. For older ninja, it could last days." Itachi brought his hands before him, and as he felt every eye on him, quickly made the hands seals faster then they could see and with a poof of smoke, a second Albus Dumbledore smiled at the crowd, who collectively gasped, excited murmurs running through them.

"The _Henge_ is very simple, and if you follow the guidelines," He said in a scratching voice just like the headmaster, who was looking amusedly around to his colleges. A new poof of smoke appeared, and soon another Hagrid stood tall and proud in his leather jacket with the voice and speech to match, "Yeh ca' transform inter anyone," Another poof appeared, and a small puppy sat on its haunches in the place of the duplicate Hagrid. It whined and squirmed, tail wagging furiously, causing a few people to laugh almost reluctantly. With happy yips, it poofed again, and when the resulting smoke cleared, a large, ominous Dementor stood there. Its soulless face scanned the now nearly terrified crowd, before it poofed again and Itachi was one back in his place, "Or any_thing,_ you want." A silence passed, before the hall burst into life with cheers of praise.

"Thank you, Itachi. Now, let us find out who will be your partner." The real Albus took off his hat and waved his wand over it, and round white balls appeared in it as the entire hall now roared with pleas that Itachi would be partnered to them, or someone they knew. "Itachi will draw a name out, and that is who will be his partner."

Boredly, and to the surprisingly sudden deafly quite around him, Itachi stuck a hand into the hat, instantly finding the ball that had chakra in it. Firmly gasping it, he with drew it and looked at it, before wordlessly handing it to Dumbledore to read.

"Ronald Weasely." He tapped Itachi's head—to the boys' unnervement, but he didn't show it—with the tip of his wand, causing the plain black uniform to bleed into the Gold and Red style.

A huge cheer erupted from the table on the far right, and several students hopped on the table doing what he assumed to be some sort of satanic ritual. "Itachi, I believe you know which table it is. But the student you are looking for is currently dancing in the pudding bowl."

Nodding, Itachi made his way down the stairs, ignoring the clasps on the shoulders and the 'Welcome to the best house!' cheers.

"Now, to less cheerful news..." Dumbledore was saying as Itachi slid into the seat between Ron—after the boy was shoved off the table—and a kid with green eyes and black hair.

"Wow!" A girl with mousy brown hair leaned over the table after the room hushed completely for the Headmaster, and around Ron to look at him. "The only way I know you can transform into someone else is with a Polyjuice potion, and those take days to make, and you can't turn into anything but humans! The Hedge you did was simply fascinating, in and of itself! That's not even counting that you did it without a wand!"

"_Henge_, not hedge. A Hedge is a bush." He corrected, slightly irritated she messed up on such a simple word. "And I believe we should be listening to Dumbledore-_sama_." With that he pointedly turned to face the old man, who was just finishing up his speech.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First is Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Itachi glanced around at the small, scattered applause (ignoring the three people around him who cheered loudly), and then clapped decently as well, not caring one way or the other.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed over to the green eyed boy.

Itachi, being the good little ninja he was, had already observed the animosity between the two men. If he could place it, it probably was where one was almost killed by the other and failed, to their great disappointment.

Dumbledore coughed slightly as the applause dwindled away. "As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties." Itachi clapped with the same speed and force as the last time, indifferent even though the nearly everyone in the hall clapped enthusiastically.

"We should have known!" Ron nearly wept, "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?" At this Itachi stopped clapping and turned to give a confused gaze to the red head. He did not see any books in his case that could move on their own, let alone bite.

But his unasked question didn't get answered as Dumbledore once again spoke. "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

And then food appeared out of nowhere on the plates around him, most of which he couldn't even begin to name, and the children eagerly dug into it.

"Oh!" Ron said suddenly, a chuck of food already halfway to his mouth, "This is Harry Potter," Itachi's eyes darted to the dark haired boy. Ah, so this was his charge. Scrawny, wasn't he? "And this is Hermione Granger. They're me best buds. And try this, it's the greatest." He picked up what looked like a small blob of flesh mixed with some weird sauce and promptly set it down on Itachi's plate with a disturbing squelch.

The girl giggled at the probable laps in his emotionless mask. "What do you normally have for food, Itachi?"

"Things that won't scuttle away when I try to eat them." Itachi replied hesitantly, reaching in his robes for something as he continued to watch the brown mass as if expecting it to attack. Withdrawing his chopsticks—never left home without them—he gently tried to tear at the supposed meat for easier bites, but it proved to want to cling to the other mass more so then admit defeat under his eating utensils. Itachi signed, muttering "Itadakimasu" dully before giving up manners for the time being and just put the entire thing in his mouth.

"Hogwarts food is the best there is, Itachi!" Ron said through his food, happily falling into the role of Itachi's partner by teaching him much 'needed' information. "Everyone loves it. Hey, we should hurry," He added, speaking to his two other friends, "So we can talk to Hagrid." The other's agreed, and they lapsed into silence as they focused mainly on eating.

Itachi cautiously went around through each plate within his easy reach—carefully avoiding whatever Ron had given him—before he had an acceptable amount of food on his plate to sate his hunger. He sipped on the goblet in front of him that was filled with Pumpkin juice—having drank some on the train—and slowly tried each item on his plate, not reacting one way or another despite the varying tastes. He chose not to eat dessert, but followed diligently when the group went up to the teacher's table.

He awkwardly waited behind the group (while he did so, he noted with a little amusement that he was shorter then all of them, as he was supposed to be their protector) as they talked to the sobbing enormous man for a little while before Professor McGonagall gave them a look and they wisely scattered. He followed them up many flights of stairs, and despite how exhausted he was having not gotten a good, full night's sleep in over three days, he enjoyed the exercise after having sat for over twenty four hours. Itachi looked around with interest, memorizing the path, and was slightly unnerved by the moving paintings.

Finally, they reached a landing with the rest of the crowd, waiting in front of a fat lady in a pink dress, who looked at them and said, "Password?" Itachi's eyes narrowed, he was not happy with all of these surprises, and a moving _and_ talking picture was one of them.

"Coming, through, coming through!" A boy who had the same hair color as Ron said, but he appeared stuck behind the crowd despite his words. Giving up, he rolled his eyes and just shouted, "The new Password's _Fortuna Major!_"

The painting swung open reveling a hole, which people started to crawl through. Itachi kept close to the sleepy red head, not wanting to have to find him. They went up through one of two staircases, he noting the girls went up the other, and then with the two boys from his carriage and the one who had groaned at the password, as well as Ron and Harry, he found himself in a circular room, with six beds. It was obvious that the room was made for only five, and the last one had been squeezed in by condensing the others and then it sharing a nightstand with another one. Itachi found his sealed trunk sitting in front of the one next to Ron's and the black kid's, with Harry against the flat wall of the staircase, also next to Ron.

Itachi nearly cried, looking at what was to be his bed. It was _raised_. He could _never_ sleep on a raised bed, ever since he was a child. No matter how tired he was, how comfortable it was, there was just some sort of mental block. And add to the fact he was in a completely new surroundings, surrounded by five non-ninja who didn't know how to hold back their snores, he was already in for a near, if not completely, restless night. Did they have to make it cruel and unusual too?

Knowing he couldn't really pick it up and chuck it out the window—it wouldn't fit—he got out a scroll from his duffle bag, which he had placed in the wooden trunk before exiting the train.

He placed the scroll under the raised bed after he unrolled it partially, and then stood next to the bed, quickly performing some seals and then slamming his palm onto the matrices. With a poof and a white cloud of smoke, the bed disappeared and there appeared a Kanji in the center of a sealing circle where there didn't use to be on the scroll, saying simply, '_Bed_'. Crouching down, he unrolled the scroll even more, reviling a similar seal but this one already had the kanji for '_futon_' already on it. He bit his thumb, and smeared the blood across the seal, quickly made three seals and tapped it. Another smoke burst, and his preferred futon and comforter were lying where the four pillar bed once was. Completely ignoring the staring looks of his dorm mates were giving him, he quickly put the scroll away and started to change into his sleep wear in a near zombie like way.

But the silence was not to last. "How did you _do_ that?"

"_Why_ did you do that?"

"What's that thing?"

"Where'd the bed go?"

"You're not going to steal the bed, are you?"

"Please," He said before more questions could be asked, crawling under the covers of his bed after nearly collapsing on it. "I have been traveling for the last two days, and I am very tired. I will answer your questions on a later date, but I just wish to sleep right now." The rarely used sympathy card, oh how well it worked, he thought as they grumbled lightly and went to bed themselves.

Thankfully, the boys seemed tired in their own rights, and soon they were all asleep after muttering good nights to each other. When it was quiet and rhythmic, his ninja instincts finally allowed himself to drift off, curled tightly under his comforter.

**XXXXX**

MDF: Poor Itachi-kun's tired! All alone in a strange new world! At least he has a nice, comfortable bed, ne?

The manga actually points to the fact Itachi probably would have a form of a raised bed (Sasuke's was, as a child in a flashback) but I have an image due later on in the story with Itachi sleeping on a futon, and thus I made it like it is.

Ah, artistic license, how I love thee. Occasionally. Not when people randomly pair Naruto with... Hanabi, or something. Seriously, WTF? They've never even _met_ or know of each other's existence!


	4. Chapter 4 : Welcome to Hogwarts

A lot of reviews the last chapter, and I am very happy because of it! Thank you all!

Edit: Thanks to my beta for this chapter.

**XXXXX**

He had awoken the moment the chakra switched from an asleep person to an awake person in the plump kids' bed, the morning light filtering through the hand full of windows about the room. He sat up, blinking and looking around, wondering why he hadn't risen before the sun; what his body was tuned to do no matter what time, or how tired he was, or when he went to sleep the previous night. Maybe it had something to do with the time zone switch. He had never really flipped times zones completely in one go before.

He mechanically went though getting dressed, waking up more with each article he put on. He was just setting his futon over the dresser so it could air out for the day when the rest of the boys had woken up and started to get ready in their own ways.

"Oi," Ron caught his attention first, and he turned to the other boy, looking at the red head with a poker face while he held up his blue comforter with black shuriken along the lining mid-fold in a silent, 'What' response. "You said you'd tell us. About the bed thing, remember?"

He turned back to his folding, "I am unable to sleep on raised beds, so I brought out one of my own. Where I come from you can learn the ability of sealing, which is putting one thing within another by use of _chakra_—a purer form of magic. I sealed away the bed in the scroll because I had no where else to put it, and unsealed a _futon_, which is this thing." He said as he set down his blanket on top of the white, cream color giant pillow look alike.

"That's so cool! I'd love to be able to seal my room into something and carry it around." The kid on the other side of the black one, second from the wall, got a slightly greedy look to his face as he thought of the possibilities, his shirt halfway on. "I could seal a whole bunch of food into something and just snack off it without anyone being the wiser! You gotta teach me how to do that."

"That is impossible." Itachi replied evenly as he moved his trunk against the wall, next to the nightstand so when he slept at night, he would place his futon right in front of it. Opening the lid, he retrieved a few things.

"Why not?"

"Because you are not _ninja_." He said simply, sitting on the ground with a piece of paper and a quill, carefully writing out a letter to the house elves he knew were responsible for the bed, having been told about them by Dumbledore in the lengthy discussion they had after he accepted the mission.

"What's that have to do with anything? You're a human; I'm a human, so it should work, right?"

"Can 'muggles' do your magic?" He said, glancing over finally, away from his note. "They can't, because they do not have the ability." He went back to writing. "I have been trained as a _ninja_ my whole life. Your _chakra_ coils have to be harvested when you are young, or they will go to rack and ruin if you even have the capability to begin with. You all are dependant on your twigs to control magic through, a sort of extended _chakra_ from what I can deduct from them, but that is altered, and it cannot be used in sealing, or other _ninja_ art. Even if you still had the chance to learn how to use your own energies at this age, the training would require you to drop everything else and just _train_."

"You mean like learn how to do a _single_ spell? Why would _one thing _force us to drop everything else?" Harry spoke up, putting on one of the ugliest socks Itachi ever saw.

"Because learning _how_ to do a _jutsu—_not a spell—is less then half of the requirement to be able to _do_ it. _Chakra_ is the energy created from your spiritual energy and your physical energy combined." He finished off his letter, leaving it to dry as he put away his quill and ink. "The better worked your physical and spiritual energies are, the more _jutsu_ you can do with better results."

"So... You have to be really buff and religious to do a just-two?" Ron asked, fiddling with his bag.

"_Jutsu_." Itachi corrected absently, neatly folding the dried letter and placing it right where the Four Poster bed once was. "And no. But you have to be very fit, and from what I can tell, none of you are." He got a scowl directed from every boy in the room, but he was slightly amused to see them look over themselves almost secretly. "And now for a few questions of my own. Who are you all?"

"What, oh, right, sorry. Well, you've already met me and Harry, so this is Dean Thomas," The black kid waved, not looking up from where he was packing his bag, "Seamus Finnigan," The boy who asked about the sealing smirked, flexing his arms pathetically. "And that guy over there is Neville Longbottom." The rounder boy ducked his head shyly, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

"What classes do we have and what am I to bring?"

"I dunno; they'll give us the schedules later. Just bring a quill or two and a few rolls of parchment and your wand, you should be good—we'll stop up here quickly before class and get the books we need for the day. We don't have more then four classes a day."

"Our class schedule alters?"

"It didn't where you came from?" Harry countered question and Itachi glanced over, before returning to searching his trunk for a bag.

"No it doesn't. We had the same courses every day, only they..." He thought for the word, "Changed, I guess, over the years to suit us. One month we were taught _henge_, the next something else, and so on until we graduated, occasionally practicing a skill we learned previous."

"Oh, ok. Weird. Anyway, what happens here is that our times don't change, if you don't count astronomy, just the classes. We have a two morning classes after breakfast starting at nine with a small break between each—we need that break to be able to get to the next class, the castle's huge—and then we get lunch. An hour later, at one, we go to another class, and then break for tea time, when we can go anywhere that's not forbidden until dinner two hours later after another class. We go to dinner in the Great Hall—the place we were at last night—and then we get the rest of the time off in the Gryffindor common room downstairs for homework or just goofing off." Ron said, putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Very well." Itachi said, finishing packing his bag and then put a piece of white paper with black, almost illegible writing on the closed trunk.

"What's that sticker-thing for?"

"Security." Itachi rubbed the explosive note to the seem, so anyone who didn't remove it properly would be blown up. It was a greater risk (for his mission and the well being of the finder) for his things to be found then someone potentially being severely injured from the blast.

"Right," He said, looking doubtful but otherwise uncaring.

They made their way down to the Great hall, thankfully avoiding all other students. But that was not to stop the group from suddenly being mauled by at least fifty others from various houses as soon as they stepped into the hall.

Itachi suppressed a frown as he was bombarded by questions regarding the henge and various other things to see what else he could do. But then two thick arms came to rest on his shoulders and helped him escape the mass just as he was thinking of performing the Kawarimi to escape. Glancing to the sides, he saw identical twins with the same hair color as Ron grin at him as they loudly proclaimed that it was so good to see him, old boy, and his seat was over here, and scram you little annoying buggers, this isn't your house and there's no room.

So he was sat between them on the opposite side of Team Six—Itachi named them that at their likeness to a three man cell, himself fitting into the role of the jounin instructor to keep the naive little genin out of trouble—with no more prying question directed to him... From other people.

"Sorry, Fred, George, you can't _physically_ do it." Ron said snidely as Itachi ate some pasty, rice-like substance called oatmeal. "We already asked, and he said you had to train your whole life to do it."

Hermione seemed to deflate at that as well, but then was distracted as she got into a slight argument over her schedule with Ron as they were all handed them by the twins and he peaked over at hers.

"Something happen, Harry?" Itachi said after a small while, eyeing the way the other dark haired boy seem to be abnormally absorbed into his food.

Instead of replying, he pointed with his chin over to a boy at the opposite table, the one with the green and silver—who looked remarkably like an extremely sickly Yamanaka—and pretending to swoon and faint, to the uproarious amusement to those around him.

"That little git," The one on his left said simply, "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?" Ah, this has to be George then.

"Nearly wet himself," The right one, Fred, agreed.

They got into a small discussion of the affects the Dementors gave off, which Itachi stayed out of, until, "You fainted?" He asked, more interested then concerned.

Harry looked away while Itachi got a sharp little elbow-jab from George, "That is not why I asked." He gave a glare to the offender, before turning back. "From what I could tell from my and my compartment's reactions to the creature is that it tries to make you miserable using your own negative experiences. You are probably just either more emotionally open then most, or have a very horrifying past." '_Both of which would cause hassle for me._' He took a sip of his Pumpkin juice, catching the way Harry shifted nervously and glanced to his friends. He sighed, having his suspicions confirmed. Dammit.

"Don't you know?" Ron said, looking blankly at Itachi.

He nearly blinked at the random question, looking up from his questionable breakfast. "Know what?"

"About Harry?"

He furrowed his eyebrows to show he was confused, though his voice didn't change. "But I just met him."

Before Ron could speak again, Harry jabbed his elbow into Ron's side. "Just drop it. If he doesn't know, so what? That's one less person to gawk at me."

Itachi continued to look confused, even though he knew very well what they were talking about now. Best keep up pretenses.

"Anyway," On of the twins said, drawing away the conversation and letting Itachi go back to his food, "don't worry, Harry; just wait until the first Quidditch match, against Slytherin. Then let's see whose laughing." Fred winked over at Harry who visibly looked relieved, and turned back to his food.

"Come on, our first class today is Divination, and it'll take us ten minutes to get to the south tower as it is." They hurriedly finished their meal, said a passing greeting to the large man Hagrid as he entered the hall and told them they were in his first lesson, swinging a strange animal from his hand.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" Ron muttered, looking nervous. Itachi glanced back at the man, seeing him to not look the type to put children into dangerous situations. Hm, maybe he just had another sense of danger then most people.

"Come on, we have to go. Follow us, Itachi, or you might get lost..."

**XXXXX**

"There's—got—to—be—a—short—cut," Ron said through gasping breaths as Itachi followed, completely unaffected by their travel despite this being the seventh long staircase they had been up. This didn't go unnoticed by any of Team Six, and Itachi received a few jealous, scowling glances because of it.

The red head and brunette bickered slightly amongst themselves for a while, trying to decide which way they should go, until Harry seemed to offend one of the many moving paintings. The little dude wearing estranged armor (Itachi wondered where he could find a hungry dragon, and if he could introduce the two) that looked to only hinder him changed attitudes instantly when he learned they were lost.

Soon they were running after the sound of clanking metal, occasionally catching glances of the knight as he passed through another painting. Itachi enjoyed the light run, having not had his morning routine for the last few days. The other kids around him panted pathetically, looking like they were about to faint or throw up when they finally stopped up a narrow, twisting flight of stairs.

"Farewell!" The little man said happily, ignoring the ominous monk behind him. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you, if we ever need someone mental." Ron grumbled Itachi's thoughts as the knight disappeared.

"How come you're not winded?" Harry asked through pants, clutching at his heaving chest. "We must have run up and down the entire castle."

"As I said before, you must be fit for _jutsu_ to work." He murmured, looking above him to where the sound of voices alerted the whereabouts of the divination class. He finished walking up the stares, to where a tiny landing was. A trapdoor was on the ceiling, showing where the classroom was, as there were no other doors.

"'Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher.' How're we supposed to get up there?" Itachi wisely stepped back as those words made the magic in the air change ever so slightly, causing the door to open and a step ladder appear, landing where he once stood and shocking the others into silence. Itachi looked at them impassively before easily stepping up into the room first, secretly so he could scout the area for dangers as he had done subtly since finding out who his charge was.

The new room was hot and sticky, assaulting Itachi's sensitive nose. He was suddenly glad he was not Kakashi-sempai or an Inuzuka, because the horrid smell of the place surely would have been excruciating for them. He observed exactly twenty two small tables shoved closely together with tattered armchairs and plush, padded stools. There were many bookshelves with strange, dusty items on them, making the room seemed smaller then it was already. The area was dimly lit, the few lamps covered with red cloths, so there were many hiding spots, but his eyes flashed a brief red as he scanned them to find all empty of threats, but exposed a weird looking woman with an even weirder smile waiting in the shadow cast by the fireplace where a kettle was heating. Lanky and frail looking, she had enormous glittering glasses, making her eyes seem far larger then they were, and she was adorned in a normal teacher's robe, but also had a oddly colored shawl and lots of dangly jewelry around her neck and wrists, indicating she had never fought before in her life, for no one who had would wear such things and give their enemy an advantage.

Team Six slowly appeared behind him, observing the room as well. "Where is she?" Ron asked, looking about at the other kids but no teacher.

Itachi sighed as the voice melodramatically came as she appeared, apparently not the only one unimpressed by the performance. Hermione had a small frown on her face, with her arms crossed so Itachi took his stand next to her, instead of the awestricken boys. They moved to sit at the same round table, Itachi snagging an unused seat from another, twisting in his seat so he could observe the teacher as well as listening to her speech.

"My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye." She adjusted her shawl, slightly miffed no one responded any which way but hiding it well. "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you... Books can take you only so far in this field..." Movement caused him to glance back at the table, to see the boys smugly grinning at the girl, who looked stricken at the thought of helpless books.

The teacher finished her introduction and began to walk around the class, predicting various things to the horror of the students she addressed as she explained what they were going to do through the year. How on earth would tea-leaves predict anything? Itachi found his dislike for the class and teacher growing with each word uttered past her lips. "Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," She caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "After you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink." Itachi was slightly unnerved because the prediction came true, but he knew that the power of suggestion was far greater then most people realize. Simply because she said it, the nervous boy who shared his dorm—already likely to break one—would have undoubtedly dropped his cup.

Sitting back at the table, he turned to Hermione, who seemed to catch onto his dislike for the class and partnered with him because of it. He ignored how hot the tea was and quickly drank it, waiting for the girl to finish blowing on hers to cool it off and drink it before they exchanged cups after swilling the dregs. He looked into her cup at the soggy brown mess, keen eyes picking up the shapes. "There is the bird—you will never achieve your current goals—then there is also a spot that looks similar to a spider, which means self inflicted stress will get the better of you." He said simply, setting down the cup.

"Happy. It seems Divination is only used to tell you of bad things." She muttered sullenly. "Ok, there's some weird blob over here that looks kinda like a foot—you will be forced to abandon your plans—and another that looks like a tin can—erm, you're going to be betrayed in the near future. Ugh! That just proves my point! Bunch of hogwash," She shook her head in disgust, wrinkling her nose, before setting down the cup with huff. "As if _tea_ can tell anything about the future."

"You need your inner eye tested, if you ask me." Ron just said to Harry, and Hermione joined in the snickering.

Itachi idly flipped through the book to pass the time, not bothering activating his sharingan for a picture-perfect memory of it because the teacher said it wouldn't help much anyway, and he wasn't particularly inclined. Who cares if he knew what was going to happen? It wasn't like he could change it. And besides, then life would be boring...

The Professor came over after Ron saw a sheep in Harry's tea. She snatched it up and seemingly found a club, a Falcon—Hermione got fed up and snipped at the obvious reading, saying everyone knew of 'You-know-Who'—and a skull. He watched her with everyone else, idly predicting himself, another horrible sign for Harry. Of course, there was, and she stumbled into a chair after screaming. "My dear boy—my poor dear boy—no—it is kinder not to say—no—don't ask me..." Her eyes were closed, unseeing that the rest of the class had gathered around her and were trying to look over her shoulder to see.

"What is it, Professor?" Dean asked immediately, playing right into her carefully laid plan. Itachi picked up his glass again, swirling the few drops of remaining liquid that had dripped down off the sides.

"My dear," Her bug-like eyes opened on cue, "You have the _Grim_."

"The what?" Harry asked, voicing Itachi's thoughts. The two dark skinned kids, and one of the white, also had no idea, but the rest reacted with horror.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" She cried, looking slightly irritated that he wasn't terrified, but covering it with fake shock instead. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen—the worst omen—of death!" Combined with the rest of the predictions in the cup, it looks like Harry should be picking out a burial spot.

"_Not if I have any say in the matter._" Itachi muttered in his own language, wanting to say something but not to blow his cover. He zoned out, still twirling his cup, as he ignored the rest of the exchange. He then, with the rest of the class, packed away his things when they were dismissed, and hopped down the trap door, not bothering with the steps when it was his turn. Team Six was silent on the trip, and Itachi wasn't going to break it. And while getting lost again was irritating, it did help him learn the layout of the castle easier. They barely made it on time to their next class, despite being released early, and Itachi was a little annoyed at sitting in the very back where he had the worst view of the teacher. But from the way the rest of the class glanced at Harry, he really couldn't blame the boy. After all, he wasn't a ninja, who was expected to not care.

Itachi listened intently as Professor McGonagall talked about Animagi, which was different to his Henge. Henge was an illusion, and you could turn into anything. An Animagi was a person who could turn _fully_ into a singular creature at will, anywhere, anytime. He activated his Sharingan—squinting his eyes so they didn't show fully—and watched fascinated as she transformed into a cat with spectacle markings around her eyes and back into a human. He was most pleased that his sharingan copied the ability, but he knew he would have to practice it to be able to do it, from her explanation. He applauded her performance, genuinely impressed, but his steady clapping echoed alone through the room.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" She said as he stopped. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got a full applause from a class—but thank you, Uchiha."

Hermione raised her hand hesitantly, after no one else spoke. "Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and—"

"Ah, of course," She replied, a frown on her face. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Quiet filled the room, broken only by Itachi who was scratching down notes without a care to what was going on around him. "Me," Harry said in a defeated voice.

"I see," Her voice was even, and her beady little eyes zeroed in on the boy. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them have died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues—" Her lips pursed, and he knew she wished to, nostrils flaring before she continued. "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney... You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in." She gave a forced smile and Hermione laughed, being the only one who got the joke and cared.

They finished the class with more notes, and the tense air in the room seemed to drain away as time wore on. Soon they joined the crowd of people as they made their way to lunch. Itachi was happy with the second class he'd been to so far, and he ran through the process of turning into a cat in his mind. He wondered, what would he look like as a feline? The process of being surrounded and bombarded questions happened again, but this time he clamped a hand onto Ron's shoulder and used him as a kind of cleaver to force him through the crowd until he made it to the relative safety of the table.

He listened to the discussion of when Harry saw a very large black dog when he left whoever the Dursleys were as he tried some of the new dishes he hadn't seen before, as well as a few from the previous night he could tolerate. Hermione and Ron argued over it quite heatedly, and Itachi tended to side with her, not that he joined in on the discussion. She finally had enough and slammed her big book down, jostling his food. He used his chopsticks and caught the stray carrot bit that was flying towards his face, and then calmly eating it. "If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!" She shouted, grabbing up her things and stalking away.

"What is she talking about?" Ron scowled after her, "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."

But Itachi had felt the large pulse of magic when they had neared the Transformation classroom, and had looked around and saw trails of magic and no Hermione with his automatically activated Sharingan. He had caught her dashing towards them as he trailed behind Ron and Harry, coming from the opposite side she had been on. So he knew there was some sort of wizard devise that had done something so she could make the class situated at the same time as their first, but he wasn't particularly inspired to find out more about it. She had half lied that morning, so he knew McGonagall knew about it—probably gave her it—and it was safe. Like many other wizard things, he'd rather not get involved with it if he could help it.

He didn't say anything, respecting her will to keep it hidden, and chewed his carrot in silence.

**XXXXX**

I'm really sad that this story has a lot of watchers—but not many reviewers. I'm a type of girl who values a story on the amount of reviews it has, and at _least_ ten per chapter is for Naruto. So, send a review and help out the count! More reviews mean a quicker up-date!


	5. Chapter 5 : Confrontations

Remember, remember,  
The 5th of November,  
The Gunpowder Treason and plot;  
I know of no reason,  
Why the Gunpowder Treason,  
Should ever be forgot.

**Happy November 5th, _V for Vendetta _fans! Here's the 5th chapter!**

Edit: Thanks to Karin Kinomoto for being my lovely Beta!

**XXXXX**

The sky was a dull gray, cleared from the previous day's heavy rain. The ground was semi wet and spongy, so if there was an attack, he would have to add chakra to his feet so it would give him a firm base to run and jump off of, and to counter the slippery grass, he thought automatically. But that wasn't what was bothering him at the moment. Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to one another, and Itachi sighed in irritation, walking between them and feeling the friction from their anger.

"Ron, Hermione." He said finally, not wanting to put up with their antics. "Stop acting like pouty little, immature children. It is impossible for Harry to have seen the Grim, if it even does exist." He turned and glared, stopping Ron's angry retort. "If it _does_ exist, it has been far more then a day since he saw the creature you claim being the beast. Even following your superstition, it wouldn't be the Grim Harry saw." His eyes turned to the girl, who looked far too smug for his liking. "Even if you don't believe in Divination, doesn't mean it is all lies. Most superstitions have a truthful base, and it would be stupid to just brush it off. Now apologize and get over yourselves." They gaped at him a moment, not thinking he would have the audacity to start berating them when he only just met them, but not being able to find a fault in his argument.

"...Sorry, Hermione." The red head begrudgingly said, not looking at her.

"Sorry, Ron." She replied in a small voice.

"Good." He was beginning to regret this mission, despite the valuable information he had already learned in regards to magic. There was a reason he didn't hang out with people his own age.

"Whoa," Harry said, staring at him. "I'm impressed. I can never get them to cooperate after they had a fight like that."

"I have a little brother; I know how to handle things like this."

"Oh, bollocks!" Ron suddenly groaned, stopping in his tracks. "It's the Slytherins." He was looking towards three particular people, the dying Yamanaka Itachi saw earlier, and two burly looking boys behind him. He was talking while partially acting, causing his guards to laugh thickly, and Itachi could make a good guess to what he was saying.

"Apparently we're taking this class with _them_. Wonderful." Hermione agreed, the animosity between them disappearing completely.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" The impossibly large man was waiting for them in front of a cabin, in his leather coat with a semi large dog sitting at his heals. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

He led them nearer to the forest that almost seemed alive—but had nothing on the Forest of Death in Konoha—before he swerved suddenly and led them instead to a fence with nothing in it. Itachi crouched comfortably on one of the sturdier polls, waiting, perfectly stable and positioned incase of an attack. "Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" The man said again, "That's it—make sure yeh can see—now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books—"

"How?" Said the impossibly blond boy in a cold voice.

"Eh?"

"How do we open our books?" He asked again, fishing out his book that was bound with a length of rope and a crude, inefficient knot. Itachi watched as the others took out their books as well, each bound shut by something. Curious, he got out his own book, which was calm in his hands, and perfectly free. _The Monster Book of Monsters _it read in gold letters.

"Ah, see now, this kid has got it righ'." Hagrid said proudly, approaching Itachi.

"Actually, I got the book and it was like this." He replied evenly, opening the leather bound book, glancing at a few pages.

"Hasn'—hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books on their own?" The man looked around; growing disappointed, and was responded with shakes of the head. "Yeh've got ter _stroke_ 'em. Look," He said, grabbing Hermione's. Tearing off the black tape, Itachi was surprised—but he had grown to expect the unexpected by now and didn't react—as the book flapped open on it's own a tried to snap at the large fingers that easily avoided it. Hagrid ran a finger down the spine of the book, and it shuttered, falling limp into his hands, perfectly calm.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" The unknown Slytherin sneered in obvious sarcasm. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess?"

"I—I thought they were funny," The giant man said uncertainly while handing Hermione her book back.

"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!" He said, and the Uchiha had a growing dislike for him.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry, telling Itachi the other boy's name. Malfoy was filed under the 'Annoyances' list in his head.

"If you are unable to handle a _book_," Itachi said, drawing the attention of the entire class to him even though he didn't speak loudly. "Then you have no business in this class. We're not going to save you when you get scared by a Pixie that flies too close to you."

The Gryffindors—and some of the Slytherins—all laughed uproariously at that, and Malfoy flushed red in anger, but before he could do anything more then glare that could barely touch one of the Uchiha patented glares, Hagrid's booming voice erupted into life again, fully cheerful again. "Righ' then, yeh've got yer books, an' now I'll get the Magical Creatures. Hang on, I'll be righ' back." He turned and disappeared into the forest.

"Listen here, Foreigner." The child hissed, approaching with his two thugs—now named Team Three, with Malfoy as the girl—attempting to intimidate the ninja. "You have no place to challenge me. When my I tell my father—"

"If you don't like me," Itachi stood to his full height, still perfectly balanced on the thin support poll, and looked with utmost impassiveness down at the other thirteen year old. "_You_ fight me. If you run to daddy every time you don't like someone, then _you_ have no place here in this school. Also, you have no authority to say if I belong or not. Do not pretend you do." Itachi glanced behind him as he heard the oddest sound, dismissing the boy in front of him.

Malfoy made his way to probably try and unbalance him, but then the squeal of the dark skinned girl he still didn't know the name of caused the rest of the class to see what Itachi had already assessed; twelve Hippogriffs, being led into the fenced area. The picture in the book didn't do them justice, with their large, bright orange eyes, dangerous steel-colored beaks, front end like an eagle smoothly blending into the hind end of a horse. Each creature had a thick collar around their necks, attached to a chain that Hagrid held.

"Gee up, there!" He called, commanding the beasts into the paddock. The entire class backed away as they neared the fence line, all but Itachi, who calmly watched, more then confident he could handle it if any of them attacked, as they were ranked only a three X in the book.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid said proudly, throwing his chest out. "Beau'iful, aren' they?" And Itachi agreed, taking in the stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black coats of the beasts.

"So," Hagrid looked around at the rest of the class, rubbing his hands eagerly. "If yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer..."

The class looked like it'd rather run the other way, but Team Six hesitantly approached.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," He explained, looking at them, and Itachi paid close attention. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." The Sharingan user snorted lightly, but he wasn't fool enough to try it. Why provoke an attack, even if he could handle it? "Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move, it's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." Itachi suddenly wondered if Hagrid experienced this first hand.

"Right—who wants ter go first?" Itachi was tempted, but his duty was to guard the students, and thus couldn't leave them for his own wants. The black eyes, barely visible behind all the scruff of hair of the man, landed on Itachi, but then drifted off as if he knew the ANBU's thoughts, heading instead to Harry. "Harry, come 'ere. I'll let yeh get with Buckbeak."

Itachi attempted to give a, 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' look to the large man that stood taller then him even with the ANBU on the poll, but he seemed to ignore him as he clasped the slightly shaking Harry on the shoulder as the boy approached diligently. "Good man, Harry. Righ' then," He said, taking a chain off and drawing the resulting stormy gray one away from its fellows.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and stepped off the poll, dogging Harry's steps until he went into the fence, where he stayed in wait, preparing to intervene should anything go wrong. As a student, he was not allowed in yet, as a guard, he had to stay close. Hagrid took off the leather collar, and the class gave a collective gasp, but a bloodlust suddenly sprang to life. With a quick glance, Itachi moved Malfoy from 'Annoyances' to 'Possible Dangers' and would be watched accordingly.

"Easy now, Harry," Hagrid whispered to the boy next to him while he stood a bit away, and the beast turned to eye Harry with interest. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink... Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much... That's it, that's it... now bow." Harry did a pathetic attempt of a bow, and then waited, but the bird didn't move. "Ah, right—back away, now, Harry, easy does it—"

Itachi tensed, his hand grasping a kunai and he leaned onto the fence, but then the bird bent its scaly legs in an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" Hagrid boomed, and Itachi reluctantly placed his kunai back, no one ever the wiser. "Right—yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!" He encouraged, and Harry looked like he'd much rather not. But he did it anyway, awkwardly patting the beak to the bird's delight.

The class broke into loud applauds, and Harry turned to give a grin at them. "Righ' then, Harry," Hagrid nodded, a hand stroking his beard. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"

The boy visibly paled, and again Itachi tried to give a warning glare to the oblivious teacher. He could not protect Harry if he was off flying on that thing. "Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," Hagrid instructed, and Harry reluctantly did as told, causing Itachi to grit his teeth. "An' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that..." He settled onto the bird, and looked quite lost to what to grab onto as the creature finally stood from its bow.

"Go on, then!" And he slapped the hind quarters of the Hippogriff.

Itachi's black eyes were firmly locked onto Buckbeak as he took to the sky, front feet clawing the air as he fought gravity while his charge clung to its neck. Thankfully the flight was short, and Harry was soon clambering down off the bird, none the worse for wear though obviously shaken.

"Good work, Harry! Okay, who else wants to go?" The rest of the class cheered and wanted to get partnered with a beast themselves, and Itachi was one of them, but _he_ had wanted to since first seeing the beasts.

Soon, he was in front of the inky black one, calmly looking into the large orange eye. Bowing with practiced precision, he was smug to note a near instant return bow. "This is very easy," He could hear Malfoy say, who had taken Buckbeak and was patting him across the field. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" Itachi kept a close eye on him, his instincts telling him to while he petted his bird beast absently. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened faster then the human eye could see. One second Malfoy was next to the gray Hippogriff, and the next he had been violently shoved out of danger, painfully landing on his arm a few feet away, and Itachi stood where he use to, arms above him, two crossed kunai blocking the deadly talons. "Move, you stupid boy!" He growled at Malfoy, red eyes locking with that of the screeching bird that was struggling to get to the blond.

The class screamed as a group and fled the paddock, panicking the other birds slightly but they made it to safety. Malfoy quickly scrambled up and ran out himself, eyes wide in terror, as he dared not glance back to see what happened.

Buckbeak very suddenly stopped squawking his wrath, and he was now bowing deeply, his beak on the ground, backing away every so slowly while he hissed low in his throat as he stared at Itachi. The other Hippogriffs were reacting to the fear the gray one was showing, and they too backed away from the Uchiha. "Whoa, what's gotten inta yeh?" Hagrid said, easily tying the half bird half horses up again, speaking over his shoulder to Itachi, who eyes were black again as he calmly stood, his kunai disappeared. "I dunno what yeh did to scare 'em, but don' do it again or they migh' fly off. But I thank yeh for savin' the git o'er ther'," Finally tying the last chain to the fence, he stomped angry steps to the cowering blond on the other side of the paddock who clutched at his arm. "An' _you!_" He hissed with surprising malice, "Didn' I tell yeh to _never_ insult a Hippogriff? I never want to see yeh in my class again! Outta my sight, yer lucky I don' allow Buckbeak to tear inta yeh fer yer impotence! And fifteen points from Slytherin!"

Team three was quick to run away, Malfoy too traumatized from nearing being attacked, and from being berated by a giant of a man—as well as in pain—to say anything as he dash out of sights. Itachi came up behind the large man coolly, ignoring the looks the entire class was giving him. "I'll put in a good word with Dumbledore, Itachi was it? No tellin' what coulda happen if Buckbeak actually got ter the brat." He smiled down at the boy before turning to the still edgy class, "Five points for every student who didn' insult their Hippogriff, and ten to Harry fer ridin' one, and Itachi fer savin' the blond git. Class dismissed,"

Itachi walked to Team Six, not saying word to their questioning stares. It was Ron who finally broke the tense air while they walked up the stairs into the castle. "How exactly fit do your '_jutsu_' require?"

"I couldn't even see you move," Hermione whispered, wide eyed.

"I am one of the faster, stronger _ninja_ where I come from." They walked through the main doors, turning to go up a flight of steps. "This is why we have to train our whole lives, not only for _jutsu_ to work properly."

"Hey," Harry said reluctantly, "When you were blocking Buckbeak, I saw your eyes; they were _red_, how is that possible? What were they?" He said, looking at him suspiciously as the others agreed as well.

"Uchiha family quirk," He paused, eyes slightly glazed over as he thought, before ducting them down a small, empty hallway to avoid other students as they made their way to the common room. "My eyes turn red naturally as a self defense mechanism," He explained almost hurriedly in the slightly dim hallway, not wanting to be walked in on by anyone else. "Or if I choose to activate them for when I fight." He let his eyes bleed to their sharingan forms, careful to not add chakra and hypnotize the students, who leaned in eagerly to look at the sight in aw. "They have the ability to _see_ magic and _chakra_, and able to let me see in the dark." He let them fade back, not telling them all the secrets of his eyes, but enough to get by. "But please don't tell anyone else. They are a very dangerous thing, and I do not activate them lightly. I only told you because you would distrust me if I didn't."

"Is there other forms of this eye thing?" Hermione asked, and Itachi considered answering her or not.

"Only one, where the three black commas—_tomoe_ are what they're called—of my eyes morph into blades, but I do not have it." _Yet_, a dark voice whispered in his head. "Very few do, and it is far more dangerous then my eyes." He glanced around, herding them back into the main hall.

"I think it's cool," Ron said, nodding his head in finality.

"Hey, what do you think's for dinner?" Harry responded, changing the topic while he sniffed at the air hopefully.

And with that, the incident passed from their minds. Of course, by dinner, the entire school knew of the event, but thankfully no one else had apparently seen his eyes. He had been surrounded by kids from every table and every age, bombarding him with questions; but this time with questions to see if he really did fend off an enraged Hippogriff.

"Now, now, children," A voice caused the group to jump, spinning to see the Headmaster standing at the edges. Near instantly a path formed, and even a few students skittered away in revered fear. "I'm certain Mr. Uchiha doesn't like being surrounded and asked pointless questions. There are plenty of others who were there and can tell you what exactly happened. Go on," He waved them off, and they complied, grumbling as they went to their seats. "_Itachi-san, I thank you very much for protecting Malfoy even though it wasn't what was expected to be a threat. His wrist is sprained, but it could have been much worse, so nothing will come of it. I'll send a word to Sandaime_." He smiled, speaking in Itachi's language.

"_No need, Dumbledore-sama. I was told to protect the student body, and that incident would be included in that command. Unfortunately, my charge and his friends know of my Sharingan now. The charge saw them while I dealt with Buckbeak, and I explained some things about it to avoid suspicion._" Team Six, who hadn't left, were looking back and forth between them, trying to figure out what was being said, only catching English names.

"_Ah well, it was unavoidable. Well, carry on. I'm sure you're hungry._"

"_Yes, sir._" Dumbledore patted him on the head, and then heading off to sit at the teacher's table, and for some reason Itachi's eyes followed him until the elder man sat down without his conscious thought. The ANBU captain turned and walked to the Gryffindor table and took a seat, Harry to his left and Hermione to his right as Ron sat next to her.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, reaching for some weird dark, chunky pudding.

"Headmaster was asking what happened from my view. He already talked to Hagrid and Malfoy."

"Why did he speak in that weird language instead of English?"

"That 'weird' language is my native language, Japanese, and I suspect because he wished to not seem a hypocrite. After all, he had just told off the other students for doing the same—and _what_ is _that_?" He had been looking at the strange pudding, which was now on Hermione's plate as well as Ron's. He allowed a hint of confusion to enter his normally emotionless voice, implementing a trick that caused the questioners to be thrown off a track you didn't want them on. They were looking doubtful at his explanation, but now they were shocked and amused he didn't know what the brown gunk was.

After an eventless dinner, they were walking back to the common room; Team Six talking animatedly about something or other while Itachi just listened. Once there, they got out their homework and began working, genuinely quiet but still some conversation between them.

He noticed it a few hours later, when he was finishing his transfiguration homework. Everyone else was already done, but he was still slow with writing in the strange language with the stranger grammar, so he still had one part left.

But he could feel eyes bore into his back, as they had been for a while now. He couldn't avoid them once he didn't have the excuse of homework, so he thought up a plan as he finished up his work on the scroll.

"Alright," He turned, and saw about dozen kids jump and turn their heads away, "I will do this only once. Gather everyone who wants to ask me something and I'll answer as much as I can _tonight_ and only tonight."

The response was instantaneous, and about twenty kids did just as he ordered. Soon, every Gryffindor he had ever seen was clustered around him, looking at him expectantly while asking questions that jumbled together in the mass. He hopped onto the table, letting his feet dangle as he gestured for them to sit on the ground. "Quiet, sit, this is going to take a while."

They complied, reluctantly, sitting before him like small children in their first school lesson, though a few dragged some chairs over. "Anything I tell you tonight you can tell anyone who also wishes to know. But do _not_ ask me anything from this point on. I do not like being questioned about every single thing I do at every waking moment, understood?" They nodded, and he could almost _hear_ their minds filling with questions. He first asked their name one by one, and allowed one return question when they told him. After that, he picked on the ones with raised hands, allowing them one question at a time. After the first hour, some of them drifted off to the abandoned squishy chairs next to the fireplace, their curiosity sated. More and more flecked off as time went on, and soon there was only five—girls—who he was curious to what they wanted to know. He had told of his large clan, his father mother and brother, vaguely of what ninja did (expertly avoiding most questions with a half-answer), the verity of jutsu, how fast he was (word of his speed at protecting Malfoy spurred this), what his normal food was, what that thing on his arm was an why it was there, what mythical beasts (and then went on to explain the Kyuubi for a while, lying when he needed to) there were, why 'muggles' were in the same towns as ninja and how they knew of them, how much technology was there, and so on. What else would they want to know? He had all but told his darkest secrets already... Well, not really, but they weren't to realize that.

Parvati smiled shyly at him, fluttering her eyelashes; suddenly he understood why they had waited. "So, do you like girls with long or short hair?"

"What about color? You know, _blonds_ have more fun," Another, Katie, fiddled with her hair—a dark blond.

"I am _thirteen_. I am uninterested in any of that at this point of my life." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose, a habit picked up from his ANBU instructor years ago.

"Aw," Emily—a surprising 17 year old, in her final year—pouted, "I can teach you a _lot_, you know."

Even _he_ couldn't help but blush slightly at the suggestive tone and blatant innuendo. "I think I'm finished answering questions. Good night, I am going to bed. In my room. Where you're not welcome." He almost hastily got up, quickly gathering his things and made his way to his room. He could only sigh with relief as they took the hint. At least the women in this country were smarter then the fan girls in Konoha and didn't ignore his will and—sometimes—_forcefully_ try to convince him they would be 'perfect together.'

He was pleased to note that there was no new bed in his spot, and his things had gone untouched. There was, however, a poorly scrawled note that apologized profusely for displeasing him. He set up his bed, and was changing when two of his dorm mates came in.

"You have a tattoo?" Ron said, staring at the swirl found on his bicep.

"No, it's a smudge of dirt that's yet to come off."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Ron said, wrinkling his noise in distaste for the obvious sarcasm as he went about getting ready. "I meant your mother allowed you to get it. My mum would kill me if I did."

"In _Konoha_, I am considered an adult in every aspect. She had no say in the matter whether I got it or not." _Besides_, he finished in his head, _it was required for my profession_.

"Wow, thirteen over there is an adult?" Seamus whistled, "I'd like going there and doing anything I wanted!"

"No, you have misunderstood." He sat himself onto his futon, bare feet curling under his legs as he took up a meditive stance. "The age limit is twenty to be a full adult. However, if you remember from my earlier explanation, if you go to the _ninja_ academy and graduate—normally at twelve—and get a _hitai_-_ate_," he tilted his head to the headband, sitting proudly on the trunk. "Then you are an adult, able to live on your own freely and do anything else an adult does except for drinking in most cases. I, like many others of my age, choose to continue living with my parents."

"_Konoha's_ weird." Ron said simply, sliding under his sheets. "Weird laws, weird language, weird magic, weird _people_."

"Lesson one; Do not antagonize the ninja." Itachi said, sending a glare over for the insult.

"You're teaching us now? I thought we weren't supposed to be able to handle doing _jutsu_."

"I'm not teaching you _jutsu_," He said, eyes closing again. "I'm teaching things necessary for your survival."

"Right, well, I'll try working on that." Itachi could almost _feel_ the sarcasm. "Good night, oh powerful _ninja_."

"Good night," He replied, smirking slightly. "Oh weak wizard." He caught the pillow, chucked forcefully at him, not even turning to look. "Lesson two, throw something smaller; it's less likely to be caught." He ducked the shoe with ease, still not looking. "Lesson three, don't throw things at _ninja_; they can dodge better then you can throw and don't take kindly to it."

With a flick of his wrist, he sent the pillow back to its owner, and hearing a _thump_ and oof, he calmly resumed his meditation, waiting for the three other occupants to arrive and fall asleep before he could.

"Bloody _ninja_..." He heard, muttered behind him, causing his smirk to widen.

**XXXXX**

The days passed, with Itachi falling into his place of a student wizard (sneaking past the mob—greatly reduced—that still waited for him to ask him questions becoming second nature) and adjusting his biological clock so he could sleep properly. He, not wanting to loose his edge while on this mission, woke up an hour and a half earlier then the others in his dorm, and set up a morning routine. He would jog lightly around the lake before practicing his smaller jutsu while standing on the lake (to work on improving his control and reserves) when there was a less likely hood of someone seeing him. He then would move off the lake and do some taijutsu, sometimes combining it with target practice before he finished up with another lap around the water. By the time the male part of Team Six were ready to go down stairs for breakfast, he had already showered, changed out of his training clothes and into his school uniform. At night, after finishing homework, he would be a source of amusement as he did a thousand one finger push ups (on each hand), and an equal amount of sit ups. His self-imposed regiment would keep him from becoming out of shape, but it wouldn't push his limits like he was use to.

Soon it was Thursday and they were down into the dungeons that served as Double Potions. Malfoy had yet to be seen since the Hippogriff incident, and rumor had it he was in the Hospital wing, bemoaning his sprained hand despite the school medic saying there was nothing wrong with it. Team Six didn't believe it, for it was too unbelievable even for Malfoy, instead opting to think (also known as hoping) he ran home to his daddy to never be seen in the school again.

Of course he then swaggered into the class, his wrist wrapped lightly in bandages, dousing that fantasy.

"How's your wrist? Does it hurt?" Patsy said, looking worried.

"Yeah," He gave a sly glare over to Itachi, who just calmly looked at him, knife poised over cutting his roots. "I think when I was _shoved_ I landed on it, twisting a muscle or something. Sometimes, those can never be fixed." He gave a fake sniff.

"That liar," Ron hissed as Snape just told the class to quiet down. "He's totally faking it."

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey can fix anything. She re-grew half my bones last year. All he has was a sprained wrist." Harry replied, leaning over he wouldn't be overheard.

Itachi had opened his mouth to question that statement, when the sound of a stool scraping across the ground was heard. Malfoy calmly set up his caldron next to them, so he'd be sharing the same table.

"Sir," He said, sitting in the stool next to Itachi, who was now ignoring him as he carefully diced his ingredients. "Sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my wrist—"

"Uchiha, cut Malfoy's roots," Snape said, not even bothering to look up.

"You heard him, Foreigner. Start chopping." He sneered over to him, a cruel smile on his thin lips.

"..." Itachi set down his knife, face devoid of emotion. He reached over towards the Slytherin's roots, but at the last moment, snatched up Malfoy's 'hurt' wrist that was hidden by the table, squeezing hard enough for it to give quite a shock of pain but not enough to crunch the bones together. He leaned over slightly, dragging the arm down so the blond leaned as well, until he could whisper in his ear while keeping an eye on Snape, who still wasn't looking. "Unless you want me to _really_ hurt your wrist, I would _highly_ suggest moving to another table." He emphasized his words by squeezing even tighter until the other boy whimpered in pain. When he let go, Malfoy was in such a haste to leave, he tipped over his chair in a loud crash.

Snape was there by the time the Slytherin moved to a vacant table, on the other side of the room. "What happened here?" He said dangerously, looming over Itachi, who just picked up his knife and cut away as if nothing had happened.

"Malfoy reconsidered sitting in this spot after I told him it would be cooler in the back, so his wrist wouldn't be bothered as much." He replied evenly, pushing the perfect squares he made across the table to Ron with a wet scraping sound. "You can ask him yourself. Sir." He looked up, blank eyes locking with equally dark pits filled with disgust. In that instant, something sparked between them that only happens when two killers lock gazes. It was an unexplainable occurrence, something that showed that blood of another stained the hands of the person, noticeable only by a fellow murder. The teacher's eyes widened and he looked away, not daring to risk pestering he who had killed far more then he.

"Hn," Snape stalked off, and searched for something to vent his anger on.

Itachi turned back to the cauldron he, Ron, and Harry were sharing (Snape didn't allow him to be partnered with just one person as who knows how horrible it would end up as he'd never done a potion in his life before). "Great going, who knows that that git would have had us done." Ron said eagerly.

"Yeah, Snape's the head of Slytherin. He favors them, Malfoy in particular."

"Orange, Longbottom," Snape found his target, and his voice broke through their conversation. Itachi turned in his seat, to watch Snape ladle out some of the shaking boy's cauldron and let it drop back, so all could see the pumpkin color. He glanced at their own potion, a bright green. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

The boy he was addressing sank into his seat, trembling from head to toe. When Hermione tried to defend him, the teacher lashed out at her coldly as well. "I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger. Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly." He turned and stalked off, leaving the boy nearly in tears.

"Help me," He cried piteously to the smart girl.

"Hey, Harry," Seamus said, leading over while reaching for the brass scales. "Have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning—they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

Itachi paused from his skinning, looking over. He had been well informed on who he was protecting Harry from, and news that the man had been spotted was news indeed.

"Where?" His partners said almost in unison.

"Not too far from here," He replied, eyes glinting excitedly. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not far from here..." Ron said, giving a Harry a meaningful glance.

"No." Itachi said, stabbing his knife into the wooden table, making the boys jump and turn to him. He turned to look at them, catching their gazes. "Lesson four; never go after someone far more powerful then you when you know they're out to kill you."

"How do you know of Black?" Harry said, eyebrows bunching. How could he know of Black, but not him?

"Before I came here, I was told of possible dangers. He was one of them." And he is the reason I am here.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then Snape cut him off. "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's..."

Whatever Harry was going to say, it was lost in their movement to pack away unused ingredients and clean their things. Itachi caught Hermione muttering quick instructions out the corner of her mouth to the round boy, and he shook his head at the poor cheating method. He supposed, in her credit, that Snape was too unobservant to realize it.

Later, when the clock neared the end of lesson, Snape stalked over, eyes glittering with malice. "Everyone gather 'round and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

Itachi watched with mild curiosity—it was only a toad—as Snape forced a small spoonful of the now green solution down it's throat. A moment later, a tadpole wriggled pathetically in his palm.

Clapping along with the rest of the class, he watched as the Professor withdrew a small bottle and dropped a few drops into the animal, causing it to suddenly spring back into adult hood. Odd things, potions, he thought.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" He snarled, rounding onto Hermione and the clapping stopped abruptly. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed." He was unobservant, but not stupid.

The ninja followed the group up the steps, listening to Ron bitch and complain about getting the five point dock until an unanswered question caused him to look around for their brown haired friend. "Where is she? She was right behind us,"

Itachi remained quiet, ignoring the glare Malfoy gave him as they stalked by, looking down at the steps as Hermione came running into view, her large book back grasped in one hand as she slid something down her shirt with the other.

"How'd you do that?" Ron said as she came up.

"What?" She asked, panting.

"One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."

"What?" Looking confused, before her eyes sparked as she realized whatever she was searching for. "Oh—I had to go back for something. Oh _no_—" Her book bag gave up its attempt to remain closed, and a seem split with an audible sound, sending books, papers and quills scattered onto the ground. Luckily, no ink was spilt.

"You guys go ahead, I'll help her. We'll meet you in the Great Hall," Itachi said, kneeling down to pick up a few papers.

"Sure." Harry said with a shrug, grabbing Ron's arm, leading him away. "Come on then,"

He listened to their retreating foot steps as he finished collecting the articles within his reach, standing up when he saw that she finished gathering her half. "Thanks," She said as he handed his collection to her. But he didn't let go when she grabbed them, instead leaning closer to her to her shock, and slight blush.

"Whatever you're doing when you use a lot of magic to go back in time," He said, having realized it awhile ago. It fit the situation perfectly, and her eyes widened in horror at his admission to knowing, confirming it. "Be more careful with it. They're getting suspicious." He leaned away, letting go.

She clutched at her books, eyes still wide in shock and slight fear. "H-how...!"

"Do I know?" He finished for her, walking towards the dining hall. "_Ninja_ are trained in the art of deception. It is only natural we know when someone is trying to deceive." He stopped and turned, seeing her still looking at him frightfully. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Now, are you coming?"

He turned again and started walking, following the sound of her feet as she sprinted to catch up with him, "Thank you... For not telling."

"If I am correct in assuming Professor McGonagall knows," She nodded quickly, "Then you are not breaking any rules. If you wish to use time to get to more classes, then that is your own business."

They entered the Great hall, seating themselves with Ron and Harry. Out of Team Six, Itachi liked Hermione the best. Not because he was attracted to her—even if he was, he wouldn't pursue her as he had a suspicion she had a crush on Ron, and he her. Not to mention the fact Itachi was going to slaughter his clan and she wouldn't care for that—but because she was the most intelligent, and polite of the group. They had got into a discussion once (actually persuading him into one was a feat in and of itself) and he had been impressed by her reasoning. Not that he disliked his charge or his school partner. Ron was similar to Shisui, but he had a much fowler temper, showing exactly when and why he was displeased. Harry could only be described as a goody two shoes, as he always tried to do the better thing when it didn't come to Slytherins or his own pride.

If he had the ability to have friends (Shisui and Kakashi being the exceptions), they'd be on the list of possibles, he concluding to himself while eating a piece of bread.

**XXXXX**

MDF: It will never cease to amaze me that people have favorited and alerted this fanfic, yet do not bother to review. I love reviews; it shows people actually read this fanfic. I'm paranoid about lying, or people actually thinking this story is crappy, so reviews blainatly telling me they like it and why they like it does so much for me.

Anyway, the next chapter is the reason I wrote this entire thing! I love it so much! (huggles it)


	6. Chapter 6 : Realizations and Decisions

Well, here it is. My favorite chapter out of this story. I hope it's good...

Edit: Thanks for the beta, Karin Kinomoto!

**XXXXX**

When Professor Lupin finally walked in the class room, later that day, he looked as shabby as ever but far healthier. "Good afternoon," He said cheerfully, "Would you please put all your books back in your bags? Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

Murmurs through the class informed Itachi that this had not happened before, and soon they were following Lupin down the halls. But they were stopped briefly by Peeves, who was floating upside-down, shoving gum into a keyhole. He didn't seem to notice the class until Lupin was two feet away. A perverse grin broke onto his face, and he started singing, "Loony, loopy Lupin! Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin—"

Itachi felt himself twitch, annoyed at the poltergeist. He had been unfortunate enough to meet him once already, and had walked away with some sort of goo in his hair. Of course, he had attempted to retaliate for the sake of his precious hair—and it was with satisfaction he saw the look of sheer surprise and horror on Peeve's face when he ran up the wall to where the ghost floated—but Peeves had flown away quickly, so the kunai aimed between his eyes did nothing, as the apparition disappeared through the wall opposite the one the kunai had firmly imbedded itself into.

But Lupin was currently smiling at him, "I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said, "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms." His response was a loud, wet, raspberry.

The teacher sighed, his smile dropping slightly. "This is a useful little spell," He said to the class, over his shoulder, and Itachi activated his sharingan while squinting his eyes, like he always did for spells. "Please watch closely." Turning back, he raised his wand and said, "Waddiwasi!" The reaction was instantaneous, and the wad of gum shot into Peeve's nose with the force of a kunai thrown by an angry hand. Peeves cursed loudly and colorfully, zooming down the hall and out of sight.

"Cool, sir!" Dean Thomas said, eyes wide in aw.

"Thank you, Dean," Itachi wondered when he learned the boy's name, as this was the first time they had met, surely. "Shall we proceed?"

The whole class now looked at him with respect, but Itachi was slightly cautious. He never was one to underestimate someone because of the quality of the clothes they wore, or anything like that, choosing actions instead. It could be coincidence, but he never could be too careful.

"Inside, please." Lupin said when they got to a door a ways down, opening it for them.

Itachi went inside, eyes scanning the place. It was the staffroom, he remembered, having walked by it once with Ron and he told him. It was old, and had a bunch of mismatched chairs, all of which were empty save for one. Professor Snape sat in a low armchair, scowling in distaste. "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He said, stopping Lupin from closing the door as he stood. He walked away from the class, robes billowing with the movement. But he stopped at the door, and turned, eyes glinting. "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

"..." Itachi's eyes narrowed in distaste.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," Lupin replied, eyebrows raised, "And I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Snape's lip curled, and he left without another word, nearly slamming the door behind him.

"Now then," Lupin said, ushering the class to the end of the room, where a wardrobe stood. As soon as Lupin neared it, it suddenly sprang to life, rocking violently, causing most of the class to jump back in shock and fear. A kunai 'magically' appeared in Itachi's hand, and he slid into a slight defensive taijutsu stance, hand ducked into his robe's sleeve to hide his weapon's presence. "Nothing to worry about," Itachi agreed with Peeve's song now. This man was loony. "There's a boggart in here."

The class seemed to disagree with him, and the ninja could see Neville pale while Seamus stared at the rattling doorknob like it would jump off and attack him, but Itachi had read of the thing in his book and relaxed from his taijutsu stance. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks—I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice."

Itachi discreetly tucking away his kunai. If the Headmaster knew of it—directly—there was nothing to fear. Sighing, he felt as the anticipation of action for the first time in a week left him.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is_ a Boggart?"

Hermione raised her hand, like Itachi expected. "It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," He said proudly, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears." Neville sputtered in terror, obviously thinking whatever he feared would pop out of the box any second, but Itachi wondered idly what it would turn into for him. There was nothing he even slightly feared that he could think of.

"This means, that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Hermione raised her hand high into the air, bobbing lightly on her heals, and Harry scooted away from her. "Er—because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" He said, reluctantly, not wanting to get hit by the girl's elbow accidentally or otherwise.

"Precisely," Hermione pouted as she let down her hand, "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake—tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please... _riddikulus_!"

"Riddikulus!" Itachi joined in with the rest of the class, eyeing the way the wardrobe rocked even more violently.

"Good," He smiled at them. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville." The poor boy shook more then the box.

"Right, Neville. First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out. "I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," He said in a chipper voice, smiling.

Eyes darting around frantically, but finding no savior, he mumbled. "Professor Snape." causing most of the class to laugh—Itachi thought it was a well placed fear for the boy and continued to watch blankly—but Lupin just nodded thoughtfully.

"Professor Snape... Hm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er—yes," He said, looking confused. "But I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"Neville," Itachi said suddenly, and the boy jumped, never had been addressed by the ninja before. "What do you think Professor Snape would look dressed as your grandmother?" He had caught on instantly to what Lupin was trying to do, as he had seen the elder woman while waiting on the train. Of course, he didn't know her at the time, and only now put the pieces together. But, he knew one thing; she had a... _distinctive_ outfit, to put it nicely.

The response was near instantly, and Neville snorted with laughter at the image, causing the class to look at them funny, and then shift in curiosity as the wardrobe shook again.

"Very good, Itachi." Lupin turned to him, eyes sparkling. "Perceptive. Now," He went back to Neville. "I want you to picture those clothes very firmly into your mind. When I open the door, I want you to raise your want and say, 'Riddikulus', while concentrating hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced to wear those clothes."

People laughed at varying levels, picturing their own image of Snape wearing a random grandmother's outfit.

"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," Lupin said, drawing their attention as the armoire shook again. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."

Again Itachi wondered, what did he fear? He didn't fear spiders, ghosts, dragons, and powerful enemy ninja, anything others could be scared of. Of course, he slightly feared death itself, but that was only the fear every living creature had, and the Boggart couldn't transform into him dying (the thought of seeing a dead Itachi at his feet was even funny to him). What would he see? "Take its legs off," Caused him to rouse out of his thoughts and look at Ron, who had squished his eyes as he concentrated almost painfully.

"Everyone ready?" The teacher asked, Itachi still feeling blank as to what he would be scared of. He was about to ask about that situation, but then the thought struck him—Kyuubi, a fully released Kyuubi. He would be a fool not to fear that. Hm, if he turned it into a cute little vixen with a big red bow and large, teary eyes, it would be quite funny, he supposed.

"Neville, we're going to back away. Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward... Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot—" And the boggart was released.

Itachi watched with amusement, sharingan briefly flashed into life to see the spell being used, before he smirked at the newly clad Snape, laughter bubbling in his chest causing him to give a small chuckle. As each one of them came forward, he took note of each thing that it turned into. A mummy, a rat, a Banshee, a snake, an eyeball, before Ron came forward and it turned into a very large spider, causing several other people to scream as well.

"Riddickulus!" He shouted, and it lost its legs, rolling pathetically to Harry's feet.

"ITACHI!" Lupin shouted almost frantically, but Itachi was already in motion, shoving Harry behind him as he stayed raised his wand towards the Boggart.

With a snap, everything bled into darkness. There was no boggart, no staffroom, no students, no up or down, just pure darkness. He looked around, cautious, but not afraid. He couldn't sense anything, magic or otherwise, but slid into a Taijutsu stance, preparing himself. He _knew_ the others were around, and probably able to see him, so he didn't activate his blood-limit, not that he would even need it had they not. After all, the boggart was only a _two_ X in his book, 'harmless.'

The sound of a young child panting brought his attention forward, and a traditional sliding door materialized in front of him. Soon, a small boy with dark hair, wearing an Uchiha shirt and matching blue shorts, stumbled to a stop in front of it, landing painfully on his stomach.

"_Little brother?_" Itachi said uncertainly, frowning in slight confusion. He feared _Sasuke_? He watched as the boy scrambled up and flung open the door, running inside only to scream in terror once there. As quick as he could, Itachi went through the door as well, and was surprised by what he saw.

Sasuke had fallen onto his hands and knees, tears streaming down his face as he stared at the dead bodies in front of him. Itachi saw his mother and father, heaped carelessly together, blood pooling around them from various slash wounds, kunai and shuriken embedded deeply into their flesh at a few points. He took it in casually, having become indifferent to them irrevocably years ago, and his eyes looked back to Sasuke again.

"_F-father! Mother!_" He cried, but movement caused the small boys attention to shift from the two bodies, and his eyes widened even more in horror and he stumbled back, crawling backwards, gasping. "_Older brother!_"

Itachi looked up again, and saw a shadowy figure step forward into the full moon light. Blood soaked, another Itachi stood in his normal attire, blue Uchiha shirt and black ankle length pants, his sword strapped to his back. Eyes, matching the liquid splattered across the pale skin, black tomoe dancing around his irises, looked emotionlessly at the corpses, before slowly raising his gaze to the eight year old on the ground.

Lips moved though no sound came out besides pathetic squeaks, but the youngest Uchiha eventually found his voice. "_E... Everyone! Everyone's dead! Why, Itachi, why!!_" Sasuke sobbed, inching back. "_Aunty, Uncle, Shisui, everyone! You killed them all! You killed everyone in our clan!_"Tears continued to stream down the child's face as he watched as the bloody Itachi offhandedly step over the bodies.

The real Itachi froze in shock. He... he had implemented the plan? Why—Why was he trembling inside his chest? Why was fear crawling in his stomach? Why did he care? He made a blood-packed, and he refused to loose to Shisui! He knew this is going to happen, so why? His eyes widened slightly, fists clenching at his side and around his wand, hanging almost lifeless next to him, his lips moving with words beyond his control as irrational fear, for the first time, gripped at his heart as the scene progressed.

The blood smeared Itachi reached back and drew his sword slowly, drawing it out in a careless manner as he walked in measured paces. And, as his eyes leisurely morphed into the blades of Mangekyou Sharingan, he said in a dead voice as he finally reached the paralyzed in fear boy, "_Not everyone... Yet_."

But as he quickly brought the already bloody sword down to Sasuke's pained and terrified cry, the real Itachi had had enough. Dropping his wand, he clasped his hands together in a seal, shouting at the top of his lungs. "_SHINOBI HAVE NO EMOTIONS!_" Kai! The chakra burst out, snapping and slashing at the magic that fueled the illusion.

The scene shattered with an audible _crack_, and the boggart, a formless black mass, writhed on the bared ground of the teacher's room, slowly dissipating in smoky death.

Itachi panted, feeling his heart race as his fingers went white with the strain he pressed on them in the Tiger seal. Black eyes glazed over, he saw nothing, trying desperately to wipe his mind of the scene he just witnessed.

The students and Lupin, who had been shocked into silence from the traumatizing scene they had saw, glanced at one another until Harry took a step forward, approaching the trembling figure who had stood against an enraged Hippogriff without blinking. "...Itachi?"

The voice snapped Itachi out of the horror rut he had dug himself into. He turned and stumbled out of the room, brushing past the other students as he fled without a word, pushing the back of his hand against his mouth to hold back the rising bile.

"...What happened?" Hermione said when he vanished, glancing around. They had all seen and heard the exchange, but they were unable to understand the words as they were spoken in Japanese. But seeing a blood soaked Itachi kill a small child was shocking enough.

"Class dismissed, I have to see the Headmaster now." Lupin said absently, before he ran out the room, leaving the class confused.

"I... I know." Surprisingly it was Dean who spoke, eyes wide. He was the only one still trembling, the words having had full effect on him.

"You do?"

"Y-yeah, m-my mum, she, uh, taught me Japanese—when I was younger..." He drifted off, eyes wide and gaping.

"Well?" The room prompted, closing in on him.

He didn't respond for a bit, instead clutching at his head as tears trailed down his cheeks. "That little kid, he was, he was Itachi's little brother. Those people on the g-ground were his mother and f-father. He said that his older brother—Itachi—had killed his entire family, everyone, all cousins, aunts, _everyone_. A-and the worst part was, was that Itachi said, h-he hadn't—_yet_. A-a-and then," He swallowed, near bringing himself to hysterics. "He killed his little brother, finishing the job!" A sob tore itself out of his throat, and he hunched down, cradling himself.

A few kids were sick at the knowledge, and Harry himself felt ill. This was worse then any of their fears, because while their fears were justified, Itachi's was _horrifying_, enough to traumatize anyone. Killing your entire family? He could only imagine what Itachi felt while witnessing that. Suddenly thoughts came to him, and he crouched down to Dean's level, placing a hand on the boy as he rocked back and fourth.

"Dean, what did Itachi—the real Itachi—keep saying? He muttered it over and over, and then he finally said it to kill the boggart."

The thought seemed to draw the dark boy from his horror, and he looked up, into the green eyes of Harry. "He said..." His eyebrows bunched slightly, and his voice went dull, "'Shinobi have no emotions.' _Shinobi_ is another word for _ninja_."

Harry frowned slightly. Why would Itachi say that? He shook his head of the thought and addressed the much more present problem; Itachi was off god knows where doing god knows what. "Dean... I-I think you should go find Itachi."

"Why me?" He squeaked.

"Because, you're the one who speaks his language. I think he'd be more comfortable talking in it."

The crowd around them muttered their agreements, and encouragement before Dean finally nodded. "Good, now I think he'd be in his room. So try there first."

Dean nodded dumbly, standing shakily while people placed comforting hands on him as if passing on their courage.

**XXXXX**

Itachi sat on his folded over futon, legs spread and bent at the knee, his hands clasped together on his stomach as his head rested, thrown back onto his trunk.

His heart had finally calmed down from the... Event and the dash from the second story to the top of the Gryffindor tower had helped sooth his nerves. The room was cool, and the afternoon sun on the wall, lighting up the room, but not reaching where he sat under the window, for which he was glad. He wanted to be surrounded by his element, the shadows. His eyes were closed, and he attempted to zone out, but found himself unable to get the... Image out of his head.

So _that_ was what he was scared of.

He had felt absolutely nothing at finding out his entire clan had been killed by his hand—excluding Shisui, which he felt an odd mixture, unable to describe it—but his heart rate sped and bile rose in his throat at the thought of his brother's blood staining his blade.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't keep his blood oath with who he thought of as an older brother. He'd rather kill Shisui a thousand times over before killing his brother. He knew that if he had come as the victor of their duel to the death, and he had killed everyone in the clan, he would still his blade before dealing the death blow to Sasuke. His mind picked apart the situation, rationalizing what he would do.

Sasuke would have surely deny that he had done it, so he'd put him under the Mangekyou Sharingan's unique jutsu, showing how Itachi slaughtered everyone one by one. Then he'd let him run, and tell him to cling to life at all costs, giving him a reason to live—Itachi himself—because Itachi trembled at the thought Sasuke dying by committing suicide from the loss of his family. He would flee then, leaving his brother, traumatized, probably injured, but most importantly _alive_ and with the goal to kill him so he'd _stay_ alive.

But now what? Itachi couldn't keep up the farce, because if Shisui won then... No, Itachi would have to tell him. He would be mad, and they probably would fight, but if Itachi explained it well enough, then... maybe... he would agree and Sasuke wouldn't die.

A sob suddenly crawled from his throat before he could force it down, and a tear leaked from his closed lid. He raised his arm and set it over his eyes, hoping that it would stop the tears, as it was unseemly for a male ninja to cry. Men didn't cry, let alone ninja. Ruthlessly, he choked back the new sob, his face screwing up in suppressed emotion as he took a deep, gasping, shaky breath, but then a knock against the door suddenly broke through the room.

Ten kunai had already firmly imbedded themselves into the hard oak door, each biting deeply into the wood before Itachi fully realized himself, and where he was.

"I-Itachi?" Dean's uncertain voice said, muffled from the other side of the door.

Slowly, Itachi raised himself, walking to the door, brushing at his face with a sleeve. This was not his place to lock anyone out, however much he wished to. He opened the door partially, looking into the worried brown orbs of the other thirteen year old, keeping his face carefully blank, but knowing his eyes were red and blood shot from his sorrow and feeling shamed by it.

He didn't say anything, and Dean just looked at him as if waiting to be told off, but Itachi instead blinked calmly and stepped aside, opening the door fully for the other boy as he made his way back to his futon. He took up the same position before, hands clasped on his stomach, and eyes closed. Breathing deeply and evenly to keep control, he heard Dean sit on the edge of his own bed.

They stayed in relative silence, but it was not to last.

"_I'm sorry, Itachi._"

"There's no need." He replied automatically, eyes not opening. "It was only a moment of weakness. It will not happen again."

"_Shinobi have no emotions, right?_"

It was then Itachi realized Dean was speaking Japanese. He let his head fall to the side, to look at the dark skinned boy, his eyes hardening slightly. If he knew Japanese, he knew what _really_ happened. "_You know my language?_"

Dean smiled slightly. "_My mum always regretted not learning as a kid, so she made all of hers learn_."

Itachi looked at him a little bit more, before closing his eyes and moving his head so he faced the ceiling again. "_Your accent is terrible._" The tense air suddenly dropping with those words.

"_You're the first person outside my family I've ever known who also speaks it; I never could tell if I was doing it wrong or not._"

Silence bloomed through the room again, the only noise coming from Dean's feet as he scuffed the ground nervously.

"_So..._" He said, reluctantly. Having lost his own relative, he knew the best thing to do was to talk about the better things about them. "_What's your father do?_" Itachi didn't respond, "_Does your mom stay at home or work?_" Again, he didn't respond. "_What grade is your brother in?_"

Itachi didn't respond for a while, and Dean had went silent again, thinking he did something wrong, but then the ninja spoke. "_My brother is entering the first year of his ninja training._"

Dean smiled at the silent ok. "_How old is he?_"

"_He's eight. His birthday was the 23rd of July this year._"

"_That's the same age as my youngest cousins. They're twins, a boy and a girl, but they were born the 4th of August. What's your brother like? Does he get into trouble a lot like mine?_"

Itachi didn't know why he was talking of his brother with a kid he had barely said ten words to, but he was anyway. They got into swapping stories of their younger relatives, trying to find the funniest one. Itachi even smiled slightly when he told of when Sasuke was convinced that he was going to get eaten by a boogey man from under his bed, and had forced the then only chuunin Itachi to search his room for the mythical creature.

"_Hey, Itachi, it's getting late. Dinner's probably being served, we should go._" Dean said, laughter dying from when he told of how Jordan—the girl—forced David—the boy—into a dress for them to switch places at school once. The thing that gave them away was that, despite their attires, they still hung out with their own friends.

Itachi glanced out the window as well, noting the sun setting to the western side, and the still lake just to the east. "_Yes, we should._" He got up from his spot on the ground, stretching lightly and went for the door, for some reason feeling better. He contemplated reasons why, thinking that it could possibly be because not that he told someone of Sasuke, but the act of telling the stories reminded him Sasuke _wasn't_ dead. He hadn't killed him.

Dean was just coming up behind him when he shut the door, for the first time revealing the kunai embedded into the wood.

"Whoa! _How did those get there?_" The boy took a step back, eyes wide as they took in how precise all the weapons were located, right where a head would be.

Itachi began to pluck the weapons from the wood, an audible _thunk_ when each one was removed. "_You startled me._"

Looking slightly pale, Dean shook his head and then went to help Itachi pull them from the door. Of course, they proved to be very deeply embedded, so he really had to pull on the blade to get it out. "Ouch!" He said, dropping it on reflex when his thumb got cut.

"_Careful. See?_" Itachi held up the dropped kunai, showing the spot where the blade met the wrapped handle, having snatched it from the air to stop it from chipping on the stone floor. "_This is the most common point where amateurs hurt themselves with kunai. It's there so if the kunai goes in something, it can easier come out. It's dulled, but it'll still cut if you're not careful._"

"_Yeah, I noticed._"

He finished removing the kunai and put them back into his pouch, hidden by the Hogwarts robe. He followed Dean down the stairs, but once they got to the deserted common room, he made a small noise in his throat, causing the other boy to turn and look at him.

"_Yes?_"

"_I'm going to go to the restroom quickly. You go on ahead to the Great hall; I'll meet you and the rest down there._"

"_Ok,_" But as he turned to leave, he was stopped when Itachi placed his hand on his shoulder. "_Yeah?_"

"_...Thank you for talking with me. It helped._" More then you'll ever know.

The brown haired kid smiled, putting a hand on Itachi's on his shoulder. "_No problem. Us Gryffindors look out for each other, you know? See you down there._" And he left.

Itachi went through the door to the Boys restroom, just as deserted as the common room. He turned on one of the sinks in front of the long mirror, letting only the cold water fill it, squeaking the knobs off when it was relatively full. Silently, he reached and cupped his hands together, and methodically washed his face. The room echoed with the sound of the water splashing as Itachi wiped at his face and the back of his neck with the cool liquid. After a while, he placed his hands on each side of the sink embedded into the red shot with gold marble, watching as the water dripped off his nose and chin into the stilling pool.

He raised his head, looking into his reflection as water still dripped off slowly, staring closely enough at the reflection to see his black pupil within the inky color of his eye dilate and contract as it self-focused. He took a deep breath, sighing. His fingers suddenly tightened, his jaw set, and his eyes spun into blood red Mirror Wheel Eyes.

He would not follow through with the blood pack, even at the cost of his death. But he'll be dammed if he allowed Shisui to complete it, for that he was certain. He will force his friend to see to another path.

He blinked once, and black coals were back. He wiped his face with a white towel set there for that very purpose, setting it down in the laundry basket for the House Elves as he took his leave from the bathroom.

He cared nothing about his clan, but Sasuke was to be protected even at the cost of losing Shisui as a best friend if it came down to that.

A short while later, Itachi was just about to enter the Great Hall, already seeing his House table and his dorm mates spot him, but someone called his name, and he turned to see Dumbledore standing there, as if he had been waiting for him. Given what had transpired that day, he probably had.

"Itachi-_san_? Come over here for a moment, if you will."

"Yes, Dumbledore-_sama_." He replied instantly, walking towards the Headmaster.

"Itachi-_san_," He said, turning them off to speak in a small nook. Itachi took up his militant stance, calmly looking up into the concerned eyes of the elder man with his emotionless black orbs. "_I saw from Lupin what happened with the Boggart. I've never heard of something like that happening before. Then again, a ninja has never encountered a Boggart. I gravely apologize for putting you into that situation, but you have to understand Lupin was scared that Voldemort would have materialized in the room, and that would have caused a panic throughout the entire Wizarding world._"

"_I understand, sir._"

"_Now, I'm worried about—_"

"_Do not worry, Dumbledore-sama. I have already accepted and assessed the... falter in my composure. It will not affect how well I can do my mission. I apologize for leaving Harry for the afternoon; it will not happen again._"

Dumbledore looked down at him with a particular look in his eyes, almost pitying. "I was not asking about that, Itachi-_san_." He said in a small voice. "I am worried about _you_. Seeing something like that would break most people. If you need time..."

Itachi looked away, down at the ground as he bowed his head slightly, unable to keep a gaze for the first time since graduating from the academy. "_I already said I accepted and assessed the situation._" He replied in an equally small voice, before he raised his eyes again, just as blank as before. "_I am not most people, I am ANBU. Remember that, Dumbledore-sama. I am not a normal person. Now, is there anything else, you wish to speak with me about?_"

Dumbledore continued to look at him with the same almost sad look, but Itachi didn't look away this time. "...No. No, you may go eat."

Itachi bowed towards his boss, before walking away, back into the Great Hall, without a glance behind him.

**XXXXX**

All was quiet except for the light, rhythmic snores of Neville and Ron. The room was cool, and lit only by the pale moon light seeping in through the windows. Nothing moved except occasionally when a boy tossed in his sleep.

Itachi's eyes opened easily, looking at nothing as he lay still on his futon, under his comforter. A quick glance towards the watch, set neatly on his trunk, showed it to be approaching three a.m., but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He had been lying in bed, helpless to do anything but think, since a little past ten. He wasn't on the brink of breakdown like immediately after the incident, but he still couldn't stop fretting. He knew what he was experiencing, and what could solve it, but he refused to admit he was susceptible to such a side affect to a genjutsu, so he had pushed it away from his mind. But, he finally gave in when the slightly glowing watch ticked to a good three thirty and he had yet to get tired, and sat up with a sigh.

Silently, he removed the things from his 'table' until he could open the trunk without anything falling off. Once he did, he reached into it and dug around, getting into his duffle bag. Upon finding what he had been looking for, he closed the lid and leaned against it like he had earlier that day, but this time looking down at the brilliantly red scroll in his lap. The moonlight made it seem a dull rust color, about the length of his wand, two fingers thick and bound closed by a equally red string.

After easily undoing the small rope, he didn't hesitate before he bit his thumb, causing blood to squirt into his mouth. He paid it no heed and quickly rubbed the new wound over the scroll's closed edge, causing it to open with a slight snap.

He opened it, letting it roll next to him as he propped up the tail end of blank scroll with a book against his raised legs, also getting out a quill and some ink. Quickly, he wrote down a simple line in his own language. '_Uchiha Itachi, Weasel ANBU, mission code Castle._' and waited.

This was the first time he ever used such a scroll before, but he knew it like the back of his hand, having been instructed on its use many times. It was the emergency contact between him and his village. Should he need to contact them—like he did now—or they need to contact him instantly, this was the way to do it.

The scroll was part of a set, two identical scrolls. One was at all times kept in a watched location in the Hokage tower, and the other one was given to shinobi on important or long missions. Once one was open, its partner would begin to thrum with chakra pulses until answered, growing with each one until all of Konoha could feel it if it went unnoticed long enough. There was a special jutsu cast on the scrolls, so that anything on one would appear on the other. The only problem with the scrolls, and why they weren't used for giving reports and the like, was because they could be opened and read by anyone who knew how, just a simple spot of blood. They were insecure, but when something really bad was happening—like Kyuubi attacking the city—and you need to recall your stronger shinobi on various missions, they were perfect. They also were insanely expensive.

He didn't have to wait long until writing bloomed in response, as if being written by an invisible hand right before his eyes.

'_Return_ _code Beyond the sea._' None other then the Sandaime wrote. He was the only one allowed to answer the scrolls, as there was sometimes very sensitive information written across them.

'_Mission status; stable. Will continue as planned._' He followed regulations, telling if it was the mission that caused the emergency call.

Itachi paused. He knew they'd do it. After all, it was the main reason these scrolls were used, as catastrophes didn't happen very often. Every ninja given the responsibility of a emergency scroll—for they were extremely pricy and the fine of misusing one was a full new one, enough to take a third of an average ninja's yearly earnings—only used it when they had used all other options. When the fate of the mission rested on them, they had to be in full mental stability. Genjutsu was an attack on the mind, and it was a common occurrence for one to be so severe that the ninja in question had to make sure—even if they _knew_ it to be false—that whatever had been done in the genjutsu hadn't happened in reality for them to be able to complete the mission without having half of their mind on something else, disrupting their efficiency. He released a shaky breath, letting his quill touch the paper as he wrote in his best handwriting.

'_Let me speak with my brother. Please._'

'_He will be on shortly._' Came the quick reply. The scroll was undoubtedly being taken directly to the youngest Uchiha, who was most likely in school at this moment.

Itachi waiting in the dark, cool silence, staring passively at the scroll as it sat in his lap, nothing changing as his quill tip hovered over it.

'_Hi?_' The word was slowly scratched out, as if the writer was reluctant or confused as to what was happening.

But Itachi, recognizing the handwriting instantly, let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Quickly, he leaned forward, clutching the scroll between his chest and his knees, before he drew back and wrote a reply at a measured pace, a small smile on his lips and his eyes lightly burning. '_Hello, Sasuke. It's Itachi._'

'_What?_' The word was written far more quickly then previously. There was a pause, and Itachi was sure Sasuke was asking the carrier if it was true. '_How can you be my brother? He's on a mission, and didn't tell me _**or** _say goodbye, the stupid jerk!_'

He smiled at the insult, '_I only learned of the mission the night before I left. I got in late and had to leave early, I didn't have time to see you, or anyone, before I left._'

'_Father was really mad about that too. Where are you, anyway?_'

'_Sorry Sasuke, but that's classified._'

'_Yup, it's you, Itachi._' He got the impression Sasuke was scowling, and he chuckled under his breath.

'_Tell me, Little brother, how is everything? Are you ok? Have you seen Shisui? Anything happen lately?_'

'_Well, we're learning how to balance in school, and I fell off a pole and hurt my ankle. Mom freaked, but I could handle it, I didn't even cry; it was nothing to a ninja! Dad was proud about that... I think. I don't know, he's been really busy lately with work, and stuff. Shisui came by to see where you were yesterday, and he was upset that you didn't tell him about the mission either, but that's about it. Everything else is dull as usual here. Oh! I found a kitten around Auntie Yuki's house, and I'm hiding it in my closet. Don't tell mom...!_'

Itachi read as his brother went off about the kitten and how he fed it their mother's cooking, relief swelling in his chest making him tremble slightly as his vision blurred. He breathed deeply and silently, trying to be an emotionless ninja. Why was he reacting? He should be over this already.

'_Itachi? What're those?_' Sketched arrows pointed to the two wet drops, soaking into the paper near the bottom. '_Are you _drooling_ on this? That's gross! I knew you liked mom's udon, but blech!_'

'_They're nothing, Sasuke._' He wrote slowly, feeling the cooling trails down his cheeks and chin. '_Listen, it's really late where I am at, and I should be going to bed. I have to be at my best for the mission, and that requires sleep. Tell the ninja that brought you this scroll that I'm 'ending transmission' and he can take it back._'

'_Already?_' Itachi could _hear_ the whine in the word._ 'OK then, good luck with whatever you're doing. See you soon, Older brother._'

"Not soon enough," Itachi breathed, rolling up the scroll and tying the string to keep it closed again. He knew once its partner closed as well, they'd both re-seal, so he didn't have to wait. He put the scroll away, back deep into the recesses of his duffle bag, under his ANBU uniform where it had been before.

With a sigh, he closed his trunk again and placed his objects back on it before sliding into his bed, twitching lightly until he found that 'sweet spot.' No one in the room were any the wiser of what had transpired, and Itachi was grateful. More relieved to know his brother was safe and fine then he'd like to admit, he easily slipped into the sleep that had eluded him before.

**XXXXX**

MDF: I've finally moved. It was a long, annoying, _bitch_ to do. And, the new place doesn't have internet yet, so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up-loaded. You're lucky to have gotten this one, as I've used the High School computer.


	7. Chapter 7 : Break ins

My inner waiting period for this chapter was either 100 reviews, or the 1st of Dec. Sadly, I'm still a couple away from 100. But, anyway, here you go!

Edit: Thanks to Karin Kinomoto for the beta!

**XXXXX**

News of both his boggart and Neville's spread like wildfire throughout the school, though the fact that his eyes changed was never mentioned. Perhaps it was because the people witnessing it either didn't notice, or just thought it was that he had gone insane and that was a reputation of it. To his enjoyment, no one sought him out anymore, and they no longer mobbing him during meal times. Whether it was because he now seemed human, or because they were scared he'd go berserk and kill everyone was anyone's guess. However, Snape's temper shortened dramatically as the stories of him wearing Grandma-Neville's outfit circulated. Itachi rather enjoyed potions, but he didn't like how Snape bullied Neville even more, as it reminded him even more of his father. So Itachi took to partnering with him, helping him with a firm hand and watchful eye (telling him that the best method was to prepare all of the necessary ingredients and constantly check with the board before beginning to mix his potion, much like cooking) so Snape rarely had a situation presented to which he could legitimately berate the boy, much to the Potion Master's ire.

Itachi, as well as everybody in school except for Team Three, also took to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Despite how wrong it turned during their first lesson, Lupin still brought creatures for them to practice on, including Red Caps, and Kappa, which was very interesting for him to study something supposedly from his homeland. He'd heard myths, but they were only legends in Konoha, for which he was certain of since the creatures would be pathetically easy to be spotted and even captured by a competent ninja.

The only class he disliked (and that was because of the sheer _boredom_ it caused him) was Divinations. The melodrama the Professor did the first day carried over, infecting both Lavander and Parvati so they started treating his charge differently. The only amusing thing at all to Itachi was that Professor Trelawney barely glanced his way, even though he was without a doubt certain that any true Seer would know the horrifying experiences he was sure to have, and she seemed keen to pounce on those. One out of every three ANBU died horrible deaths before leaving the profession, one out of six were captured and tortured, one in ten went mad from it all, and not a single one in history escaped a life threatening injury at least once in their careers. His odds were not good.

Other then boredom, he had to also suffer through the horrible smell, a woman that could attract any Aburame male she wished by looks alone, and trying to read brown blobs for hours on end.

But the young ninja's favorite class had to be Care of Magical Creatures. After the first day, however, Dumbledore seemed to have stepped in on their curriculum, because Hagrid said that 'They were inexperienced and needed to work their way up the food chain.' However, they 'moved along the food chain' very quickly, covering the entire single X rated beasts in a bare handful of lessons before moving on to the double X two at a time. It was quite common to find him deep in a discussion with the large man about some type of creature such as the chimera as he absently handled a fairy and a puffskein. His interest was much to Hagrid's enjoyment, and the large man promised to bring them something 'fun' for their final lesson, much to the rest of the class's displeasure. Another benefit to the class was that, despite still being with the Slytherins, Hagrid kept to his word and Malfoy had been removed from the class indefinitely. It was found out that the child would only get the needed credits for the class by taking care of the school Thestrals every single day in the mornings and evenings.

But as October began, Itachi found a problem with his mission. Harry appeared to be on some type of sports team, 'Quidditch', which would mean his charge would spend a lot of time outdoors in the open, practically shouting 'Attack me!' while he zoomed around on a stick with twigs. Oliver Wood, the captain of the team, indirectly alerted Itachi of this problem one day when he reminded Harry to come to the meeting later that day. Itachi was quick to think of a plan, resolving to use his genjutsu abilities to their full extent, hiding in the field ever watchful for potential dangers. However, he couldn't leave a kage bunshin alone with Ron and Hermione in all that time (he didn't have enough energy, as the practices lasted hours and there always was a chance of it being dissipated accidentally) or risk being found out, so he had to think of an excuse to be away. He eventually brought this concern to Dumbledore, and he now regretted that action, his original plan abandoned. Not because that the old man couldn't think of one either, or he thought Itachi of as incompetent, but of the solution.

Itachi joined the Quidditch team.

He wasn't a 'real' member, per say. Dumbledore had gone to Oliver and had told that Itachi would very much like to participate in the team in any way he could, and as a foreign exchange student on limited time, he should get to experience that which was Quidditch while he had the chance. Faced with someone 'denied' the 'pure bliss' of Quidditch, Oliver was quick to agree, placing Itachi as the opponent so the team could practice moves. He would be a beater one moment, a keeper the next, and a chaser right after that. There was never any need for him to be a Seeker, as that position required more luck and timing then anything. He would also fill in for anyone who was sick for a match, but that was unlikely to his secret relief; he didn't particularly like flying, and only held back his dislike to keep up his disguise. He remembered with slight discoloring what had happened during his first Flying lesson, given quickly by Harry at their next meeting.

"Ok, what you need to do is hold your hand over your broom, like this," He mimicked what Harry did over the Nimbus two thousand (what Itachi was to know was a good broom) over his own broom, a barrowed one from the school that didn't look _too_ badly beaten down, but had definitely seen better days. "And say, firmly, 'up!'" Harry's broom bounced easily into his hand.

"Up." He said, but the broom didn't move. He scowled, ignoring the way Harry tried to reason it out while looking a little nervous and hissed, "I said, _up!_" The broom jumped to his hand with a bit of force.

His charge then went to quickly explain how to mount the broom without falling off, where and how to grip it, how to take off and land, steer, and what do to if he did fall off to minimize the impact. He showed Itachi how to do it all while the Uchiha was safely on the ground—Itachi watched him fly through the sky closely with the sharingan... just incase—before telling Itachi to get in the air.

More nervous then when he first entered the academy, he jumped into the air with the broom awkwardly between his legs. He apparently did it with a 'bit' too much force for the broom to handle, as he shot into the air very quickly. Before he crashed into Katie Bell, he implemented one of the moves Harry showed, rolling out of the way. Unfortunately, he didn't know the broom had an abnormal lean to the left, and he then shot to the ground as the result. Only just jumping off before he landed with a sickening crash; he instead thumped heavily onto his back, making him loose his breath. But before anyone could land around him, he snarled and forced himself up, onto the broom again and into the air, this time to level off and lazily hover a good thirty feet off the ground, trying to fight off the drift he had. "This broom is horrid." He said simply when the entire team had come over to him. Instead of disappointed at his lack of flying ability—in his opinion. Anything he didn't get immediately was a failure in and of itself—Harry and the rest of the team were impressed he got it so quickly and after such a bad start.

He supposed, flying was... exhilarating. It was like being turned into a helpless mouse and told to run across a snake pit or risk being squashed by a giant boot. Definitely qualifies as exhilarating, but Itachi was far from becoming a junky. He liked his feet either on something he could stand on (water, trees, the ground and so forth) or know _exactly_ how much energy went into the jump so he would know _exactly_ how long he'd be defying gravity, where he would land, how he would land, and that he was NOT dependant on a magical object.

But he bit back his dislike for it, lied that he enjoyed it—It was _exhilarating_—and continued to dutifully showing up to every practice (but with a different broom) as the weather got colder and wetter. It was one evening after another practice that Harry and he came into the common room, with all in it ruffled up excitedly. "What's happened?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as they were sitting at the better seats, working on their star charts. Almost wearily, Itachi sat down as well and asked to borrow some paper and a quill so he could start on his potions essay he hadn't done yet. Receiving the items quickly, he began, remembering the topic sentence easily. Damn Quidditch cutting into his homework time. At least he was writing faster then when he first learned, now.

"First Hogsmeade weekend, end of October. Halloween." Ron gestured to a poster over on the bulletin board.

Itachi paused slightly on his essay, listening intently to the conversation. It was pure luck that Itachi didn't have a permission slip signed either—not that he'd need it if he really wanted to go—so he'd be able to keep tabs on Harry. McGonagall? Letting him go? Ha! That's funny. He resumed his essay as the conversation shifted to Ron's pet rat, Scabbers.

Itachi never trusted the rat. It just seemed weird to him, even though he scanned it with his Sharingan and it turned out to be normal. It'd been with Ron's family for years, and nothing happened with it. But, he silently swore, if it came _near_ his things, he'd kill it first and ask questions later.

Just then, Crookshanks attacked the bag where Ron said his pet was, and sure enough, a terrified rat flung itself out. Itachi quickly snatched up the small mammal in one hand as he stood, knocking away the cat lightly when it tried to claw up him to get to the rat.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, trying to get the terrified rat that was now dangling piteously from Itachi's hand. "This is all your stupid cat's fault, Hermione!"

"Ron, _all_ cats chase rats!"

"If you do not put him in a cat-proof cage, Ronald," Itachi said, handing over the rodent when the hissing feline was picked up by its owner. "Then prepare for it to get eaten."

"Why should Scabbers get put in a cage? He was here first, and that cat has got it out for him!"

"Because he is a rat." He replied, sitting back down into his chair and resuming working. "Rats go in cages or get eaten by cats—that _don't_ go in cages because of their nature. Life isn't fair, and either accept it or don't, but know it's _your_ fault if he gets killed. You're smarter then the cat; outwit it."

He didn't look up, even as he heard Ron's feet stomping away, making his way to the dorm room.

**XXXXX**

Ron was sulky the next day, but he had promised to look into cages by the time they were in Herbology, working at a Puffapod.

They had finished, and made their way to transfigurations, but the sound of a girl crying made Itachi look away from the twitchy Potter, who was undoubtedly waiting to ask McGonagall about Hogsmeade. He and Team Six made their way to Lavender, who was the source of the disturbance. He nodded to Dean as he caught the other boy's eye—they hadn't become best friends from the discussion after the incident, only reaching a certain understanding between them—before focusing his attention on the girl.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" Hermione said, looking worried.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati, who was comforting the sobbing girl, told them quietly. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

Itachi frowned slightly, listening absently as the conversation progressed. All thus fuss over a rabbit? This is why ninja did not have any emotional connections; it turns them into sobbing buffoons. Itachi ruthlessly squashed the voice in his head that reminded him of his own connection. That was Sasuke, it was different, he told himself.

"Well, not necessarily by a fox," the girl sobbed as he tuned back in, "But I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh," Hermione said. Itachi turned and caught her eye suddenly, giving her a warning glare and slightly shaking his head in an obvious, 'leave it' order. Just because you don't believe it doesn't mean you can convince others who _want_ to, he said without words.

Wisely, she nodded, and stepped away from Lavender.

Soon they were seated in the classroom after McGonagall opened the door. Itachi sat himself next to Harry, on the end seat next to the middle isle like normal. It was the best spot for his sharingan, which he used heavily in this class. He ignored how twitchy his charge was, growing as the class wore on, and dutifully wrote down his notes on how to transform a desk into a boat.

"One moment, please!" McGonagall said at the end of class, as they were packing away their things. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

"Please, Professor, I—I think I've lost—"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom. She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now!" Ron hissed over to Harry, who was looking apprehensive. "Go on!" He cut off Hermione's mild protests stubbornly.

Itachi followed Harry as he made his way up to their house head, causing Ron and Hermione to stare, but Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She said, her eyes flickering from Harry to the ANBU.

"Professor, my aunt and uncle—er—forgot to sign my form," What a _horrible_ lie, Itachi thought. He's going to have to teach the boy how to lie properly. "So—er—d'you think it would be all right mean, will It be okay if I—if I go to Hogsmeade?"

"I'm afraid not, Potter," She shuffled papers around on her desk, not looking at them. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."

"But—Professor, my aunt and uncle—you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about—about Hogwarts forms and stuff. If you said I could go—"

"But I don't say so. The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission. I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. Uchiha, is there something you'd like to discuss with me?"

Harry jumped and turned to face him, but he just looked on blankly. "I am just telling you in advance that I do not have this form either, and my parents are too far away to contact easily. Therefore, I will stay here at Hogwarts during the Hogsmeade trip." He tilted his head ever so slightly, his meaning flashing behind his eyes. He and she both knew he didn't need the slip at all, because his name was already on the list, the headband still on his arm was all the permission they needed. She nodded, more to his secret meaning then to his words.

"Well, you two better hurry to your next class, or you'll be late."

Team Six hurried down the hall, "Looks like you won't be the _only_ third year left, Harry."

"Yeah, you'll have Itachi, at least."

"We'll bring back lots of candy for you both!"

"I thought you were a full adult in your village," Harry asked him. Itachi shrugged, a habit he found himself doing.

"I am. However, this is another country, and I am subjected to the rules of this school. She said no form, no go, and I must follow that."

"Thanks," He said, smiling slightly, as if Itachi was only not pressing the issue because of him. In a way, he was.

"It is of no consequence. Now let us move quickly, or we really will be late."

**XXXXX**

On Halloween morning, Itachi was meditating lightly on the ground while waiting for the others to awaken, already finished with his morning routine. The rest of the Gryffindors had been sympathetic towards their plight, and Itachi was surprised to find that Dean Thomas could forge rather well, as the boy offered to forge the signatures of both their parents on the slips. This prompted a forging match between the two, with other students betting on who'd be able to forge better and faster then the other. Itachi won, naturally, and had come off with a cut of the profit from the bets (collected by the Weasley twins). He split that with Dean, impressed that a person without the sharingan could fake someone else's writing so easily.

Soon enough, Harry and he made their way down to the Great Hall, for breakfast. Harry looked depressed and hid it poorly, but Itachi, of course, didn't look any different then normal.

"Don't worry about us," Harry said as they accompanied Ron and Hermione to the entrance hall. "We'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

Malfoy made a passing rude comment as they walked away, hatred bubbling in his eyes as he glared at Itachi. He never did get over the fact Itachi so easily could have snapped his wrist, but _chose_ not to.

After telling the sleepy fat lady the password, they climbed through the whole into their common room. It was abnormally empty for a day off, with only first and second years and a few older students who didn't wish to go to Hogsmeade again. Harry was quickly ambushed by a fan boy—which would have fit even in Konoha's standards for them—but quickly brushed him off, saying he had to do a essay in the library.

"Come on, let's go." He muttered to Itachi, and they crawled back out. The fat lady snipped at them for pointlessly waking her up before falling back asleep.

They made their way in the general direction of the library—Itachi wouldn't mind, really, to go there as there were so many fascinating books, a love he shared only with Hermione—but they turned off and started wandering.

Suddenly, he stopped. "Can we help you with something?" Itachi said, turning slowly. Harry jumped and turned to see Filch, who obviously had just finished seeing off the other students.

"What are you doing?" He asked, eyes flashing. Filch was the only one of the staff not told who Itachi was, and thus he suspected him of doing something as well.

"Nothing." Harry said honestly.

"Nothing! A likely story!" Filch said, and Itachi couldn't help but smirk slightly. What an incompetent person. His cat was better. "Sneaking around on your own—why aren't you two in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?" His eyes flickered between them, as if trying to read their minds for the plot they didn't have.

"Because we wished not to go, obviously." Itachi said dully before turning and giving a 'follow me' glance to Harry as he turned and started walking away. "We were going to visit Hedwig, Harry had promised to show her to me."

"Well..." Filch said, caught off balance. "Don't get into trouble!" He snarled finally, storming in the opposite direction.

"Wouldn't think of it," He muttered blandly as Harry caught up with him. They went up a flight of stairs, as visiting the snowy white owl did seem like a good idea, but a voice stopped them as they passed by a door.

"Harry, Itachi?" Lupin said, poking his head around his door. "Where are you two going? Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," Harry replied, almost nonchalant.

"We were not going anywhere specifically, Professor." Itachi said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Ah, well then, will you come in? I have a Grindylow, for our next class, and we can have some tea."

"A what?" Harry asked, following Itachi as they made their way into the office.

"Water demon," Itachi said automatically. "Likes to live in the bottom of lakes in the water grass, and sometimes merpeople use them as pets."

"Very good, Itachi. You've been reading ahead, hmm?" Lupin smiled over at the ninja, "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappa. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

Itachi examined the monkey like thing interestedly, turning down a cup of tea as Harry and Lupin talked (With Divination, he was losing his taste for the stuff). After he sated his curiosity, he made his way to silently sit in the spare chair before the Professor's desk.

"Something worrying you, Harry?" The teacher was just asking.

"No," He lied pathetically, but then corrected himself and glanced Itachi's way. Hm? "Yes. You know the day we fought the boggart?" Ah.

"Yes...?"

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" He swallowed and glanced Itachi's way again, but Itachi just looked at him calmly. "And why did you tell _Itachi_ to step in front of me?"

"The reason I didn't want you fighting the boggart I thought was obvious. Hagrid told had told me of how fast Itachi was, and so I thought it'd be easiest for him to step in before the boggart focused on you. I apologize for that, Itachi."

"No one knew what could have come of that. Not even myself; I had thought something completely different would appear. There is no need for your apology." Itachi replied, sitting still in his chair with his hands clasped in his lap lazily.

"Why? Why stop me? I don't get it..."

"Well, I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort." Lupin said, frowning slightly. Harry just stared, and Itachi was carefully blank. "Clearly, I was wrong. But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."

The conversation drifted, Itachi watching it all in calm assessment as he did nearly everything in life. He was mildly surprised when Snape came in with a steaming goblet, which Lupin began drinking dutifully. Itachi was a little apprehensive towards it, thinking it was poison due to the animosity between the two men, but the following conversation made him relax. He knew Lupin was a werewolf, having been told when he accepted the mission. He had been told everything he needed to watch out for, and that included the teacher in front of him. He had also been informed of the potion that made the man harmless—just never saw it before—so he didn't react one which way over the situation as Lupin fed his charge half truths.

Soon, they excused themselves, and left.

**XXXXX**

Enough candy to make Itachi's eyebrows raise slightly was dumped into his and Harry's lap that evening. He listened with curiosity as Ron and Hermione explained the places they had been. The other two listened in aw and shock as Harry explained what had transpired in Lupin's office before they made their way down to the Great Hall.

Itachi looked around the Great Hall slightly, taking it all in. A mass of live bats flew every which way, chattering so they wouldn't crash into anything. Bright orange streamers also snaked through the air, matching the hundreds of carved pumpkins. After a carefully placed question, he listened to Ron explain all about the holiday of All Hallows Eve, and he was mildly amused. The children of a country dressing up in costumes and wandering about his home town in search for candied goods—surely making most ninja jumpy as hell for possible threats, easily hidden among the masked faces and probably terrifying the children as a result. Still, even though there were no costumed people in the hall, Itachi was nervous, feeling that this would be a great time to spring a surprise attack. He kept a close eye on the doors throughout the meal, and made it a point to sit right next to Harry, and in a way that he was slightly blocking the boy from anyone at the entrance.

The food was better then normal, and Itachi watched with sickening fascination as the Gryffindors' ghost reenacted his own brutal beheading. After the meal was done and digesting, he kept to Harry's elbow, eyes constantly scanning the crowd for possible dangers, and the ground for clues. Sure enough, his instincts were right, and they soon found a disturbance in front the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked, brows knitted together in confusion.

Itachi watched, his eyes hard, as Percy Weasley called for Dumbledore. He followed Team Six as they tagged along behind the Headmaster as he made his way through the crowd. Methodically, Itachi examined the scene.

Someone had tried to get through the door, attempting to tear their way through when the fat lady hadn't let them in without the password. Great chucks of canvas were littered on the ground, and a few tattered pieces still clung to the painting's frame, most clawed away by hands alone. They hadn't been able to get through, and the fat lady—a witness—had escaped. This was very interesting indeed, but he knew whoever did this was gone. Even a non-ninja would have known better then to stick around.

Dumbledore caught his eye, and Itachi nodded ever so slightly in return.

Then, Peeves showed up, cackling happily. He confirmed what Itachi had already knew, and then told who did it. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

He quickly sent a kage bunshin with Team Six and hid himself easily into a shadow until all the Gryffindors left.

Once they were gone, he came out, and stood before Dumbledore in his militant stance, expectedly. "Get to work, Itachi-_san_. I will let you find and sweep the path way from here to the entrance while my teachers take the other side of the castle. If they find anything, they will tell you first." He said with a nod before he brushed past him.

For one of Itachi's caliber, it was embarrassingly easy to get into his room, despite not being able to get in through the portrait door. He changed quickly, leaving his robes out so he could change back when he was done.

Sliding his mask into place, he adopted the cold, detached personality (more so then his normal one) that came with it, and went to work. If any one were to see him, they would not know it was Itachi.

He started at the door, casting a few jutsu, his sharingan blazing behind the eyeholes of his weasel mask. He found a trail, the faint footprints leading away from the portrait and larger then a student's, but not the size of any of the teachers. He followed them, crouched low to the ground, looking at nothing but the trail, and turned around a corner when they suddenly disappeared. He blinked, and then searched, and then found dog prints—ones that belong to a particularly large one—his mind clicking instantly. Animagi. Black was an Animagi, and turned into a large dog. He frowned as he tracked the prints easily. It was very possible Black saw Harry before. The 'Grim' was what Ron thought it was, but the ANBU didn't think so.

But if Black saw Harry before, why didn't he kill him then? If he was skilled enough to escape an inescapable prison, break into Hogwarts and escape without anyone seeing him, then surely knocking off a boy with a twig would have been easy. And even if he didn't see Harry before, and the great dog he saw when he left his Guardians house _was_ just a stray, the man could have went into the Great Hall and easily killed Harry that way with a well aimed curse from behind a door, even if Itachi was there and watching, especially with the Ghost's distraction.

His mind buzzing with thoughts, he followed the pad prints with little difficulty, past a worried looking McGonagall who jumped at the outfit, and out the main entrance. Easier to follow them in on the dirt rather then the stone floors, Itachi ran at a light pace, straight into the forbidden forest, his breaths coming out in even white puffs out the sides of his mask.

The air was biting cold, and was getting worse as the night wore on, but Itachi didn't notice. He followed the now muddy steps, around trees and bushes, excited as he seemed to get closer, the tracts fresher. But then they started thinning out, as if the beast was partially flying between steps. He slowed, crouching low to the ground, gaze fixed on the last muddy paw prints, heavily dug into the ground as if he had jumped with as much force as he could. They ended in a minute clearing with a small, still, silvery white pond that steamed slightly to the side.

The air was cold, and the night dark, but it didn't hinder him with his sharingan in the slightest. The air was abnormally still, and he knew he was deep into the forest, and wondered why he had yet to come across one of the many beasts within it. Senses on high alert, he stepped in the direction where the prints had been leading, further into the small, dark, wet clearing. He paused, hearing the sound of about fifteen horses, running easily his way, as if use to traveling through the woods. He placed a hand onto the soggy ground, feeling through the slight vibrations how close they were instead of stupidly trying to see through the trees.

Flinging himself out of the way as an arrow landed where he had been crouching, he landed on all fours, mask facing what could only be Centaurs as they galloped towards him. He expertly dodged the hail of arrows that were firing towards him, slicing away a few that got too close with his katana.

The arrows stopped when they realized they were pointless, but he was quickly surrounded nonetheless.

"Leave me be," He told them, not rising from his crouch. If he wished, he could kill every one of them in a second. But it'd be a pointless killing, and Itachi never did pointless things.

"You, who hide behind a mask and move through our forest with more grace then a unicorn, are not welcome. This is our forest, and oddities such as you have no place here, almost human!" One of them, a chestnut colored one with long flaming hair and many scares across its body, snarled.

Itachi stood, letting his katana hang easily, gleaming in the moon's light. "If what you said, that I move with more grace then a unicorn, is true, then how is it that you know I was here?"

"The forest cries out from your touch, and the stars darken with your presence. You do not belong here, leave." The same one spoke, face twisted in anger.

Itachi tilted his head slightly, bringing up his free hand and gently sliding his mask out of the way to the side of his head. His eyes were closed, but he heard their gasp of surprise upon seeing his child's face. Quicker then they could see, he vanished from his spot, appearing to stand on the back of the one who spoke, grasping the centaurs hair and yanking back to expose his throat, katana placed against the bared flesh.

The Half man half horse reared, but Itachi easily remained balanced on the twisting body, jerking the hair around like reins until the thing went back to all fours, panting in surprise and fear as the others shouted in fright from it, pointing their bows at him, eyes wide and confused to what to do.

"I'm afraid you are in no position to give me orders," He said calmly into the human ear, letting out his large chakra, pressing in on the magically adept creatures before drawing it quickly back. "Tell them to stand down, or I will kill you all before you blink. I kill not for fun, but I will not hesitate if I need to." He let his blade bite ever so slightly into his throat, drawing a thin drop of blood

With a jerking movement of the horse man's hand, the bows were lowered. "A child has no place to know what death is like as intimately as you. No wonder the earth and trees draw back from you." The centaur growled, looking straight ahead instead of at Itachi, fists clenched at his side.

Itachi, ignoring what the beast man said, pointed to where the muddy paw prints were with his Katana, twisting his fisted hand slightly until the centaur walked over, panting with fright, nostrils flared.

Almost lazily, Itachi dropped down after moving his mask back, releasing his hold, but the centaur didn't move away from him, clearly terrified to do so. It had probably never met a being (let alone a human) who could wield chakra on command, and such a high amount as well.

"My mission is to protect one Harry Potter, and currently my prey is this man." He gestured to where the paw prints were, the twisted weasel mask giving nothing away. "He entered the castle, and escaped while I was guarding the boy in another location. The prints I tracked here vanished, and if you can communicate with the forest, I would like you to find where he is for me."

Visibly trembling, the centaur made no move to cover his hatred of Itachi. "Why should we help you, almost human child?"

"I am adept at tracking. But this vexes me. I am not like my friend, Kakashi-_sempai_, who can track a Falcon through the sky. If you tell me if this man has left, then I will have no more reason to be in your forest. If he hasn't left the forest, then telling me where to capture him will also mean my soon retreat." He turned his seemingly eyeless gaze back to the half man, seeing him visibly flinch back.

Tense, the horse man walked to the nearest tree, letting his hand and forehead rest on it. Itachi waited quietly, patiently. "The man-beast you seek has left the forest," He said, turning to glare at Itachi. "Your purpose is gone, almost human child."

"Very well, I shall leave your precious woods." Itachi stood from his crouch, sliding his katana back into its back-mounted sheath after wiping the slight blood off, then calmly walked the way he came.

"How can you trust that I'm truthful, almost human child?" The centaur said suddenly, hooves clopping the ground nervously.

Itachi paused, but didn't turn back. "I don't trust your truthfulness. I trust in the fact you wouldn't want to be caught in a lie by me." And he continued on his way, hopping lightly into the branches for a quicker exit, leaving the beasts to snort angrily and gallop out the small clearing.

**XXXXX**

Itachi made his way back to the castle, within ten minutes. He met with Dumbledore, who was waiting for him at the front entrance. Not even an hour had passed since coming upon the portrait.

"Report," He said, as Itachi crouched in front of him.

"Black made a direct escape through the western hallway, from where he also entered. He left the castle by the front entrance, and then made his way into the forbidden forest. Once deeply into the woods, I suspect he got onto a broom, as the tracks suddenly vanish, but the last ones shown he had leapt with some force." He kept the fact Black was an Animagi to himself, as he suspected there was more to the eye then appears at first glance. Look underneath the underneath, Kakashi-sempai always said. His mission was to stop all threats, not be completely truthful. "I abandoned my search because the centaurs reacted negatively to my presence."

"Very well. Your charge is in the Great Hall, along with all the students. You are dismissed."

"Understood." Itachi bowed and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. With as much ease as before, he changed back into his school clothes, exactly the way he was earlier, and made his way to the hall.

He switched with his clone—after retrieving information out if it—with no one the wiser. Everyone was whispering, and he gleaned what they knew off them. All ninja knew to never underestimate gossip, though most of it was very funny to him.

The night ticked on, and soon it was three in the morning. Itachi knew he wouldn't sleep that night, but he was surprised to note that Team Six were also awake. Itachi listened along with Harry as Percy, Snape, and Dumbledore discussed the continued searching of the castle.

"What about that guard you hired?" Snape said, informing Itachi that he did not know they were here, awake. "If he was worth anything—"

"Professor Snape, he has already evaluated the situation. He did far more tonight then the Dementors could ever hope to. Speaking of them, I must go inform them that our search is complete. Excuse me."

With that he left. Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione, their eyes reflecting the enchanted ceiling, before he looked next to him. 'Who are they talking about?' He mouthed, knowing Itachi was the most perceptive of the group.

Itachi placed a finger to his lips, before silently pointing over to the door. A regular clone stood there, barely visible in the darkness, weasel mask firmly in place and fully adorned in ANBU gear. It was mainly there to distract Black if he came in for just a moment, when Itachi would take full advantage of the situation and take him out. But now he had another purpose; distraction. If a guard seemingly showed up, but they never saw him, then suspicion would be raised, and Itachi could be revealed. That must not happen.

He leaned forward, whispering just loudly enough to be overheard by anyone who cared. "That man's a tracker. I saw him working outside when we were coming down through a window. I wonder if he has found Black's hiding spot?" When telling a lie, feign innocence by asking a question about it.

**XXXXX**

MDF: Not quite as long as the previous, but still its 12 pages.

I have that Sirius didn't use the Whomping willow in this story for this escape. Before you comment on it, it's because it comes into play later. Assume that Sirius had a stolen school's broom waiting for him where he'd fly towards one of the entrances of a secret path and leave that way, not going directly towards it. The broom then crapped out on him, and he threw it away.


	8. Chapter 8 : Quidditch

Here's the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it!

Edit: Thanks to my beta!

**XXXXX**

The castle was crawling with rumors, and they only got worse as time went on. Soon, a girl from Hufflepuff was claiming Black could turn into a potted plant. Of course, Itachi then asked if he was a potted plant, how could he get into the castle on his own? His question went unanswered.

Apparently, others had caught sight of the ANBU as he left the castle, so rumors were circulating about him as well. Of course, they didn't know it was Itachi, so theories about the man wearing the black and white outfit with a mask were freely told to him. He was almost insulted with what was being told about him. A loveless old man who had a good nose for detecting while he lived in a room above the Hogshead tavern, waiting desperately on Dumbledore's orders? Please. At least his own 'It's a tracker' always stuck.

The Fat Lady had been replaced by, to his annoyance, Sir Cadogan. He changed the password very often, and constantly challenged people to duels. Itachi accepted once, but due to the fact the picture and he couldn't physically interact, it was called a draw.

Another annoyance was Percy Weasley. He followed their group around like an overprotective, arrogant porlock. Harry—and Ron and Hermione agreed with him—assumed Mrs. Weasley was the reason for this.

Harry revealed to Itachi one evening after a very tiring practice—Itachi was pleasantly surprised to find that Quidditch was very physically requiring, however still a far cry from ninja training—that he was very happy that the teachers hadn't tried to get him to stop coming, or have a teacher baby sit him for the training. Itachi knew it was only because _he_ was there, but he didn't say that.

The weather steadily got worse as the days went on, and Itachi was impressed with how well the Gryffindor team went on, ignoring the weather. However, unwelcome news came the day before their match, on their final training session.

"We're not playing Slytherin! Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead." Oliver snarled to them as they sat in the locker rooms, the rain pounding outside.

"Why?"

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured. But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances..."

"..."

"Don't worry, Itachi. We don't blame you. It could have been worse had you not shoved him out of the way, the arrogant git. Well... maybe if he had been killed off..."

"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"

"I know that, but we can't prove it. And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory—"

Itachi perked up hearing the name, placing a face to it, and understood why the girls on the team suddenly giggled, though the Wood seemed confused. "What?"

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he? Oh, don't worry, Itachi, we still hold a place for you in our hearts." Angelina reached over and patted his arm when she noticed an expression on his face.

"Strong and silent," Katie added, causing them to start giggling again. Itachi may be a prodigy, but he probably will never understand the female mind.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words—"

"Actually," Itachi said, cutting off Fred. "I met him on the train while coming to Hogwarts. He was very polite, and is certainly not stupid."

Fred scowled over at him, but turned back to his captain. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"We were playing in completely different conditions! Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We _must_ win!" Itachi was the only one who didn't edge away from the now bug-eyed Wood.

"Oliver, calm down!" Fred nearly shouted, looking scared. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. _Seriously_."

"Itachi!" Wood turned to him, "You'll be playing Seeker this training session, Harry needs to practice against someone. Now let's get to work!"

**XXXXX**

Itachi had no problems, even though he didn't much care for the sport, listening to Wood talk about Quidditch. During practice. But, when the third time he came up to the group to give little tips while between classes, the ANBU finally lost patience with him and snagged Harry by the elbow, forcing them at a jog to get to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They only barely made it in time, but they didn't go to their seats because of what, or more acutely _who_, they saw.

"Sit down, Potter, Uchiha." Snape said from the desk, but when Itachi attempted to drag his charge away, he was shrugged off.

"Where's Professor Lupin?"

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today, I believe I told you to sit down?" The man replied, a twisted smile on his face.

"Glaring at him won't make Professor Lupin appear, Harry." Itachi said into the boy's ear. "Sit down before he abuses his powers as a teacher."

Finally removing the death glare, Harry listened to him and they both went to their seats. Itachi immediately started writing in a scroll, skilled hand writing out easily while he paid little attention to the conversation around him. Finishing surprisingly quickly, he rolled the parchment up, and raised his hand.

The entire class went quiet, staring at him, and Snape had no choice but to stop berating Hermione for attempting to tell him what they covered and call on him. "What is it, Uchiha?"

"The records you're wanting are on the desk, sir. Under the tank." His parchment had disappeared, and indeed, there was one sitting harmlessly on the desk, poking out from under the tank that had held the Grindylow.

Snape snatched the paper forcefully, opening it to see Lupin's curly writing, having a neat little timeline on it. Snape's face got redder and redder, and he crumpled up the paper. "That was nothing but trash, now get out your books and turn to page," He forcefully opened his own book and flipped to the very back. "Three hundred and ninety-four. We'll be studying werewolves today."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly, knowing exactly what he was doing. But he did what he could, and Snape still squirmed out of it.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?"

"The werewolf differs from a true wolf in the obvious way that it turns human at the end of the full moon. Another point is the sheer violent nature a werewolf possesses towards humans in particular. Wolves tend to avoid humans, if possible." Itachi spoke quietly, ignoring the way Hermione scowled over at him for answering instead of her.

"Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn, Uchiha. You will only speak when called upon." The class immediately reacted negatively.

Itachi quickly jerked down Ron, who had made to shout at the teacher. "The best retaliations are the ones they do not expect." He whispered into his ear. "Wait until the opportune moment." Ron scowled, but otherwise listened to him and didn't do anything.

The rest of the class was spent in utter silence, writing down notes from the book as Snape prowled. Team Six was quick to gather their things and leave at the bell, waiting until they were out of ear shot before bursting out in a torrent against Snape, the arrogant bastard, who does he think he is?

**XXXXX**

Itachi instantly threw the kunai, waking up from his sleep when the felt a difference in the room. Peeves zoomed out, cursing at him as the blade lodged itself into the wall where he had appeared through.

He glanced at his clock, and saw it turn four thirty as he watched it. The howling winds, tremendous claps of thunder, and the groans of the trees echoed through the room, but they were natural sounds his body tuned out. However, he was awake now, only a little while until he would normally get up, so he decided to train a little more then usual today. He was getting flabby. He changed into his training wear, like usual, not adding anything because of the weather. He was just removing the kunai from the wall when he turned to see Harry sleepily look at him while putting on his glasses.

"What time is it?" He mumbled, squinting about the room.

"Too early for you to be up," Itachi replied. He walked around back to his spot in the room. No point in doing the stretches outside. He was a ninja, but he wasn't stupid.

"Ugh, it's not even five yet..." Harry moaned, waiting a minute more in complete silence before sliding out of bed. "With this storm, I'd never get back to sleep. What are you doing up?"

Harry and the others didn't know about his morning routine, as by the time they woke up, he was already in the bathroom taking a shower, at least.

"I'm keeping in shape. I do not wish to go back to my school and be run ragged."

Harry frowned over at him, putting on his shirt. "But it's not just raining, Itachi, it's a _thunderstorm_. You could get sick from being out there."

"Are your Quidditch games canceled because of the weather?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. "Point taken."

Itachi, finished with his stretches, calmly went out the door after putting his 'security' on his trunk. It wouldn't do him good if his dorm mates got curious and found his uniform, now.

Itachi trained himself hard, using the minimal visibility to its full extent, pulling complex moves and jutsu he hadn't risked doing in a while. He was _panting_ by the time he made his way back up to the tower to shower and change into dry clothes. He wasn't slowing—probably due to his routine and the strenuous training practices Wood made him do—but he wasn't improving either, which was almost worse. He nodded to Harry, who was sitting in the common room in front of the fire, before taking his shower.

He was dressed as the others started to wake up, and accompanied Harry down for breakfast.

"Why do you always say that?" Harry said, food almost to his mouth as he looked at Itachi.

"_Itadakimasu_? That is a word that expresses gratitude to the ones who prepared the food, and for the things that were scarified to _make_ the food. Oats for bread, corn, meat, all were alive at one point, and must be thanked or suffer the wrath of the gods." He replied evenly, chopsticks—he refused to use forks, to Team Six's annoyance—taking up a piece of his eggs and popping them into his mouth.

"Well then, Ita-da-key-mass!" Harry pronounced slowly and began eating his own food. "Don't want vengeful gods after me, especially today."

The rest of the team showed up and sat around them, discussing, of course, the upcoming match. Eventually they excused themselves and made their way to the locker rooms. As Itachi was technically a "replacement" he wasn't allowed to follow them, for which he was glad.

He was, again, seemingly the only one wise enough to put on his heavy, semi-waterproof winter cloak before leaving the castle, choosing a particularly good spot on the very most edge of one of the Gryffindor's Quidditch towers corners. He set up his very large umbrella, holding it in place and protecting it from the fierce winds with some spells he copied. Spells were for comfort, jutsu were for killing, he reasoned.

Ron and Hermione joined him a little while later, soaked and extremely grateful for the (slight) protection from the rain. They chatted slightly, but quieted when the red and yellow robed students came out.

Itachi sat still and impassive, eyes either scanning the ground from his vantage point or locked on Harry's rain blurred form. The shower hindered his normal eyes, but he didn't dare activate his sharingan. There were far too many people around who, with a quick glance, could see his eyes.

The team was doing remarkably well, especially the Chasers. Itachi was best at being the Keeper, his keen eyes and quick reflexes being quite a challenge to the girls. They had to come up with some tricky methods to get by him, and it was paying off as they scored again and again. Soon, Madam Hooch—a woman with bird like yellow eyes—shrilled her whistle for a time out and Hermione hastily excused herself.

But soon she was back, and the game started again, Harry notably better at flying. Resolved to ask what she did later, he went back to his duty, scanning and watching.

Itachi frowned as his dark eyes watched Harry, who was peering at something in another column's stand and caused his broom to drop a bit. He glanced over, saw nothing, but knowing something had been there. He flipped his hood on over his head, stood up and walked towards the edge of his column, watching as Harry streaked at his fastest to where Cedric was rising to catch the glimmer of gold.

And then he felt it, crawling across him, a sickening cold as the crowd dimmed in silence. His eyes snapped downwards, squinting to see Dementors—hundreds of them—gliding into the center of the field. He snarled, pushing away the feeling, red eyes jerking to Harry, recalling that he had fainted with _one_ Dementor. To his alarm, Harry began to fall.

Quickly, he jumped over the ledge, hood flapping off his head, adding chakra to his feet as he bolted down, forming seals as he went. He had to get rid of the Dementors first, for they seemed to have an abnormal fixation on Harry, their hooded heads peering directly up to him.

He slammed his hand onto the dirt ground as he approached them, calling out his jutsu. "_Doton Kekkai: Doroudoumu!_" (Earth technique, clay barrier) The ground around the creatures shook slightly, before jolting up into existence, covering them and blocking them off in a mound of dirt. The abnormal hush died away slightly, the biting cold leaving, but not by much. Itachi didn't waste any time as Harry had fallen completely off his broom now, running full speed up the new earth dome for added height. Jumping with a burst of chakra, he shot off to intercept Harry, catching the unconscious boy. The force which they collided in air sent them plummeting towards one of the towers, so Itachi twisted his body so that he would hit it and not Harry. Sure enough, Itachi bit back on the burst of pain as his back crashed into the wooden structure before beginning to fall straight down. Not being an ANBU for nothing, he shot out with one hand and added chakra to it so it'd slow their decent to the muddy ground despite the alarming pain he felt along his back. It shouldn't be hurting that much.

Nearly to the ground, he released his hand, and clasped it around Harry and rotated so he'd take the brunt of the fall when they surely landed, his mind clouding over. His last sensation was landing with a sickening thud onto the ground, Harry's weight pressing on his chest.

**XXXXX**

"Lucky the ground was so soft." A voice broke through his muddled mind, dragging him from the recesses he had been in.

"I thought he was dead for certain."

"Will he be ok too?"

"Amazing what he did, wasn't it?"

"Saved his life."

"Hey, I think he's awake!"

Harry groaned, his whole body ached, as though he'd been beaten senseless and then kicked a few more times for added measure. He opened his eyes, his vision swimming, until it focused as he fumbled to put on his glasses to see the whole Quidditch team, though they looked like mud wrestlers fresh out of a tournament, and his two best friends, looking like they had swum here.

Where 'here' was suddenly came to him, and he sat up with a wince. He was in the hospital wing, and as he thought for the 'why', his mind suddenly filled with the horrible sensation of screaming, biting cold, a woman's pleas, and cruel, all encompassing laughter— "Harry!" Fred breathed, looking very pale from what he could tell under the mud. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" He asked instead, looking from face to face. He remembered the snitch, then the Dementors, then biting cold, then falling...

"You fell off," Fred replied, "Must have been what, twenty meters?"

"Luckily Itachi was there."

"Yeah, without him you probably would have died."

"Where is Itachi?" He asked, noticing the silent boy that seemed too mature for his own good, and was always unruffled, was not around his bed. He always seemed to be there, stopping him from doing something stupid, giving him advise on some homework, or just giving him some silent company, and Harry would be very surprised if he was not right at his side waiting to tell him off for being weak, so where was he? He was weird, with his strange habits and personality, but his absence was suddenly extremely noticeable, and Harry berated himself for not noticing sooner.

The group got really quiet, looking around at each other, before Hermione and Ron parted, revealing that Itachi lay in the next bed over.

His top was bare except for white gauze wrapped around his chest. He looked pale, even for him, his black hair hanging limply in starch contrast around his sleeping face. His handsome features were smoothed in sleep, his normally beautiful black eyes closed off to the world. He was very tone, more tone then a thirteen year old had a right to be, but still he didn't look abnormal. But lying in the bed, not moving except for his breathing, he suddenly seemed very frail. '_He's just a kid, like me..._' Harry's mind reminded him, as though he'd forgotten.

"He was bleeding so much," Hermione said in a shaking voice, looking over as well. "He's under a sleeping potion, because of the pain. Madam Pomfrey said when he crashed into the Quidditch tower's wooden frame, the skin on his back was torn off."

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed, and the others glanced between each other before relenting and telling him exactly what happened.

He felt extremely saddened by the fact they lost—_he_ caused them to loose, even though the Chasers had scored a lot so it wasn't by much, even with the snitch being caught by Cedric—but it was pushed aside in awe when they said what happened with Itachi.

Itachi somehow enclosed the Dementors in dirt, before somehow jumping high enough to catch him while he was falling. He maneuvered to take the impacts, but before they landed on the ground, he somehow slowed himself down, too far away from any of the teachers for them to help. The dirt tomb had broken down then from the efforts of its captives, and the newly arrived Dumbledore shot some silvery stuff at them, causing them to promptly leave. He then conjured some stretches and put Harry and Itachi on them, running them to the hospital wing.

"We all thought you two were..." Hermione trailed off, after the team had left, being shooed away by Madam Pomfrey.

Harry was hardly listening, instead looking over to where Itachi lay, not waking from their talking. He never really saw him sleeping before...

"Did... anyone get my Nimbus?" He asked, breaking the silence that had settled around them.

His friends shared a glance, before Ron slowly reached down, and put a small bag on his bed. "I'm sorry, Harry... But it hit the Whomping willow."

"Professor Flitwick brought it before you woke."

Harry felt his eyes water, his finally beaten broomstick the straw that broke the camel's back.

**XXXXX**

MDF: How was my interpretation of the Quidditch scene? Believable?


	9. Chapter 9 : Revelations and Maps

A giant thanks to Karin Kinomoto for becoming my beta! I've re-uploaded all the previous chapters, and now they have been beta-ed. Thanks so much!

And Merry Christmas from your local Atheist writer, **M**istress DragonFlam**e**.

**XXXXX**

Itachi opened his eyes, first taking in the golden orange light that danced across the ceiling of wherever he was. His breath was shallow but steady and even, his back ached, and his mind was foggy as if he'd ingested some sort of sleeping solution.

His slow blinking was the only indication he was awake, assessing the situation as his mind and eyes cleared. His chest was bandaged, and the smell of medical things wafted to him. He was in a comfortable bed with the sheets drawn up to his chest, his arms on top of it. He was in the hospital, which meant he was alive (but injured), in a friendly (for now) location.

His mind flooded with how and why he was there suddenly, and he let his head drop to the side, where the flicker of some strange chakra was. There was a cage set on the bedside table, squeezed in through flowers and other assortment of things, with a small cat-like creature in it, curled in a nap. It had spotted fur, unusually large ears, and a tale like a lions—an odd combination—but it took him a second to realize it was a Kneazle, a kitten at that. And was that a... bow on its neck? A horrible, ugly, torn, yellow pokadotted green bow? His eyes drifted to a tattered note attached to the cage, slowly reading through the crude handwriting.

'_A get well soon, and thanks present. From Hagrid._' was what he translated. He looked back and saw the kitten had awoke, and was now pacing in its cage, looking at him with what could only be described as worry, before it mewed in concern.

However, his first thoughts were, '_Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you know what I am? I am ANBU. I kill people. Stop worrying over me._'

"You're awake!" A familiar voice suddenly said, and Itachi rotated his head the other way, to see Harry lying in the bed next to him. "How do you feel?"

Itachi looked at him with his blank eyes, his breathing just as shallow as when he first awoke. "_I should have let you fall._" He said evenly after a while.

"Er... What?"

He didn't respond, moving his head to face the ceiling again, letting his eyes close. "How long have I been out?" He asked instead.

"A day. You just missed Hagrid."

He just breathed for a while, focusing on his charka. It was a claim that if you actively moved chakra over a wound, it'd heal faster, but it's never been confirmed. Still, it couldn't hurt. This even focus was what Dumbledore walked into.

"Ah, Harry, how are you?"

"Fine, sir."

"That's good to hear. Has Itachi woken yet?"

"Yeah, he just was. I think he's asleep again, though..."

"Your observation skills need work." Itachi muttered, not moving until he sensed someone sitting next to him. He opened his eyes and let his head fall slightly so he'd look at the smiling face of his employer, eyes twinkling over his glasses.

"_How are you feeling?_"

"_Bearable._"

"_You took quite the fall, Itachi. I thank you for acting quickly and saving your charge. The skin of your back had been ripped off from the impact with the tower, taking some muscle with it—both have been regrown, but will be tender for a while yet. The second crash nearly broke your spine, and you passed out from blood loss. I'm sorry for letting the Dementors onto the grounds. If they hadn't been there, none of this would have happened._"

"_This is the reason why I was hired; to protect him. Do not apologize._" He let his head fall back until he looked at the ceiling, resting his eyes. "_I can resume my mission as soon as my charge leaves the hospital as well. I apologize for being out for a day. It was my mistake I misjudged the fall and became heavily injured._"

"_No, your_ _charge is to leave today. The_ _nurse_ _would skin me alive if you left this early. Your charge will be watched by the teachers until you're well enough to rejoin the school._"

His eyes opened and he turned to look at the old man again, suddenly something gripping at his chest. "_No! I will resume the mission as soon as possible, on my honor as ANBU. No one will stop that!_" He said a little forcefully, eyes slightly hard.

Dumbledore looked at him again, with that almost sad look. His lips were frowning slightly, but eventually he dropped Itachi's gaze to look at his hands, clasped in his lap. "_Very well. You may leave tomorrow evening on my word. But no sooner. Rest well, Itachi-san._" He rose from the chair, patting Itachi's arm before he walked out of the room.

Black eyes watched him go, before he relaxed his tense muscles as he released a breath.

"...What was that about?" Harry asked, having not understood a word.

"Dumbledore-_sama_ wished me to return to my home country because of the incident. I refused." He lied quietly, reaching over slowly to poke his fingers through the cage to pet the Kneazle as it lovingly rubbed the bars.

They lapsed into silence, broken only by the purring of the Kneazle. Itachi would name her Sasuke, he decided. She seemed like a Sasuke, liking him for no apparent reason, and perfectly oblivious to whom he really was...

"Itachi?" Harry said a while later, the sun having made it way completely down so they were lit only by the torches.

Itachi looked over from his sitting position, a box of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans—_a get well gift, one of many, to his surprise—in his lap. He had been debating for the last half hour to try them or not. Madam Pomfrey had bustled in with some food and some potion that was supposed to restore his blood, and given it to him, which he dutifully drank. Now wishing to get the horrid taste from his mouth, should he try them? But there's a chance the bean he eats would be an even worse taste instead of something like cherry flavored. Should he risk it? Oh, the possibilities...

"Thank you... For saving me."

He turned back to his beans, finally opening the box. "No thanks necessary. You are my friend, and I didn't want you to get hurt." He lied easily, using emotional connection for added effectiveness. ANBU don't have friends, but Harry wasn't allowed to know that.

"Yeah, but..." Shit, not a 'yeah, but' reply. He didn't react to it, instead waited patiently for Harry as he chose a light green bean, looking at the darker green spots, examining it. Green apple? Or _deadly_ _acid?!_ He liked green apple, but didn't much care for deadly acid. Hm, to eat it or not, which should he choose? "What everyone said you did was _amazing_. Almost like you were prepared for it..."

"In _Konoha_ the trees are very large, far larger then any I've found here. They commonly reach the heights of the Quidditch towers, or more. It is not unheard of for one of our inexperienced children to climb up one and then fall when they are far from the ground. As such, every _ANBU_ _ninja_ is taught how to save a person in a falling situation." He put the bean in his mouth, chewing. Hm... "I had misjudged the distance between us, and thus used too much _chakra_ while propelling myself to you. This is why I am injured. Had I correctly done the procedure, then we both would have been fine. Well, relatively speaking." Forcing himself to swallow with a bit of a disgusted look on his face, he shook his head. Ironically enough, that bean was the same taste he wanted to get rid of.

"So you _were_ prepared for it, in a way."

"Harry," Itachi turned to him. "I wasn't waiting for it. I saw you falling and I reacted. Nothing more."

Harry dropped the gaze, looking down into his lap and picking at his blanket. "This is the second time you've saved someone. I'm beginning to think you like to, or something..."

"My clan makes up the main chunk of _Konoha's_ police force. My father is the police chief in command. Saving people is in my blood. I save people because I refuse to stand by and watch them get hurt. Be it yourself, or someone like Malfoy." He chose another bean and ate it, this time discovering a nice bubbling sweet taste. They lapsed into silence again, and Itachi was glad his answer sated the boy.

"What's it like..." Harry paused, not looking over. "To have such a large family?"

"Unbelievably annoying." He replied immediately.

"Come on, there has to be a _few_ you like."

Itachi slowly put the beans away after finding one that tasted horribly like a toenail, debating answering him. He sighed and put the box on the table. "I only have my little brother, Sasuke, and my distant cousin, Shisui. The rest of my family..." He trailed off, leaving it unsaid.

"I feel the same," '_I doubt that._' "I have to live with my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. They're muggles of the worst kind; they hate anything to do with magic. They don't like me much, but they're all I have..."

"Harry..." Itachi said, relaxing in his bed. "Family is subjective. Just because you share blood with someone doesn't void all their faults. A jerk in your family is no better then a jerk down the road. Shisui, I like to think of as a twin. Sasuke, I accept as his relation to me. And my friend, Kakashi-_sempai,_ I like to think of as an older brother figure, though definitely not a role model with his terrible habit of being late and his reading material." He looked over to the other dark haired boy, watching him still fiddling with his blankets. "You yourself have a large family. Ron and Hermione are brother and sister, the rest of your dorm mates and the people on the Quidditch team are cousins, aunts, uncles..." Harry glanced over, a mix of emotion in his eyes. Itachi suddenly smirked slightly, dark orbs glinting in amusement. "McGonagall can be a mother."

"Oh, _no_ _thank_s" Harry laughed almost nervously, trying to place the very shrewd and strict woman in the place of a loving, caring mother.

"You're right; she doesn't work in that role." The ANBU continued to smirk, letting his head rest and his eyes close. "Hagrid fits much better." He didn't bother to dodge the pillow that came crashing into his head.

**XXXXX**

Itachi walked, stiff backed, through the school on Tuesday. Thankfully he missed their Divination class, but he also unfortunately missed their Care of Magical creatures and Transfiguration. On Monday, Team Six had shown up and given him a run down on the classes, as he had asked Harry before the boy left on that morning. Kneazle-Sasuke was curled up on his lap, sleeping, as he read through the Get Well/Thanks for Saving Harry cards. Surprisingly, a lot were from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and even a few were from Slytherin. The whole school was thankful, even if they didn't much care for/know the one he saved. It was the fact he _did_ that made the difference, apparently. Or, as most of the cards were from females, his looks.

To draw attention away from him as being suspected as The Guard from his phenomenal feat, he made a kage bunshin talk to Dumbledore in an open place while wearing his ANBU gear, making sure he himself pointed it out to Team Six as they made their way down to the dungeons for their potions (Ron made Itachi throw a crocodile heart at Malfoy, and Snape couldn't pin it on them because they had been on the direct opposite side of the room). He also had the bunshin search around the stadium one day during Hufflepuff practice once, and soon the entire school knew what he looked like. Of course, no one really got a good look at the bunshin, and certainly didn't meet him.

They were now walking to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and Ron was bemoaning about what he'd do if Snape was teaching it again.

"Hermione, check and see who's in there." Ron hissed, urging her forward.

She peeked her head around the door's edge, and then turned back with a large grin. "It's ok!" They went in and sat in their seats, and upon seeing the tired smile the man gave, the entire class burst out into telling him what happened. Lupin was frowning at hearing what Snape made them do, but only said he'd speak to Snape about it and they didn't have to do the essay.

They did the class, this one with a Hinkypunk, but at the end, when they were all packing, Lupin called to Harry to speak with him. He caught Itachi's eye, however, so he didn't stay in the room, instead opting to wait outside with Ron and Hermione.

Harry came out a few minutes later, all smiles. "He's going to teach me how to defend against the Dementors!" He said happily to them.

Itachi nodded, "That is a very good idea. You may never know when you may need to save yourself, or others, from those creatures."

**XXXXX**

The days past. Itachi's back-skin firmed up within the week, and soon he began his morning and evening routines again. Kneazle-Sasuke lay on his back while he did his pushups, perfectly content as she batted at his hair. The entire dorm loved her, and while she tolerated them, she seemed keen only to him. At nights, she found her spot curled against the back of his neck, purring well into the night. She didn't seem too keen on Scabbers, who finally was put into a cage and a silencing charm on him because of the racket.

Wood worked them hard in Quidditch, despite the rain that persisted into December; so much so that even _he_ was a bit soar at the end of them. But, then again, he was doing the work of an entire team, switching from Beater to Keeper to Chaser at Wood's fickle will.

But what excited him was the coming of the holidays. Team Six was all going to stay, but most everyone else would be leaving. The Charms teacher put fairies all around his room, to Itachi's annoyance as the things seemed to love playing with his hair. But what he was waiting for was his little brother, scheduled to show up the day everyone left.

Soon, it was the weekend of another Hogsmeade visit, the day before Sasuke's arrival and the last day of the term. Ron and Hermione were going to get their holiday shopping done there, and Itachi couldn't help but wonder about this Christmas Holiday. He did, slightly, wish to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the school, but his duty was with the scrawny, Quidditch obsessed child.

Nonetheless, as Harry planned to read a book he borrowed from Wood, and Itachi had one to read from Hagrid of the most 'fun' creatures there were, he heard someone approach as they made their way back up into the castle.

"Psst—Harry, Itachi!" They turned as one to face Fred and George as they were crouching behind an odd statue.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked, looking confused, but obeying as they waved him into a class. "I thought you already left."

"What do you have for us, Fred, George?" Itachi said, following.

"Ha! We can never sneak anything by you, Itachi." Fred said jovially. It was true. It had become a game the three of them played. They'd attempt to prank him, and then he'd chase them planning on lynching them for some much needed justice. They'd never succeed in a prank, and he'd always seem to loose them somehow before catching them (but, then again, he never really _tried._).

"Anyway, it's an early Christmas present for you Harry. You can use it too, Itachi." George said, closing the door.

Fred, with much embellishment, withdrew a very worn piece of parchment. It was frayed at the edges, yellow with age, and completely blank.

Harry eyed it skeptically, asking, "What's that supposed to be?"

"Ah, very interesting..." Itachi said, running the back of his hand against the magic encased paper. There was a protective seal on it, hiding something very well done.

The twins shared identical grins, and Harry looked at Itachi as if he had grown another head. Wasn't he supposed to be the smart, observant one?

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," George looked at it lovingly, petting it even.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you, but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours." Fred nodded.

"I don't get it..." Harry mumbled, looking between the three of them who seemed to know something he wasn't getting.

"You may have the honor, George."

"Well... when we were in our first year, Harry—young, carefree, and innocent—"

Even Itachi snorted at that.

"—well, more innocent than we are now—we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason—"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual—"

"—detention—"

"—disembowelment—"

"—and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_."

"Don't tell me—" Harry started, an almost bemused grin forming on his face.

"Well, what would you've done? George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed—_this_."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," George said, even though no one seemed to think it was anymore. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"From the feel of this, it was a very good decision." Itachi said. "So, how do you unlock it?"

Fred and George looked at one another, grinning before George held up his hand as if giving an oath, the other holding his wand, tip on the parchment, proclaiming, "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_."

'_Figures._' Itachi snorted lightly, watching with interest as ink started to crawl across the paper, forming lines from corner to corner, and words;

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

At the bottom in neat writing.

Harry leaned in with interest, eyes wide. It was a very detailed map of Hogwarts, showing every inch of the layout, including a few places Itachi had never been to before, but what was most interesting were the black dots that were scattered around. Each one had tiny writing under them, saying names. And they _moved_. Dumbledore was in his office, Peeves in the trophy room, and Kneazle-Sasuke was running down a stair case, presumably chasing something.

It was so pathetically obvious where Harry's thoughts were going, as his eyes followed the strange paths, even the civilian twins could tell. "Right into Hogsmeade," Fred traced one, his finger following it as it made its way out. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four"—he pointed them out—"but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in—completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," Fred said, solemn.

"Right. Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it—"

"—or anyone can read it,"

"Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."

Fred straightened, clasping his hands behind his back, and suddenly Itachi thought of Percy. "So, young Harry, young Itachi, mind you behave yourselves." Yup, Percy.

"See you in Honeydukes," George winked, and they left the room.

Itachi watched them leave, before turning back to the map. Ink-dot Kneazle-Sasuke had come upon Ink-dot Peeves and the annoying spirit was quick to leave the room. Good girl.

"Should we, Itachi?" Harry asked, looking reverently at the map. If Itachi was ok with it, then nothing could go wrong. Right?

Itachi thought for a moment, before he nodded, and Harry grinned widely as he quickly rolled up the map, stuffing it in his robes. He went to the door, and peaked cautiously out, but Itachi just brushed past him. There was no one near their spot on the map, so why worry?

They stood as Harry unrolled the map, and Itachi saw two tiny ink-spot Itachi and Harry, appeared right on the map next to the statue.

After a little guess work, the witch's hump opened. Itachi was quick to hop up and poke his feet through, getting his wand out as he paused before sliding in. "Count to fifteen, then come in. I don't want you landing on me."

Harry scowled, but nodded. Itachi slid down on what had to be a natural earth slide for a surprising amount of time. But he neatly came to his feet in pitch blackness, sharingan ablaze. It was nothing but a small tunnel, with not a single thing around—not even spider webs were present. "Lumos," Itachi muttered, his eyes fading back to their coal form as Harry skidded to a thump next to him. He helped his charge up, who got the map and tapped it with his own wand, blanking it and carefully putting it away before adding his wand light to Itachi's. They nodded to each other, before jogging down the tunnel. It was too narrow for them to run next to each other, so Itachi took the lead, opening his senses so nothing could surprise them.

After about a mile and a half, they came to stairs. Harry was panting heavily behind him, but didn't complain, to Itachi's approval. After four hundred and thirty eight steps, approximately three stories up, Itachi came to a trap door. He stopped, which caused Harry to bump into him with a small _oof_, but Itachi caught a fist full of his robes so he wouldn't fall backwards down the stairs.

"Why'd we stop?" Harry whispered, eyes reflecting the light on Itachi's wand.

"We're here. Shhh." He let his wand light go out, before listening in the dead silence. There was no one in the cellar, but here were quite a few people a bit away, all of them young chakra except for two. The faint sound of laughter and the tinkle of a bell could be heard as well. "Come on, quickly now." He pushed open the trap door and crawled out, waiting for Harry to come through as well before replacing it. It was very well blended in with the floor, but Itachi caught the slight differences, the worn down edges of the door's wood. Ninja are trained to be observant, after all.

Hearing something, he yanked Harry behind a large crate next to the stairs that led up and out. No sooner then he did that, then a door opened and someone started coming down the steps.

"And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out—" A woman said. Itachi waited, pushing against Harry's chest to keep him flat against the crate.

Nodding to him, he silently walked around the wooden box as the man went to the opposite end, and ushered Harry up the stairs, following silently behind. They made their way up, the man never looking, and they emerged from behind a door and into a large crowd. Itachi closed the door behind them without a sound, and then followed Harry into the mass of Hogwarts students after sharing a small grin.

No one gave them more then a parting glance, but Itachi's eyes scanned the crowed, assessing them. There was young chakra only, except for the one down stairs and what had to be the woman's from earlier. No hidden threats.

He was a little ashamed to admit the only reason he accepted to go along with the plan was because he wanted to see Hogsmeade, and maybe get something for his little brother. Of course, he was ANBU; he shouldn't risk missions for personal desires. And so, Itachi justified it with the fact a normal 13 year would want to go as well, so he had to keep his cover and come. Yes, that was it.

They found Ron and Hermione bickering over whether or not to get a blood sucker in the unusual tastes section. Itachi made his presence known by reaching between them and popping it into this mouth.

"Itachi!" Ron hissed as he and Hermione jumped in unison. Of course, the red head bumped into someone behind him, and he turned to apologize when he jumped again for, "Harry!"

They looked between the two boys, stuttering on in confusion until Ron pointed at Itachi. "Those are for vampires! Stop eating it!"

He shrugged, continuing to eat it. "Not bad. They got the flavor right."

"That's disgusting, Itachi... But how did you two get here?" Hermione said, addressing Harry. He told them all about the map in a low voice as Itachi busied himself with looking at the 'sweets' in front of him, plotting against his brother and whoever came up with him deviously. The sucker didn't at all bother him, as he'd had bleed from the mouth quite a lot in his training from various causes, so he was use to the coppery taste. He almost missed it, even, being stuck in a castle with no one to spar with.

He listened as the conversation turned towards Black, glancing at the poster Ron indicated when it came up.

"Hermione, while I'm grateful you're worrying about us getting in trouble," Itachi said as the girl looked near frantic about Harry and Ron's denial that what they were doing was wrong. "Shut up. We're not so stupid as to allow ourselves to be caught, so stop fretting. Would you like to try?" He said, putting the sucker under her nose.

"Er—no thanks." She replied, paling slightly as she backed away.

They paid for their things—Harry glaring at him slightly because Itachi didn't forget his money—before leaving into the blizzard. The biting cold stole the breath from him for an instant, before he directed his chakra to circulate through him, warding off the frozen air. Soon they were in the three broom sticks, for whatever Butterbeer was, and to warm up.

It was crowded, smoky, and alcohol was in the air, but it was warm and they got a table to themselves, next to a large Christmas tree.

Itachi accompanied Ron up, looking at the menu, his eye catching on something in particular. Ron ordered three Butterbeers, and left one for Itachi to carry while he leaned over to the pretty woman known as Madam Rosemerta. "I would like a bottle of _sake_, warm." He said. He wasn't much of a drinker, having only drunk once before when he entered the ANBU (it was custom for each member of the team to buy the newbie a drink). But he had stumbled across something familiar, and he suddenly longed for it.

"What?" She asked, glancing behind her at the menu. "Oh! I remember that stuff. You know, you're the first person who's ever ordered it. We only have a small jug, though. It's been sitting there for a while. I'll bring it right on out for you." She smiled pleasantly, turning to vanish behind the counter.

Rosemerta wasn't gone long, and soon came out wiping a personal sake bottle on a wooden try with a porcelain sake cup next to it. Taking out her wand, she tapped it, and it began to steam lightly. "This is the sake," He winced at her calling it 'sak-ky', "set that came with the jug. Um, that'll be thee sickles, dear."

He thanked her and paid for his drink, leaving for the table. The others gave him odd looks as Harry took his Butterbeer. "What's that?"

"_Sake_." Itachi replied, pouring some into the small cup.

"What's that?" Ron repeated, watching as the Uchiha sip the mouthful.

He swirled the nearly hot liquid in his mouth a little, before swallowing to feel it warm him all the way down. "A drink from where I come from."

"Can I have some?" He asked, smacking his lips from having just drunk his own drink.

Itachi raised a fine eye brow, "You won't like it." But he poured another and handed it over carefully.

Ron swigged it down, but then gave a twisted look and sprayed it out next to him in disgust—all over Harry.

"Ron!" Harry cried, wiping his newly wet face. "That's disgusting!"

"That _drink's_ disgusting!" He scowled, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he shoved the cup back.

"I told you that you'd not like it. Its _real_ alcohol and this stuff has a particular bite to it." Itachi's gaze drifted out the window, noticing figures moving in the flurry of snowfall. He brought his hands together and made a quick recession of seals, before tapping each of them in turn. They gave him odd looks as he made another seal in front of his chest. "We're about to have company. But don't react." He finished the jutsu. Suddenly, they looked to each other and were shocked to see some strange looking Hogwarts students, all from Ravenclaw staring wide eyed at each other.

A cool blast of wind later, they had all turned to see Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, and the Minister of Magic himself walk in. The others gasped, but Itachi put his finger to his lips in a request for silence.

"I've placed a _henge_, an illusion, on us. There's no need to worry. Just don't act stupid or make abnormal loud noises and they won't notice." He told them, looking directly into their eyes.

"Thanks, Itachi." Harry muttered, giving a half smile with his strange new face, but he turned to watch the teachers intently.

"Mobiliarbus!" Hermione whispered, and the decorated tree moved to block them even more.

Itachi sighed, knowing they'd be busy eavesdropping until the teachers left. There was nothing new for him to learn, so he just sat there with his eyes closed as he nursed on his sake. The teachers made no mention of him—the minister was not to know—instead chattering on about Black. Who _wasn't_ talking about that man?

His interest was picked as a new name, Peter Pettigrew, came into the conversation. He frowned slightly. There was something off about that scenario. He finished his sake, feeling his mind become slightly fuzzy. He suddenly wondered when was the last time he ate, as that would heavily affect how quickly the drink would affect him.

But the teachers finished, and they left saying they had to go back to the castle. Not a half hour had passed. White faces turned and looked at each other as he had to focus slightly on releasing the henge. "I think we should go back to the castle, Harry." He said, standing and swaying slightly. He had too much to drink. "The walk will help you sort your thoughts."

**XXXXX**

"Why, Itachi? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me my parents died because of their best friend betraying them?" Harry said suddenly as they were walking their way through the tunnel.

'_The same reason I've not told anyone I'd planned on killing my family, you stupid git. It causes useless hassle._' Itachi shook his head from the thought. He really had too much to drink. But it was all nice and warm and familiar... "Because of the exact reason of how you're reacting now."

"But that is important! I deserved to know!" He turned and glared at him, eyes blazing with unshed tears.

Itachi took a second to focus on the boy from the sudden stop, and he blinked slowly. "What difference does it make?"

"What?"

"I said, 'What difference does it make'?" He clutched at Harry's sleeve, more for balance then to make the boy listen. "Now that you know, what are you going to do? Knowing doesn't change the fact you're still far weaker then him, and he still wants to kill you. Remember lesson four? Never go after someone far more powerful then you when you know they're out to kill you!"

"But—"

"But nothing!" He snapped, glaring. "If _he_ comes to _you_, you have my full permission to _try_—" He stressed the word. "—and kill him. But if _you_ go off searching for _him_, I'll smack you silly and drag your sorry bum back. Understand?" He continued to give his best glare, a patented Uchiha glare—number seven—until his charge reluctantly nodded. "Good, now let's hurry back before someone notices we were gone."

They went on in silence, broken only by the sound of their foot steps.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Don't be stupid. It was only one bottle. _ANBU_ don't get drunk off one bottle." It probably would have made more of an impact had he not still been clutching the other boy's sleeve for support.

**XXXXX**

Itachi sat meditating on his futon, Kneazle-Sasuke curled in his lap, focusing his chakra to clear his system of the alcohol later that night. He couldn't afford to have a hangover, now could he? ANBU don't get hangovers. But then again, they don't get drunk either, and he seemed to have pulled that off rather well. That stuff must have been fermenting for some time. He sighed, silently, feeling the chakra move through his system methodically. He had already taken a flushing pill—flushes the blood of impurities, though the downside was he was in the bathroom stall for a while—and it worked quite well, making him think rationally again, but he was a fool to think it was all gone.

Harry was awake, he knew that. The boy was tossing and turning in his bed; it was rather annoying. As the clock ticked to midnight, Itachi had enough, and cast a sleeping genjutsu. White feathers fell from seeming no where, and Harry stilled over in his bed.

Itachi broke the jutsu, but no one woke up from its lack, even Harry.

He finished at around one, picking up his Kneazle carefully as he shifted to go to sleep. Sasuke would arrive at around nine tomorrow, and he planned on meeting him.

The Uchiha was abnormally anxious. He had never been away from his brother this long before. He missed him. He missed being bugged to teach how to throw kunai and shuriken. He missed poking him in the head. He missed listening to his brother whine and complain. He even missed the jealous looks he got when father 'favored' on him. He missed it all.

Kneazle-Sasuke crawled to her normal spot, resting her warm head on his neck, curled into his free hair. Purring, she was soon asleep. With all the skill of someone trained to 'sleep when you can', Itachi followed her into the land of dreams. Preferably with no pink elephants.

**XXXXX**

MDF: Well, there's another chapter, and a dozy. The reason Itachi was given the alcohol is because Rosemerta didn't know what it was, exactly. And she was more then glad to finally be rid of the stuff, not to mention Itachi just gives off an... Adult air.

I had to get Itachi drunk sometime during this whole escapade, so this was the scene where it happened. It was required, just because. Next, Sasuke gets to see Hogwarts, and who did I force into coming as well? I highly doubt you'll need more then two guesses.


	10. Chapter 10 : Visiting Friends and Family

Start your New Years with Itachi and Hogwarts! (And yes, most/all of you guessed it right)

**XXXXX**

Itachi stood in the middle of the stone steps of the entrance, breathing out white puffs into the cold air. He was perfectly still, eyes locked on the distant gate, up the path. He wore his wool over cloak to ward off the chill, his red and gold scarf, wrapped around his neck and tucked in his cloak so nothing dangled.

Nearly all the students were gone. He'd awoken to everyone but Ron and Harry waking up to leave. He got dressed with them, talking quietly into the early morning air, before he escorted them down to the entrance hall. Dumbledore was there to see them off, back into the carriages that had originally brought them to the school. That was two hours ago, and he hasn't moved since. Now it was nearing nine, and if his eyes weren't deceiving him—as if they ever did—there was a dot moving towards him.

His face was completely blank, his breathing even, not moving an inch except for his eyes and head as it followed the growing dot, waiting. The emergency scroll had helped him tremendously, but that didn't mean something didn't happen from then till now. It had been months since then.

The carriage pulled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, the Thestral puffing light breaths in the air as it stopped, and the carriage sat motionless for a bit. Then the door opened and Sasuke's head popped out. He was looking at the ground at first as he readied to jump down, but then he raised his gaze and saw him. "_Itachi!_" He said happily, grin splitting his face. Quickly, the boy hopped down from the carriage and ran to greet him.

But Itachi met him at the bottom of the steps before he had run four paces, moving faster then the eye could see. He scoped up the boy and swung him around, to Sasuke's sudden squeals of delight. He hugged him tightly, a hand at his back and the other supporting the smaller child.

"_Older brother! I missed you!_" Sasuke giggled, hugging him back. "_You've been gone for months!_"

"_It's good to see you, Sasuke._" He shifted the younger boy so he was resting partially on his hip, like he use to when Sasuke was smaller, but finding it more difficult then he remembered. "_You've grown._"

"_Yup, yup! And guess what? I'm top of my class at the academy! And,_" Sasuke leaned back slightly looking up and down Itachi with a wrinkled nose. "_What on earth are you wearing?_"

"_Good grief. This place must be horrible. To make Uchiha _Itachi_ show emotion and _smile_? My kudos for you enduring this mission._" A new voice directed the attention of the brothers to the other ninja as he walked up to them.

Hatake Kakashi looked over his orange novel, mask in place, and headband over his sharingan eye. Thankfully, he wasn't wearing his ANBU uniform, merely the average jounin uniform. Mustn't raise unneeded suspicion if suddenly another 'Guard' showed up and knew only him.

"_Kakashi-sempai._" Itachi nodded, his smile not dropping. He noticed the silver haired ninja's questioning glance at the black, skeletal, winged horse as it began to plod away, towards wherever the carriages were kept. "Thestral. _No one who has not seen death can see it. It is tame, don't worry._" He explained, causing Sasuke to look at him oddly.

"_Ah_," Kakashi's single black eye looked him up and down then, a single eyebrow rising. "_What _are_ you wearing?_" He repeated the question Sasuke asked.

"_School uniform. I'm part of the house _Gryffindor_. The colors change for each of the four houses._"

"_Brr, it's freezing here!_" Sasuke said, shivering suddenly. "_How can you stand it? Let's go inside! Please?_"

"_Certainly._" He shifted so Sasuke was on his back before lightly walking up the stairs.

"_Be warned, there are things here that will probably shock you. Don't react unless I do, understand Kakashi-sempai?_"

He turned and looked at the older ANBU, who was reading in his book. "_Sure, sure. No problem._" Kakashi waved absently, his eye crinkling in delight to whatever trash he was reading.

"_We will first report into Dumbledore-sama's office. Then we can go get lunch._" He went through the door, leading the wall through the grand entrance hall.

Sasuke twitched excitedly on his back, arms clamped around his brother's neck as the boy looked around in aw. "_Whoa! It's so big!_"

"_The castle is about the size of three ninja academies. There's also a lake, and a forest with quite a few mythical beasts. I'll show you around later._"

**XXXXX**

Sasuke stared. And _stared_. And then stared some more. His eyes were watering from staring too much, BUT HE WOULDN'T STOP! He would win this! He would beat this weird bird that was staring, unblinkingly back at him.

Itachi and Kakashi-san were talking to Dumbledore-sama, and he only understood less then half the conversation, as it was half in English and partly in complex, _bor­ing_ ways when it _was_ in a language he understood. They'd been talking for forever already! What could possibly be so interesting?

So he continued to stare at this big, red bird with the yellow beak, tail and claws. Suddenly, the thought struck him. Was this thing even _alive_?

Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached out an arm, hand curling so only a single finger remained extended, his tongue poking out slightly as his eyes gleamed. Closer, _closer_, bit by bit, his heart thumping in his chest, his finger got nearer and _nearer_, and—!

"SQUAWK!"

"AHHH!!" Sasuke sprung away from the bird as it let out an almost unholy shriek, quickly retracting his arm in fear for the limb.

"Sasuke, stop bothering the bird." Itachi said boredly over his shoulder as Sasuke came scurrying over to him.

"B-b-b-but _Itachi_! Didn't you see it?! It attacked me!!"

"Sasuke, that bird is a _phoenix_. They don't attack."

"Itachi!" He whined, up at him as he clutched at the weird clothing his brother wore. "It _did_ attack! And when are you going to be done? You've been talking forever!"

Dumbledore chuckled, taking out a stick. Sasuke eyed him wearily, not letting go of Itachi as his brother absently patted him on the head. He was the first foreigner he met that spoke his language (third foreigner over all, the lady and dude on the train being the other two), but that didn't mean he trusted him. The old man felt funny. "It's been a while since I've had to entertain younger children. Let's see what I can do." He waved his stick and muttered a weird word, but the thing that happened caused not only Sasuke to react, but Kakashi-san as well.

Sasuke clung all the tighter to Itachi's robe and he felt Kakashi jump. Appearing in a spurt of sparks were a few books, a brightly colored cube, some paper and brightly colored pencil things.

"Calm down, Kakashi-sempai. Sasuke, don't be rude. Accept Dumbledore-sama's gift."

"How do I know they're not going to burst into flames or something if I touch them?" Sasuke replied stubbornly, refusing to move.

With a minute sigh, Itachi walked out of his grip, and went to grab the things. "_Itachi!_" Sasuke hissed, trying to warn him. Why couldn't he see that they were dangerous? They appeared out of _freakin' no where!_

But they didn't explode, maim, or otherwise harm his brother when he touched them. Carelessly, Itachi looked through both of the books, before picking up one, as well as the paper and brightly colored sticks. "Here," He said, holding them out for him.

"Uh-uh! I'm not touching them!" Sasuke replied, his hands clasped firmly behind him.

Of course, the sudden two fingered poke to the forehead brought his hands back to his front, where upon the things were placed. "Hey!" He said, clutching at them with one hand as he rubbed the spot.

"Now go play."

Glaring patented Uchiha glare number seven—the worst—he just received another pat on the head. Scowling, he stalked back to his corner, this time, _away_ from the bird.

Stupid brother, stupid bird, stupid old man, stupid paper, stupid stick thingies, stupid boo—Hey! This is interesting...

**XXXXX**

"_Are girls allowed to _do_ that, Older brother?_" Sasuke asked with a shutter. Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, and Dumbledore were walking through the hall, a few hours later, nearing noon, heading to make sleeping arrangements for the two visitors as they had already eaten in Dumbledore's office. There was no one around, and to break the silence, Itachi asked if there was anything of note happening in school for his brother. Apparently, Sasuke already had budding fan girls.

"_Allowed? No. Do they? Yes. Want to know something scary?_" Itachi looked down, deadly serious look on his face while he was smiling evilly on the inside at the terrified look on his brother's face. "_It gets worse._" He whispered for added effect, and the young boy's face drained of even more color.

"_You're scaring him, Itachi._" Kakashi said lazily, focusing on his book instead of his surroundings. He'd leave Itachi for that. This place made his skin crawl, and he'd rather not focus on it if he could help it.

"_I like to think of it as preparing him for the future._"

"Hey, Itachi!" A voice caused all heads to move in unison to the source. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just coming down from the Gryffindor tower, and by judging their bundled up appearances, they were going outside. He himself was still wearing his winter cloak.

Itachi nodded to them, and they faltered slightly at his smile, having never seen it before. Then they noticed the other people. "Good Afternoon, Dumbledore. Er—who're they?" They looked from the grey head of hair to the small boy, who caused recognization to flash across Hermione's face slightly.

"This is Kakashi Hatake, a friend of mine. And this is my little brother Sasuke." He placed a hand on Sasuke's head, who had suddenly hidden behind him, staring at Hermione. From the conversation they just had, he couldn't blame the boy. Still, manners and all. "_Sasuke, don't be rude._"

"_But they all feel funny!_" He got lightly smacked on the head, causing his ire. "_Ouch! Hey! What was that for?_"

"_I said don't be rude._ I apologize for my brother. This is his first time away from _Konoha_. His manners are lacking." He switched between the languages, speaking easily in both.

"It's alright. What are they doing here?"

"Kakashi and Sasuke are visiting me for the Holidays." He turned to the silver haired ninja, who looked a little awkward. "_This is my charge, _Potter Harry_, and his friend _Weasley Ronald_, and his other friend _GrangerHermione"

"_Yo._" He said, saluting them with his book. He then leaned down to him, his book covering his already covered lips. "_You have a genin team?_"

"_I dubbed them Team Six the day I met them._" Itachi smirked up to him.

"Well," Harry said, looking between them. "We're all going to go down and visit Hagrid, you wanna come?"

Itachi glanced at Dumbledore, wondering what he should do. The mission was to accompany Harry at all times, and he liked Hagrid. However, he wanted to stick with his brother, and he wished to get Kakashi and Sasuke settled with a spot to sleep at.

"Go on with your friends, I'll show Kakashi and Sasuke to their rooms."

"No, if it's alright," He looked towards Team Six, "I'd like to take Sasuke with me."

"Sure, it's ok." Hermione said, smiling down at the pouty little Asian.

"It is? Ow!" Ron clutched at his shin, ever so kindly kicked. "What was that for?" Hermione glared at him, before catching Harry's eye. He had recognized Sasuke after being introduced, and that was the reason he invited the Uchiha to his interrogation.

"Then it's settled. _Hatake-san, if you'd accompany me? Itachi needs to resume his mission._"

Itachi smirked at the look the other ANBU shot at him. Though he knew it was a farce, it was still very entertaining to see the look of pure horror and betrayal on Kakashi's face of being left alone and dependant on a magic user.

They made their way down, pausing only at the front door because Itachi took his red and golden scarf, securing it tightly around Sasuke before lifting him in another piggy back ride. "_Come on, Sasuke, there's a man I'd like you to meet._"

"Why are we heading down to Hagrid's?" Itachi asked as they made their way through the light snow. While their feet and helms of their cloaks got soaked, the ANBU expelled chakra through his feet, walking on top of the snow and thus keeping dry. However, as he was the last in the line, no one noticed this besides Sasuke, who was use to it.

"I'm going to tell him off for not telling me about Black." Harry snapped, suddenly mean.

Itachi frowned. "Remember what I said last night?"

The others looked on in confusion, but Harry scowled. "When you were _drunk_?"

"Haha, Itachi got snockered!" Ron laughed lightly, picturing it even though he'd seen it and not realized it.

"Drunk or not, my words hold true." He said, taking a step forward and peering up into the taller boy's eyes. "What purpose will this serve? Hm? What mind frame are you in? Hagrid was distraught last night; obviously he doesn't like talking of Black. What do you plan to gain? You know now already. Are you _trying_ to make a friend upset with you?" They had stopped walking halfway to the small hutch that looked like a cake in the wintry snow. They were just black dots themselves, in the mass of frozen crystals.

Harry was glaring at him, but he couldn't think of something to retaliate with.

"But that's not all. He's going to wonder _where_ you learned. You weren't supposed to be in the Three Broomsticks yesterday. Where else were you supposed to have found that out? Found that he, specifically, knew?"

"You weren't supposed to be there either!" Harry finally shouted, sputtering slightly.

"If _I_ had been spotted, they wouldn't have been able to do anything. I only stayed in Hogwarts because I didn't want you to be the only third year." Itachi was increasingly aware of Sasuke's shivering, knowing they should get to Hagrid's hut before too long. "Stop being a self-centered git. You're not the only one in life who has it bad. Don't alienate your friends from wanting to protect you from becoming a mindless avenger, who lives only to kill. I've seen it happen before, and I guarantee I'll see it happen again. I do not wish that fate for you."

Harry was looking away, fists clenched at his sides, as Itachi spoke quietly, in that all sure voice of his.

Finally, after a long silence, Harry started walking towards Hagrid's hut again after taking a deep breath. "Well?" He said when they just watched him. "I said I'd visit him, it's been too long, so let's go."

"_What was that all about?_" Sasuke whispered into his ear.

"_Just doing my mission, Little brother. Protecting my charge._" Even if it is from himself.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Ron and Hermione thanked Itachi for putting some sense into Harry, that they had tried but failed. He nodded, and then turned back to Kakashi, who was seated across from him in another chair.

They had been discussing many different things, from recent events in Konoha, who took over Itachi's team while he was away, what Itachi did all day, how the mission was going, even Itachi's thoughts on the whole thing. Sasuke had at first played with Kneazle-Sasuke, but he had been worn out from the trip, even though he slept during the entire second half, and had been put to sleep where he would stay in Dean's bed. Kakashi would take Seamus's.

They talked late into the night, but the delicious smell wafting from the kitchens had made Kakashi pause once, sniffing the air in what could be a longing way. Scabbers even—who Ron let out occasionally, saying he couldn't be stuck in a cage for the rest of his life—poked his head hopefully out of Ron's pocket to sniff the air, only to be promptly attacked by Kneazle-Sasuke, hissing and spitting like no other. Itachi had snatched the kitten off the terrified older boy with out much hassle as he _was_ a ninja, but not without giving the rat a particular look. Very interesting the Kneazle would attack it so viciously.

Team Six went to bed around ten, but the two ninja stayed up till midnight discussing matters.

However, after they went to sleep—Kakashi raising an eyebrow at the futon amongst raised beds—they had been woken up at five thirty in the morning by no less then fifteen house elves. Kakashi, warned previously, watched in amusement as the creatures apologized profusely for waking them up, but Itachi just waved them off, saying get back to work. They did so, apologizing, and placed various packages on the boy's bed. Itachi was surprised to receive a few packages himself, and he looked at them lightly while Kakashi snickered, before the older ninja had to dodge the sudden barrage of kunai.

Unable to go back to sleep, they changed into training gear. First and foremost was to try and beat each other senseless (after which he would give his official Konoha report to Kakashi), which made Itachi smile more then he had smiled in years. He felt positively giddy at sparring again. Well, as giddy as Uchiha Itachi ever could be.

**XXXXX**

_Whomp_! "Oof!"

"Oi! Presents!" Ron said, having chucked the pillow that woke Harry up.

"_W-what's going on?_" Came the slightly startled voice of Itachi's brother, sitting up with his eyes still closed. He waited a second before he fell back into his bed, asleep again. If Harry and Ron had been anime characters, they would have sweat dropped, but they weren't so they just gave him an odd look and then resumed their business.

Harry fumbled for his glasses, looking out the window once they were on as habit. But the sight caused him to blink. "Oi," He said jerking his head over to where he was looking before Ron greedily opened his gifts. "Is that Itachi and Kakashi?"

Ron hopped up, peering out the window onto the snowy ground. Itachi and Kakashi stood facing each other, their feet slightly spread and their hands behind their backs. The snow around them was compacted in scattered spots, as if there'd been a crowd of people randomly running about on it, falling occasionally.

"I wonder what their doing?" Ron said absently, watching as they saluted each other before turning to go back to the castle in unison. "Oh well," He shrugged before eagerly getting back on his bed and shredding at the paper. "Another sweater from Mum... maroon _again_... see if you've got one."

They had just gotten to their third package when Itachi and Kakashi came in, slightly damp.

"Morning,"

"Merry Christmas! You got presents too. Who're they from?" Ron asked, nodding to the three boxes. Didn't Itachi say they didn't have Christmas in Konoha?

Itachi glanced at them before turning back, "Your mum."

"What! Oh no, she _didn't_." Ron groaned, dropping his box of candy he just opened. "She asked if any of my friends were staying at Hogwarts, and I mentioned you didn't know what it was and didn't celebrate it. She must have given them to you, knowing you wouldn't get any."

Itachi easily sat down on his futon, Kneazle-Sasuke crawling into his lap almost instantaneously to purr contently.

"_What on earth are the packages for, anyway?_" Kakashi said from his bed, book held above him for easy reading.

"_It's a holiday here. Family and friends give each other gifts on this day._" He unwrapped the first box and withdrew a black sweater with a white Konoha leaf on the center of it. He held it up to examine it closely. To her credit, it was a perfect imitation of the leaf. However...

"_It will look_ smashing _on you._" Kakashi said smugly from his spot, using a word he gleaned off Ron the previous night. He just laughed as he dodged another barrage of kunai.

"Hey, Harry, what's that?" Itachi glanced over to see the long package he noticed the night before. Harry unwrapped it, and a broom stick fell out, causing the boys to gasp in excitement. What was so good about a broomstick? Sure, it probably wasn't a crappy one as the schools, but still.

But as the conversation progressed, Itachi stood from his stop fluidly and made his way over.

"What is that?" He said, reaching to touch it lightly. He used the distraction of Ron and Harry—who burst out into useless information about _the_ (not _a_, but THE) Firebolt—to over look the cleaning utensil with his sharingan. There was a very, very complex spell cast on the thing, but that was just the base, the way the thing could fly. Abet it was a more difficult spell then the broom Itachi rode had, or any other he'd seen, but there was nothing else on it. He released his eyes and stepped away, back to his bed, his duty sated.

"_Why are they drooling over that thing?_" Kakashi asked.

"_There's a game played here that uses flying broom sticks,_" Itachi said, reaching into his trunk to retrieve the few gifts he got for Sasuke, ignoring the way the boys started laughing at the thought of Malfoy. "_It is very popular, and that broomstick is apparently the best there is._" He set the gifts down on the edge of the bed, gently awaking Sasuke. "_Sasuke, time to get up. I have some gifts for you._"

A few minutes later, Sasuke was chugging down water after having tried a Cockroach cluster, to the giant mirth of everyone else present who knew what it was.

"Man!" Ron said, nearly weeping. "I never knew you were so cruel, Itachi!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Hermione asked as she came in, setting down her large cat. Kneazle-Sasuke came up and attempted to attack Crookshank's tail, much to the other cat's displeasure. But the two soon settled down and stared at Scabbers, waiting to see if it'd dare come out of the metal cage.

"_Itachi! That was disgusting! That was NOT A PEANUT!_"

Itachi shrugged impassively, absently listing to the conversation behind him as it progressed. "_I bought it in a candy shop here. I thought you'd like it._"

Sasuke scowled and glared the number five glare—more hatred and less, 'I'm going to kill you in a slow, painful way because you annoy me' then number seven—suddenly becoming very suspicious of the box of brightly colored beans and the chocolate he got.

"_Excuse me for a moment,_" Itachi said, standing up and walking to where his team was arguing.

"Hermione, there is nothing wrong with that broom." He said plainly. Predictably, she turned on him.

"And how would you know? Have you flown it?"

"No," He said, letting his eyes morph to their blood red state, making her start suddenly. "However, you forget my eyes; I can _see_ magic. I already checked out the broom; it's fine. There's nothing on there but a flying spell."

"B-but then, who sent it? No one would spend that much on Harry and not tell!" She said, back wheeling.

"When they want to be known, they will reveal themselves."

"Yeah, Hermione, sod off."

Itachi shook his head as Hermione huffed, unable to continue arguing with him. He made his way back to his bed, looking over to where Sasuke stared intently at the multicolored beans, trying to decide if they were more 'horrible' food items like the 'peanuts'. Itachi got one and ate it, finding it to be caramel flavor.

**XXXXX**

MDF: I love how Itachi tortures his brother. I really like these close-sibling type relationships. And I believe Itachi (at the point of killing his family, and it carried on to Akatsuki a little) really does care about Sasuke in his own, twisted way. It makes better sense then "Measure my capacity." Seriously, some of those people took _no_ effort to kill. How is killing a fat, old woman baker measuring your capacity?

In other news, I got a 1970 Blue VW Bug for Christmas! Finally, after 18 years, I have a car to call my own! Pity I still don't have a license, ne? For an image, type this in the browser, removing the spaces. Ht tp// i16.ti nypic . co m/ 2v9ekd0. pn g As a Bonus, you get to see my fugly face as well.

Also, is it just me, or is FFnet not sending you Fic up-date notices, and review notices as well?


	11. Chapter 11 : Amends

A few of you have mentioned on the fact Itachi commented on being ANBU. Remember, these people are not from Konoha, and thus have absolutely no idea what the hell it means. They just assume, from his discussion when he first got there and explained things, that it was the name of his schooling.

Also, despite my shitty drawing ability, if you go to my deviantart gallery in the scraps section (mistress-dragonflame.deviantart) you'll see a drawing I did of the previous chapter. God, I loved that scene so much.

Ps. Whoo! Over two hundred reviews in ten pages! I'm so proud of myself.

**XXXXX**

They went down to the Christmas meal later that day, with both Hermione and Sasuke (who ate a bean, but had the misfortune to get a sludge flavored one) being sulky.

The meal was everything to be expected, and more as there were a few dishes Itachi hadn't seen since leaving Konoha. The two ninja—and one ninja in training—jumped violently at the sound of the cracker, but otherwise didn't react (as in, kill everyone at the table). Itachi smirked widely at seeing the hat that had come out of Snape's, to the man's displeasure. Sasuke promptly wore one of the hats, putting one on each of the ANBU's heads as well. The teachers, who knew that they were trained killers, were highly amused by this. Dumbledore had accio-ed Kakashi's book mid-way through the meal, forcing him to be social, though nothing could be done to the mask, which stayed in place even though he was eating, if one based off the food disappearing from his plate and his chewing, to the immense puzzlement of all but Itachi and Kakashi. Professor Trelawney had joined them to Itachi's displeasure, but thankfully she seemed almost normal. Conversation persisted, and Kakashi was asked a few questions, translated for everyone's enjoyment. Team Six seemed shocked that the man was only 21. How can he be so young but with such white hair?

Soon the meal was over, and Itachi wiped the large smudge of food off his brother's face. Ron and Harry got up to leave, but Hermione said she had something to discuss with Professor McGonagall, causing irritation to flare up in the young ANBU. Itachi closed his eyes and sighed, before first shooting a look at Hermione and then looking the teacher in question. "Harry received a broom, a Firebolt, from a mysterious donator. I have already examined it, and deemed it to be perfectly safe." Ron, Harry, and Hermione gaped at him, and the staff all blinked at him.

"You sure about that, Itachi-_san_?" Dumbledore said, a bit hesitant.

"I'd ride it as it stood."

Dumbledore smiled, knowing Itachi's hate and suspicion for flying. "Then there will be nothing else too it. Harry may keep the broom."

"B-b-but _Dumbledore_!" Hermione said, eyes wide in disbelief. "How can Itachi know?"

"His eyes are special, Hermione. And _Konoha_ has different methods then we do. They have ways to be able to detect things in moments it'd take weeks for us to. Why, Itachi-_san_ unlocked a magical game I had been working on for quite some time the first time he ever saw it."

"B-b-but—" Hermione had stood, and now clutched at her front and danced on her feet. "I think Sirius Black sent it to him!"

The table went deathly silent, the only remaining other student—the Slytherin who didn't look too sullen now—shifting nervously in his seat, openly gaping.

"Well," Dumbledore said, but then didn't continue. How could he if he didn't want to reveal Itachi?

But then Sasuke, who no one noticed had left, suddenly came running back into the hall, the Firebolt clutched in his hands. He was panting lightly as he came up, apparently having run both ways, but was grinning happily. "_I brought it, Older brother!_"

With a quick glance to Harry—who nodded, but looked a little miserable over it—Itachi took the broom and hopped onto it, kicking off. He zoomed through the room in a single loop, before landing easily back where he was.

"Then we must thank Black for this very fine broom if we see him." He said plainly, handing the broom over to Harry.

"_Wow! Older brother! How did you do that! That was amazing! Can I try! Please?! Oh, I want to fly too!_" Sasuke said, his eyes gleaming. He had missed what happened, and he still didn't know the language, so there was nothing wrong with the situation for him.

"_No._"

"_Aw, you suck!_"

Hermione stood red faced, before she finally turned and bolted from the room. Itachi watched her go coolly, ignoring how Harry and Ron thanked him for 'telling her off.' Itachi excused himself saying he was going to show Kakashi and Sasuke around the Castle and grounds, and Harry said they would take the Firebolt back to the common room. Itachi nodded and handed over the broom, saying a passing goodbye to the teachers at the table, and that he was sorry for causing a disturbance.

"_Come on, Sasuke._" Itachi tugged on the younger boy's sleeve. "_I will show you the castle first._"

The Konoha citizens made their way through the castle. Itachi pointed out and explained things as they went by, and Sasuke took them all in with more openness then he would have before their dinner. Perhaps it was because he still wore the wizard hat from the cracker, but no one really knows. Kakashi was still unnerved by most everything, but he didn't do anything. In fact, he didn't even talk, instead just read out of his book that he had retrieved before leaving the Great Hall. Of course, it was not to last. Soon, Sasuke spotted a ghost drifting lazily across the large, expansive hallway they had just entered, and he was quick to run up to it, having heard Itachi speak of them previously. It was when he was out of ear shot that the elder ninja spoke, not looking up from his book to his companion who stood next to him in the hall entrance.

"_You're going to regret doing that._"

"_Doing what, Kakashi-sempai?_"

"_Berating the girl so harshly._"

"_She was in the wrong, and was undermining my abilities. I will not coddle her._" He spoke plainly, watching as Sasuke and the ghost (the Fat Friar, the Hufflepuff ghost) attempted to talk to one another.

"_She was only worried for her friend's safety._"

"_I am their safety._"

"_She doesn't know that._"

"_She knows about my eyes, and Dumbledore even vouched for them._"

"_She's **thirteen**._" Kakashi finally turned to him, glaring with his one eye as he jerked his book down.

"_**I'm** thirteen._" Itachi tore his eyes from Sasuke (Nearly-Headless Nick had shown as well, and both ghosts were trying to decipher the boy in front of them.) and turned to face Kakashi as well, passively looking into the angry gaze. "_This is my mission, and I'll handle it as I see fit. This does not mean I will baby anyone who is in the wrong. I've told off both Ron and Harry just the same before, and nothing bad happened because of it, instead things turned for the better. To do it to them and not her would be favoritism, and I brook for no such thing._"

"_Itachi, you and I are about the same in strength and wit. We have many things in common, despite our vast differences in personality. But one thing for certain is I am still eight years your senior. Eight years more experience means a lot. And I speak from that experience that you will regret it dearly if you let her be like she is. Girls are different then boys are in the way their mind works. You humiliated her today in front of her teachers and friends. This will cause animosity and suspicion between you and her. Even if she was in the wrong and nothing comes of it that is also unacceptable to do as a person and not regret it. I at first thought this place changed you for the better, made you less of a heartless bastard. Apparently I was wrong._"

"_You and I are both ANBU. We **are** 'heartless bastards.' ANBU have no friends, no connections, no emotions. We only have our mission, to be completed in the best manner possible._"

"_You can't be in ANBU forever!_" He snapped, "_You have to become a person again at some point in your life, whether if it's now or when you get eventually killed, is up to you. I've sold my soul to the ANBU long ago, and only recently have I gotten it back. I'm only trying to help you regain yours before it's too late to be able to. You **can** be in the ANBU and still have a soul, it's difficult, but you can. You can start by being a person while you have the ability to do so._" Kakashi spat, furiously turning back to his book before he took a deep breath, calming himself. "_This mission is the perfect opportunity. Take it with both hands—for your own good, my friend._" He said, his voice calmer as his shoulders loosened.

But Itachi continued to look at him, the air stilling around them as time wore on. "_You've left the ANBU?_" He finally asked. Look underneath the underneath, Kakashi-sempai always said.

"_This is my last mission as ANBU, a supposed 'vacation.' I've already broken my mask._"

Itachi looked back to make sure Sasuke, who was gesturing wildly and thankfully out of hearing range, was alright. Another ghost had joined the conversation, the Ravenclaw ghost, and they all watched as Sasuke made some weird, extravagant movements as if trying to say a hundred different things with his body.

The two ninja stood in relative silence for a while, Itachi digesting the fact Kakashi was leaving ANBU. Kakashi had been Itachi's teacher in the use of the sword, and they were frequently paired together for strenuous missions that required less then a single four man cell. They were friends, everyone knew that, but their main connection was ANBU. Now Kakashi was leaving it...

"_I used the emergency scroll._" Itachi said in a small voice, breaking the silence. No one more then absolutely necessary was told of the use of emergency scrolls; simply for the fact the people who used them were highly embarrassed because they had to use them.

Kakashi glanced at him, before turning a page with a flick of his thumb. "_There was a genjutsu here?_"

"_No. A creature called a _boggart_ was the cause. It shows you your greatest fear, and I had a very bad reaction to mine. Upon the after math of seeing it, I used the scroll. I contacted Sasuke._"

Sasuke, now being surrounded by five different ghosts, apparently gave up, and was currently walking sulkily up to them while the ghosts looked confusedly at his back. Kakashi turned around to leave, but placed a hand onto the smaller ninja's shoulder. "_There's still hope for your soul left, Itachi. Please don't give it up._"

Itachi looked to the ground slightly, not responding, even as the weight of the large hand lifted from his shoulder.

"_Hey, Itachi, what were you talking about with Kakashi-san?_" Sasuke asked as he came in Itachi's line of vision.

"_...Nothing, Sasuke. What were you trying to say to those ghosts?_" Itachi gave a small smile down to his brother, and they turned to walk out of the hall together. "_It looked... Interesting._"

"_Bah._" He scowled, looking put out as he trudged along, catching up with Kakashi who had paused to examine a picture with scantily clad water nymphs a little too closely."_I was trying to see how they can become ghosts and if they knew of any around Konoha._"

"_Really..._"

**XXXXX**

Hermione sat in the library, avoiding her friends, like she had since yesterday. Early that morning she left the seemingly deserted common room, only to glance behind her and see Itachi watching her. He was clad in nothing but his pants and button up white shirt, with a white, fluffy towel draped across his shoulders and partially over his head, his long black hair wet, showing he had just finished showering. Embarrassment and shame riding high again at the sight of him, she ran all the way to where she was now, a table located in the back of the library where rarely anyone ever went, her head buried in her arms. She sniffed loudly, letting her breath out in a slightly defeated moan.

Books were scattered across the circular table, open to certain pages she needed to read. But she couldn't seem to gather the will to start studying.

Why had Itachi been so mean to her? She was only doing what was what's best. Why couldn't anyone see that? Why did everyone hate her for not wanting Harry to get hurt? Was that really so wrong? And what was up with him anyway? How can anyone do the things he can do? And what type of profession does he need those abilities for anyway?

"Hermione."

Hermione jumped violently, head whipping to the spot where the voice had appeared from no where. Itachi sat calmly across from her, his hands clasped and resting on the table. When did he get there? Was she so lost in thought she couldn't hear him approach and sit down?

His slanted, pitch black eyes held no emotion, like always, but they seemed to accuse her, shun her, and she had to look away.

"Go away." She said, flinching as her voice was thick and raspy.

"No."

"What do you want then?" She put her head back down, avoiding his gaze but still feeling it, making her skin crawl. "Confirmation? Ok; you were right, I was wrong. Happy now?"

The silence dragged on and she was almost certain he had left when he spoke again. "You seem to be confused as to why I did what I did yesterday."

"To prove your claim!" She snapped, shoulders shrugging angrily, but didn't raise her head. "It was obvious."

"Partly, yes." There was a pause, and she snuck a peak though her brown, curly hair, seeing him leaning back into his chair with his interlocked fingers under his nose, eyes looking down. "One of the reasons why I did that with everyone present was because I felt you were trying to discredit my abilities. I had already told you there was nothing wrong with the broom, yet you still felt the need to report it to a higher authority. When they agreed with me, you still seemed determined to prove me wrong and I became angry. I flew not only to prove my point to the teachers, but to show _you_ wrong in retaliation to what I perceived you attempting to do to me. To make matters worse, you were doing it in front of my friend and my brother, even if they didn't understand the conversation."

"I thought _ninja_ don't have emotions." She said snidely and wrinkled her nose, knowing she was being petty and low but didn't care. "Surely such a thing like that couldn't have changed it."

"I may be a _ninja_, but I'm still just thirteen years old."

Her shoulders slumped at the steady, rational voice, not affected at all by her rude tone. Itachi was always calm, clear minded, and didn't talk a lot, causing her to sometimes forget he was the same age as her. Silence settled on them again, and she sniffed, trying to regain her composure. Hot tears came to her eyes, but she refused to start crying again. Instead she finally sat up; keeping her head bowed, and wiped them away using her sleeve of her robe. She let her hair block her face and her undoubtedly red, swollen eyes, not wanting him to see them.

"I just was worried about Harry's safety. Black's out there and he's out for him! And-and now there's suddenly a b-broom showing up unexpectedly?" She felt even more ashamed at the fact she was starting to sob, and took deep breaths attempting to calm herself. She stared at her hands, which twisted and writhed in her lap nervously, not wanting to look at him to see the disgust and annoyance surely there because she was crying, showing her weakness and stupidity.

"I know. I understand." He said in his smooth voice, and she hiccupped, snorting lightly at that. "Believe it or not, those were my initial thoughts when I saw the broom as well. That's why the first thing I did was examine it closely with my eyes, my most effective method. Had it proven to have a hex or curse cast on it, or even a suspicion of one, I would have taken it directly to the headmaster, regardless what Harry and Ron would have done or said."

A box of tissues was pushed into her line of sight, and she reached to grab a few, sniffing loudly and mumbling a small thanks. She wiped away at her tears and nose, before dropping her hands and allowing them to start tearing apart the tissue. Her throat was swollen, but she forcefully swallowed, licking her dried lips, waiting for him to continue.

"That was the other reason I did what I did. When you challenged my claim, I also felt as if you were challenging my thoughts to Harry's well being. I felt like you were discrediting my regards to Harry's safety, as if I didn't care for his life. But I do, I _do_ care if Harry, Ron, or _you_ are in danger. If I suspect something, I will always check it out. Where I come from, it is not unheard of for friends to suddenly disappear, to be killed. _Konoha_ is in a peaceful time, but it still is very dangerous. Everyone there has to be cautious, and it is engraved into our children when they are young. My training in _ANBU_ only heightened my paranoia, though I like to think of it as 'walking on the safe side of life.'"

She glanced at him, to see him slightly smiling at his slight joke. She gave a brief smile back, but swallowed again, dropping her gaze. "What exactly is _ANBU _for? You never really said. I mean, I know it's some type of training, but... Not what it's _for_."

"_ANBU_ is the best of the best. Very few get selected for it. There are the police, like what my family does, and then there is _ANBU_. _ANBU_ are the ones that actually protect the city, the police just regulate it. We are under no ones command but our leader, the current _Hokage_. Kakashi-_sempai_ is also _ANBU_, however, he is leaving it once he returns to _Konoha_."

She nodded and raised her head, glancing shyly at him. He smiled slightly, before closing his eyes and sighing dramatically (for him), his hands in his lap. "Of course, now you know too much and I'll have to kill you."

Suddenly, she snorted and started laughing. She laughed and laughed, clutching at her side as if that single sentence was the funniest thing she had ever heard in her life.

"No, seriously, I'll have to." He said, smiling still, and she just laughed even more. He stood from his seat and grasped her arm, helping her up. "Come on, I'll take you to a nice field and do it quickly."

By the time they gathered her books and left the library, heading back to the common room, her mirth had died down to bubbles. They walked down the halls, Itachi as unruffled as ever, but seemingly gave off an air of amusement. She smiled at him, sighing as she finally calmed. "Thanks, Itachi, for cheering me up and apologizing in your own indirect way. Had it been Ron, or Harry..."

"You'd probably spent the next few weeks miserable." He turned his head to her, eyes still blank. "But there is no thanks necessary. It was my fault for making you like that in the first place."

"Still..." They walked the rest of the way in silence, only broken once by Sir Cadogan who tried challenging them drunkenly.

The others had awoken and were doing their own things as the two walked in the room. Well, Kakashi sat lazily in a plush chair with his feet propped up into the fireplace while Ron, Harry, and (surprisingly) Sasuke stared lovingly at the hovering Firebolt.

Ron immediately tried to get onto the girl's case, but Itachi sent him a withering glare that had even Sasuke take a step away. Hermione set up her books on a table and began working, this time actually able to. Itachi set up the game of living chess and taught Kakashi how to play, and soon Sasuke was drawn away from the Firebolt to watch the interesting match where the ninja poked the figures (they didn't understand Japanese, so the two couldn't order them to move) with kunai until they took the hint, complaining and cursing loudly. Ron and Harry spent the rest of the morning just watching the Firebolt from every direction. They didn't take it outside as they didn't want to get dressed for the cold just yet—but they would after lunch, first thing.

**XXXXX**

Itachi watched with a small smile as he stood on the stone steps of the entrance. Sasuke and Kakashi waved merrily at him through the window as their coach started to travel off. But as Kakashi sent an air kiss back to him, winking suggestively, the man had to quickly ducked his head back into the coach as a kunai imbedded itself into the wood were he once was. He will never learn, will he?

Soon Sasuke also ducked back into the window and out of sight, and a light snow was starting to fall. Itachi didn't move, just continued to watch the coach as it disappeared with his bottomless black eyes, breathing out small, white puffs into the bitter air. He blinked, and they were gone.

The smile, which had always been present in some way on his face since his brother first arrived, slowly melted off, his face becoming completely impassive, almost cold, once again.

Silently, in a flurry of pure white snow, he vanished back into the castle, resuming his mission once again.

**XXXXX**

MDF: Yeah, just two chapters for Sasuke. Sorry for the short one, but I had to end it here. I really liked the ending scene, with Itachi just standing there and breathing, and I don't know why. Would anyone care to draw it? Please?


	12. Chapter 12 : Rats and Dementors

I'd like to thank once again my lovely beta, Karin Kinomoto! Also, in remind people, there are no pairings (no matter what you say), and everything is completely based off the books! I've never seen the Naruto anime, _or_ the Harry Potter and PoA movie, and never **_ever_** will.

**XXXXX**

The rest of the school returned with much hustle and bustle after the New Years. Oliver Wood starting crying once he saw the Firebolt, and then hugged Itachi frantically proclaiming his eternal love for him, weeping all the more, upon finding out it was because of him Harry could keep it (Harry and Ron had been threatened by the ninja to not bring up that it was because of Hermione that they almost lost it) much to Itachi's irritation. In little more then an hour of their return, the entire school knew of the broom, and the Slytherins were looking even more sullen then normal.

They had returned to classes the next day, and while most sane people dreaded spending time freezing their bums off (as Ron said) outdoors, Hagrid had set up a large bon fire full of salamanders, telling the class to keep the fire large, and they had a fun (safe) class.

Palmistry began in their Divination class, and the Professor promptly saw a quick death for Harry. Itachi attempted to show her his hand, but she oddly refused to read it, making up some excuse that she was too saddened by Harry's to attempt to read again. She never did foretell anything for him, and it made him wonder slightly.

They started Defense Against the Dark Arts class again, with Lupin looking very sickly indeed. Itachi wondered how bad the transformations were to cause such a strain. Harry, after the lesson, set up his anti-Dementor lessons, and Itachi made a mental note to come as well, but remain hidden. Thursdays, eight, History of Magic (which was one of Itachi's favorite lessons, using his zoning skills to their fullest and learning all about bloody wars) class room.

"Still looks ill, doesn't he? What d'you reckon's the matter with him?" Ron said as they walked down the hall, making for the Great Hall.

"Something very... _violent_." Itachi said in an almost sympathetic way.

Ron and Harry looked disgusted, but Hermione gave him a particular look. He gave her a look himself, eye brows bunching slightly. He motioned her to break off when they boys walked passed an opened and empty classroom, and quickly closed the door behind her.

"How do you know?" He asked, nearly forceful.

"I-I figured it out," She said, blinking at his sudden almost anger. "He's always sick during the full moon, he exhibit's the symptoms listed in our books, and his boggart turns into the moon. I've known since Professor Snape assigned the essay."

Itachi pursed his lips and ran his fingers over his lower lip, thinking of how to work this. "Hermione," he paused slightly, clicking his tongue before catching her eyes again. "You've come to know very sensitive information. Undoubtedly that was Snape's goal, but regardless, _you must not tell anyone_."

She blinked again, and then gave a half frown. "Hey, how do you know? And why should we keep this from anyone? They have a right to know what our teacher is!"

"I was told when I came here. For me to—" He caught himself before saying, 'be hired' and continued with only a slight pause. "—join this school, the _Hokage_, my village leader, required to know of all possible dangers. Had Dumbledore-_sama_ hid anything pressing—Including Professor Lupin—my village would have retaliated and it wouldn't have been pretty." He glanced at the door, knowing their absence would have been noticed by then. "Look, I respect Professor Lupin too much to tell people what he is. You have no idea what would come if people—_parents_—knew what he was. You must promise me you won't tell." When she looked a bit hesitantly he leaned in a bit more. "Promise!"

"...A-alright, I promise. But... are you sure we should?"

"I am certain. There are far more dangerous people in this school, a lot you don't even know about." And I am the worst of all.

Her eyes widened. "Professor Snape?"

"I trust Lupin more then I do him," He avoided answering directly, but she seemed to buy it and they left the classroom, hurrying to the great hall. They brushed off the questions from Harry and Ron, and the boys scowled like they always did when Hermione avoided a question to where she had been, but they scowled even more as Itachi now seemed to know.

Later that week, Harry excused himself from the Common Room for his lesson just before seven thirty. Itachi nodded him off with Ron and Hermione, who looked up from their homework. The Uchiha waited about ten minutes, finishing his paper, before he, too, started to pack up.

"You done?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Yes. I will do my astronomy chart some other time. I will be in my room, meditating. I need to clear my thoughts."

"Alright then. Bye, Itachi." Hermione said, turning back to her work. Ron shrugged and went to work as well.

Itachi walked up the stares, into his room. He closed the door partly, and then went about setting up his futon as his habit for meditating. But he didn't sit down, instead summoning a regular Bunshin (to conserve energy). His clone looked at him a moment, before sitting down on the futon, closing his eyes and taking up the mediating stance. As long as no one tried to touch him, he was in the clear.

He made several hand seals, and then transformed into Kneazle-Sasuke. The real Kneazle-Sasuke, who was sitting on the ledge, stared at him, but didn't otherwise react.

Kneazle-Itachi walked through the door and then dodged between people's legs as he went through the crowded common room. He made his way to the door, mowing loudly as he rubbed against the door. Eventually a second year, who had been playing Gobstones, opened the port for him. Once he was out and down the hall, he dropped the henge and ran stealthily down the hall, without a single sound. He had appeared at the History of magic Hallway just as Harry reached the classroom.

Itachi snuck into the room after activating a jutsu he copied from a Stone Ninja. "_Ninpou! Meisai-Gamure no jutsu!_" (Camouflage Concealment) He whispered, his chakra forming around him so he blended perfectly in with the walls, paintings, and everything else. Utilizing his keen speed, he bolted into the room along with Harry, stealthily against the wall next to the door in the dark room without the other boy's notice. He hid himself into a corner without making a single sound, watching as Harry lit the lamps with his wand before sitting at a chair, waiting for Lupin.

And it wasn't long before the man walked in with a large crate. Upon being asked, Lupin explained. "Another Boggart." Itachi paled, and nearly dropped the illusion, but he saved it before he could be revealed. He would just stay here, in the corner, and the thing wouldn't come to him... Right? His mind suddenly clicked, and he nearly smiled. Boggarts reacted to _humans_. Itachi smirked and transformed.

He perfected turning into an animal shortly after McGonagall showed them it. He had asked a few questions, and found that the technique turned the user into an animal most like them, so he probably wouldn't have turned into a cat of he attempted to.

So now, Itachi the pure white (currently invisible) weasel was now where Itachi the (invisible) human once was. The Uchiha almost rolled his eyes predictably at the transformation. Itachi was weasel in Japanese, his ANBU mask was a weasel, and now Animagi-ed into one. The most unique things were the three tomoe situated evenly around each eye, in the white fur, if he activated his sharingan (it also made his eyes turn red like an albino). He couldn't use any chakra as an animal (no hand seals), but anything done before wouldn't drop unless he willed it.

So now, Invisible Weasel Itachi crouched in a corner, his red eyes never leaving the form of Harry.

As the Boggart-Dementor approached his charge, Itachi could tell it was feeding off the air, but he couldn't feel it. At _all_. And he wasn't even trying. He expended to feel at least a little bite of the sickening cold air, but... The weasel blinked, filing away the information.

He watched the situation, Harry indeed paling and fainting as the Dementor approached, then Lupin warding it off back into the box as it turned into the moon again. Shifting on his paws, Invisible Weasel Itachi licked his lips absently, looking at Lupin slapping the face of the boy after another failed attempt. The boy awoke and started tearing as he told what he heard, brushing them off as sweat. But, he admired the boy's determination that seemed so lacking in this place. Very few people here seemed to want to continue something if it hurt them, even if the benefit was large. Soon, after a third successful (ish) attempt, Harry and Lupin talked a bit before Harry left.

Itachi dropped his invisibility and crawled up onto the desk near Lupin, acting like the weasel he resembled.

"Oh, hello there." Lupin paused before turning out the last light, smiling as Itachi sniffed something on the desk for a bit before sitting on his haunches, sniffing the air near the man. "Sorry we caused such a bother—ah!" He jumped back a foot as Itachi suddenly morphed back into his human form, like a tree growing very quickly, his feet dangling off the edge of the desk, red sharingan giving off an eerie glow in the dim light.

"Hello, Professor Lupin." He said simply, eyes ever watching. "I'm letting you know that I will be sitting in on your lessons—of course. However, I will be undetectable in my weasel form so the boggart will not catch onto me."

"Oh... Oh, yes. Just don't scare me like that." The man said, clutching at his heart, gulping down air, before his eyebrows suddenly bunched slightly. "You're an Animagi?"

"Yes, I copied the ability," He tapped next to his eye, showing what he meant, "Off of Professor McGonagall when she gave a lesson on them the first day back." He slid off the desk and walked to the door, pausing before turning back. "Oh, I would also like to warn you."

"Warn me?" The man asked, looking apprehensive.

"Yes. You see, Hermione Granger has figured out you're a werewolf. I have already made her promise not to do anything, and I believe she will follow my advice. But you should be more careful." He made a few seals, re-adopting the invisibility jutsu, and faded from sight.

Just to freak him out again. ...What? Everyone has their quirks.

**XXXXX**

He was going to _kill_ Wood. A slow, painful, agonizing death that stretched on an on, preferably with a few genjutsu terrifying the older boy even more. Just because some team beat the other does NOT mean he enjoyed being in the air five nights a week.

But as him and his team were finishing their work one of the evenings Harry had off, Ron suddenly questioned Hermione (who had the largest homework load of them all, and was showing the strain) on how on earth was she able to get to all her classes. Hermione ducked behind her pile of books and brushed off the question.

"I know," Itachi said. Hermione gave him a horrified look, which he ignored. Ron and Harry keyed in, listening intently.

With a perfectly serious expression, he leaned in dramatically as if to avoid eaves droppers. "_Magic_." He whispered.

The boys suddenly scowled and Hermione looked relieved. "If she could tell us," He waved off Ron, who began to tell him off for pulling his leg. "Then she would. However, since she hasn't, then we aren't to know, whether by her choice or another's."

"She should tell us, we're her friends!"

"Don't be a prat," Itachi cut him off, focusing on his potions essay. "Even close friends keep some secrets from each other. And, again, it may not be by her choice. Maybe there's a law, maybe whatever thing she does would be broken if someone found out. Who knows? However, what I do know is that it doesn't affect us at all, so we shouldn't poke our noses into it."

It wasn't five minutes more before Wood came up, "Oliver," He cut him off before he could speak, "If you break Harry from his homework—_again_—then I'll find your Quidditch clothes, shred them, and then force them down your throat! I understand you want to win. But if you over work a horse you _kill_ it. And if you kill Harry, I'll kill you, and you'll _never_ be able to play Quidditch _again_!" He looked up from his paper, glaring at the older boy. He was sick and tired of this man's obsession! Wisely, Wood muttered an excuse and wandered off.

**XXXXX**

The month faded into February with no let up in the snowy weather. Having been used to a far warmer place, Itachi was commonly bundled up in his wool over cloak, scarf, and even the Konoha sweater with the decorative puffs Mrs. Weasley had kitted for him over his normal outfit, and had to ignore the teasing comments that came with it. However, despite it all, he still wore his ninja shoes to the astonishment of everyone.

In one of Harry's Dementor lessons, Itachi learned more about the creatures. But upon hearing Lupin ask if anyone deserved to have their souls extracted, he was shocked when a thought unbidden came to him. '_I do_.' It said. Violently he shook his head to dislodge that thought. He settled down again to continue to observe, shifting on his paws to get the circulation back, but still unnerved at how easily that reply had come. Why would he think that? He was ANBU, a tool. A tool is not responsible for the death it causes, and surely would not wish its soul sucked out for it. Why would he _think_ that?

Soon Harry left, and Lupin opened the door for him to scurry out like usual. He transformed into his human form and ran, passing by Harry without the boys notice. For this session, he had left earlier then Harry, saying he was going to visit Hagrid. So now, he was waiting a few feet away, at an intersession. "Harry, you're finished with your lesson?" He asked as the other boy approached.

Harry jumped and looked up before realizing the question and nodding to him. "Yeah..." He looked back at the ground nervously as they walked together. "Hey, remember the night at the Three Broomsticks?" He asked after they had passed a few classroom doors.

"Yes, I remember."

"Do you think... that Black deserves the Dementor's Kiss?" They stopped walking and Harry hastily explained it, though Itachi had already known. This habit had come around the end of November, in all the members of Team Six, asking him what he thought on any given situation. He supposed it was only a natural reaction, and they didn't even realize they were doing it, that they wanted to pass their decisions under a more powerful, wiser entity. The same thing happened in real genin teams, the genin asking the jounin instructor.

Itachi looked up, eyeing the ceiling while touching his lower lip as his habit when he thought seriously. He honestly hadn't thought about it, after the shock of his own secret admission. "Hm..." Did he think Black, in all the information given to him, deserve it? "No. I don't."

Harry looked at him, eyes wide, a spark of anger behind them. "_What_? Why not?!"

"It's not because the situation is not worthy, Harry. You asked my opinion, and I gave it to you. My reasonings are my own." Harry glared at him, but he passively returned it, daring him to challenge his decision. But Harry didn't, and they continued walking, but this time in almost tense air.

They came upon Neville, who was pleading with Sir Cadogan, effectively drawing Harry from his dark thoughts.

"I wrote them down! But I must've dropped them somewhere!"

"You lost your passwords?" Itachi frowned slightly, and Neville drew back from the look.

"I don't know where they went! I'd made certain to keep the best track of them as I could, but they just disappeared!" He cried piteously.

"Good even, my fine young yeomen!" The Knight said, recognizing his supposed allies. "Come clap this loon in irons. He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"

"Oddsbodkins." Itachi said lazily, and the portrait swung open a bit reluctantly. He turned to Neville as the boy crawled in after him, and he took them off to the side. "Did you at least protect the words with a concealment spell?"

Neville shook his head miserably. "_Please don't kill me, Itachi-san!_" As they were always paired off in potions, Itachi had decided to start teaching the boy Japanese, so he could discuss things with him without Snape knowing what it was. Surprisingly, he had taken to it quite well.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad with you." He sighed at the dramatics. He never even raised his voice to the boy. "Look, I'll help you find them. Where was the last time you remember them? Start with yesterday, and work your way through the day."

"Well..." He said, his face scrunching in concentration and looking past Itachi's left knee blankly. "I woke up, got dressed and took the sheet from my night table, placed them into my pocket."

"Which one?"

"This one," He patted the one on his left side, not moving his gaze. "I don't use it very much, so it wouldn't've fallen out accidentally."

"Very good."

Neville flashed him a smile before dropping his gaze again. "And then I used them to get in during lunch—to drop off some books—and then I didn't need to use them to get in after dinner, because I came in with Dean. At night, I took out the sheet, put it on my nightstand, and went to sleep. And then I woke up got dressed and left..." His eyes widened. "They're probably still in my room!"

Itachi nodded, and then followed him as he scampered into their dorm room. But, to the rounder boy's displeasure, the note was not there. "But they were right _here_...!" He cried, searching around his night table.

The ANBU approached, black eyes flicking around. Something was off, his senses told him so. Hm, he's going to have to be on alert until the paper shows up again, or something happens. If anything, it would happen within the next week, before the bloody knight finally rotated out of the passwords. And, he could gain some information as well if something were to occur. Neville dejectedly left the room, absently turning off the lights as if he forgot the silent body that stood and stared at his nightstand intently.

"_Sasuke_," Itachi said, and soon his Kneazle came yowling up to him, rubbing onto his legs. He picked her up, petting her in a, what would be lovingly way, if it had been anyone but him. "_Sasuke, do you know if someone strange was in the room?_"

Kneazle-Sasuke just purred. "_No?_" She mewed, looking up to him as he held her before him so he could look into her slitted eyes. "_Hm,_"

Itachi brought her to his chest and continued to pet her, walking towards the door, glancing at the cage that sat next to Ron's bed, on Harry's side. His eyes glinted in the darkness as he paused slightly, before he turned and left the room.

"Ron," He said as he walked to them. Hermione had finally been convinced to let them help relieve her work load, as she was starting to look similar to Lupin from the strain, so Ron was currently looking up dates for her Muggles class.

"Yeah?"

"Your rat's gone."

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted, jumping up and storming up the stairs.

Itachi, still petting his cat-creature (who would remain a kitten for about a year before maturing, living about twenty five years on average) that was attacking his unmoving hand playfully, calmly sat down in the vacated seat as Ron's agonized yell echoed through the room.

"_ITACHI!_" He surprisingly called, stomping down the steps. He was carrying his cage, its metal door flapping with his movements, still open.

"Yes?" Itachi said impassively.

"YOUR CAT ATE MY RAT!"

"Does this look like it'd kill anything?" He held up the still purring Kneazle-Sasuke, a contently happy expression on her face despite her hind legs hanging freely as he lightly gripped her chest, her tail twitching in playfulness.

"YES!"

Itachi drew her back, shrugging. "Prove she did it then. How do you know he didn't just escape?"

"LOOK, RIGHT THERE!! BLOOD!!" Indeed, there was a smattering of dried blood on the torn Newsprint Ron used as rat litter. "YOUR CAT HAS ALWAYS GOT IT OUT FOR MY RAT! EVEN WORSE THEN HERMIONE'S!"

Itachi tilted his head to the side, ever so slightly. "Have you ever thought there was a reason for that?"

"W-what?" Ron sputtered, taken back by the sudden question.

"Kneazles are amazingly smart creatures. They don't often take to wizards or witches, but make perfect pets when they do."

"This isn't a time for a Magical Creature lesson, Itachi!"

"Not only do they lead their owners to home if they become lost," Itachi continued, looking at Ron evenly. "But they have an uncanny ability to detect untrustworthy characters." His eyes hardened, "The fact that Neville's passwords disappeared around the same time Scabbers did is highly suspicious."

"There was _NOTHING_ WRONG WITH SCABBERS!" Ron shouted, slamming the cage onto the table. "Let's see if _you_ like it when _your_ pet gets killed!" He made to violently grab Kneazle-Sasuke, but before he could reach her, his hand was suddenly twisted away, forcing him to bend backwards to keep his arm from breaking, pain bursting up his limb.

"Do not touch my pet," Itachi said icily, exerting a little more force, bending Ron back even more as the temperature around him seemingly dropped ten degrees. Still stroking the purring Kneazle, he didn't let go despite the cries of pain Ron was whimpering through clenched teeth. The entire room quieted and stilled, reacting subconsciously to the chilling almost anger Itachi was projecting and did not move to help Ron. "No matter how smart Sasuke is, she is still incapable of opening that cage. The last person who opened that cage was _you_. If _you_ forgot to close it again, it's _your_ own fault Scabbers was eaten. I did warn you. And it could have been a number of cats. Sasuke is also still too young to eat a fully grown rat if she even did kill him, but Kneazles would never allow another cat to eat their kill. If it was her fault, your pet is most likely decaying somewhere in the dorm room. In a few days, it won't be hard to find. However, if no body shows up, then you have no ground to stand on. Scabbers would have to be alive somewhere, or in the belly of another cat. Regardless, Sasuke will be completely innocent either way."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Percy came up finally as the deadly air left. "Knock it off you two, no fighting! Itachi, let him go!"

Itachi did so, and Ron crouched over his arm, holding it tightly to himself. "We weren't fighting, we were discussing." Itachi said in his calm voice, completely unruffled.

"You nearly broke my arm, you asshole!" Ron shouted, glaring daggers, still clutching at his arm.

Itachi turned to him, "You were going to attack my Kneazle. I stopped you. If I had wanted to break your arm, I would have."

Ron glared before turning and bolting up the staircase.

"Itachi, I'm going to have to report you for this." Percy said warningly, puffing up in a would-be imposing way.

But Itachi was still unaffected. "By all means. I do not regret my actions."

Put off by his indifference, the Headboy walked away, out the porthole door. The common room—who had watched the exchange from the first time Ron shouted—was abnormally silent and still, but bit by bit the noise returned, small murmurings at first, but then eventually back to it's normal dull roar.

"Itachi, why'd you do that?" Hermione said, looking very confused and torn.

"Why'd you hurt Ron like that? You could have just deflected him!" Harry said, giving a glare on behalf of his friend. They knew Itachi could fight very well, if one judged the way he handled the (now single three X per class, with two before hand preparing with information) beasts from Care of Magical Creatures class.

"If I had just knocked his hand out of line, or if I had held Sasuke out of reach, a fight would have broken out between myself and him, which wouldn't have ended well." He said, leaning into the high back of his chair as he closed his eyes. "He was blinded by his anger and loss. He was surely going to continue to assault Sasuke if I had not forced him to listen to my explanation. His arm will only be soar and have a thumb sized bruise in the morning. His ego will be worse."

"You know—you're a real jerk sometimes." Harry said, gathering his things before going up to the dorm room as well.

Itachi watched calmly, his eyes glinting slightly from the fire they sat next to. He rested his elbows on the arm rests and brought up his interlocked extended fingers under his nose, foot twitching slightly.

"I think you did the best option, Itachi." Hermione said quietly, quill pausing over her complex looking Arithmancy chart she had. "I know how Ron can get. And... Well, it was better then you two fighting."

"Hn," He said, looking at his now dozing, oblivious kitten. Just like Sasuke.

"Itachi, come with me." Percy came up again, placing a hand on his shoulder as if to make sure Itachi wouldn't flee. "McGonagall wants to speak with you. Now."

Itachi looked at him, then at the hand, then back at him. Percy removed his hand quickly. "Very well. Excuse me, Hermione."

He felt all the eyes on him, but he just continued walking behind Percy blankly, almost bored, out the Portrait hole. The walk was silent except for Kneazle-Sasuke's purring and the Headboy's footsteps. They made their way to a room he'd never been to before, and upon opening it, he found out why.

"Leave us," Professor McGonagall said immediately from her position at the table. She sat with nothing but her sleeping gown. Some papers were on her table—obviously she was grading them—and was the only mess around the bland brown and white themed bedroom with a small, simple kitchen.

"Yes, Professor." Percy said, following her order and walked out side, closing the door behind him.

McGonagall—her eyes all the more beady at the late hour—looked up and waved her wand at the door, after muttering something under her breath. Itachi assumed it was to block noise because the next thing she did was yell at him.

"What are you, a complete idiot?!" She glared at him, but he had had worse before. She called him quite a few names he never would have guessed she'd know, but he took it all in stride. Eventually, she got around to the topic at hand. "What were you thinking, doing that to Ron? You had no right! Dumbledore hired you to protect, _not harm_, the students! Explain yourself, before I throw you out of this school myself you insolent whelp!"

"Ronald's rat had escaped from his cage. He, upon seeing some blood in the litter, assumed my Kneazle, Sasuke," He held up the kitten, which mewed as if on cue. "Had eaten his rat. My pet and his have never gotten along, but given the facts of the situation, I knew Sasuke not to be responsible. Ron thought otherwise, and made to harm her. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it—there will be a thumb bruise there by tomorrow at his wrist's joint—out of the way and then explained to him why I thought what I thought. I believe that had I not stopped it, a fight would have been the result."

She stared at him for a long moment, trying to see if he was telling a lie but he gave away nothing, not a single hint to if he was lying, and of course he wasn't, and she realized that. He also realized his lack of overt denial was something new to her, something she didn't quite know how to work against, as she had dealt with mainly students who never felt they were in the wrong. She finally shifted, dropping her gaze to her papers. "Very well. Nothing will come of this here. Ronald was wrong to try to hurt your Kneazle, but if I ever so much as hear a rumor that you've hurt another one of my students, I'll send you packing so quick it will make your head spin. A letter will be sent to your leader about this."

"Understood." He bowed at the waist before he turned and left, leaving her to her paper work.

Itachi made his way back to the common room, deep in thought. The most logical reason he had not been given detention or other punishment was because of Harry. If he was in detention, then how could he guard the boy? But that wasn't what he was thinking about, instead something related. Why had he reacted the way he had?

It had been a while since he became possessive, especially over anything but his brother (who he guarded like a dragon over its eggs). Kakashi-sempai was right, this place _was_ changing him. Itachi stopped, and looked out the window he was next to. The moon's light lit up the grounds, giving everything an unearthly glow. From his vantage point, he could see the Whomping Willow and the very edge of the lake, and both were as still as stone. He sighed, a long slow breath.

The question was, did he want to change or not?

**XXXXX**

MDF: Itachi really likes his pet Kneazle. ...I want a kitten now. D:


	13. Chapter 13 : Black, Predictions

Happy V-day to all of those out there who didn't get something, with myself included! Consider this your chocolate!

**XXXXX**

Ron was embittered to him over the next day, and Harry was with him (though not to the degree as Ron). Itachi stuck with Hermione, but kept an eye on his charge no matter where he was located. He did, however, take advantage of the situation with the bookworm and asked her to show him every spell she knew one day because he 'wasn't here for two years and was tired of being out of the loop,' and he copied them all, even the ones she had figured out on her own. Quite a few were useless (what good was growing tentacles on your opponent's cheeks? It would cause far too trouble in his world if something like that was to happen) but the rest were something very interesting for him.

The animosity and mourning lasted until the day of the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match (and he noticed with a bit of surprise that Cho, the girl he met on the train, was the Seeker, meaning he knew all four Seekers in each house outside of Quidditch for various different reasons). After a failed Dementor scare (He caught onto Malfoy at breakfast, and the lack of chilling air/only two also told him they were fakes during the game. He also observed that Harry preformed a full Patronus, and it looked like a stag, though the boy in question didn't seem to know.) Harry caught the snitch, and the entire house celebrated for the rest of the day, including Hermione who was dragged away from her books physically before she started enjoying herself. Ron no longer bemoaned about, but he still huffed away angrily if he saw Itachi, even though the bruise was fading. Several times he proclaimed that Scabbers would have liked such and such, but he was _dead, _and Itachi seemingly remained oblivious to the comments to Ron's annoyance. Of course, Itachi's words rang true, and there was no body to be found, despite the boy sniffing and searching intently at every odd smell in the place.

But as the day and then the night wore on, McGonagall finally called it quits at around one. Ron and Harry chatted about the match with Itachi shadowing them without their knowing. Itachi meditated after changing as his usual, but didn't have to wait long before the exhausted boys were asleep.

Curling into his futon, he allowed himself to drift off. He idly wondered where Kneazle-Sasuke was. He left the door partially open for her, but due to his paranoia, he kept his kunai pouch under his comforter as well.

**XXXXX**

A dog poked its head out from around the corner, listening and watching intently. Tonight was the perfect night, everyone would be tired from the party, and thus sleep deeply. He worried over the strange person who had tracked him so well the first time he attempted to get into the common room, but it didn't matter now. No one would be in there but mere boys.

Black turned back to his human form as he approached the picture—who was currently practicing his swordsmanship, but stopped as he saw someone approach.

"Halt! Who goes there? Password?" He said as Black walked in front of him.

"Um," He fumbled with the paper and then began to read off the various passwords in the dim light. "Nitwit, Lotus, Scurvy, Savvy, er... Oddsbodkins, Tweak, nettle... flick, wickert, snockered..."

"Ah! That's the one," The knight said happily, swinging open.

Black crawled into the familiar common room, a smile tugging on his thin lips. From the residue, they still knew how to throw parties. But none of that, he was here to kill, and kill he shall. He will enjoy it immensely when he feels that _rat_ being _slowly_ crushed in his hands...!

He made his way up to the room, the small Kneazle kitten that had started helping him along with that one large cat leading the way. She slipped through the partially open door, and he licked his cracked lips and shifted his grip on the weird dagger the Kneazle had stolen from her master for him, ignoring the sudden bite to his thumb as he accidentally rubbed a sharp edge. What the child was doing with it at Hogwarts in the first place was anyone's guess.

Slowly, silently, he pushed open the well oiled door and slipped inside, leaving it open for a quick escape. He spied the Kneazle rubbing against the post of one of the beds, before loping to her master to curl into his neck, purring contently, her eyes closing as she settled down to sleep. Sirius eyed the child who slept on what appeared to be a large pillow on the ground—why didn't they give the poor boy a proper bed?—before turning to his target. Best to get this done quickly, he thought, locking his eyes and walking forward.

Of course, since he turned away, he didn't see Itachi vanish from his bed, as quick as lightning. Sasuke wasn't even disturbed.

Sirius paused before doing what he intended. ..._He_ was there, only a few feet away—his god child. He spun on his heel and silently made his way to Harry's bed, peaking inside, seeing the eyelids of his best friend's son twitch in dream. He smiled, thinking he looked just like James, before turning away, letting the curtains fall back into place without much noise.

Quick steps brought him to the child Ron—if he remembered the name from the large cat—anger swelling in him. He brought the kunai up and slashed through the curtain, scanning the bed, knife thing poised for the kill... _What_?! The rat _wasn't here_, and—! The boy shifted and opened his eyes, staring at Black, who stared back with his own wide eyes. Then the child's eyes snapped open completely and he let out an unholy cry, but Sirius turned and fled, dropping the kunai in his haste, running out the door and slammed it behind him.

He bolted down the hall, through the common room and portrait. He was just about to turn back into his dog form as he ran down the hall and make his escape when suddenly something crashed into his side, pushing him forcefully into a shadowed nook next to a suit of armor.

Black gasped, his eyes widening. His arm was just going to break the grip on his collar, but a hand clamped on his wrist like iron shackles and twisted it, making him close his eyes in pain, and suddenly feeling a knife to his own throat.

"Scream, and I will kill you right now." The young voice said softly with the slightest accent, barely heard over the sudden loud ruckus in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius opened his eyes and focused for the first time on the person—_child_—who pinned him so effortlessly. Blood red eyes looked deeply into his own, the black comma things swirling, making him wonder what was the point of struggling...?

Knowing the affect of an Imperius curse, Black snapped himself out of instantly, glaring down at the Asian boy who blinked once before his eyes narrowed. "Kill me then, fool, there's only worse things waiting for me." He growled defiantly. Just then a teacher approached, (My god, McGonagall never seemed to age) wearing nothing but a sleeping gown and an irritated expression. Black paled, expecting to be found any moment, she was getting closer! Surely she'd see them, poking out the slight indent, lit partially by the moon light, she was right there and... Passed them without a glance?

"I've made certain we won't be discovered before I'm through with you." The child said quietly, and he came to recognized him as the sleeping child in the room on the pillow. How did—?

"Who are _you_? Do you know who _I_ am? What makes _you_ can defeat _me_?" Bluffing, don't fail me now. So what he was using a reputation he didn't deserve?

But the person just smirked. Or at least, he _felt_ like he did. He couldn't tell with the completely blank face, and matching smooth tone. "I know very well who you are, _Sirius Black_. You do not know who I am. _I_ am _ANBU_; _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_, or 'Assassination Tactics Special Squad' in your language. I have been hired to _kill_ you." He pressed the dagger harder into his throat, and Sirius had to press back farther to avoid being cut. "And I can slice open your throat if you so much as blink wrong."

Sweating, he stared into the eerie eyes, feeling the cool metal all the more. Being in Azkaban for years gave him knowledge on how killers sound, and the way this mere boy spoke showed he had killed before, and he could easily do so again without second guessing, and it chilled Black to the bone. "What do you want?" He said, feeling the blade slice some flesh as his Addams apple bobbed up and down.

"What I want is information. I have already gathered some interesting knowledge in my time here, such as that you're an Animagi who turns into a dog, and your goal is not Harry Potter, since you went to Ron's bed, knowing where my charge was, and you didn't do a finishing blow to him. You've also had plenty of opportunity to kill Harry, despite my presence at his side. My question is simple, and to the point, and this will be a key piece in the puzzle I construct together. If you lie, I will know, and I will not be happy." He tilted his head slight to the side, commas swirling in his eyes. "Who was the Potter's Secret Keeper?" His question shocked Sirius. Why would he ask such a random question?

But his face twisted, hatred for the person boiling to the surface. If this child wanted to know, he would tell him. "Peter Pettigrew, the damn rat—" He snarled, but before he could say more Professor McGonagall stepped back out to talk to the Portrait and upon being told, Yes, the knight did allow a man in, she frantically scrambled back into the room. He was turned to face it along with the boy, and was shocked when the blade was removed and the hand that pinned him let him go.

"I have my information. I am ordered to take out threats." He looked at him, eyes dulling down into black orbs as he turned away. "You are no longer seen as a threat." He walked a step away before looking back over his shoulder, "Run, or be captured by someone other then myself, and they won't be so..." He turned back forward and began walking again. "Compassionate."

Black didn't need telling twice. He did just that, running away on all four paws.

**XXXXX**

Itachi was escorted to Dumbledore's office immediately once he revealed himself again from the opposite direction at a run, eyes hard as he approached McGonagall, who had came out of the common room white as a sheet. She looked at him for a moment before her face contorted in anger and she escorted him right then and there to the Headmaster's room, too angry to speak and her hand clamped almost viciously on his forearm. He had calmly waited outside when she spoke to Dumbledore alone, the conversation dulled down from the heavy door to nothing but a dulled murmur, but then he was called in and she left, presumably to search the castle.

He stood in his military stance, looking straight ahead. Dumbledore was staring at him, had been for the last few minutes. He knew what he was doing. It was a passive aggressive technique, used to interrogate someone into telling them things when they didn't want to reveal anything without lifting a finger.

He waited for permission to speak, however. He would not fall for it. He had not broken the contract, nor the school rules that applied to him.

"_Itachi,_" The wizard finally said. "_Where were you during the break in? This was the reason you were hired, and you've failed in that._"

"_I was on the grounds, sir._" Itachi immediately replied.

"_What were you doing there?_"

"_I was searching for clues of trespassers. I felt that this night was a good time for a break in, as the entire Gryffindor house would have been exhausted from the party. I left the room after setting up a small trip wire made of chakra, and went to search the castle. I went along the path that Black used last time, searching for hints or clues, making sure I was hidden at all points. When I felt my wire go off, I ran directly back but when I arrived, McGonagall was already there and Black was gone. Ordered to come here, I did._" His face gave nothing away, looking coolly into the eyes of his employer. He was trained to lie, and while being half drug like a spoiled child by his House Head, he had formed the exact one he would say to his employer, including any details he might ask about.

They lapse into silence, Dumbledore trying to eye the truth out of him.

"_I heard about you and Ron..._" The man began, taking a point of view Itachi didn't expect so much that he blinked compulsively, confusion glinting in his eye as his hard composure faltered ever so slightly.

"_Pardon...?_"

"_If this is some type of joke you played on Weasl—_"

"_I would kindly request of you to not degrade me._" Itachi nearly snarled, his head bending slightly as his eyes narrowed. "_Ronald and I had a small confrontation, but I would **never** mess with a mission. I am **ANBU**, not some petty child who plays pranks without thinking of the consequences._"

Taken back by the anger, Dumbledore leaned into his chair, watching him seethe. Itachi was appalled, did he honestly thought he turned into a likeness of Black just to scare a pouting child?

"_The reason I thought that, Itachi-san, was because of this,_" He put a small wrapped object with a dull _thunk_ onto the table. At a pointed glance, Itachi stepped forward and unwrapped it, revealing a kunai. "_It was found next to Ron's bed, on the other side of your spot, and he confirmed Black was using it._"

Itachi looked at the kunai carefully; spotting something most likely had been looked over by the wizards. "_This _is_ my kunai._" He admitted, recognizing it."_How Black got it I am uncertain as I take count every time I use them. The last time that was this morning, I had my full thirty as I made my way back to the dorm to change. The only time I was separate from them was when I showered, but no one was up at that time that I was aware of._"His mind immediately went to Ron's rat. Could that thing have...? "_You can tell someone who never held a kunai before used this_." He showed Dumbledore the part he showed Dean so long ago, "_Blood, and it's still fresh. The person who used this cut his finger on this point. No one but the most inexperienced people cut themselves there, and I am not that stupid._"

Dumbledore looked at the blade, then back at Itachi, taking a deep, long breath and running a hand over his face. "_I had hoped it was just a joke. But this is serious news indeed..._"

"_What are my orders, sir?_" He asked, putting the kunai back into his pouch after wiping it off.

Dumbledore reached up and rubbed at his eyes behind his glasses before sighing deeply again. "_I hoped this wouldn't have come to this, but... In light of the recent events, the next time Sirius Black steps on Hogwarts grounds, your new orders are to kill on sight._"

**XXXXX**

Apparently Ron's animosity with Itachi was over. Under the lie that he had been down to the kitchens for something to eat, wanting more then just candy, no one had questioned why he was not in the room during the event. Ron practically mauled him when he appeared the next day (Itachi had searched the grounds the rest of the night), nearly shouting in excitement as he retold the story to him in immense detail. Having witnessed it, he knew some things were embellished, but he acted astounded (for him) nonetheless.

He joined in the group's discussion of how and why Black did what he did, though Itachi left out the parts they didn't know, and his suspicion of the missing Scabbers; there was just something about it... He had also told that Dumbledore and McGonagall had suspected he was the one who broke in to scare Ron, but he vehemently said he would never do that to a friend (To Team Six's pleasure), he would turn into a giant spider instead (to Ron's scowl, and small sock in the arm—to Itachi's scowl).

Ron was an instant celebrity, and he lavished the attention. He told anyone who'd ask in great detail what happened, slowly changing the story until it was all but a short fight between him and Black. Sir Cadogan had been fired, and the Fat Lady was back, only this time she had some troll guards. She also had been told of Itachi, and asked him if he suspected anything was going to happen whenever he went in or out alone. Poor Neville had been punished severely for writing down, and subsequence loosing, the passwords. Itachi suspected they had been stolen directly from his night stand, but the fact remained that he _wrote them down_ and thus had to submit to the punishment of not knowing the password for the rest of the year, forced to wait until someone let him in. 'The Guard' had also been spotted again, sniffing around the castle only to disappear when someone got to close to him. This caused rumors that he was really some horribly disfigured man that was half vampire and didn't trust anyone but Dumbledore to circulate.

Soon, it was time for another Hogsmeade visit. Hermione was against it, Ron and Harry wanted to go, and in the end Itachi said he would allow it only if Harry had some type of method to hide himself while there (it placated Hermione enough). And that led to the question, "What's an Invisibility cloak?"

And so, he found out later that day. It was truly an amazing cloak, something that needed no constant flow of chakra to use, though he still could see the movement of 'magic' when it was worn if he used his sharingan. He wondered if the Hyuuga's Byakugan could see it? Probably.

That morning, while everyone else was still eating breakfast, he and Harry made their way to the one eyed witch, but before they could get into it, Itachi felt a chakra approach. Quick as you please, he wrapped up both him and Harry in the cloak, peering to see Neville—as he had been banned from Hogsmeade as punishment as well—walk sadly by. They were still until the other boy had left the hall, and Harry checked the map to make sure no one else would come upon them before they left. Itachi helped him into the hole before starting to run to catch up with Hermione and Ron, who were waiting in line to go. He argued with Filch for a moment, but eventually his name was found on the paper. Begrudgingly, the man ticked him off and waved them away.

They met with Harry outside Honeydukes, and they began to see the town in the weather far different since the last time they had come. Zonko's was dangerous, but Itachi did snag himself a few of the more interesting tricks, knowing that Shisui would love them and he wanted to give a peace offering to him. Itachi wondered how his dear friend was doing with him gone as he selected a biting tea cup. It has been so long since he had seen him... Soon, Itachi thought, he would see him again and make him realize that their plan was faulty, that they could break off from their families instead of killing off the clan and be free that way.

They were just observing the Shrieking Shack—it seemed just like a run down place to him—when Itachi suddenly turned around. He looked to Harry('s general location) and Ron before he hid himself and Hermione easily in a nearby tree. He put his finger to his lip, and gestured for them to act normal.

"Well, well, Weasley, what are _you_ doing here?" Malfoy sneered as he came up, apparently seeing the red head by himself. He glanced behind him before taking a step forward, thinking he didn't need his body guards. "Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room—is that true?"

Itachi appeared behind the boys unnoticed, and quickly knocked out Crabbe and Goyle, dragging them away without a sound. "We were just discussing your little incident, how much of a shame it was that Black didn't finish you off—"

But what ever he was going to say was cut off, as Itachi—hands momentarily blurring in a recession of seals—reached forward and snaked a hand around the Slytherin's mouth. He quickly snatched the hand that reached for the wand, forcing it to twist up painfully behind the owner's back.

Malfoy gasped in pain and shock, trying to angle his head to see who is attacker was. But what he saw, made his eyes widen, his heart to speed up, and his breath to freeze in his throat as a sickening cold bit into every part of him, right down to his bones. A Dementor was bent down to his level, it's dark, tattered hood casting its face into pitch black shadows. Pale, decaying hands were like vices on his flesh, and he felt bile rise from the chilled, slimy touches.

"I think..." It hissed in an unearthly, grim, raspy voice that would haunt him for months to come, more hiss of grave dirt then anything else. "You need a... little kiss..." The Dementor drew out the word, and as it's face came closer, bare glances—shadows among shadows—of thin, pale lips curling up in a terrifying smile that revealed rows of wickedly sharp teeth.

It was all too much for Malfoy to bear, and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he fainted, a wet spot growing on the front of his robe.

Itachi carelessly dropped the limp boy as he fell against him, listening to the _thump_ as Malfoy landed on the dirt. Nudging the impossibly blond child with a foot, he shook his head. "I guess I scared him."

There was a pause, before his team cracked up in mirth. They howled in joy, which only grew as Itachi told them what he did. He was clasped on the back, and held onto so they wouldn't fall back to the ground as their all encompassing glee made their knees weak and their sides hurt. They made jibs and jokes as they began to leave the hill, acting out what Malfoy looked like over and over.

But as their laughter finally died down as they neared the bottom of the hill, Hermione had a thought. "What if they tell?"

"Malfoy was the only one conscious long enough to really comprehend the situation, but no need. Behind the illusion, I had my eyes activated."

"But how would that do anything?"

Itachi stopped for a moment, looking towards the sky. "...Remember when I said that my eyes were very dangerous?"

Nodding together, they looked around at each other before he caught their gazes. "I never said _who_ they were dangerous to."

"...What'd you do to him?"

"I altered his memory. What he will remember is coming up here and then seeing a Dementor come out of the Shack." They started walking again, the warm sun beating down on them.

"Itachi?" Hermione said, catching up with him.

"Hm?"

"Um," She glanced away, before peaking back at him. "You said there was another form of your eyes, one you don't have, and they were more dangerous. What can they do?"

He looked at her for a moment, then looked ahead, keeping his eyes blank. "From a mere glance, they can trap you in an illusion so powerful, so perfect, reality and time would mean nothing. It could seem that days past in this _genjutsu_—illusion—when nothing more then an instant occurred. You are at the caster's complete mercy, unable to do anything but see, feel and experience whatever they wish you to. This _genjutsu_ is so powerful, so horrifying, so _real_ to you, that you can die from it." He stopped right before stepping back onto the cobble pavement and looked to the sky. "Any one of my family who has inherited the _Sharingan_—my eyes—can achieve _those_ eyes, the _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_. But the cost is very high. The _Mangekyou_ requires a sacrifice, and few are willing to pay it."

Wide eyed, they all looked at him. For some reason, he felt they needed to know... Or was it that he needed to tell someone?

He looked at them, locking their eyes with his coal ones. "For the _Sharingan_, you need to be in a very strenuous situation, life or death. For the _Mangekyou_... you need to kill your closest friend."

**XXXXX**

The trip was cut off at that point, all joy sapped from it, and they said goodbye to Harry who went into Honeydukes. The return walk was done in complete silence, occasionally Ron or Hermione would glance his way.

He regretted telling them. He risked his mission. They were not supposed to know that Konoha was not just in Japan, but it was in another _world_. That ninja were hired killers, to do the bidding of anyone who could afford it. That _he_ was a killer. What it took to get those eyes.

However, they never brought up the subject. They acted as if it never happened. Sure, it was poor acting, but they _tried_. Things only went back to normal when they went to their charms class a few days later. They were doing Cheering charms, and Itachi got paired with Hermione as Ron and Harry tried on each other.

He snarled now whenever someone mentioned it, but when he was hit by the spell he... he... he... _giggled_. He bolted from the class, a hand clamped on his mouth—but it was no use! They _heard_. He was a shinobi! An ANBU! The elite of the elite! THEY DON'T GIGGLE!

Now they constantly teased him when he was silent, which was most of the time, asking if he'd like a cheering charm to loosen up. He didn't like being teased, but he was glad that their group went back to its normal light heartedness around him, rather then treading on eggs whenever they remembered he was right next to them. So he grit his teeth and endured it, kindly asking them if they would like their wands shoved where wands do not go.

They were now on their way to Divinations. When they had crawled up the ladder, they were surprised to see that every table had white, foggy orbs situated on them, partially glowing in the dim light. Itachi and Hermione got their own table, but they moved it closer to Harry and Ron, so they could mutter back and forth about this class as usual. "I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term," Ron muttered.

"Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry. I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands." Harry hissed back.

"At least she paid attention to yours."

"I'd rather she hadn't."

After the usual—Dramatic entrance, predicting the obvious and getting called on it by Hermione—they went to work. Hermione got out her Muggle Studies book and read under the table, leaving the crystal ball open for him.

Shrugging, he placed his hands around it and zoned out, staring into the milky whiteness. He let his mind play with the fog as it drifted under the glass. Oh look, there was a rabbit. Hopping along a field without a care in the world. Nibbling on a piece of grass, sniffing something in the air. And then a snake ate it. Hm. Why do his thoughts always turn so morbid? He shook his head and actually tried to see predictions (or whatever), not picking out fog-shapes and messing with it. He completely zoned, focusing on nothing but the crystal.

A movement caught his eye, a scant few seconds later. He followed it while still maintaining his zone-ness. The shape began to clear, darkening, sharpening... It was... Sasuke?

Itachi watched as a scene showed itself. A miniature dragon (a Chinese Fireball), about the size of a medium dog, played with Kneazle-Sasuke, rolling and tumbling together (well, mainly it was the Kneazle, but the Dragon was astoundingly tolerant of the other creature's antics) while a line of fire burned on the opposite side of a small lake. But then the water, which they were standing next to, started twitching, writhing, flooding the opposite side and extinguishing the flames. Fog-Dragon and Fog-Kneazle didn't notice as the water, stagnant water with dead plants and fish all along in it, rose, foaming at the edges. Unnaturally, it made a wave and approached them, grasping with its white hands of froth. It was getting closer, and closer, why didn't they stop? Why didn't they notice, run for their lives? With a tremendous roar, it came unto them, the Fog-Dragon running to Fog-Kneazle but then the waves whipped them apart and they each struggled, flailing, drowning in the water—

"Seen anything yet?" Harry said, snapping Itachi out of his zone.

"Yeah, there's a burn on this table. Someone's spilled their candle."

Itachi set down his hands on the table, blinking at the harmless fog again. He stilled his trembling hands.

"This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be practicing something useful."

"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" Professor Trelawney muttered in a would-be mysterious voice had anyone of them cared.

"I don't need help," Ron whispered, a smile tugging at his lips. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight." Team Six burst out laughing, but Itachi didn't join in, still looking at the white in the sphere.

What _had_ he seen? Was it really a prediction, or had he just imagined it all? The Professor saw the grim (again) in Harry's orb, but Itachi didn't move or say anything. Hermione finally snapped and left the classroom for the last time, but Itachi didn't move or say anything. Lavander and Parvati squealed in delight because they remember Trelawney predicting it, but Itachi didn't move or say anything.

But then Ron nudged him in the side. "You see anything?" He asked, a small frown as he saw the slight apprehensive look on Itachi's face.

"I see... A bunny." He muttered to their immense amusement.

**XXXXX**

MDF: Itachi's a true Seer! Now, only if he actually _cared_... Well, I guess he could just—if he ever wanted too—get a Job at Hogwarts and become their Divination teacher if he quit being a ninja. But that's highly doubtful; Itachi finds predicting/knowing the future boring and he likes being a ninja.


	14. Chapter 14 : Punishments

**The bunny meant nothing.** It wasn't a vision—it was like picking out shapes in clouds; only he created a small scene for it. Once again, THE BUNNY MEANT _NOTHING_, IT WAS A _JOKE_.

**XXXXX**

Soon it was the Easter Holidays. Itachi had stayed up the last three nights thanks to a soldier pill, finishing all his homework so he could have the week free. While he had memorized all the facts he needed and thus didn't even have to open a book while he did it (to the annoyance of everyone else that had to spend hours searching for information), it still took him all three nights to complete the work. He slept a little that night, mainly just to shake off the after affects of the soldier pill, and was now at the bottom of the steps at seven o'clock that morning, waiting for the carriage that was plodding along his way. He had felt an odd, cold sense of dread sometime last night, at the end of his meditation, but he couldn't place it. He was a little... Anxious, as he was always taught to believe in his instincts, even if he didn't know what they were telling him. It wasn't something that gripped his heart in cold terror, but it made the hairs on the back of his neck raise. However, the calm carriage seemed normal enough and maybe it could have just been a ghost playing a trick on him. Damn Peeves.

Soon, a barest hint of a smile had found its way to his face again as the door burst open before the carriage even stopped and Sasuke came tumbling out. "_Older Brother!_" he called, running to him.

"_Little__brother_," Itachi said, but the way Sasuke had immediately clung to his robes and glared back at the carriage made Itachi look up, the almost smile dropping instantly and the air around him plummeted ten degrees as he saw who exactly had came up to collect his report.

"_Hyuuga_," He said emotionlessly, looking at the tall Jounin who had walked out of the carriage and approached him stiffly. His white eyes, so cold and sharp, stared hatefully into his own black, frozen orbs. The man's long hair was pulled back to a low pony tail of a chocolate brown, and the headband worn around the forehead showed this was a Branch member and not a Main House. '_Of course_,' Itachi's inner voice thought, '_Like they'd risk sending Hiashi here?_'

"_Uchiha_," The man said, standing in his military stance. Technically speaking, Itachi was his superior officer, even if they were never paired together. "_Kindly tell your brat of a brother to behave himself. I've had difficulties the entire way here_—"

"_You jerk!_" Sasuke snared up, suddenly fearless next to his older brother, pumping a fist at the older ninja. "_I am not a brat! And I didn't do anything!_"

The Hyuuga ignored him. "_Your chastisement for your incident with a boy named 'Weasley' has also been decided._"

"_Very well. Follow me, Hyuuga. We are to report to my employer first and foremost. Then I will give you my report and receive the sentence, and you will then be left to your own devices. Do not get lost._" Itachi said emotionlessly, walking up the stairs of the entrance way, fully expecting all to follow him. "_The student body is still present. You are not allowed to do any training or jutsu while here, to do so could expose the mission. If you brought your ANBU gear despite what Kakashi-sempai surely had mentioned in the last report, you are not allowed to wear it. You may only have, at most, a single set of kunai on you at all times—_"

"_What!_" The Hyuuga snapped suddenly. "_A ninja must never be unprepared. You are asking me to under equip myself and expose me to unknown dangers!_"

Itachi stopped were he was, at the large wooden entrance doors, and slowly turned, his sharingan activated. As a response the Hyuuga activated his Byakugan, the veins bulging grotesquely next to his eyes as his iris stuck out abnormally in the white gaze. "_Expose you to _what_ dangers? These people here are nothing but civilians who can use a form a chakra. A competent ninja could take them out without _any_ weapons. And I am not asking you; I'm telling you. Understood?_"

They stood there, glaring at each other. Itachi didn't mind Hyuuga, really. It wasn't the clan he detested, despite the blood feud between his and theirs, it was just most of the members. There were a few he could tolerate, and one of them was even on his ANBU team. But this was not that Hyuuga. "_You will turn in your weapons to me immediately. Now._"

Itachi could see Sasuke looking up at him with slight anxiety. He may not like the Hyuuga, but he'd never seen his brother act so cold before.

The glaring match seemed to come to an end. Pursed lipped, the Hyuuga methodically took off every hidden weapon except for his kunai pouch and handed it almost forcefully to the awaiting hands of Itachi. Shuriken, extra kunai, small summoning scrolls, senbon, his ANBU katana—all were given over.

When he finished, he glared down at the boy not even half his age, with his fists clenched at his sides, lips pressed together in a very thin line, Byakugan still activated.

"_Very good. Now, let us continue._"Itachi put the items away in his cloak, somehow managing to keep them all hidden without odd lumps poking out. "_And try not to react unless I do_." He pushed open the door, and walked inside, his brother at his heels and the Hyuuga following angrily.

**XXXXX**

"_Wait here, Sasuke._" Itachi smiled down to his brother as the group made their way back out the front entrance after the standard meeting with Dumbledore. Said wizard was accompanying them, face set in a grim line, as he had been asked by the Hokage to be the official witness. "_Hyuuga and I have to do something really quickly, and then I will show you around to the other students._"

"_What are you two doing?_" Sasuke asked as he eyed the white eyed man, who had a look of stern arrogance, with a just a barest hint of glee.

"_I had a fault in my actions a few days ago. I am accepting the punishment for it. Please don't interrupt, alright?_"

"_OK..._" He said, frowning slightly. Onii-san couldn't do any wrong, in Sasuke's eyes, so why was he calmly accepting a useless punishment?

Silently, the two ANBU walked down the flight of stone steps onto the dirt driveway. Not a word was spoken between them, and the air was calm and settled. They turned in unison and took a single step before spinning on their heels and facing each other again, two paces away. Each took their military pose, arms behind them and feet at shoulder width.

"_Present; perpetrator, Uchiha Itachi, ANBU Weasel. Present; envoy of Konoha, Hyuuga Neshi, ANBU Jackal. Present; witness by Hokage request, Dumbledore Albus, Headmaster of Hogwarts and current employer of perpetrator. Crime of Perpetrator recorded as use of unnecessary force against a civilian and endangering the mission there from. Uchiha Itachi, how do you plea?_" Neshi looked down at the small Uchiha, face and voice carefully blank.

"_Guilty._" There was a small gasp heard from Sasuke, but Itachi didn't dare break the gaze.

"_By order of the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, you have been sentence to two hits, open palmed for your actions, to be executed in public immediately. This offence has been documented, and further transgressions will result your suspension from the ANBU and shinobi duty for an undetermined amount of time._

"_Please stand at attention._"

Itachi shifted, dropping his arms to his side with a slight bend at the elbow and bringing his heels together at a ninety degree angle. He calmly watched the Hyuuga, not showing fear, shame, anger, resentment, anxiety, or any emotion at all. He was completely detached from the situation. He still did not regret his actions, but he accepted the punishment without any qualms.

Neshi took two measured steps up to him, bringing out his left hand and locking white eyes with pitch black ones. Swiftly, and with a resounding crack that echoed slightly in the air, the older man brought his palm straight against Itachi's cheek with enough force to snap his head to the side. Pain flared up, burning at him from the point of impact near instantly. Neshi had not pulled his hit in the slightest.

Calmly, Itachi brought his face back to his front, again locking his calm coal eyes with milk ones. His expression did not change as the Hyuuga brought his left hand back up, swinging it with the same strength as before. He didn't even flinch as his face was impacted again in the same spot, jerking to the side once more. This time, he paused to spat out some blood that had burst from his abused gums and inside of his cheek before turning around to look at the pale irises again.

"_Does the witness confirm the hits?_" Neshi called out louder then before so the onlookers could hear, but not looking away from the Uchiha.

"_Punishment recognized._" Dumbledore called over, his scratchy voice holding a bit of resentment for the almost barbaric form of punishment. He had never been one for violence against students.

"_Confirmed. Account recorded. Ending chastise_." Neshi took two steps back, and then bowed in unison with Itachi before turning to walk back to the others.

"Dear Merlin, Itachi!" Ron called, eyes wide. Next to him were Harry and Hermione, both with shocked and almost horrified expressions. "What the hell was that about?!"

"You're bleeding!" Hermione said, meeting him as he made it to the top step with the boys on her heel. She reached up and gently touched his chin, leading his face to the side so she could look at the damage. From the pain and merest glances from the bottom of his eye, he could tell it had already swollen and was starting to bruise. And from the barest feel of liquid sluggishly running down his face, he could tell the skin on his cheekbone had burst.

"It's nothing," He said almost quickly, moving his head out of her grip easily. She seemed too much like a worried sister, some times. "How much did you see?" He asked them, glancing from each set of worried and angry eyes.

"We saw that bastard over there knock you twice in the face, mate!"

"Oy!" Harry said angrily, taking a step towards the taller man who had been calmly talking with Dumbledore. "Asshole! Who do you think—"

But whatever he had been going to say was cut short as Itachi grabbed him by his wrist, keeping him from advancing on the bemused ninja (who didn't know English, and thus wasn't offended by the curses and thought the pint sized civilian threatening him was funny). "Don't," He said simply, but also in a sort of commanding away. "This was my punishment for my actions against Ron. He is merely the envoy sent to carry it out."

"Your school actually uses such violent punishments?" Ron scowled, disbelieving. "But it wasn't that big of a deal! And it didn't happen over there, so they shouldn't be able to punish you for it!"

"I ashamed the _ANBU_, _Konoha_, and myself for doing that against you, Ron. I got off lightly."

"You call that light?" Harry frowned, "You're going to need to go the hospital wing for it!"

"Had I done anything worse, I likely not only would have had to endure a complete beating, but I would have been sent to back to _Konoha_, had it done in front of all my colleagues, friends and family, as well as be suspended if not discharged out of _ANBU_ for good. For people as strong as _ANBU_, the punishment for abusing that power is just as sever as the strength requires it to be."

"So they hit you until you _bleed_? Until your skin bursts? Bones crack?"

"No, they hit not to injure, but to shame. This is nothing. I've had worse." He brushed his fingers lightly over the wound, feeling the damage. "Let us go back inside now. I promised to show Sasuke the Gryffindors, and I do believe you three have quite a bit of homework?"

They all frowned at how he was brushing off their concern, their lips pursing, but they didn't say anything else and allowed themselves to be herded back into the castle. However, they didn't go to the tower, instead circling around Itachi and then herded _him_ towards the Hospital wing.

Itachi sighed, knowing they wouldn't let him let the slight injury to heal by itself. What was the point of a punishment if it was just healed away? But he glanced down at Sasuke's face, and saw utmost concern there. Well, he'll allow himself to be fixed this one time. For the mission.

**XXXXX**

"_...Brother?_" Sasuke asked, swinging his legs slightly.

"_Hm_?" Itachi looked over to him from his own spot on the railing on the castle steps. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow across the grounds. It had been settled that Sasuke would sleep with Itachi on his futon (which was large and could easily fit two small boys) and Neshi would be the common room, taking up residence on one of the chairs. Where the twenty seven year old was now, as he had already taken Itachi's official mission report and thus he had the rest of the week free, was anyone's guess. Though, if one took to his reaction with the castle, it would be a wise to think he was prowling somewhere on the grounds.

Sasuke fidgeted, not looking at him. "_...Nothing._"

Itachi smiled slightly, before looking back at the setting sun and taking a deep breath. "_So, Sasuke, were you happy to come back and visit me?_"

His brother smiled, a complete innocent smile yet to be tainted with sorrow, a smile that was soon to be destroyed in the ninja life. "_Yeah! I missed you! And this place has the best food! And I still have to ride—_"

"_No._" He immediately said, poking the boy's head. "_You will not ride the Firebolt and that's final._"

"_Itachi!_" Sasuke smacked away the hand and rubbed at the red mark on his forehead. "_Why not? Harry said it was alright!_"

Itachi rolled his eye at the obvious lie. "_Oh, and you speak English now?"_

"_Well, no, but... I just know, ok? Not everyone can be good at everything like you._" He scowled crossing his arms and huffing. "_And you still didn't tell me why not! It's perfectly safe! You did it!_"

"_I do a lot of things you can't, Sasuke._" Itachi smiled at how Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"_Is that it, because you're jealous I might be good at something more then you?_"

"_No, it's because a lot of the things I do are very dangerous and you'd be killed if you attempted them._"

Shaking his head, the elder Uchiha leaned on a hand looking out into the distance, glancing at how the younger child still stared at him as time wore on. "_Tell you what_," He said, smacking his hands lightly onto his legs. "_If you can convince Madam Hooch—the Flying Instructor of this school—to teach you, then it will be all right by me._"

"_Really?!_" Predictably, his face lit up in expression of pure joy. "_Thank you, Older brother!_"

"_But remember, _you_ have to convince her._"

Sasuke grinned in an almost evil way, "_No problem._"

Patting him on the head while vaguely wondering what he had planned for the older woman, Itachi placed his hands on his seat in preparation to slide off. "_Come on, dinner's soon. And we still have to find the Hyuuga. Make sure he isn't lost, or been eaten or something._" With that he jumped down the ten foot embankment onto the soft grass below, landing lightly. Sasuke soon landed next to him with nary a sound, a mark to his budding skills.

After finding his temporary subordinate lurking near the lake, they made their way to dinner. Tired of people staring at his eyes and asking if he was blind or not (and of course not understanding them so he just gave them an odd look and resumed whatever he had been doing), the Hyuuga spent the entire meal with his eyes closed to the amusement of Sasuke, who started poking him at odd intervals.

As they had been introduced earlier that morning, the two Uchiha sat in the common room playing chess (Neshi meditated in the corner—eyes closed) completely undisturbed as everyone else had lots and lots of homework to, and Itachi received many a glare because of it.

However, as the night wore on and people started flecking off to bed, Itachi took the sleepy, protesting Sasuke up to their dorm. He was setting up their futon as Neville, the last dorm mate to get into the room, came in and nearly tripped over them.

"_Sorry, sorry!_" he said, scrambling up. He had been looking at a piece of parchment, muttering to himself, being completely disorientated to where he was and walked right to Itachi's spot instead of his own.

But those simple words made Sasuke stare, eyes wide in disbelief. "_The foreigner! It... _talked_! Ow!_" He cried as Itachi smacked him in the head. "_What was that for, Itachi?!_"

"_How many times do I have to tell you that they're _not_ foreigners?_"

"_You're the foreigner here, brat._" Dean said from his own bed, wrinkling his nose at Sasuke, who jumped and stared at him as well before catching the meaning and scowling.

"_Hey! I'm not a brat!_"

"_Yes you are, now change._" Itachi said impatiently, holding out Sasuke's sleeping clothes.

"_Itachiiiiiii!_"

"_Change_."

Sasuke pouted, but did as told, glaring at the ground. He yawned slightly as he shrugged on his night shirt, and then yawned even louder as he plopped down in his spot on the futon. He clutched at the pillow Itachi drew up with his wand, and muttered small curses under his breath as he stifled another yawn. Itachi shook his head slightly as within a few seconds Sasuke was snoring lightly, confirming that he had been exhausted.

The elder Uchiha settled down in his meditive stance, as was his usual, only this time Kneazle-Sasuke took up her spot next to her namesake. The room settled down as the clocks ticked away, and soon it was nothing but purrs and snores filling the space.

Itachi suddenly opened his eyes, feeling a chill go down his back in the calm silence. That... thing he saw in Divination kept popping into his mind. He would have to speak with Dumbledore about it... After Sasuke left. He wasn't going to ruin this week because of that little thing, whatever it was. He tried rationalizing it out. But why would a Chinese Fireball play with a Kneazle, and then why wouldn't it just fly off when the water came? Why did the water flood anyway? The smoke in the room had to have been getting to him. It was a hallucinogenic, he just knew it.

Sighing, he glanced at the clock and realized he'd been sitting there in thought for over an hour. He went under the comforter (after pushing both Sasuke out of the way, as they rolled into his spot) and tried to relax. He would solve this mystery... Another time.

**XXXXX**

MDF: You guys are so lucky to get this chapter. You see, I am grounded, and my mother took my laptop—thus my internet and story—away. I only just found it this morning. It was in my mothers towel cupboard (her bathroom and mine have separate everything, even linen closets), under a few towels. Nothing can stop, however, a desperate teenager with nothing on her hands.


	15. Chapter 15 : A New Arrival

This chapter was originally longer, but I added more to the center, then chopped it in half.

And I received a very surprising reaction to the punishment in the last chapter. A few of you said it's completely unbelievable, while others say it was completely believable. In all actuality, that scene had just been tacked on after the story was completed because I had the idea. And also, it explained what Konoha would do because Itachi nearly botched the mission.

**XXXXX**

Itachi froze where he was, hand outstretched to correct a mistake his brother made on his ninja scroll. He, Team Six, and Sasuke were sitting under the shade of a tree, studying. Sasuke had gotten assigned some work from the teacher to complete during his trip here and, of course, Itachi had been squandered into helping. But now, a chill went down his back, far worse then the one he got the night before Sasuke came. His instincts were kicking in, but as he scanned the surrounding, he saw nothing. Still...

"_Sasuke,_"

"_Hm?_"

He smiled, rolling up the scroll. "_Why don't you go into the dorm room and wait for me there? I need to report with the Hyuuga. There is some spare paper in my trunk. Just use a flick of chakra and the tag will come off without blowing up, but remember to close it and seal it again, ok?_"

Sasuke scowled, "_But I don't want to. It's nice out._"

"_Go_." He said with finality.

"_Fine._" He stood and picked up his things, "_Jerk_." He swatted away the hand that made to poke his head and stalked into the castle. Itachi smiled faintly after him before standing himself.

"Where're you going, Itachi?" Harry asked, looking up from his book.

"I'm going to look around for my friend," He half lied. "Why don't you guys meet me in the library when I come back?"

Hermione looked relieved and started packing her things. "This grass is making my butt wet anyway."

"Oh, I did _not_ need to know that!" Ron gave her a sour look, but helped her with her things anyway.

Itachi waved them off, before looking around. There was only a single group of three students—fifth years—around. Most everyone was in the library or common room, studying and doing homework, as the tests were coming up, and the older students had their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s to take.

He adopted a neutral expression and began walking, searching carefully. There was someone here who was not supposed to be.

**XXXXX**

Neshi stopped, feeling his eyebrow twitch. Very suddenly he threw three kunai behind him, at the chakra that was following him. With a squeal, a twelve year old was pinned to the stone wall of the Castle. Her friend shrieked as well, dashing away in fear of being attacked also.

These people had been following him pathetically obviously for the last _two hours_. First he got assigned to this mission under an Uchiha, who turned out to be none other then the prodigy Too-Arrogant-For-His-Own-Good _Itachi_, then was stuck on a train for over a day with a Uchiha brat who did nothing but complain, then wasn't allowed to do any training, then he was forced to be with no weapons in a weird place that held too many surprising for his liking, and _then_ he got STALKERS! Why wouldn't they take the hint and leave him alone?!

Glaring at the pale girl with his white eyes, he easily took out the kunai from the stone wall, allowing her to drop to the ground before scrambling away, after her friend. Maybe now they'll stay away, he thought as he put the blades back.

He took a few more steps, walking in the cool shade of the impressively large castle, before he stopped suddenly and turned to see a fully dressed Konoha ANBU, wearing a grinning monkey's mask, sitting on the ledge over head. Its eye holes peered down at him as its leg swung absently, and he could _feel_ the smile. However, this was no happy sight—no one from Konoha other then the Hokage himself should be here.

Neshi frowned slightly, a hand inching to his pouch again. "Who are you?" He growled.

"No one important."

"What are you doing here? This is an enclosed mission. You are not supposed to know about it, let alone be here."

The monkey ANBU sighed, holding up his hands in over dramatic defeat. "I found that out a while ago. But!" He clasped his hands together, holding them at the side of his head like a happy little girl, "That's not going to stop me. You see, I have to finish up something, and that involves two people here." He suddenly withdrew his katana, holding it before him. A pang of dread went through the Hyuuga and he activated his Byakugan, preparing himself. "No hard feelings, but you're in the way. Can't allow that, now can I?"

And the battle began.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke lay on his stomach on the cool stone in his temporary room, in the spot where his brother's futon normally went. His scroll was rolled out before him, and he poured over it, determined to get it done as soon as possible. Kneazle-Sasuke was curled up, purring, between his arms as he propped himself up with his elbows. She was such an odd looking cat. Smart, though. "Hey, Sasuke," he asked, and she moved her gaze from his writing to him. "While in enemy ninja territory, what's the first rule that should be followed?" She continued to purr, looking up at him happily. "Oh, that's right! Number twenty six. Thanks." He petted her and filled in the spot he needed to.

He was just going onto the next one when he felt it. What the...? He looked around. He could have sworn—there it was again! He sat up, sure now he felt a pulse of chakra. He didn't have to wait long before it came again, stronger, causing him to look behind him, where Itachi's trunk lay open.

**XXXXX**

"Itachi!"

The boy in question froze at hearing the voice. He turned to see someone he didn't expect to, and he watched in shock the person ran up to him. "S...Shisui?"

"Itachi!" His friend laughed, hugging him when he got to him. "It's so good to see you!"

"What are you doing here?" Itachi replied, still stunned.

Letting go of him, but still gripping his arms, the older boy scowled down at him. "We haven't seen each other in months, and _that's_ the first thing you say to me? Are you even happy to see me? I'm hurt!" He gave a melodramatic sigh, pouting for added affect.

Itachi smiled slightly, clutching at Shisui's arms as well, actually happy to see his best friend. "Of course it's good to see you. Who else do I have to blab on for hours to me?" His smile dropped. "But that doesn't explain why—and how—you're here." He looked up and down at the other boy, taking in full appearance. "And you joined ANBU?"

"Yup, yup!" Shisui said happily. Indeed, he was decked out in full ANBU gear, his mask—a grinning monkey—put to the side of his head so to not mess up his topknot. "When you were gone I had nothing to do all day but train, and they finally accepted me! What do you think?"

"That's great, Shisui. But you came all the way here just to tell me that? You can get kicked out of ANBU for barging in on my mission like this."

"Actually... About that," Shisui's smile twisted slightly. "Come on! Let's go somewhere where we won't get bothered, and I'll explain everything." He grabbed Itachi's upper sleeve, and began to tug him towards the forbidden forest.

**XXXXX**

"Ow! Sasuke!" Sasuke called. The thing—whatever it was—pulsed again and the cat-thing freaked. She spazzed and attacked his hand, biting and clawing, before running off. "Ow..." He babied his injured hand, bleeding from the small but solid scratches, his eyes pricking with tears. That really hurt! Stupid cat, he should have known that it was psycho by the sheer fact it was Itachi's. Everything he owned was freaky.

But as the thing pulsed again, he hurriedly got up and went to the trunk, babying his hand. He began to dig around, searching for whatever was pulsing. He found it as it pulsed again, inside the black duffle back. Hey! Wasn't this the same scroll thingy Itachi talked to him on?

He sat down with his back against the trunk (remembering to close and reseal it this time) and undid the string with one hand, not wanting to use his still bleeding one. He managed, but as he attempted to fit his nails under the edge of the scroll, it just wouldn't open. And as it pulsed again in his hand, making it tingle from the high surge, he finally growled, "OK, ok, already! Geez!" He grabbed the scroll with his bloody one, screw the blood stains, and was surprised when it suddenly clicked open, and the pulsing stopped. "Well... That was easy..."

He unrolled it and realized it **was** the _exact_ same scroll as before, and he could still see his writing there. But, at the end, there was some writing not there before.

'_Report! Code Bird's Fall!_' It read. Hey, it was the same hand writing as the very first one after Itachi's.

He stared at it, confused, but then crawled over to where his pen was. He picked it up and crossed his legs, letting the scroll open in his lap.

'_Hello_?' Sasuke wrote. He watched as a reply started to write out, but before he could read it, it was suddenly crossed off and blurred to illegibility.

'_Who is this?_' It wrote instead.

'_Sasuke_.'

'_Sasuke_,' There was a long pause. '_Where is your brother?_'

'_I dunno. Itachi told me to come inside, so I did, and he went off somewhere. I think he went to find the Hyuuga that came to collect his report, or something. Why? Want me to go get him?_'

'_No!_' The word came so quickly that Sasuke blinked. '_Stay where you are._'

'_Why?_'

There was a long pause. Long enough for Sasuke to think whoever was writing left. '_Hello?_'

'_Sasuke, I need to tell you something. Something very important. This is the Sandaime, and I'm giving you your first mission._'

Sasuke stared, and then swallowed. '_Hokage-sama?_' He wrote reluctantly, nervously. He was talking _directly_ to the _Hokage_! Something lodged in his throat, but he couldn't squelch the slight feeling of superiority. Has any of the other kids talked to him before? Nope, he heh...

'_Yes._' It said bluntly. '_Now, what I'm about to tell you is very important. You and Itachi are in extreme danger. Shortly after you left Konoha, the Uchiha clan was wiped out; we just now discovered it. We have means to explain that Uchiha Shisui did this, and now we have reason to believe he is on his way to Hogwarts to kill both you and your brother. Your mission is to take this scroll to _Dumbledore. _Show what I'm about to write to a teacher, any adult in the castle, and they'll take you to him. Once there, he will know what to do, and will protect you. Understand?_'

Sasuke stared at the writing, eyes wide and burning, breath caught in his throat as his heart stopped. Hot tears trailed down his cheek and started splattering on the paper, and he started to sob. Mother... Father...! '_What about my brother?!_' He forced himself to write. '_He's still out somewhere!!_'

'_Dumbledore will see to him, and he is the one person I would trust holding his own against Shisui. But first we need to get you to safety. Sasuke, this is an _order_. Go get a teacher and have them take you to Dumbledore!_'

'_Yes, sir._' He wrote as he sobbed. He only caught the barest of glances as strange words started to form on the scroll as he scrambled up, clutching the scroll. He ran down the hallway, crying loudly. Bolting across the crowded common room, he attempted to open the door in his state, but was able to. He pounded on the door as Dean came up, standing from a nearby table.

"_Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?_"

"_I-I have to see Dumbledore! My Older brother's in danger!_" He sobbed, pounding some more. Murmurs were going through the crowd, but otherwise they didn't do anything, completely confused as to what was going on with the strange foreign kid. "_I have to find a teacher to take me to Dumbledore!_"

"_I'll take you to McGonagall, she's closest._" Dean said worried, opening the porthole and following as Sasuke darted through.

They ran down the hall, Sasuke tripping every so often and tears continuing to fall down his face. Soon they reached a door and the weird skinned boy who spoke his language yanked it open, calling out McGonagall's name as he did.

"What is the problem?" She said, standing and going around her desk.

"I dunno!" Dean told her, and watched as the sobbing child ran and crashed into her legs.

The youngest Uchiha sobbed hysterically, unable to speak, holding the red scroll with on hand and pointing frantically. She snatched it up and scanned it until she came to words she could read.

'_Get every man, woman and child into a very secure area. There is an extremely dangerous person coming and he is after Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. He has already killed fifty eight people, including his own parents and sister, and will have no qualms with killing any of your students. This is **not** a joke. Immediately take this boy to Dumbledore and keep him hidden! If you find Itachi and Neshi Hyuuga, the attending ANBU, tell them to drop the mission and guard against an attack. _

_-The Leader of Konoha, the Third Fire Shadow_'

McGonagall paled, and snapped her eyes to Dean, who stood awkwardly. "Get everyone you can into the great hall immediately! Don't take anything, just get there! Go, go, go you stupid boy!" She yelled at him as he hopped to the order before put her hand on the child who was sobbing into her robe, saying "Dumbledore," and began running out the office with him on her heels.

**XXXXX**

Professor Snape looked at the paper in his hands, reading off the instructions for a potion as he absently listened. Professor Flitwick was waddling next to him, talking about whatever it was that interested the short little man. God, why doesn't anything _interesting_ happen around here? It is so boring...

"Professors, Professors!" A voice called suddenly, making both men stop. A Ravenclaw girl in her final year with a terrified face came running up to them before she grabbed a hold of his sleeve. He slightly crinkled his nose in distaste. Did she _have_ to touch him? "You have to come quickly!"

"Why?" He said simply.

"Someone was killed!" She nearly sobbed, tugging him in the direction.

His eyes widened and he ran with her, knowing Flitwick was sure to follow. They were led outside and around the castle for a little bit, but soon he froze in horror.

That strange new Konoha ninja with the white eyes was pinned to the wall by a kunai through both of his hands, stretching him out like some sort of crucifixion. His head was bowed and his long hair was draped over him like a veil. Blood dripped from his mouth, and there were weird star things imbedded all over him. There were a few more kunai brutally stabbed into his chest, but the most shocking thing of all was that he was cut clean in half, from below the ribs to where his hip would have been, leaving his half-intestines to freely hang, blood sprayed all over the ground and wall.

He turned to the girl who had hidden her face into his shoulder, and he withdrew his wand, saying "Obliviate!" and causing her eyes to suddenly glass over as she swayed, about to fall. He caught her and picked her up, planning on taking her away from the scene. He turned to the Charms teacher who just arrived and was gaping at the scene. "Wipe the memory of anyone who sees this and remove them from the area when they're confused, I'm going to get the Headmaster!" With that he turned and went back the way he came, setting the girl on her feet as soon as she could stand on her own. "Go to the Great Hall and stay there, you fool!" He growled and she quickly nodded, heading off, perfectly confused.

He ran the entire way to the Dumbledore's office, barking the password to the stone gargoyle. He continued to run up the moving steps, breathing heavily.

When he got there, Dumbledore was reading off a red scroll and paling, McGonagall brushing past him to leave. That brat of Uchiha's was crying into the Headmaster's robes for some reason, but it was unimportant. He had more worrisome news then some broken toy or something.

"I'm afraid we have a problem," he said, calming his breathing.

"It'll have to wait," Dumbledore said absently, conjuring a quill and writing on the paper. "We have to—"

"No, you don't understand." Snape cut him off, "That _Konoha__ninja,_ the older one, with the white eyes, has been killed. Whatever you were doing needs to be put aside for that." He watched as the old man's face drained of what little color it had before, his hand pausing on the paper.

"_Sasuke_," He turned to the still crying boy, "_I want you to get under my desk and hide. Stay there, don't come out unless I come to get you. Understand?_"

The child nodded and crawled to the leg hole, sobs still echoing through.

"This is very grave indeed. We have to immediately get _everyone_ to the Great Hall. I've already sent McGonagall to contact the other teachers." He scratched out whatever he had been writing, and began scratching down something different.

"Black?" He asked.

"I wish it was. Then we would have a chance."

Well, today wasn't very boring now.

**XXXXX**

Shisui stood across from him, his red eyes gleaming with lust for battle and anticipation. He was seemingly heedless of the wound on his thigh, positively giddy with delight in the battle.

They had walked out far into the forest, to a clearing Itachi vaguely remembered, discussing how he became ANBU, how he found him (he put a tracker in Sasuke's bag, a scroll that he could follow anywhere), and what he had done.

Itachi breathed evenly, his red gaze hard. Shisui had gotten impatient with waiting, and made a new plan. He found out that Itachi was in a far away land from Sasuke, but didn't know exactly where. However, Sasuke had told him he would be going back in the spring, so he planned to activate his new plan when he left again.

So, the day Sasuke left, he slaughtered the entire clan that was left behind. It had been easy! He wasn't even scratched from it, and he escaped Konoha without anyone the wiser. They probably haven't even found out yet. He ran after the chakra in his scroll and soon found his way to Hogwarts. He already took care of the only threat of interruption, the Hyuuga Bastard, and now their plan will come to fruitation! Who ever would win will go locate Sasuke and kill him, thus the blood pact will be complete! They'd be free!

"Isn't it wonderful, Itachi?" He said, twisted smile on his face. "What we always dreamed of! It's so close! Just this and your brother left!"

"Shisui," Itachi said, the katana he got from (the recently departed) Neshi held out before him, his own cheek bleeding from a cut to the bone. "I have to tell you something."

The gleam died a little, and a confused expression took its place. "Yeah?"

"This place has made me think a lot about the plan." He sighed, setting preparing himself for how the other Uchiha would react. "I will not go through with it."

"What?" He gasped, taking a step back in shock and confusion. "Why! We spent a year planning it! Together!"

"I will not kill my brother. I refuse to."

Suddenly, Shisui's face contorted in anger. "After everything we planned," He hissed, "Everything I _did_, you're backing out now?!"

"You changed the plan, I change the plan. The first thing I would have done once home was to convince you to change it as wel—"

"WE MADE A BLOOD PACT!" He roared, eyes spinning dangerously. "Don't you remember?! I'll force you to remember! I'll kill you and you'll become my eyes, and then I'll kill your brother and finish it for the both of us!"

"I cannot allow you to do that, Shisui." Itachi said coldly, but only just blocked the new barrage of attacks. Before, Itachi had been more powerful then Shisui, but now that he had been stagnant in training for months, and Shisui hadn't, there was no telling who was stronger.

Before he could think any more on it, he ducked to the left, narrowly missing the large Katon fireball, only to look back up and see a swarm of kunai and shuriken flying toward him. Instead of dodging again, he threw a handful of his own, deflecting the center ones and jumping directly through the opening he created. His cousin was surprised by this action, and wasn't quick enough to dodge the heavy punch to his gut, but he was able to twist away before any more damage could be done.

They sprung away from each other, pausing just for another second and gauging the new damage on the other. Springing into action again at some unknown signal, they dashed towards each other and came together in a flurry of moves. Itachi punched, Shisui dodged. A kick was given, and blocked, and elbow to the face was punted away. A flash of steel was deflected by another piece of metal, and the clang rang through the woods. A hiss was issued as a hit connected the retaliation as quick as lightning. A log suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke, a kunai buried deep within it. Electricity cackled and a scream erupted before the jutsu was canceled by a heavy kick to the side that broke bones. The two bodies danced and moved so it gave the appearance of a single entity, fighting with itself for dominance.

This was the most interesting fight of Itachi's life. He and Shisui knew each other extremely well, knew their fighting styles and their jutsu, and they seemed to be on an even field. This went beyond a spar, an intense new level of fighting, something that drew out the best and worse in both Uchiha. A normally too cruel jutsu was used, causing extreme pain. A move usually considered too barbaric was taken without a second thought, making the receiver gasp for breath. The surrounding area suffered as heavily as the combatants, broken under their power.

This is what it was like, he thought, when the powerful fought for their lives. Limits were erased, past actions forgotten. Moves never seen before bloomed into terrifying existence, made only to cause great harm. Itachi had never been in such a fight, and it sent his blood boiling in vigor and bloodlust. And from the look on his cousin's face, Shisui felt the same energy. They were like the yin yang symbol, the perfect depiction of balance, each fighting for their own means. Itachi, cloaked in black with a white shirt was yin, Shisui in the white of armor and black of cloth, was yang. They danced around each other in perfect harmony, neither seemingly to get the upper hand, but both fighting for their own desires. Shisui fought to continue on the path of destruction, heading down an unknown path. Itachi fought to protect what was most precious to him, his own path blurred from existence. Their pasts were the same, their paths were nameless, but their desires depicted their difference. Who, in this endless world, seemingly endless fight of light and darkness, protection and destruction, would become the victor?

Itachi could only pray it was him.

**XXXXX**

That weird bird was back again. But this time, as Sasuke sniffed, curled into a terrified ball under the big desk of Dumbledore-sama, he didn't mind so much. It was comforting even, hearing the large bird thrum with almost song on his knee.

He wanted to know if his brother was alright. He was all he had left, and he didn't know what he'd do if Itachi was killed too.

E-everyone... Hokage-sama said everyone was killed. It can't be true, can it? The Uchiha were the most powerful in all of the Leaf! No one could stand against them, especially if they had the Sharingan! Like his father—who was very strong—the Police Chief! And what about his aunt and uncle, who weren't even ninja, so what could be gained by killing them? They _couldn't_ all be killed... Right?

He sniffed again, pressing himself further into the corner of the desk. He was suppressing his chakra—like his Onii-san taught him during his last visit—just incase Shisui came to find him in Dumbledore's office.

How could his cousin do that? He always seemed so happy! He was always joking, and one of the few to get Itachi to smile at home. Shisui of the Mirage _was_ frowned on, slightly, for his jovial nature, but why would he feel the need to kill everyone? It couldn't have been him...

The bird reached with its long neck, rubbing its head against his glistening cheek. He sniffled and reached out, stroking the soft, warm feathers.

He rested his head against the wood of the desk, watching the bird watch him, but his eyelids were getting heavy. He would close them for just a bit, then he'd go back to huddling terrified.

The Phoenix's thrumming lulled him into sleep, feeling it travel down his legs and into his chest, warding off fright.

**XXXXX**

"Hey, do you know what's going on?"

"Hell if I know."

"Damn."

"You think one of the teachers was attacked?"

"You think it was Snape?!"

"No, Snape's over there."

"Damn."

"Why are we all here?"

"I was studying! For once in my life! Why did they make me stop? I can't fail my Transfigurations or my mother will kill me!"

"You think you have it bad? This would be my second time failing!"

"I'm hungry, where's lunch?"

"Are they going to keep us here forever?"

"You think Black was the cause?"

"You think he was spotted again?"

"You think he attacked Snape while in Hogsmeade?!"

"For the last time, Snape's over there!"

Dean sat against the wall, nervously chewing on his thumb nail. He looked out into the milling crowed, listening to snippets of conversation. They were all completely oblivious. He himself only had a inkling, and he knew to better then to tell anyone anything. Whatever it was, it was _bad_. The teachers had sealed the entire room, _including_ the Owl Post windows. As soon as the last student had made his way into the room, they had sealed and barred the door as well.

That stupid knight was back. He had been transported down, and a portrait hole was constructed very quickly and then he was placed over it, facing outwards. The entire room had been told to keep their wands in hand at all points. Headboy and Girl and all Prefects were running around like scared chickens, making sure everyone was here and had their wands out. Why would they go through such precautions?

Then the portrait opened (causing all teachers and a few students to point their wand at it) but only Dumbledore and a semi dirty Filch crawled in. Dumbledore had the sleeping Sasuke in his arms, and what had to be a Phoenix on his shoulder.

Dean watched with wide eyes as Dumbledore conjured a sleeping bag and put the foreign child in it, hiding it under the teacher's table. The Phoenix hopped off him and glided down, until it waddled to Sasuke and sat on him, almost guarding him.

The Headmaster then turned and spoke very quickly with the herd of teachers around him. Whatever he said, he, Snape, and Lupin made their way back to the portrait hole and left, leaving the rest of the teachers to take up guard evenly around the room.

Soon, Ron, Harry, and Hermione stumbled across him. "Hey, Dean, have you seen Itachi?"

"Yeah, we've been looking everywhere, and we can't find him."

"We asked some people and they said the grounds and castle has already been checked for students, so he must be here. Somewhere."

Dean shook his head blankly, not trusting himself to speak. They looked disappointed, but left, asking him to tell Itachi they were looking for him if he saw him.

One thing was on their mind, his, and everyone else's.

What was going on?

**XXXXX**

MDF: Blame my beta for the cliff hanger.


	16. Chapter 16 : At Death's Door

Ho-shit, I should have more cliff hangers—Over 40 reviews for that one chapter, _double_ my average amount for every other chapter!

And I've been trying to up-load this chapter since the 14th in the morning, but ffnet freaked and wouldn't let me. But yeah, this chapter's dedicated to Tainted-reflection-126 who reviewed every chapter, and made a lovely image of the carriage scene! She also commented on a beloved part in a previous chapter that no one else mentioned—I like it when people enjoy my little humorous quips.

**XXXXX**

Itachi grit his teeth against the pain, closing his eyes and throwing his head back slightly as he tried to get up from the slightly burnt ground—dirt getting into the various small shuriken and kunai wounds on his back. His left arm was nearly useless after a kunai went through his shoulder muscles, his right lay on the ground gripping the Hyuuga's sword he was thankful he forgot to take out of his robe. His left leg was slightly burnt by a Katon that went by too close, and he had landed too hard on his right leg so it sent shooting pains up into his thigh. There were also countless small wounds from shuriken and kunai scattered about him, biting deeply into his flesh. But he could handle those. They were mere annoyances. What really was bothering him was the slash wound he had from his left chest to his right hip. It was deep enough to cut to his ribs, slicing off skin and making him bleed profusely. His left eye was swollen shut but his right eye still watched with swirling red sharingan, and he bled freely from his mouth by either internal bleeding or abused gums.

Shisui stood above him, not in any better condition, panting heavily and favoring his right leg greatly as his left was twisted at an odd angle, but he was still smiling. "I told you Itachi," He said between panting breaths. "I'd make you remember." He struggled to move his katana so it hung above Itachi's chest, waiting to plunge down and finish the fight that had been raging on for over three hours. They could only fight in ninjutsu and taijutsu, as genjutsu was useless against two sharingan users, causing a bloody battle. Itachi was the faster of the two, but Shisui had reach on him. They were matched, making blow for blows, but Itachi had made a mistake. He didn't jump away quick enough from a slash, and now was going to die because of that. Such is the way of the ninja, life or death is decided in the flash of blades. "Don't worry, Itachi... You're going to be reborn... as my eyes... my new Mangekyou Sharingan. With me... for always until I, too, die. You put up... quite a fight, as expected of Uchiha Itachi. Once this is out of the way... I'll test out the eyes for the first time... On the last of the Uchiha... Then our pact... will be completed." His eyes gleamed maliciously, the wicked smile on his face growing in anticipation, and he brought up the katana even more. "I'll make this quick... for you."

But Itachi, while Shisui's younger, was still an ANBU captain, and it was not an idle seat. He waited until the key point before he used what little strength he had left and lashed out with his own Katana, going for the uninjured leg. He sliced clean through it right at the knee, where he'd meet the less resistance. Shisui got an extremely shocked look before he wobbled and fell away from Itachi, his only support gone. He landed on the ground with a thud, letting out a small agonized cry as his weak arms went to clutch at the new stump.

Itachi forced himself up, using his katana as an almost crutch. He crawled on his hands and knees slowly until he made it to his cousin's side. What could be described as feebly had you been talking about anyone else, Itachi moved his supporting crutch up just enough, and brought it down heavily to where the bone armor just began, slightly tilted so it would go through his best friends' heart.

Shisui stopped screaming very suddenly, and locked gazes with the panting Itachi for the last time in pure shock. Slowly, his sharingan dulled into glazed black eyes, and Itachi knew he was dead. He had killed him. He had killed his best friend.

Suddenly a pain like he never felt before burst inside of his mind. He fell backwards and clutched at his head, feeling himself scream but not being able to hear it through the agony. He squirmed and writhed as much as his broken body allowed on the bloody battle field, the torture growing with each second until everything whitened out into oblivion.

He didn't know how much time had past, or what had happened while he was incomprehensive, but by the time the pain dulled to a small throb, and he could open his eyes, he was lying under an unharmed tree, head propped up against the trunk, shoulders nestled between the roots, and the sun was casting a shadow inducing light. He, his mind and body numb, stared at the corpse that was a good thirty feet away, katana poking out of it signifying the killing blow.

He could tell he was being watched, he could feel it. But he didn't care. Let the centaurs come and finish him off. He came back into their forest without permission, so it was justified, right? He didn't care anymore. He had killed his best friend. No matter how twisted he was, how wrong he was, what he did, what he attempted to do, Itachi couldn't bring himself to hate Shisui. They had shared so much, done so much together, that their bond had been unbreakable. And he had killed him.

He continued to look at the body, scarcely breathing, feeling blood flow out of the corners of his mouth, his eyes burning, his many wounds stinging and throbbing and the ever watchful stares.

Movement caught his attention, bounding to him, but it wasn't a centaur to come and kill him. It was... Sasuke?

Kneazle-Sasuke carelessly hopped over Shisui, running through the field to him, dodging the various weapons that were scattered all over the ground. Soon she came up to him, crawling onto his chest and mewing frantically, though he couldn't hear a thing. His arms were too weak to be able to lift and pet her small head, to greet her like he normally would.

'_Now, Sasuke,_' his mind thought with surprisingly clarity. '_What have I told you? Stop worrying over me. Look, over there. See? I killed my best friend. I'm a horrible person. So stop fretting and go find someone who will take care of you_.'

But the kitten was heedless of his thoughts, continuing to yowl seemingly silently, worry in her slitted irises. She was the last thing he saw as his eyes and mind dimmed into darkness.

**XXXXX**

"We have to search the area. We have to find Itachi, he our last hope. If you find him send red sparks into the air. If you find an unknown human body, send up green sparks. If you find anyone else who doesn't respond with 'Snicker' when you say 'Pickmen' attack them to kill." Lupin's mind rang with Dumbledore's words as he searched the woods, sometimes warding off a forest dweller that got too close.

He didn't know what was going on, almost no one did. Only Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall knew other then Dumbledore, and that was only because of the situation. They had been forbidden to tell anyone else, or speak of it to anyone who knew. What was going on?

"Meow!" The cry of a cat made his head look up and he saw a spotted Kneazle standing a few feet away on a root. It cried again before disappearing. He stared after it, and then was shocked when it stood on the root again. "Mew!" It called, looking behind it then back at him before turning and running off once more.

Getting the hint, Lupin readied his wand and ran after the cat creature. It bounded around trees and bushes with ease, occasionally glancing behind it to make sure he was following.

Finally led somewhere, he stopped at the edge of the clearing, eyes widening in horror. The area had been unnaturally widened, whole trees ripped from the ground as if they were mere weeds. The ground had been slashed, smashed, torn up, burnt, soaked, and anything else he could possibly think of. Weapons of the strangest kind he had ever seen were carelessly thrown about, sometimes imbedded into trees and large stones. The small pond had been almost completely drained, the water scattered all over the nearby area, slowly draining back. How could anyone do so much damage?

But what made his heart stop was that there was a body lying not ten feet from him. It was shredded and nearly unrecognizable, clearly dead with a sword protruding out of its chest, under the blood splattered white armor. He was Asian, a mere child, black hair tied up in a messy topknot with a half-shattered mask on the side of his head.

He raised his wand and sent green sparks high into the air, shining brightly in the twilight.

Yowling brought his attention away from the body to where an unmistakable Itachi, despite the grave wounds over his own flesh, lay perfectly still. He skirted the corpse as he sent up a shower of red sparks, and made his way over to the bleeding boy.

"Itachi? Itachi, can you hear me?" Lupin asked, crouching down next to him. The Kneazle cried pathetically, rubbing her head against the unresponsive cheek.

"Dammit," he muttered. He shoved the Kneazle unceremoniously off the bleeding chest, and pointed his wand at it. Bandages flew out of his wand's tip and wrapped themselves tightly around the boy's chest, instantly being stained red. He preformed the spell over and over on any and every wound, until he was completely wrapped up from head to toe, only part of his face remaining unwrapped. For some odd reason, there was none of the odd weapons that were scattered about on him. Maybe he removed them before collapsing here?

"Snicker!" Dumbledore's voice called. "Lupin!"

"Pickmen!" He called back, turning to see the man approach. "I've found Itachi! He's really injured; we have to get him to the hospital wing!"

"Oh Merlin," He said as he looked upon the bloody, still child, before his eyes started to scan the area. "Hurry, you must get Madam Pomfrey. Take Itachi to the castle, but don't allow him to be seen by anyone but her, understand? Go, quickly, there's not much time."

"Yes, sir." Lupin said, standing. He conjured a stretcher under Itachi, and it floated up until it could glide over the largest of roots. Quickly, he used his wand to direct it and ran off towards the castle, the Kneazle following diligently.

Dumbledore watched them go, before turning to Professor Snape, who was just entering the clearing and paused to stare at the body of who could be no one other then Uchiha Shisui.

"Snicker. What happened...?" He breathed, looking at the gore that lay at his feet.

"Pickmen. Itachi killed him. Lupin has already taken him to the hospital. Go, catch up, and make sure nothing stops them."

Snape nodded dumbly, eyes not leaving the body until he was beyond the tree line again.

Dumbledore sighed, turning to the bloody battle field. He waved his wand, fixing this, removing that, making the clearing go back to some sense of normality. No one would know this was a battle field, if he had any say in the matter.

Soon a centaur stepped from the edge, where he'd been watching carefully since the battle was weaning to an end. "Dumbledore," He said, his long flaming red hair thrown over his scared shoulder.

"Zuko." Dumbledore nodded in return, just about to turn the corpse into some flowers.

"The forest does not like the almost human child." He said, glancing in the direction to where Itachi and Lupin went. "But the forest cries in agony over _that_." He spat in the direction of Shisui. "The alignments told nothing of this, of this blood letting. The almost human child killed that, and the forest thanked him. As we are part of the forest as well, we did not kill the unnatural almost human child in his weakened state." The centaur stomped his foot then turned and clopped back into the forest, disappearing. All the centaurs respected him, and while he could understand their motives most of the time, this was not one of them. Why did they tell him? Perhaps they were justifying it themselves...

With a flick of his wand, the body was no more. Wearily, but knowing he had a lot to do before the day was done, he made his way back to the castle.

**XXXXX**

"Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore's voice called from the portrait hole.

The friends glanced at each other before getting up and moving as one over to the door. The past hour one, sometimes two or three people had been called out of the Great Hall, and there were only a handful of students left; the enchanted ceiling showing crisp, twinkling stars. There had been rumors when the first people were called out, that they were suspected of god only knows what. There had been rumors of killings, to theft, to helping Black, to _being_ Black. But as the list of people who got called out grew, seemingly at random, the rumors died down till people just waited to be called.

They crawled out the hole and followed after the Headmaster, silently, but occasionally hearing muted chatter of students studying as they passed by door ways. Bah! How can anyone study after what happened?

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Have you seen Itachi?"

"We've been looking for him, but we haven't seen him since this afternoon." Ron added, scrunching his eyebrows.

Hermione nodded her way into the conversation, "He wasn't in the Great Hall at all."

Dumbledore stopped walking, hands clasped behind him as he looked at the ground for a moment. He seemed to be weighing the options of something, but he apparently came to a decision after a while. "Come with me," He said, and turned down another hallway.

"Where are we going?" Harry whispered over to the others. They shrugged in response, but soon it became apparent without a single word being spoken.

"Poppy, is he stable?" Dumbledore poked his head in through the door, talking with Madam Pomfrey who was in her side office at the entrance of the Hospital wing.

"As stable has he'll be. I've done all I can for now."

Harry and the others exchanged worried glances, but soon they were ushered into the hospital wing by Dumbledore.

There, lying without any apparent movement on one of the beds, was Itachi. If Harry thought he looked bad back in October, he had been fooling himself. He thought that, now, a load of clicking, ticking, beeping machines all hooked up to him would fit quite well. He was lying on his back, with the blankets pushed down to his waste, chest covered in freshly stained bandages, as if he was still bleeding. There were also bandages around his arms and head, over his left eye, and probably his legs as well. A potion was simmering on the table next to him, giving off a heavy air and smelled slightly of seaweed. Itachi's brother was sitting in a chair next to him, looking broken, staring at his hands as his feet twitched, hanging above the ground.

"Itachi!" They all said, running up to him. Sasuke raised his head at hearing the voices, but he realized who they were, and bowed his head again.

"Madam Pomfrey stabilized him, but healing the wounds of the flesh would be too strenuous on his body right now." Dumbledore said quietly, walking up to them.

Harry looked back and forth between the deathly still boy and the headmaster, finally struggling out the words, "What happened?"

"The reason everyone was in the Great Hall. You see, there was a dragon that came to the school. It was an unusually mean Norwegian Ridgeback, and seemed to have an abnormal fixation on Hagrid's hut." Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's eyes all widened tremendously—Norbert! "Young Itachi spotted it and drew the dragon away to the forest, but by the time the trained dragon wizards came, Itachi had already been severely injured.

"This is an enclosed issue. A complete secret. No one is to know a dragon was raised at the school, and yes, I know about Norbert—Hagrid told me when he came to tell me to secure the school. If parents found out, a panic would spread, and Hagrid could very well be sent to Azkaban for a few years." The unknowingly dubbed Team Six gasped as a collective. "That's why what happened will not be told to anyone. The teachers and I have even come to an agreement that what will be told that happened was that someone, presumably Black, attacked a student who was out of bounds. We'll use the facts that Itachi looks similar to Harry from behind, despite the longer hair. And the fact that Itachi has a fascination with Magical creatures, and that he went to the forest to follow a rumor of the colony of Acromantula that is there, but stumbled upon the person. The attacker didn't have a wand, so he attempted to kill him via a butcher knife."

"...Will he be alright?" Hermione said in the silence that followed, settling over all present.

"We don't know. At best, he'll make a full recovery. At worst..." He trailed off, but they caught the meaning even if he didn't say it.

"Now, come on, we have to leave. Itachi isn't supposed to have visitors."

"But what about his brother...?"

Dumbledore looked long and hard at the dark haired child sitting in the chair, who was twitching his foot ever so slightly but otherwise didn't respond to anything. "...It would be crueler to force him away."

**XXXXX**

Itachi opened his eyes, and looked up onto a blurry ceiling he saw once before; it was streaked with orange then too.

Hm, throbbing pain throughout his body, bandages wrapped around him from head to toe, horrible taste in his mouth... How much, and _what_ did he drink last night?

Pushing away the oddly humorous thought while blaming Ron for it, Itachi assessed the situation as his mind cleared. He was heavily injured, he was in the hospital, and there were two Sasuke around him.

Kneazle-Sasuke was on his feet, and his little brother was leaning against the bed, clutching at his hand while he slept. Itachi looked at him for a moment, just watching blankly. '_Oh, that's good,_' he thought after a pause. '_He's ok. Shisui didn't get him_.'

With that thought, what _exactly_ happened came crashing back to him, and he let his eyes go back to observing the high ceiling. What was he doing alive? He fought more then he ever fought before in his life, nearly being killed only to end up killing, taking the life of his best friend. He was somehow under a tree, and then his mind started to fade, like it should have. _Who_ saved him and _why_ did they save him? He was meant to die. There was nothing here for the likes of him.

"_Onii-san..._" A small voice drifted into his thoughts and he was drawn out from his dark path to look back next to him, where his younger brother was. Sasuke, having awoken to who knows what, looked at him with tear filled eyes, pure concern and relief in them as well.

"_Hello, Sasuke._" He breathed... or had he just thought it?

"_Onii-san... You're ok. I was so scared you'd die too..._" A tear dripped from the boy's cheek, and he bowed his head again, crying over Itachi's hand as the ANBU in question watched in silence, face blank. "_Everyone... Everyone is gone... Mother, father... Everyone... I don't know what I would have done if you died too..._"

Ah. So that was why he was alive still. He couldn't just leave Sasuke all by himself. How could he kill his best friend to protect him, and then just throw him to the proverbial wolves, all alone in the world?

"No! Not again child, you're supposed to let him res—you're awake!" The attending witch-nurse had just come out of her office, probably to tell Sasuke off for disturbing him. Of course, it wouldn't have made much of a difference, as Sasuke still didn't speak English.

She came running over with her wand, and a tray of various goblets. She hurriedly set them down on the table next to him, and then made movements to shoo Sasuke out of the way.

"Work around him," He said quietly, somehow having moved his free hand to catch her wrist. She looked at him for a moment, in somewhat shock, but then she nodded, and he let her go, his arm limply falling to the bed, strength gone.

He was poked and prodded, forced to sit up, lay back down, drink this, take that, how are you feeling, does this hurt, can you feel that, are you up to eating, do you need to use the bedpan?

He submitted willingly, answering when he needed to, taking what was given to him. By the time she was done, he was feeling the strong need to sleep again, and the sun had fully risen, casting the room in a bright, comforting light. But he wouldn't fall asleep, he needed information. He wouldn't...

He blinked, and suddenly Dumbledore was smiling down to him, golden glasses twinkling in the late afternoon sun. Dammit, he fell asleep.

"_You've been asleep for four days._" He said by way of a greeting. "_We induced it for the first two while you were being healed, but afterwards your body naturally slept to regain its energy._"

"_How did you find me?_" He asked, knowing it would have been impossible for them to have found the path the two ninja used.

"_While we were searching for you, Lupin said your Kneazle led him, and he signaled for the rest of us._"

His eyebrows bunched as he tried to process that information, but relaxed his face as he found it too painful. "_Why were you searching for me?_" He said instead, voice nothing more then a small, scratchy whisper.

"_Because the Third Hokage contacted Sasuke through that red scroll. He gave the message that Uchiha Shisui had slaughtered the Uchiha clan, and was making his way here to finish the job._" Itachi swallowed at the mentioned of the recently departed, but didn't say anything. "_We were looking for you so you could have guarded the Great Hall, for which everyone was gathered in. Your partner was killed first, and was found by Professor Snape and Flitwick. Mr. Filch cleaned up the scene, and he has been put to rest. A replacement has been sent, and is now secretly guarding Harry and will continue to do so until you have made a full recovery—_"

"_Who is it?_" He asked, before Dumbledore could continue.

"_He's the one who came here last time... Kakashi, I believe it was. He was rather worried about you, you know. But, as I was saying, your replacement will guard Harry until you are well. Once that happens, you, he, and your brother will go back to Konoha._"

He turned his head and look at the elder man in confusion. "_Why?_"

"_In light of this incident, I view it best for your mission to be annulled. As due to the agreement of the contract I signed in Konoha, I will give you the other half of the mission payment for your return trip. We will just have to watch Harry ourselves._"

"_...No._" Itachi said, staring at the ceiling.

"_Oh? I would have thought you'd want to go home. Having such a thing happen to your family..._"

"_I've never liked my family,_" He said in a small, blank voice. "_The only two I liked were my brother, and the man I killed, Shisui._" He closed his eyes, feeling a burning behind them. "_My family were very power hungry people. As a prodigy, I was forced to do their bidding my entire life regardless of my own will or desires. Shisui was also a considered prodigy, and went through the same treatment. You see what came of that._" He opened his eyes and turned his head to face the shocked one of Dumbledore, letting his eyes swirl into sharingan. "_He came here, mainly to kill me, his best friend... To achieve **these**._" They mutated for the first time into three blades, spinning slightly. He didn't know quite how he knew how to change them, for the first time, but he did. "_By protecting Sasuke, I received them instead._" He blinked and they were gone, back into almost glazed black orbs.

"_I... think it would be best if you went back to Konoha—_" He said, worry for Itachi in his eyes.

"_Dumbledore,_" Itachi breathed, closing his eyes as a fresh wave of pain crashed over him, making his heart tremble but refusing to show it. "_I **need** this. I have been changed by this mission, I was on the brink, the same brink Shisui fell over, before I came here. Acting like a civilian, protecting Harry, Ron, and Hermione, keeping the naïve little fools out of petty trouble... I've grown dependant on it. I have planned and plotted and organized so much, that to suddenly just abandon it wouldn't do me, nor anyone else, any good. I need the closure of the completed mission, when this school year ends, and you need me to finish what I started._"

"..." Dumbledore shifted in his chair, making it creak slightly in the long echoing silence that dragged on as he made his decision. "_Very well. I will not break the contract, but if the_ _Sandaime_—"

"_He has no say in whether I stay or not if there is no direct need for my presence in Konoha or elsewhere._" Itachi said, keeping his eyes closed as he pushed away the pain and fatigue. "_A mission, once accepted, is the sole responsibility of the ninja involved._"

"_I see..._" They lapsed into silence for a moment, "_What about your brother?_"

Itachi opened his eyes and looked to the chair where Sasuke sat—it was empty. "_Where is Sasuke?_" He cursed himself for his laps in awareness, his heart speeding up slightly as his eyes scanned the small, closed off area he had to himself. He should have instantly known his brother was gone! Where is he?!

"_He has gone to dinner, escorted by Kakashi._" Dumbledore said quickly, placing a hand on Itachi's shoulder to keep him from painfully sitting up."_He had not left your side since he first saw you after you came here, not even to eat. We only just now convinced him, and I've been watching over you. He hasn't spoken to anyone either._ _Now, as I was saying, what are we going to do about your brother? I know that you are all he has left, and that to separate the two of you would be cruelty beyond comprehension. I will allow him to live with you for the rest of the year, let you both to heal, but I cannot speak for your leader. Sasuke is not part of this mission, and should be leaving, technically, the day after tomorrow._"

"_Kakashi-sempai should have an emergency scroll with him. We can communicate that way._"

"_It's decided then._" Dumbledore stood with the squeal of the chair against the wooden floor. "_I'll leave you to rest._" He patted his arm in a comforting manner, and Itachi had the decency not to wince as it sent shooting pains up into his shoulder.

"_Dumbledore_-_sama_," he said, and the old man paused before exiting behind the tall screens. "_Thank you._"

**XXXXX**

"OK," Kakashi said in a careless manner, propping his feet up on the table as he sat lazily in the chair Dumbledore occupied the day before. A red scroll was open in his lap, the black lines of the words '_Uchiha Itachi, Weasel ANBU, mission code Red Moon._' glistening and his writing brush was twirled absently in his fingers. "Now we need to wait," He said in his accented speech, not as bad as one would think as he just learned it over the last few days. Then again, he also had the Sharingan, and had been previously exposed to the language. Perhaps he decided to learn it in the sudden free time he had since leaving the ANBU?

Sasuke, sitting in the chair he had occupied for the last few days, scowled, not liking that the silver haired ninja had learned English. He wanted to know what was going on, dammit. But he wasn't going to say anything, oh no, not while Kakashi (or anyone else but his brother) was here.

Itachi lay on flat on the bed, unable to write himself just yet. Most of his bandages had been removed, but sitting up still drained on him, so he was going to speak and Kakashi would translate it to writing.

"Return code Mourning Ocean." The silver haired ninja said in a bad imitation of their leader's voice, "What the hell took you so long?"

Itachi frowned at Kakashi for embellishing, but the man just grinned silently in return behind his mask. "Mission status unaffected, request of new plans."

"Fire away," He said, twirling the brush in his fingers again as he watched the scroll.

"Request for the extended stay of Uchiha Sasuke in light of recent events to the end of the mission. Cleared with employer. Will see to his _ninja_ training in absence of a proper instructor. It is my personal belief that it would be harmful to both of our minds to be separated at this delicate time."

"Aw, I'm touched," Kakashi said in his normal voice. "I never thought you had it in you to be caring."

"Just read what he writes, Hatake."

"Hey, I'm waiting, he's yet to reply. I think you shocked him into having a heart attack. Good work, dunce; you've killed our leader—oh, there we go." He cleared his throat and adopted the almost 'all knowing' voice of the Hokage again, "Request accepted."

Itachi relaxed slightly. "Confirmation recorded. End Transmission."

Kakashi wrote the last bit and blew on the paper so the ink would dry faster before rolling the scroll up until he could tie it off and slip it into the jounin vest he wore.

"So, how're you feeling?" He asked, placing his hands behind his head. "You looked like shit when I first came."

"The medical abilities here are not limited by capacity, merely skill. The attending nurse is quite adept, even though she has dealt with mostly magical grievances previously."

Kakashi sighed, letting his head relax fully so his face looked towards the ceiling, completely supported by his hands. "Your communication skills still need work, I see." They lapsed into easy silence, the sour face of Sasuke—for still being left out of the conversation but refusing to voice it—the only uncomfortable thing in the small space.

Itachi turned his face towards the other ninja, away from his brother. "Did you know there is another level to the Copy Wheel Eye?"

The Copy Cat nin's eyes widened just a hint. "Hm?"

"It is called the Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye." He let his eyes morph into the three blades of the ultimate sharingan for a moment, keeping his face turned to Sasuke was not to see. Not yet, Little brother, some other time. "The ultimate eye ability, it creates an unbreakable _genjutsu_ in an instant, stoppable only by a fellow blood _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ user. The cost of the eye is to kill your closest friend. I received this eye from Shisui when I refused to allow him to kill off Sasuke." He blinked, and they were gone in a swirl.

The boy in question perked up at hearing names he recognized, and he blinked at his brother to the jounin who was looking slightly... Startled? Blank? He couldn't tell.

"So that means I'm safe then?" Kakashi said, grinning suddenly. "I don't know to feel relieved, or annoyed I'm not your closest friend."

"Hn," Itachi smiled slightly at the happy tone, knowing that Kakashi was one of the few who would joke with him at this point. It made him feel better, slightly.

"Well, I have some stalking to do. Excuse me," Kakashi laboriously stood up and made a seal, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"_What was that all about?_" Sasuke asked as soon as the other ninja had vanished.

"_I've made arrangements that you are to stay with me until the mission is over._" He turned his head to look at his brother. "_Whether you like it or not._"

Sasuke pretended to scowl, trying to cover the large, relieved smile.

**XXXXX**

MDF: My personal favorite part of this chapter is Kakashi commenting on his stalking.


	17. Chapter 17 : Time Here Begins to Close

Edit: OMG, it _did_ come! You have no idea how up-set I was, thinking it didn't come.

For those of you who don't know, I had ordered a tux off E-bay last week on Thursday, and I had thought it wouldn't come in for my senior prom tonight. I was so upset, I even cried. I was _really_ upset about it. But it came in! Yay!

**XXXXX**

Itachi was released the day of the Gryffindor/Slytherin match. Several times results of scuffles had come into the hospital, sprouting the oddest sorts of ails either ninja (as Sasuke still refused to leave his side) had ever seen.

The day of the match, the two brothers made their way to the Quidditch towers. Sasuke had been given a spare Hogwarts robe, Gryffindor, shrunk by Itachi himself. The youngest Uchiha had to endure the vast proclamations of how _**cute**_ he looked in it, but he did it silently. Still, he refused to speak to anyone other then Itachi, which was a blessing in disguise because if the story of Itachi's family getting killed off and he didn't leave for home came to surface, then it'd cause problems. Why, exactly, Sasuke was staying with Itachi now past the holidays had been addressed by saying 'family issues' and changing the subject. Most people just assumed a bad divorce, and didn't put anymore thought into it.

Apparently the rumor that he had been mauled by a supposed Black was fully accepted, though there was an under torrent of him battling a dragon (Dumbledore had informed him of the lies he used to cover the incident). People now looked reverently towards him, almost scared to talk to him.

Itachi and Sasuke sat themselves at the bottommost seats in the corner of the Gryffindor tower, watching the game. Taking advantage as Sasuke seemed to be drawn out of his moody shell by the exciting (and violent) match, Itachi explained how the game worked, distracting himself as well.

It was an easy game for the Gryffindor house. Itachi, while did not like flying in the least sense, was good at Quidditch. Wood blocked every attempt when Slytherin _did_ get the Quaffle, and the girls of the team pulled moves with ease, ducking and rolling to avoid collisions before easily putting every shot in the Slytherin's hoops. The Slytherins, enraged, caused many penalties by their dirty handed tactics, but each penalty just tacked on another score for Gryffindor to their anger.

As they had only been twenty points behind the lead in the Quidditch cup, as soon as Harry spotted the snitch, he dove for it, wanting to end the game quickly less his Quidditch friends get hospitalized because of the vengeful Slytherins. His Firebolt zoomed faster then most people could see (Itachi saw it effortlessly, and Sasuke saw it with only slight difficulties) and he caught the small golden snitch to the crowds cheers.

Not wanting to get mauled and possibly loose his brother in the crowd, Itachi led them back to the Gryffindor tower before everyone else. Sasuke was babbling happily about the game, fully excited over the win. It was hard not to be, with everyone else sobbing in joy.

**XXXXX**

As June approached, things settled down. The Slytherins nursed their wounded pride at loosing, and the Gryffindors cheered their Quidditch Cup Championship. After a day of 'vacation' Itachi allowed himself, he started his morning routine again, only this time involved teaching Sasuke into it. As the boy could only join him for one class, Care of Magical Creatures, he spent the time Itachi was in class training with the regiment made for him after his brother had observed his skills.

A few weeks before the Exams were to take place, Hagrid stopped the flow of magical creatures. He said his exam was to learn the only spell able to repel one of the worst creatures imaginable—a Lethifold.

And that meant the Patronus.

Harry had been ecstatic, and promptly showed his off (and finding it to be a stag for the first time). Hagrid set him to teaching the class with a wide grin.

Itachi, however, seemed to have the most difficulty with the spell. He had spent half of the first lesson just _thinking_, trying to find a happy memory. Nothing with Shisui would do, as those memories where tainted by sorrow that he had ended that life. Definitely nothing with being a ninja, as that just led directly to more violence and pain.

Everyone in the class had gotten a small whasp of silvery smoke by the end of the third lesson, but Itachi still was having problems with his memory. He had chosen the one of finding out Sasuke was alive and well after the horrible Boggart experience. But he realized that memory was more of pure relief then anything, so it was hardly surprising to him that he still couldn't do it, no matter how much he copied the others.

It had gotten to a point that Hagrid had taken him aside the last lesson before the exam, "Yeh don' have a happy mem'ry?" He asked when Itachi explained his thoughts on his problem.

"Ninja do not have emotions—of any sense. I have been a _ninja_, or at least training to be one, for as long as I can remember."

The big man scratched into his beard, black eyes moving to where Harry was helping another student with his spell. "Hm, try thinkin' _way_ back. It'll come ter yeh."

Itachi watched him go, and then his eyes landed on his brother, who was lying in the grass on his stomach, feet in the air as he studied from a scroll, lips moving slightly as he read. It struck a cored in his mind and a memory of a similar scene played in his thoughts.

He was almost seven, and was studying from a book while in the empty living room, absently playing with a kunai. Sasuke, then one and a half, waddled in, gurgling slightly as he ran in a way only toddlers and drunken people could achieve. Itachi rolled his eyes, and went back to his work, vowing silently to himself to ignore the nuisance. Infant Sasuke thumped loudly up to him, almost falling but bracing his hands on Itachi's side to prevent his tumble.

Ignore the child that is now fascinated with his shirt, Itachi's mind told him as he turned the page with his kunai before resting his head on his crossed arms, black eyes scanning the words.

Somehow amused, Sasuke had crawled onto his back and sat on him, laughing and squealing loudly. But that wasn't all, oh no, the chubby fingers found Itachi's budding pony tail, tied by a white string, promptly undoing it. Grabbing fists full of the now free locks, the baby Uchiha yanked on them slightly, as if they were reins, as he giggled and squealed in happiness.

"..." Itachi tried to ignore him, really he did, but it was impossible at that point. Fearing for his hair, (not only to be yanked out, but also to be drooled and or chewed on) he twisted and rolled over, grabbing his brother before he was pitched off, less he started wailing. Holding Sasuke above him (to the immense joy of the child) he glared, "Stop that." But Sasuke, with his eyes closed as he squirmed, kicking his legs, didn't realize the elder child was annoyed with him.

"'Tou-sah, 'tou-sah, 'tou-sah!" He said happily, one of the few words he knew.

Itachi sighed in annoyance and sat up, placing Sasuke on his raised knees so he could look the child in the eyes, who grinned bubbly at him. "No, not Otou-san. I am Onii-san." He said, lowering his head closer, pressing his point. "_Onii-san_."

"O... Onii-san!" Sasuke said for the first time, before starting to swing his arms, fully trusting the hand at his side to keep him balanced. "'nii-sah, 'nii-sah!" He laughed, kicking his legs.

Sighing in irritation again, Itachi stood, carrying the child under a single arm to his obvious enjoyment. "Come on, Otouto, I'll take you to mom so I can finish studying and you'll have someone to play with." The day ended at that, Sasuke being gushed over by his mother while Itachi finished his book before starting on practicing the techniques in it.

Gazing at his oblivious brother now, he stood from the barrel where he had been sitting on. He approached the area where people were practicing, and then got a good open spot.

"Itachi, you got a memory?" Harry called over from where he was helping a Slytherin, who had an enormous look of concentration on his face. "Remember, concentrate hard!"

"Expecto Patronum." Itachi said simply, pointing his wand before him. Bursting out with tremendous force, a silvery dragon roared into the clearing, its blank, bulging eyes searching. Seeing nothing amiss, it flew in spirals up into the sky, long thin body over lapping, before it vanished.

Dead silence filled the clearing, everyone staring at Itachi, who calmly peered up where his charm disappeared. Huh. It wasn't a weasel.

Ron, who was working near with Hermione, gapped at him, eyes wide. "What on _earth_ did you _think_ of?"

He glanced at the red head without turning his head, but didn't answer.

During their exam, Hagrid brought out a glass cage, in it what appeared to be a tattered cape to the puzzlement of all but a few (Itachi stopped Sasuke from getting nearer by grabbing the back of his robes and hissing at him to not get closer, which caused those who knew Itachi well enough to step back a few paces in fear). He explained the creature and how it killed, things Itachi already knew, before telling them that to pass the class, they had to approach and cast their Patronus. If the creature tried to move away, then they got full marks. If something came out, but the creature didn't move away, they passed with acceptable marks. If they were unable to do either of that, then they had to tell Hagrid what was the one thing you never do to a Hippogriff to pass the class. A handful of students (Harry and Itachi included) produced full Patronus, and the rest were able to produce whasps of silvery essence.

Their next exam was potions, which was so easy Itachi could have done it with his eyes closed. Snape begrudgingly had to give him full marks. Cheating to his full ability, he got Harry's to thicken properly, and Neville's not to explode without anyone but him knowing he did it. It was good to be a Shinobi.

Astrology, History and Herbology quickly fell away, Itachi easily doing each one. Soon it was their Defense against the Dark Art's class, which turned out to be a sort of obstacle course. Itachi waited until last to go. He completed everything within a minute except for the Boggart. He hesitated just slightly outside the trunk, but then gripped his wand and went into the enclosed space, Team Six waiting nervously outside of it. They watched the still trunk for a full five minutes before it suddenly poofed, as if a bright light flashed within it. He immerged in smoke, black eyes scanning the area as his team cheered and Lupin said 'full marks.' He spied who he was looking for standing nearby and quickly went to him, bending down to hug and apologize softly to the confused and highly embarrassed Sasuke. No matter how they prodded, he refused to say what this boggart did.

They were walking back to the castle, Ron starting to tease Hermione for her boggart but then a man wearing a pinstriped cloak dragged the attention away. Itachi was instantly at Harry's elbow, glad that Sasuke went back to get his things and planed on meeting them for lunch in the Great Hall, and watched as Cornelius Fudge greeted Harry.

"Hello there, Harry! Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"

"Er—yes?"

"What are you doing here?" Itachi said, drawing the attention of the man who was not supposed to know he existed.

"Ministry Business," He said dodgingly, looking confused at him for a moment before reconization flashed across his face. "Ah! You're the child that got into that..." He trailed off, eyes darting to the others.

"Incident, yes."

"Well, no need to worry, lad. The Dementors will get him. We got a good lead, and we're closer then ever!"

"Hn," Itachi caught the eyes of his team, and they read it in his gaze; _he's a horrible liar_. They grinned back at him, agreeing.

Looking at them with slight confusion, he made his leave. "Well, I'm afraid I dallied too long. Excuse me, Harry." He tipped his hat to the others—who he didn't know their names—before making his way down the steps and in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.

Their last lesson was Divination, and as they made their way to the tower after saying good bye to Hermione, they found it crowded with students.

"She's seeing us all separately," Neville said when they asked, book open in his lap. "Have you guys ever seen anything in the crystal balls?"

"Nope." Ron said simply.

"My horrible and gruesome drowning," Itachi said in an off hand manner.

"Hey, that's a good one. Can I use it?" Ron said, grinning over at him, causing everyone else within their proximity to snicker.

Well, except Neville, who paled considerably. "..._Really_?"

Itachi looked at him for a moment, before shrugging. "I did see a bunny-shape once," He dodged answering the question. However, that caused the group to start snickering again, and this time including Neville.

Slowly they were called in, one by one, and when the person left, refusing to answer pleading questions. Ron scowled as he came down, saying it was rubbish and you guys will have to use another fortune other then drowning.

"Harry Potter," The voice called, and Harry went up.

Itachi listened absently, with all the skill of a ninja of his caliber—to pass the time—knowing Harry was making up complete bull shit, but the Professor was delighted to hear him admit seeing the Grim.

But then something happened. There was a strange voice, Trelawney's, but not.

"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT," She/it said, and Harry sputtered, confused. "THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND ABANDONED, SEARCHING FOR FOLLOWERS. FOUND NOT, KILLED NOT, HE WILL RISE AGAIN. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT, HIS SERVANT WILL ATTEMPT TO CRAWL FROM THE DEPTHS TO HELP HIM. FEAR NOT THE BLOOD KILLER, THE TRAINED MURDER, THE LIVING WEAPON THAT REVELS IN THE SHADOWS, FOR HE IS OUR LAST HOPE. FLEE WITH THE DOG, RUN WITH THE WOLF, STAND GUARD WITH THE DRAGON, TAKE A STEP AND THERE WILL BE NO TURNING BACK."

He was standing now, looking up intently at the trap door. Harry came stumbling down a few minutes later, looking very pale.

"Itachi! Did you hear that?" He said, faltering on the last step and clutched at Itachi's sleeve to maintain his balance.

"I did," He said, eyes hard and face set.

"What on earth was it?" The other dark haired boy breathed, shaken.

"I don't know," Itachi said honestly. "But when something unusual happens, it is always best to take special note of it."

Nodding dumbly, Harry nearly fled the landing, leaving Itachi to his lesson. Not waiting for his name to be called, he looped up the stepladder.

Professor Trelawney jumped as he appeared, but she plastered on a fake smile. "Oh, I'm sorry dear, I'd forgotten you hadn't gone..." She said in her misty voice.

Itachi effortlessly approached, sitting down at the table with the large crystal ball. "I am to peer in this and attempt to see, correct?" He asked when she didn't say anything.

"Y-yes..." She tried smiling, but it was withering pathetically in sight of her nerves.

What would he see this time, if anything? He hadn't actually attempted to see something since the first time, so was it a fluke or not? Hm, only one way to find out. He leaned forward and placed his hands around the ball like he had at his very first attempt, letting himself zone easily as he focused on the swirling depths.

It wasn't long before he saw something, _someone_, running. It was just a blurry, dark outline at first, but it was clearing, sharpening until he saw a limp figure draped over the shoulders of—

"Please!" Trelawney suddenly flung herself over the ball, covering it and jerking him out of his zone, "Please d-don't!" She cried, shoulders shaking.

"Why?" He asked, sitting back and placing his hands on the table.

"I can't bear it!" She shook her head, "I don't want to see what you see! I don't want to know!"

He clasped his hands in front of his mouth and calmly observed her, assessed her as she finally pulled away from the orb. "All year, you have avoided reading me at every point. Why?"

"B-because," She gave a great sniff and huff, taking her shawl to wipe her eyes. "I have never met such a blood stained soul before. And e-every time I see you, I see more blood being spilt! More pain! I can't stand it!"

He was quiet for a little while, watching as she refused to meet his eye. "I am _ANBU_. I have killed before, and I will again. It is part of my life as a _shinobi_, of the life of every _shinobi_. I accept that as my fate."

She nodded, still not looking at him. "You don't have to gaze, child. You pass. Just, please, go... Please..."

Silently, he left her to her weeping.

**XXXXX**

MDF: The final, Harry Potter arch is coming in the next chapter! How do you think it's going to play out? And what do you think of my altered prediction?


	18. Chapter 18 : Werewolf, Dog, Rat, Dragon

I ran into an effing _pole_ today in my bug. My engine wasn't even on, and the stupid damn pole came out better then my car! It was just at the beginning of Break, and I was leaving my auto-shop II class. As my teacher's car was right infront of me, I didn't want to risk running into him and loosing my precious A. So I put my car in neutral, and allowed it to roll out, advoiding the fense. Or so I though, as I ended up denting a foot or so deeply into the front fender. Now I'll have to get a hammer, and one, two, or five same-color nail polish for my car.

My car hates me, I just know it.

**XXXXX**

At dinner, all the team could discuss, in hushed whispers, was what Trelawney had said, and what it could mean. Hermione scoffed it off, and even Ron was questionable as well. But while Harry shrugged it off by the time dinner was over, Itachi still didn't let down his guard. From his encounter with his own prediction that Shisui would betray him and almost kill him, he learned to never disregard one no matter how frivolous it seemed. They made it to the common room, and Itachi told Sasuke to study from one of the scrolls the elder remaining Uchiha had written up for him. Scowling lightly, but obeying, Sasuke tromped up into the room to do just that. Itachi settled in a chair and listened to the conversation while he watched the room around them.

"Hey, what was Fudge doing here?"

"Yeah, and why did he go to Hagrid's?"

"Want to find out?"

"Oh, but Harry, you're not allowed—no one is—out after dark."

"Well, we can use the invisibility cloak."

"Still I don't know..."

"Oh, come on, Hermione! What's the worst that can happen? We have a dude that took on a _dragon_ by himself _without_ a wand and _lived_." Ron rolled his eyes. "Black is _not_ worse then Norbert."

"Well..." She hesitated, but sighed in defeat when she caught the pointed looks directed to her. "Fine then."

Itachi didn't say anything one way or the other, just following them out the porthole without a single word.

They struggled under the cloak together; having to move especially slowly with Itachi's added mass. Itachi muttered to them how to step more quietly, and they followed his advice so they were walking in near complete silence to his pleasure and pride.

Soon they were at Hagrid's hut with no one the wiser. Silently, Itachi told them to wait for him as he sneaked to the window, peering in to see Hagrid all alone. At his motion, they knocked, and he joined them again.

"Hagrid, let us in!" Harry hissed, "We're using the invisibility cloak!"

Hagrid opened the door, and let them in. "What're yeh doin' here?" He asked, watching as they pulled off the cloak.

Itachi sat at a chair after petting the large boarhound, listening absently to the conversation about how Fudge was to see Hagrid about the Lethifold. Apparently, like many of his creatures, he wasn't supposed to have it, but this time the ministry somehow found out about it. Fudge hadn't said anything final, saying he just was shocked to see one captured, but to not get rid of it before it was assessed. He had come to Hogwarts himself—so he said—to check up on the 'Black' incident as well.

Just as Hermione said she was going to make some tea, Kneazle-Sasuke appeared in the window, catching the ninja's attention.

"Meow!" She called in her most frantic voice, one Itachi only heard once before when he lay dying, looking at him then behind her and back at him before darting off again. His eyes wide, he stood up and instantly dashed after her, leaving the door open in his wake and the confused calls of his team. Hagrid could protect Harry when he was gone, checking whatever she wanted out.

Running easily behind her, she bound straight into the castle, twisting and turning in the halls. They went as fast as the small cat could go, but Itachi was nearly snarling at the slow pace. Of course, as the destination came clear, he pushed every emotion away—a ninja does not bring feelings into battle.

He burst into the Gryffindor common room, barely giving the people time to register him as he zipped by, up into his dorm, robe billowing in his wake.

Kneazle-Sasuke darted into the dorm room before suddenly slowing to a normal, careless pace. There was nothing wrong, everything was just as it was supposed to be. Itachi looked at her, completely confused, as she lazily hopped to his still put away futon, purring as she settled down.

"_Older brother?_" Sasuke asked from his position against the wall, the scroll on his lap.

"..." Itachi activated his sharingan, but the creature who was cleaning her paws across from him was, indeed, the same Kneazle he got from Hagrid so many months ago. He sighed as he deactivated his blood limit, sitting down on Ron's bed, rubbing his palm into his forehead.

He was too paranoid. He had been so jumpy from the prediction Harry received that Kneazle-Sasuke had successfully played a prank on him, no doubt inspired by two certain red heads. "_You're spending too much time with Fred and George,_" He told her, slightly exasperated and partly amused. Kneazles were amazingly smart creatures.

"_Am I missing something?_" Sasuke asked confused expression on his face.

"_Nothing, Sasuke._" He laid back onto the raised bed, feeling the adrenalin drain from his limbs. He had wasted over twenty minutes running after a playful Kneazle, leaving his charge and his friends in the care of an abnormally large man.

Forcing himself up, he glanced out the window from habit, but something caught his eye before he looked away. Quickly, he went to Harry's window for a better vantage point, and saw Harry and Hermione disappearing under trunk of the frozen Whomping willow.

He was just about to dash out when the flash of his last battle flashed through his mind, of the injuries he sustained that would have been avoided had he worn proper ninja attire. Ninja rule number two, always be prepared. To Sasuke's growing confusion, he quickly opened his trunk and retrieved his bone white ANBU uniform and adorned it after shucking off his school clothes. There was nothing he wasn't going to be prepared for.

"_Older brother!_" Sasuke said angrily, pulling off the pants that had been carelessly thrown on him. "_What's going on!_" First he was in battle mode, then he was careless, and now he's freaking out again!

"_Sasuke, I need you to help me with something._" Itachi said, hurriedly strapping on the armor with surprising quickness.

Sasuke's face drained slightly of color, watching his brother change into his battle gear. "_What?_"

He slid the mask over his face and turned to the gloves, binding on the bone white protective plates. "_Take me out of the common room, into the hall._" With that, he turned into the white weasel, bounding to the surprised Sasuke.

Knowing the seriousness of the situation, as Itachi would never idly wear his full uniform, Sasuke picked up the furry creature and hid it in his robes, hurrying down the hallway into the common room. People gave him a parting glance, too busy in their celebrating of the exams being over to care if the silent child was there or not.

Sasuke went to the porthole and opened it, letting the weasel drop to the ground below, wishing him a small good luck before going back into the room.

Itachi turned back into his human state, running at a light pace down the hall. He just glanced out a window on the fifth floor when a figure moving caught his attention. Professor Lupin was making his way to the Whomping willow, causing Itachi to frown slightly before resuming his journey.

Passing by a startled Snape holding a steaming goblet, he ran down to the entrance hall and left the building, dashing across the twighlight field to where the tree was, no Lupin in sight. Itachi activated his sharingan, approaching the motionless tree at a quick pass to sneak by it, but he suddenly had to jump out of the way as a branch swung where he was once. He attempted to dive for the base again, but no success. Mind racing, he thought back to what he saw in the dorm. Somehow, his team made the tree freeze. Lupin, the sickly man he was, couldn't have dodged the branches that strained to reach the ANBU. Hm. He stood just out of harms reach, eyes watching the tree wearily, before slowly making his way around the violent plant. There appeared to be a large hole at the trunk in this spot. His mind suddenly came up with that thought that if he was smaller, the tree probably wouldn't be able to get him. So, once again a white weasel bloomed into existence, and darted under and around the tree's swinging branches. With a flick of his tail, he vanished down into the hole.

Finding himself in a darkened earthy shoot, very much like the pathway to Honeydukes, he turned back into an human and jogged along the dark path, keeping his senses alert for traps or signs of struggle. There was fresh blood in the air, he could smell it, and it made his heart quicken just a bit, but he pushed the anger down at smelling it—his team had not come willingly—and cleared his mind. Emotions served no purpose, they were harmful luxury, a luxury shinobi cannot afford to have. He was ANBU, he had no emotions, he only had his mission.

He had caught up to Lupin by the time the tunnel revealed a trapdoor to the bottom of a house, silently moving behind him, up the stairs where murmurs were, all of which he recognized.

"We're up here!" He heard Hermione scream, though it was muffled slightly. "We're up here—Sirius Black—Quick!"

Following unnoticed, he ducked behind the wall next to the door in the hall as Lupin burst into the room, and then surprisingly collect all the wands with a charm. Instincts telling him to wait and not attack, he did, listening to the conversation. "Where is he, Sirius?" He asked, tenseness clear in his voice.

In the silence that followed, Itachi slipped in completely unnoticed, using every stealth skill he knew, and then hiding in the shadows in the opposite corner where the door was located, away from everyone. He watched through his weasel mask as Black pointed a bony hand to Ron, who was clutching at a badly broken leg, not saying a word. It was then Itachi noticed the familiar lump in the boy's chest, quivering slightly in the pocket.

"But then..." Lupin stared at the convict for a long moment. "...why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless—" Lupin's eyes widened impossibly, "Unless he was the one... unless you switched... without telling me?"

Itachi's mind placed the final piece into the puzzle, and he looked at the completed scene as everything he had gathered until now fell into its correct spot. Black was not the Potters Secret Keeper, their friend Peter Pettigrew was and had betrayed them, faking his own death and cutting off his finger while blasting behind him. Peter was really Scabbers as well, and Ron had found him while at Hagrid's, hiding out. Very clever for a civilian.

"Professor," Harry interrupted loudly, "What's going on—?" And Itachi decided to make his presence known, before the situation spiraled out of (his) control.

He stepped from the shadows into the faint light, knowing his mask was grinning twistedly at all the people in the room.

Hermione shrieked in shock and jumped back, Harry jerked, eyes snapping to him. Ron's mouth openly gaped at him, eyes impossibly wide.

Lupin, realizing who it had to be (also recognizing the same outfit from Shisui, as the horrible scene was engraved into his mind) paled, but Black stared hard at him from his position on the ground, eyeing him apprehensively, having no clue about him.

He simply cocked his masked face slightly, his arms clasped behind his back, not saying anything into the dead silence around him.

"Q-quick!" Harry stuttered first, pointing to Black. "Guard, get him! He's Sirius Black! He's the one you've been searching for!"

Itachi looked at him, face just as emotionless as the carved porcelain. "No. I take out threats, and I see no threat here."

"It... It... It..." Hermione was stuttering, still looking at him. He turned to her, everyone did, as she pointed a shaking finger at him. "It...tachi?"

Itachi smiled behind his mask. "Recognized my voice?"

She nodded dumbly, still shocked, "N-no one else has sh-shoes like that, e-either. I've been thinking it f-for a while now, since you pulled me aside about Professor Lupin, but this just confirms it."

He chuckled lightly, amusement in his voice. "Clever as always, Hermione."

"Whoa! No way! You're the guard person that's been tracking Black! You can't be Itachi!" Ron said, confusion mixing with anger and shock.

Slowly, Itachi slid the mask back, revealing his face and twirling sharingan.

Of course, not only Team Six gasped, but Sirius as well. "_Y_-_you_ again!" He gaped, crawling back in his spot, to get away from him.

"You're lucky that I didn't see you on Hogwart's soil." He said calmly, looking down at the squirming man emotionlessly. "After your second break in, I was ordered to kill on sight."

"No!" Harry said, looking back and forth between the two. "No! You can't be Itachi! Itachi wouldn't allow for us to get killed! Black tried to kill Ron! If Itachi was here, he'd save us!"

"I already said, I take out threats. I see no threats here."

"THAT MAN KILLED MY MUM AND DAD! AND NOW HE'S HERE TO FINISH THE JOB! HOW IS HE NOT A THREAT?"

"No he didn't." Itachi moved his gaze to the thoroughly shocked one of Lupin. "It was that last sentence that made it all click, but I had had an inkling for a while now." He moved his gaze to Black, "Which is why I didn't kill you when I first caught you."

"Why do you keep saying that!" Ron snapped suddenly, pointing at him and glaring. "'Kill this, kill that!' You're only thirteen!"

Silence followed, all expectantly waiting for the answer. "...Have you ever wondered what _ANBU_ meant, Ronald?" He looked deeply into the eyes of the other boy, "It's actually an abbreviation; _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai—_"

"Assassination Tactics Special Squad," Black muttered, finishing his description for him.

"Ah, you remembered." He didn't even glance at the man. "You see, the truth is, I really am _ANBU_, and a captain at that. _ANBU_ is not a level of schooling; _ANBU_ is a **profession**. I had been hired by Dumbledore to protect the student body from threats, and in particular," He turned to face Harry, his appearance nor voice breaking its emotionless state. "One Harry Potter."

"Y... you mean... all this time...?"

"That I was undercover? Yes. I was placed near you at all points in time. The drawing was fixed. I joined all your classes, I followed you everywhere, I protected you from falling to your death_—_I was even forced to join the Quidditch team to guard you during those late night practices, despite the fact I _hate_ flying, because to disappear suddenly with every one of those would have been suspicious."

"I thought you were our friend!" Harry shouted, glaring.

"_ANBU_ have no friends. Friends are connections." He tilted his head to the side, sensing something approaching. "Connections can be killed, and in an _ANBU's_ life, that is too much risk."

"W...what about your brother?" Hermione whimpered from her spot.

Itachi paused slightly, something flashing behind his eyes as he looked at the ground. "My brother... Is a connection I cannot sever. He has already cost me greatly," He spoke quietly, but it rang clear through the room. "There was no dragon. Shisui, my best friend in the whole world, came to kill me and my brother. To save Sasuke's life, I killed Shisui, and gained _these_." He raised his eyes, and the Mangekyou Sharingan looked at the other kids to their shock.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and all heads turned towards it. Lupin went to check, and muttered that no one was there.

"This place is haunted!" Ron groaned from his position.

Itachi reached behind him and pulled out a senbon. "I sense... A threat." He hissed and disappeared from sight. He suddenly appeared in front of the wall next to the door and seemingly upper-cutted the air. But a very loud _oof _was heard, and then Itachi moved to the side snapping his arm down onto something that then caused a very loud thump on the ground from the second hit.

Quickly reaching down and yanking off the cloak to fling it carelessly behind him, Itachi clutched at the senbon and plunged it down into the neck of the newly reveled Snape.

Hermione screamed a frantic scream and scuttled away, everyone did, but Itachi just stood there looking at the now still teacher and sent a look her way, "He's not dead. The only person I've been ordered—_allowed_—to kill is Sirius, and then only on Hogwarts grounds. Now shut up."

"B-bu-bu-but...! Y-you _stabbed_ a _teacher_...!"

"I answer only to Dumbledore, and if I wanted to kill him, I wouldn't stab him with a _senbon_." He scoffed and crouched down, pointing to where the new wound bled slightly, finally deactivating his eyes. "There are two points on a human's neck that can be stabbed and not kill the person. One spot plunges the person into a deathlike trance that will cause them to be completely paralyzed for a few minutes, their heart stopped, giving all the symptoms of someone truly dead, and afterwards it will take about a week to fully recover from. The other makes them faint until it's removed or the body naturally overcomes the needle. I activated the first one." He yanked out the thin needle, wiping it off on the robe of Snape before putting it back into his pouch. He rolled over the seemingly lifeless teacher, hands running up and down his body until he found his wand. He stood effortlessly and handed the stick to the shocked Sirius.

"Y-you're in leagues with Black!" Harry sputtered, causing Itachi's eyes to narrow in irritation.

"Have you listened to _anything_ I just said?" He looked to Lupin, who was looking quite helpless. "Why don't you explain things from your side? That might help with this situation."

Itachi turned to look at Ron, who was looking not very well. He made his way over to the bed, but Ron suddenly called out as he attempted to drag himself away feebly, "Get away from me!"

"No." Itachi positioned himself kneeling on the bed, but then had to grab the fist that weakly came his way. He looked sharply at the slightly green boy, "If I don't treat this leg, you could die. Now lay down, you stupid git." With a final glare, he let go of the hand and turned to fully assess the leg. It was a sharp break, but it wasn't splintered, so it would be easier to heal. After using a kunai to cut off the pant leg from just above the knee down, Itachi found the jutsu he needed—copied when he himself broke his arm a few years ago—made the appropriate seals, and his hands were encased in green chakra. He absently listened to Lupin as he placed his hands around the mangled leg, letting the healing energy flow into it, stopping the blood and muting the pain somewhat. He was no medic-nin, but all ANBU captains were required to know, and have the ability to do, a handful of healing jutsu.

While the boy was distracted by the fact his Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was a Dark Creature himself, he easily jerked the bone back into alignment with a loud crack. "Ahhh!!" Ron screamed, sitting up quickly and clutching at the leg.

"Quiet; it wasn't that bad, now lay back down and be still."

Ron ignored him. "How the hell would _you_ know?!"

"How do you think I learned this ability? I had it done to me. Lay still!" He forced Ron back down, resuming his attentions on the injury.

As soon as Lupin and Sirius got to the point of telling the children of Peter, said rat scrambled out of Ron's pocket and made a mad dash across the bed. However, with a flash of movement, Itachi had drawn out his senbon again and stabbed the excess skin, caused by the quick loss of a lot of weight, belonging to the rodent, effectively pinning him to the bed.

"Scabbers!" Ron yelled as the terrified squeals of pain erupted from the animal, and it was unable to squirm back and chew itself free from the positioning.

"I never did like the rat. And for the last time, _lay still!_"

The conversation progressed quickly after that, with Lupin explaining his werewolf-hood, then Black explained things about the whole Secret Keeper issue and such (How both Crookshanks and Kneazle-Sasuke helped him; Sasuke for the kunai, Crookshanks for the passwords), and then rat was lifted by in a firm grip a short while later, the senbon pulled out. Itachi, by that time, had finished with Ron's leg, and bound it quickly with some wrappings from his standard ANBU pack so it wouldn't be overly jostled while settling from the healing. Snape had also awakened by that time with a large gasp, and while he struggled to move, Itachi quickly tied and gagged him.

The rat was held tightly in Itachi's grip, who was heedless to how the bleeding creature sank it's teeth and claws into his hand, and then Lupin and Sirius pointed the wands in the direction of the rat and it was forced to grow very suddenly like a tree—a very ugly tree. Itachi didn't allow the man to get his bearings before a kunai was placed at his neck and his arm was twisted behind his back and pinned him to the ground with his own body. "You don't speak truthfully I will kill you," He said coolly into the man's ear. "If you try to escape, I will let Sirius kill you."

Soon the squeaky man was singing like a bird, but not without a little prompt. Every time he told a lie, or a half truth, Itachi would cut a little deeper into the flesh of his throat. The precision with which he held the danger, not allowing it to go too deep but controlling exactly how he wished it against the man's throat, unnerved all those who noticed.

But that small wound wasn't enough to deter Black's lust for Peter's death. After everything was said and done, Itachi noticed the gleam in his eye reach a breaking point. "Wait," He said to him, using his knee to pin the rat-man to the ground. He made a few seals, and soon there was a Kage Bunshin standing where there didn't use to be, to the shock of the others. "This is an upper ability of a _ninja_." He said before they could ask. "It's a solid clone, and it can interact on its own, but it will disappear with a good solid tap, and I can't sustain it for more then an hour or two at a time. There's a lesser form, of a pure illusion bunshin, but that's not what I need right now. This is the _jutsu_ I used so my cover would not be revealed, and to deter interest with a supposed 'Guard.'" The new Itachi went over to where Ron was, and easily picked him up to the boy's sudden shocked and loud protest at being carried like a bride, so he was shifted onto the clone's back.

"Harry, Hermione. Go back down into the tunnel to Hogwarts, take Ron. Professor Lupin, Black, and I will catch up."

"But I want to stay," Harry said, frowning.

"You do not wish to stay, Harry." Itachi said in an odd voice. "What is about to happen is not something a child should witness. Now go." The bunshin started to herd him away, and with the help of Hermione, soon Harry was pushed out of the room.

The room was abnormally quiet as they listened to the children leave the room. Itachi reached up and slid down his mask, letting the porcelain cover his face as it was made to, before looking back down at the bleeding man.

"I want to kill him," Black said, eyes gleaming, hand clenched tightly over Snape's wand. "Don't kill him, Itachi. Leave that for me who's been punished for this death for twelve years."

"Now, now, Padfoot," Lupin scolded lightly, getting out his wand. "Share. James was my friend too."

"You two are going to use wands to kill him?" Itachi asked blankly, still holding the kunai perfectly placed as Peter started to babble and beg in fear.

"Yes, what else would we use?"

Itachi turned to them, "There are far worse ways he should be given." He noticed they were still a little unnerved by the mask to his small amusement, but he changed the focus. "Cornelius Fudge is currently at the school, because of the Lethifold Hagrid has. Why don't we take him—alive—to the Minister and then Black will be free of charges? We can kill him afterwards, or even give him to the Dementors to perform the Kiss."

"No!" Black nearly roared, looking frantic. "I've waited so long, plotted so much, I've been to hell and it's because of that man! I will not be stopped now, when he's in my clutches!"

Terrified, Peter started to squirm violently, attempting a last ditch escape with a burst of adrenaline fueling him. Somehow he squeezed away from Itachi, and scrambled up. But in a flash, he was pinned to the wall, Itachi's katana, blade parallel to the ground, through his hands in a common ANBU holding technique, allowing for no hand seals. He howled in agony and dropped his head, sobbing pathetically as he twitched from the pain, but Itachi ignored him as if he was a mere insect. "If it would placate you, I can do an illusion on him. My _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ can send him to a level of hell only I can control. I can do anything you wish to him for seemingly days, but an instant will have only past. Allow me, who has already blood drenched hands and soul, to do this, and then we can take him to suffer the fate he has set for himself while you become a free man." Itachi said, standing before Peter, his hand on the blade's handle. "To take a life is harder to deal with then you think, and there is more to gain with him being alive—for now."

Black and Lupin watched as Itachi stood nonchalant in front of the bleeding man, before they exchanged a glance between each other. "Alright, but tell me what you're going to do to him in that illusion." The dark, waxy looking man finally said.

"I will show Peter exactly what it is he has to look forward to, once we've used him for our own purposes, for no less then seventy two hours." Itachi said, turning his face to the man he would test the Mangekyou for the first time on. "He will want to, but I will _not_ allow him the pleasure of dying." He used his hands and grasped the man's head, forcing him to look deeply into the holes in his mask.

Lupin and Black didn't see anything happen, they just saw him look at Peter, but then the betrayer stilled, before started to convulse, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, unintelligent sounds escaping as he twisted and flailed while pinned to the wall, toes hanging a foot off the ground.

Itachi, surprisingly drained from the use of his eyes but refusing to show it, reached up and yanked the blade out, allowing the twitchy man to fall over his shoulder. "I will take him. Will you take Snape?"

"Yes," Black pointed Snape's own wand at him, and muttered the incantation for moving a body under his breath.

They left the room, Snape floating eerily behind Sirius like a string less puppet, with Lupin clutching at the indivisibility cloak.

They made their way down into the hole, and Itachi sighed, sensing three chakra that should have already been half-way to Hogwarts. "Why were you three waiting here? And what did you do to my _Kage__Bunshin?_"

"He got a little pushy, so I kicked him, and he disappeared." Ron said sheepishly while being supported by both Hermione and Harry. "We wanted to wait for you, he didn't." His eyes were attracted to his once pet. "Is... that Peter?"

"Is he..." Hermione asked shakily, staring at the body draped over his shoulders.

"No. Not yet anyway." Itachi shifted the weight, not bothered at all by it. The man was light. "Come on then, to the castle. We are to see the Minster of Magic; I can locate him as soon as we reach the building."

They walked in near silence. Itachi walked next to Lupin at the back of the group while Ron and Hermione hobbled along the middle, and Sirius and Harry were in the front, using the motionless Snape as some sort of banner. Crookshanks appeared sometime in the trip and lead them along the tunnel, big bushy tail just within vision of the light off their wands.

Black made light conversation with Harry, saying how he was his Godfather and wanted Harry to live with him (to the boy's immense delight. It was Itachi's delight to remember Harry very much wanted to kill Black not two hours ago).

But while they were walking, Harry slowed his pace to walk next to him. "Hey, Itachi..." He said, peering at him.

"Hm?" Itachi looked at him, acting as if carrying a man almost twice his age who just spent the last twelve years as a rat slung over his shoulders was perfectly normal.

"You said... That _shinobi_ don't have friends. Why is that?"

"Because," He turned to peer into the darkness before him. "As I said, connections can be killed. The place I live at is very dangerous. There are people out there who wish to kill me for who I have killed, or otherwise what I have done. If a _shinobi_ has friends, those friends can be found out, captured, tortured, and killed, all to lure or harm the _ninja_ in question. That is why we _ANBU_ wear our masks; to not only hide our emotions, but our identity, to keep our privet lives hidden. But sometimes, even that is not enough. We refuse friendships to save ourselves the pain of loosing them."

"I... think I understand. But..." Harry made a small noise in his throat, as if undecided what to say. "But isn't it worse not to have friends? Before I came to Hogwarts, I never had any friends, and I was really lonely. It was one of the worst things about my life. People need friends, don't they? You may be an _ANBU_, but you can't ever stop being a human. You're a person, not just a _ninja_, and... well... I just want you to know, you're still my friend."

"Hn..." Itachi looked to the ground, and shifted the body across his shoulders, but didn't reply anymore then that or look back to the other boy. Eventually Harry quickened his pace until he was next to Black again, and the group went on in the quiet dark, lit by a handful of wands.

Soon they were walking across the lawn in happy silence, but then Itachi suddenly stopped, causing them all to pause and to look over in confusion. He stared at the sky, covered in clouds but letting a single ray of moon light through, before he suddenly threw the still lightly convulsing body into the others, using it to shove them away from him and the teacher, screaming at them.

"LUPIN FORGOT HIS POTION, TAKE PETER AND RUN!!"

Indeed, at that moment, Lupin started twitching himself, but Itachi was on him in an instant, knocking him to the ground and pinning his arms with his knees as Itachi made to do a jutsu that would paralyze the werewolf. However, feet came up impossibly behind him and dug into his hip and up to scrape against his back armor on one side, before he could lung off to avoid more damage, gritting his teeth as pain flared up at the profusely bleeding wound. Lupin twisted till he was on all fours, face turning into the snarling one of the growing werewolf. Fur grew, his back hunched, hands curled into paws with mad claws.

Seeing a human, also crouched to the ground, the werewolf sprung at him with a loud howl. But, while Lupin was a mindless killing machine, Itachi was still a cold and calculating killing machine. He used the bone armor along his forearms to block the wide swings of the claws and snap of the jaws, not allowing himself to get scratched or bitten. To do so would be a fate worse then death.

Itachi saw an opening and took it, kicking a perfect roundhouse kick into the man-beast's chest, sending the full wolf flying a distance away. "I told you fools to run!" He yelled at the frozen group of children and three not well adults. Hearing his voice, they scrambled into action. Black picked up Peter and lugged him on his back, beginning a mad dash towards the castle while the others ran along side him.

The ANBU turned back to the wolf creature that had stood and shaken itself, throwing off the powerful kick before roaring again and lunging. But it wasn't at Itachi, no, the wolf made for the retreating prey. However, Itachi appeared before him time and time again, blocking him from getting to the wounded and children. The werewolf snarled in anger, and attempted to vent it's fury onto the being in front of it.

Itachi was glad for his armor, using it to its full ability and blocking the wolf. He had to end this, without killing the thing, and a good way was... _there_! He placed a solid punch on the wolf's skull, disorientating it just for a moment when he flung back his mask and grabbed the tufts of fur around its head, forcing the big, yellow eyes to meet the black blades of his blood limit.

For the second time that night, he used his eyes. But this time he didn't torture the person—wolf—he drew in to the red and black world. He merely exhausted the beast, forcing it to fight, run, flee, and defend until it passed out from it all. Itachi blinked and the werewolf in his hands let out a low moan, an almost whimper, before collapsing to the ground. Falling to a knee, he braced himself with his arms, panting with exhortation. The Mangekyou Sharingan was _very_ draining, he realized. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and went about getting out some bindings, wrapping the legs and muzzle of the still whining beast while he remembered and could. But then a sickening cold drew a shiver down his spine before he pushed it away instinctively.

Itachi turned to see a hundred Dementors gliding to where his team and black were. They all attempted a Patronus, but Ron—already weak—fainted with the effort and Hermione—never really made a solid Patronus—soon joined him. Sirius seemingly lost his wand and transformed into a dog to escape the torment of the hundred black gliding creatures, but it only did him so much good.

Harry's own charm was little more then a wisp, futilely trying to ward off the creatures.

Itachi scrambled towards their spot with a small spurt of adrenaline born of fear, but his legs were too weak to support himself fully and he crashed to the ground again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HARRY?!" He yelled instead. "CAST THE BLOODY SPELL LIKE YOU HAVE BEFORE!"

His words broke through the clearing, and Harry seemed to gain a second wind. He stopped the weak spell before he bellowed the incantation, and a stag burst into life in front of him. The stag head butted the creatures in front of it first, causing a few of the Dementors to vanish, before spinning and getting the ones that were attempting to get to the group from behind.

Itachi's vision was blurring and he collapsed fully to the ground, forced to drop his sharingan to recover faster. He watched through the blades of grass as the fuzzy looking stag came back to the blurry Harry, bowed its head as its caster reached out to touch it, but vanishing before that could happen.

Groaning at his weakness, Itachi focused, trying to scrounge up the energy to move as his vision blacked out in small flashes before he squeezed his eyes shut to block it out. He vaguely registered the pounding footsteps that came to him, before he was rolled over onto his back. "Itachi! What happened, are you alright?" Harry asked him.

"Apparently... If I use the _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_... more the once... I loose all my... energy." He panted slightly, reaching blindly into his pouch. Finding the small bag, he brought it out and fumbled with it slightly in his gloves wet with blood and sweat. Eventually he pulled it open and withdrew a soldier pill, putting it in his mouth and chewing. Energy flowed through his limps as he swallowed, and he allowed himself to sit up, shaking his head to remove the fog in there as the pill's energy traveled through him, revitalizing things that were weary.

"Where's Lupin?"

"I tied him up over there. Come on, it's safer to allow him freedom outside. Let's get the others to wake." He stood up and took out four more pills. "Give one of these to Hermione, Ron, and Sirius, and take one yourself. They're called soldier pills, and will revive your strength."

Harry nodded, holding the small brown pills as if they were priceless diamonds. Itachi watched him for a moment, before going over to the odd lump on the ground where Black had dropped Peter in his mad dash to get away from the Dementors, still convulsing slightly from the genjutsu he had been induced under and oblivious to the world around him. Itachi wearily picked the scrawny man up and put him back over his shoulders, like he had before. He reached up and slid his mask down back to his face, and made his way over to the newly arisen Sirius, Hermione, and Ron.

All but him and Peter—who was unconscious—were slightly hyper from the affects of the pills, and they made their way to the castle with a little more energy then they normally would have. Sirius transformed again into a dog so not to cause a sudden panic should anyone see them at this late hour, and walked along Harry's side, head up to his chest. Snape (who had been left to 'hang around' and fend for himself when they went off to their separate battles) had been covered with the invisibility cloak for similar reasons. However, they met no one, and Itachi lead them to Dumbledore's office, past the Gargoyle and up the moving flight of stares, where Fudge's energy was located.

Before opening the door, Itachi motioned them to wait a moment. He went in first, to the shock of both men in the office, who stared at him as he made his way to before Dumbledore's desk, dropping the twitching, sluggishly bleeding body on the ground as he crouched, fist on the floor and other hand on his raised knee.

"Reporting, mission successful." He said, and that was when Ron and Hermione limped in, followed by the eerily floating Snape then Harry, and then the once again human Sirius Black.

Fudge instantly yelled in near panic, and groped for his wand, only to find it had vanished from his vest pocket. Dumbledore's, which had been set on the table, had also gone missing.

"Forgive me for disarming you," Itachi said, still crouching, but now there was the two wands laid before him. "But I can't have you attacking us."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Fudge nearly screamed in an abnormally high pitched voice, looking from Itachi to the almost skeletal convict. "Who are you?!" He asked Itachi, before pointing in disbelief at Black. "Why is Sirius Black just standing there?!"

Itachi stood up, the wands in his grasp, and moved to the door, having noticed the way Fudge's bulging eyes had darted to it, as if planning to make his escape when they weren't looking. With care, he let the door creak shut in an ominous way, slowly clicking into place.

"Let's have a little... Talk."

**XXXXX**

MDF: Next chapter is the last! Man, I've come a long way, huh? But, I worry about this chapter--I don't know if the Lupin scene was very believable, or not. I really enjoyed in the Shrieking Shack scene, but... after...


	19. Chapter 19 : Homeward Bound

My car _**does**_ hate me. Believe it or not, this explains why I didn't up-date on the 28th. You see, I got into a car accident. I was hit on my passenger's side, and the resulting damage is large enough so that a person could fit in the dent. My car's ruined, and I had just—literally—fixed it from a non-moving condition the day before! And all I got was a scratch on my ankle. I wish I'd gotten worse injured, if it meant my car wasn't totaled, because not only do I heal while my car does not, but I have better insurance.

So yeah, my mind was elsewhere when I should have up-dated. Sorry.

**XXXXX**

They, as in anyone but Itachi and Peter, had talked well into the night, so much so that when they were finished, the sun was poking through the window in the office.

By the end, a shaken Fudge was apologizing profusely and was shaking Sirius's hand in both his own. Snape had been sent to the Hospital wing, where—as Itachi informed the group previously—he would be for the next week, at least. Fudge never really got much information about Itachi himself, everyone passing it off that Dumbledore had hired him while in Hogshead to track down Black.

"Order of Merlin, Second class—First class if I can wrangle it—for your deeds Mr..." He trailed off, holding a hand out to Itachi, who still hadn't removed his mask.

"Weasel." Itachi replied simply, holding up his bloody hands. "I'm afraid you would not wish to shake these."

"Er, right." He said, quickly retracting his hand as he eyed the gored gloves. "Right then, Mr. Weasel. As soon as I plug in the necessary information—the press is going to have a field day, I know it—and this is all smoothed out, I will see to your award personally." He turned to Sirius, who had the finally passed out (and reluctantly bandaged) Peter hovering next to him. "Let us go to the Ministry Headquarters, Mr. Black. I will warn you, you'll probably be put in a cell first thing while we gather the council, but on my life, I promise you'll be a free man by, at most, the day after tomorrow."

Sirius, looking slightly unnerved at being addressed as 'Mr. Black' by the Minister of Magic, nodded and followed him out the door, tossing a last passing goodbye to Team Six, Itachi, and Dumbledore.

Team Six, not at all tired nor would they be for the next three days, cheerily waved goodbye to him.

Itachi, standing near the door as he had been for most of the discussion, listened as Dumbledore went on some wisdom-filled lecture about knowing the true right and wrong, or something to that nature. But Itachi was having a hard time focusing, a hand gripped lightly at his sluggishly bleeding side as he tried to clear his mind. The soldier pill had revived his energy enough to be able to move and not pass out, but had also made the wound he had gotten from the long claws of Lupin bleed even more freely then it had been. Thankfully, he knew it took a fully transformed werewolf to infect someone else, and Lupin was not at the time he got scratched.

Itachi refused to tell anyone about his injury, or reveal it was there. And not being able to scrounge enough chakra to heal it completely, he could only clutch at it lightly, quietly standing in the corner and watching as the conversation progressed around him, feeling the blood drip down his leg hidden by the skintight black cloth. He had already been weak once tonight, he'd be dammed it he was weak again. He would just have to wait until he could go to his room, where he would have Sasuke dress the wound and then he could sleep away the affects. Yes, that sounded good...

But as Dumbledore was just finishing his (long) speech in what Itachi heard in a warped way, his mind and sight swum, he felt as if the room was spinning, and he knew the choice would be made for him very quickly.

He attempted to shake his mind from the sensation, but it was no use as darkness crept into his vision and the last thing he felt was the world turn on its side. He landed with a dull thud on the carpeted floor of the office, completely oblivious to the world.

"Oh my god, Itachi!" Hermione said, head whipping around to the sound.

"Itachi!" Harry scrambled up, going over to where the young ANBU lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. He crouched next to him, but then gasped, bringing up his hands to see them covered in red, fresh blood. He looked down and saw that in the already dark carpet was a darker outline, a large pool, originating from where the boy had stood for hours in perfect silence.

Dumbledore, looking grim, came up and got his wand—which Itachi had returned after an hour—from his cloak and located the wound, hidden by the black cloth. He cut away at the material, until the entireties of three long, half-healed gashes along his hip were revealed. He poked at them with his wand, quickly stitching them closed. Luckily, they were not the wounds of a full werewolf scratch, but the widened gouge of sharpened human fingernails; Itachi would not be turning into a werewolf any time soon.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ron asked, having hobbled over. His leg was tender and still bound, but it wasn't broken or bleeding, and he had some movement in it. "He's not going to become a werewolf, is he?" He thought of how Lupin was, what he had to go through and didn't wish that on anyone.

"No, he's going to be fine."

**XXXXX**

OK, he was getting sick of waking up to this. Bad taste in his mouth, far too familiar ceiling, and a raised bed. But then again, waking up for the third time in just short of a year in a hospital was pretty good for an ANBU.

At least this time he felt well enough to get up upon waking, which he promptly did, sitting on the edge of his bed and letting his feet touch the sun warmed wooden floor, feeling the cool air brush past his face and under the collar of his hospital issued nightshirt. He glanced out the large window on the wall behind his bed, seeing the empty grounds bathed in morning light. He wondered, vaguely, where everyone was, but then he remembered it was the end of term, and there was another Hogsmeade visit. Just as if nothing life changing had transpired that night.

He looked to the table next to him and saw his ANBU uniform there, freshly cleaned and mended. His white mask grinned up at him, the red paint signifying the elite of the elite in stark contrast against the smooth white.

"Itachi!" A collective of voices called, and he turned his head to where his Team Six was jogging up to him.

"You're up!" Ron said, limping slightly to him. Itachi's gaze dropped to observe the boy's leg for a moment. Hm, it seems it had healed and set properly, and just needed to be worked out to full capacity again. Good. "We were just coming to check on you."

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I am well." He nodded to them before slipping off the bed and padding the small distance to his uniform. "Come. I wish to show you my things you have never seen before," He placed the clothes under his arm and coolly watched the group, black orbs traveling from one pair of eyes to another. "I am certain you have many questions in regards to my _ninja_ profession now that you know who I really am."

They grinned sheepishly at him, confirming that they had planned on asking him during this visit. He lead them out the hospital wing, taking advantage that Madam Pomfrey had busied herself with Snape, who hadn't recovered from the small wound Itachi gave him, to the nurse's amazement. How could a small wound affect the whole body? How could it not kill him, even though it went all the way through his neck? It just mystified her.

The castle was nearly empty, as expected, and Itachi lead them to the boy's dorm. Sasuke was there, sleeping, sprawled on the futon without a care in the world.

Itachi blinked, glanced behind him at the others, and then walked silently next to the youngest Uchiha. His duties as an older brother were calling, and he couldn't very well ignore them.

"_ARG!_" Sasuke jumped up as the some water came out of no where and doused him. Sputtering, he turned to glare at the offender who still had their hands around the now empty jug. "_Why did you do that, Itachi?!_"

"_You shouldn't sleep in, Sasuke. It's a bad habit._" He said as he put it back on the table.

"_Gr! You didn't have to get me all wet!_" Sasuke snarled and attempted to wipe off the water, ignoring how Itachi's charges were snickering at him. Stupid foreigners. "_And where were you last night! You never came back!_"

"_I completed the mission._" He leaned down and poked him in the head."_Now go shower and change, you smell._"

Muttering curses, but obeying nonetheless, Sasuke retrieved his wizard clothes and huffed down the stairs.

Itachi put away the wet futon so it would dry, before gesturing to the others to sit down. He undid the seal on his trunk, and retrieved his black duffle bag. He sat himself on the ground, then turned to them and began a brief base lecture.

He spoke of how ninja trained until they were (normally) 12, when they then rose in the ranks from genin up. At Hermione's question, he spoke a little on the economics of the village, and how it ran. He spoke of the abilities he could do, at Harry's insistence, and what he had done in missions before at Ron's.

Sasuke came in at some point and watched blankly as they spoke in a language he was barely starting to get (as no one was teaching him, he just gleaned). Eventually, he turned back to the scroll and started working on memorizing the battle strategies Itachi had jotted down for him.

It was lunch by the time they finished asking questions. They made their way down to eat, digesting the facts they had been given.

Three days after the whole thing, the Daily Profit had a front page cover titled, simply, "BLACK'S INNOCENT!" and the whole school was a buzz about it. Team Six snagged an issue and read it, noting that any involvement with Hogwarts was limited to the detective abilities of Mr. Weasel, who was not available for comment, but will be granted the Order of Merlin, First Class as soon as he has been located or comes forward. There was a sketch done of Itachi in his ANBU outfit, looking slightly to the side with back lighting, his ANBU tattoo clear as he rested his hands behind the small of his back. Said boy was impressed how well it looked like him, right down to the properly done wicked weasel mask. Itachi would keep it, he decided. The entire thing, just so he'd not forget anything (almost the entire issue was just pages and pages describing the horrors and troubles Black went through, an emotional ploy, if Itachi ever saw one). Harry, Ron, Hermione and Itachi all took a quill to the article, correcting some mistakes in the information or just commenting about how funny it was in their own little quips and differing handwriting styles.

They received their scores on the last day of term. Itachi received full marks in everything, as was his standard. His team also passed every class they had, and promptly celebrated. But soon, as if the time melted away, they were squirreled away in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express. Itachi sat next to the window with Kneazle-Sasuke curled into his lap across from his brother, and he peered out the window as he listened to the conversation around him without joining in, like he had when arriving. Harry and Ron discussed something called the Quidditch World Cup (the thought made him shutter, not that he'd ever admit that.) while Hermione and Sasuke attempted to mime to each other while looking over a book with lots of pictures.

Midway through the ride, after the cart witch came by and they ate a large meal (Itachi bought quite a few _Bertie Bott's_, scheming deviously though his face was blank as always), Itachi was peering out the window when a large, cream blur appeared, flying along side them, fighting against the slip stream of the train. It was an owl, and it had a letter strapped to its leg. He slid open the window and the creature flew in, circling slightly before finding a roost to land on with Ron's knee, to everyone's but Itachi's surprise at its appearance.

Harry reached over and undid the letter, but the bird didn't move from its spot, instead watching them calmly as almost everyone, including Hedwig in her cage, watched him.

'_Dear Harry,_' the letter said as Harry read it allowed. '_I hope this finds you before you get to the station._

'_I have been released from the Ministry, and all charges have been dropped, as you probably heard in the newspaper. I read it myself, and laughed over it, but it did get a good affect—few people seem to think I'm a criminal anymore. I can walk down Diagon Ally in the open without fear of being attacked, or causing havoc in my wake now. It feels great! _

'_Oh, I didn't tell you this at the time, but I was the one who sent you the Firebolt—_'

"Ha! I _told_ you!"

"And I told _you_ Harry should thank him for the very nice broom he sent him."

Hermione glared and scowled, which Itachi returned with an impassive stare. Harry rolled his eyes and continued. '_—consider it thirteen years worth of birthday and Christmas presents from your Godfather, sorry for the delay._

'_Also, I would like to apologize for scaring you when you left your aunt and uncles. I had just wanted to see you before starting off on my long journey, but I seemed to have frightened you. Sorry!_

'_I have moved back into my family's home and am currently fixing it up. The Ministry is helping with this, as part of my retribution for being unjustly imprisoned all these years. They have also given me a hefty sum, but most of that will go to debts and bills and things I didn't even know I had. There is enormous amount of stuff I got rid of first thing—starting with a house elf that I had blissfully forgotten existed. Nothing, it seems, can be done with my mother's portrait, but the best of the best in the ministry are working on it. They seem quiet determined, after she shrieked at them nonstop for five hours._

'_Peter has been given the Kiss. I watched and enjoyed every second of it—Lupin did as well. It is about time he paid for what he did to your mother and father. I am glad that Itachi stopped me from killing him outright. After we finally got Peter out of his rut of terror, all we had to do was mention Itachi and he told everything. I don't know what Itachi did to him in that illusion thing, but it worked like a charm; we didn't even need a truth serum. Lupin said he recalled the world turning Black and Red, shadows warping, but it all seemed completely real. _

_The Ministry is still looking for 'Mr. Weasel,' but they can't seem to find where he has disappeared to. I don't think Itachi will allow them to find him, as I'm certain they're not only just wanting to give him his award—they're just as curious about the technique he used on Peter as I am._

'_Oh! I almost forgot, this owl is for Ron. I feel guilty that I caused your pet rat to die—in a way—so here's a replacement. It's a barn owl I picked up while in Diagon Ally. He's a good one. _

'_See you soon, _

_Sirius_'

"Wow, this is _mine_?" Ron said, hugging the now ruffled looking owl. "Sirius, I love you!" He wept, oblivious to the bird's distress until it nipped at his arm. "Ouch!"

Harry was re-reading the letter and frowning before glancing at the others. "Hey, Sirius didn't say anything about when I'd be moving in. He hasn't forgotten... Has he?"

"Well... Maybe he is just too busy getting everything in line." Hermione said logically.

"Yeah, after all, only a week ago he had been sentenced to the Kiss himself." Ron massaged the place he was bitten, and the bird fluffed in irritation but didn't move from his perch. "Cheer up! He wouldn't've forgotten about you, mate."

"Yeah... Well, for one thing, I'm really happy to be leaving the Dursleys, no matter when it happens!"

"I'd be too. I'm so glad my parent's aren't like that to magic. They're understanding, even if they're only dentists."

"I can't wait to get home to see my mom. But I'm going to have to have a talk with her about how she always sends me _maroon_."

"Still going off on that, are you? You should be happy you mother makes them for you at all!"

"It's a sad day indeed when a mother doesn't realize her son loathes something for years and years despite being told over and over."

"Hey, Itachi," Itachi turned to face Harry as he was directly spoken too. Occasionally, one or more of them would do this, but he would just answer and then simply fall off the conversation again until they asked him something again. "What are you going to do once you get home? Your family is going to throw a big welcome home party, or something? You've been gone a long time on this mission."

"..." The ANBU looked back out the window, knowing they were all watching his reflection in the glass, glad that his brother still couldn't understand full conversational English. "Once I get to _Konoha_, I will find a place to move into with my brother. While away, my entire clan was massacred by Shisui before he came to Hogwarts after my brother and me. Only myself and Sasuke are left of the Uchiha." He turned back to them, to see their once happy faces drained of color. "Such is the life of a _ninja_. I have accepted it, and I have already moved on. Do not be sad for me." He turned back to the window. "What do you think Sirius will do for a job once things settle down?" He changed the subject pointedly, and they started to discuss that, at first it was forced, but then it smoothed out and became real conversation again with Itachi's slight prodding's.

Soon, Hermione left to change in the restroom, and the boys struggled to change in the small space allotted in their compartment. Itachi and Sasuke looked at the odd clothes the other boys wore (they called them normal Muggle clothes) but when Hermione (Muggle born with good parents) came in wearing normal looking clothes, the two Uchiha just shook their heads.

As this was still an ANBU mission, Itachi had changed into his uniform, setting the mask firmly in place as well as every one of his weapons—he'd be going back into ninja territory in just a few hours.

They pulled into the station and Sasuke waved goodbye energetically, and Itachi nodded his head to them as they took their things and made it out of the train. Itachi walked out of the compartment and peered out the window, seeing Harry gape in shock where he pushed his cart, almost into another person. Why? Because there Sirius stood, looking cleaner and better then ever, was waiting to take him to his new home.

Itachi watched the touching scene impassively, his mask mirroring the blank look he had perfectly.

Soon, all the students were off the train, and it began to plod along on its course to the stop where he and Sasuke would get off at. The ANBU spun on his heel and went back into his compartment, lying down on the vacant bench. Sasuke was silent, staring out the window very much like he had been with Kneazle-Sasuke in his lap, probably thinking about what was going to happen once they were home.

"_Sasuke,_" Itachi said, "_When we get home, I'm going to find us a small place. I won't need to take a mission for about two months after his one, so we can get settled in._"

"_Itachi..._" Sasuke replied, looking at the creature named after him. "_What's going to happen to us? Everything will be so different. We're the only ones left._"

"..." Itachi stared out through the holes in his mask, feeling the train rock under him. "_Simple, Sasuke. We follow Ninja Rule number one; Always adapt_."

**XXXXX**

MDF: I'll make an Epilogue if everyone who has this on alerts will leave a review!! Thank you all for reading this story—I enjoyed reading all of your reviews through this story's history!


	20. Chapter 20 : Letters and Reflections

Well, not everyone on the alert list posted a review (about half who fav'd this reviewed, and a little less the half of who alterted); but I still got well over twice the amount on any other chapter previous (nearly three times as much)! So yeah, that made me very happy, so I'm posting this. Here is a (short) thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, and enjoyed my story. Some people loved it and read it multiple times (which is really flattering to me, as I do that only to the best of the best stories), and some people didn't much care for it as they read just a chapter or two, reviewed explaining why they didn't like it and left. I got surprising reactions to parts of this story, and no reactions to things I thought would get noticed before others.

I personally would like to thank Kerwin and Beboots for the longest, in depth reviews I've gotten, Juuaichi, for the most... 'surprising' review for chapter five I got for the entire story, Tainted-reflection-126, Beta the Second, Shadow Fox777, Limit, Hiira, soccergirl13, THE Hyuuga Neji, and Karin Kinomoto, for being loyal reviewers for many chapters. I know there's probably some of you I've accidentally missed over, but come on—there was 632 reviews to filter through!

This story turned out to be my most popular by every count—favorite, reviews, reviews _per chapter_, hits, C2s, alerts—everything. It's at the top of my story statistics in everything but title name. And I have you to thank for it, so here's the final conclusion to '_Itachi and the Prisoner of Azkaban._'

**XXXXX**

Itachi walked through his hall, the warm natural light of Konoha filtering through his windows. As a ninja was wont to be, he made not a sound as he went on. He was assigned to a new mission next week, the first after the months he spent away from his homeland at a strange school, in a strange land, with strange altered chakra called magic. This one wouldn't be too long, just a small retrieval in the land of Wind spawning from a land feud. He'd be done by, at most, a week.

He made his way into his sitting room, and went to a trunk placed next to the couch. It was a simple trunk, containing simple things... To people on another plain of existence. He opened it, eyes scanning over the drawn picture of him on the lid. It was still the best drawn picture of him he ever came across, even though it was just a sketch. It, unlike other images common in Hogwarts and surrounding wizard areas, did not move at all—whether it was because Itachi didn't move in the time Fudge, the Prime Minister of Magic, was observing him thus described him as, or because it wasn't an actual photograph was anyone's guess. Itachi personally thought it was the latter. '_No, it moves,_' Ronald Weasly's messy scrawl said next to the image, '_We can't see it's blinking behind the mask, but Itachi's a stiff bugger normally, and so it wants us to _think_ it doesn't yawn or pick it's nose when we're not looking_.'

Itachi shook his head lightly at Ron's antics, even written ones, before looking into the recess of the wooden compartment. He pushed away the books, and accidentally brushed against a simple brown bag, causing the items within it to shift slightly in their confinement. Itachi swallowed, looking at the enclosed cloth. In it was simple things, and all would be a perfect prank on any unsuspecting ninja, but he would do well if he never saw the items again. They reminded him of better times, before the Uchiha incident occurred when he slaughtered his best friend in cold blood, reminded him of Shisui. They were to be a gift, but instead they serve as an impromptu grave maker for the traitor who'd never be honored in the walls of Konoha for his death. Itachi trailed a hand lightly over the bag, just the barest of touches, but he quickly redirected his attentions before his thoughts turned too dark; it was still too soon to do any deep thinking on once best friend.

He reached over in the trunk, fingers enclosing finally over a plain looking piece of wood. As always, warmth bloomed at his fingertips from the touch, and even now it seemed weird to him. No other wand—for that was what it was, a magical item used to cast a form of chakra to do almost anything one could think of—he ever touched reacted that way to him, and he hadn't the slightest clue why. Magic was strange to him as a ninja, and even now he felt better using his hands themselves then the instrument they now held.

But, as he had said and reasoned out before, spells were for comfort and jutsu were for killing. So he sat down on his couch next to Kneazle-Sasuke—who was taking the opportunity and sleeping while her name-sake and playmate was at school—and pointed his wand, heating the kettle of water he had resting on his coffee table for some green tea (no tea leaves for him, thank you) with little effort before swishing and flicking to make himself a cup. He was getting lazy, he knew, but didn't really care.

He was just sipping his tea in the silence when tapping caught his attention. His eyes were drawn to a snow white owl, sitting on his window ledge, trying to get in. Standing effortlessly, he went over and opened the latch, allowing Hedwig to fly in and settle on the arm rest of the seat he just left. She was carrying a package, and his eyebrow rose slightly at the sight of it.

Itachi went to the bird and carefully untied the string, letting her nip him slightly. "You're thirsty, I take it. One moment, please." He quickly swallowed his own drink before pouring clean water in the cup from the kettle and tapped it with his wand, cooling it for her. Yup, he was definitely getting lazy.

She hooted in thanks and gulped some down when he placed it before her, but before she could fly off again, he asked her to wait. "I wish to send a letter back," He said calmly, getting out a piece of parchment and quill—he couldn't use the items for his ninja profession as they were out of place, but he didn't wish to waste them.

But he first addressed the package. It was a book, he noted, of many spells, half of which he did not know (most of the ones he did were because of Hermione). On the inside of the cover was Harry's curvy writing, '_I don't remember when your birthday was, so here's your gift anyway. This is also a thank you for all you've done for me. There's a few things in here I know you'll like._' He flipped through a few pages, and came upon a few, like the Bubble head charm (he could spend a lot of time under water with that one) that did interest him.

He set it down for later reading, and turned to the letter. It told of how Team Six was, how Harry had moved in with Sirius and that they were still in the process of cleaning it up, how he was going to spend a week at Ron's for the Quidditch World Cup, and how he wished he could see Itachi there (Itachi snorted at that. He would not get the time off, get the proper papers, travel two days, _and_ pay the costs, just for _Quidditch_).

'_Harry,_' He wrote back in English, listening to the scratches fill the quiet of the room as his quill wrote on the parchment. '_I first would like to let you know that Hedwig is not native to _Konoha_—sending her here was very risky, and not just for your letter to be intercepted, but for her own life. This is a _ninja_ village, remember, and things that are out of place are usually taken out before harm can be done. Use Ron's owl for future letters, as it is not uncommon to see a Barn Owl here._

'_But, I enjoyed your letter, and am glad to know that you are happy. Sasuke and I have settled down in a new place, a distance from the old Uchiha District, now abandoned. Sasuke has returned to his proper schooling, and I am to go on a mission soon—sorry, but it's classified, I can't tell you about it._

'_My birthday is June the 9th. I thank you for my gift, and I have found a few interesting spells in there. Some of those can even help in a mission. I wonder, however, can you tell me the incantation to the killing curse? Sometimes a mission requires the target to appear untouched, and it will be a bother to use my _Mangekyou Sharingan _each time and then there's the chance that they'd live. Sirius and Lupin would probably know, as that was what they attempted to do with Peter._

'_Speaking of Lupin, I wonder, how is he? Given the fact that the knowledge he was a Werewolf came out roughly the same time as Sirius's due to an irate Snape, I would like to know if he was still employed in Hogwarts. He did not mention leaving at all when we talked with him before we left on the train._

'_I am glad you will be going to the Quidditch World Cup with Ron and Hermione as I know you will enjoy it, but I am afraid I have to decline the offer as I cannot get the leave and then the passports that are required for me to travel cross-country. I do, however, invite you and the others to come to _Konoha_ sometime during your summer break. It most likely will not be this one as the first of September is only a few weeks away, and we will have to exchange a few letters still to get everything set up. I will pay for the tickets and your stay as the currency is different from here to your country and there is no conversion rate. _

'_I know you and everyone would enjoy coming to _Konoha_, but before we even think of planning for your trip, you all must understand that you are to tell no one—not even Sirius—of where and how you get to _Konoha_. Very, very few people know of the connection point and what it is, and only a handful of those know of its location. There is a very good reason why this is, and very good reasons why it should remain as such. I shutter to think what one of our rogue _ninja_ would do if they stumbled upon Hogwarts, or if one of your Ministry wizards came upon _ninja_ territory._

'_But, besides that, I wish to show all of you my home. You all will stand out as foreigners here, and will be treated as such by everyone but Kakashi, Sasuke (well, maybe he would as well) and myself, but it will not be necessarily a bad thing. It will let us get away with some things without reproof—such as your strange wizard habits and... clothing styles. But it will limit us in the way of showing you some things that I know you'd like—such as the _ninja_ academy or _Hokage_ tower. But we will deal with that as it comes. Maybe, even, we can schedule your arrival during a festival and you can see how our celebrations are, like how I discovered Halloween and Christmas_. _But first things first, and we need to make sure we do not put the cart before the horse._

'_I will enclose some gifts for you, Ronald, and Hermione for your own respective birthdays as I do not know when they are either._' Itachi thought for a moment about what he should give them. Nodding as he decided, he began writing again, planning to get the items later. '_For you, the set of _kunai_. Remember to avoid the spot where the blade meets the handle, it's dulled, but still able to cut flesh as Sirius found out when he handled my stolen one. Practice throwing them at a target, so you can learn their ways. For Ronald, the standard issued _jounin_ gloves. He seemed interested in them when we discussed ninja items, and I will get a blank one so he may add a personal alliance crest to them rather then having a _Konoha _one. For Hermione, I will give a scroll on basic _chakra_ manipulation and functions. I don't think she, or anyone, will be able to do them, but I know she will love learning how the process works after she translates it. _

'_I would like for you to keep at least one _kunai_ with you at all times, under your pillow as you sleep even, as my senses tell me there will be trouble for you. You may be yet unskilled in its use, but it is a good option if your wand is away from you as most will not expect it._

'_Remember the prediction, Harry; you have yet to fulfill _all_ of it._

'_-Itachi._'

He set the papers down on the table to allow the ink to dry before he would roll it up and attached it to the owl's leg. He turned to Hedwig, reaching out to stroke her snow white feathers as her large yellow eyes watched him with almost startlingly intelligence. "You might as well get comfortable, Hedwig. I have to go pick up a few items to send back with the letter, and I will escort you outside the village once night has fallen for your own safety."

She hooted and flapped up, landing on a high perch on his displayed Katana before her eyes closed and she settled down to sleep for the rest of the day.

"Meow," Kneazle-Sasuke complained to him sleepily when he got up from the couch, causing her to shift as she had rolled over to lie against his side while he sat there.

He glanced at her to see her roll partially over onto her back, her lion's tail twitching slightly as she went back to sleep. He shook his head at her—exactly like Sasuke, he thought—before putting on his shoes, preparing to stop by the nearby ninja store to pick up the items he said he would.

He thought about the prediction he over heard, not for the first time, as he idly worked. The servant that was to rise was obviously Peter, the rat, but Itachi made sure he was unable to go to his dark master. But... Voldemort, he recalled the name of the snake-villain from the culture book—had not been found or killed, presumably. But if his follower hadn't made it to him, how could he 'rise again'? And about the 'Blood killer' and all that riff raff—Itachi had a strong guess that it was referring to himself, singularly. "Last hope" could refer to the fact that Itachi that very night saved everyone's sorry asses from not only a mad werewolf formally known as Lupin, but from Peter escaping and thus letting ol' Orochimaru-wanna-be spring back and got Harry to performing his Patrons when everyone needed it most. But "Fear not" means that Harry's—for that was to whom the prediction was told to—opinion regarding Itachi swayed that effect, but Itachi would have done everything the same whether Harry liked him or not at the moment. However, if the "living weapon" was not referring to himself, rather it to Sirius or eve Lupin, then that meant they'd have to train up to the requirements, while maintaining Harry's trust, before the entire thing came to play. And for the last, and most confusing part of, the prediction, it was also fairly simple—Harry'd have to escape from a situation with Sirius, he'd have to run to a situation with Lupin, and—if Itachi was correct in assuming the dragon was representation of himself if based off his own prediction regarding his family's slaughter—fight with Itachi at his side, which meant the ninja had to return to the wizard world sometime in the (probable near) future. But, it could very well tell of that night it was told—Harry fled with Sirius when Lupin went all furry and insane, he ran with said Professor during the exam (Lupin followed him through it), and he and Itachi were the only ones awake and aware enough to fend off the Dementors. As long as no one mentioned the order of events—which Itachi knew played some part in a prediction—then it fit logically well when in regards to the very beginning of the prediction, "It will happen tonight".

However, what made things even more complex—as Itachi came to find out from reading a book on predictions during the time he and the team had off before grades were announced—was that double references equaled very tricky business. If indeed Itachi was both the "Trained Murderer" and the "Dragon", then that spawned seemingly countless different things to happen to achieve the circumstances about the prophecy. It could very well refer to Harry coming to Konoha and helping to kill off Orochimaru for all Itachi knew. The whole thing gave him a large headache, and firmly reminded him why he hated Divination to begin with. All he knew was that he was not going to be leaving Konoha for Hogwarts or its surrounding wizard area for quite some time even if he was requested back for another mission, if the Hokage's heavy hints were any indication. He was a powerful Konoha ninja, and he spent far too much time as it stood over in an alternate world as an alternate person with an alternate life, and it already affected his ninja self quite a bit as it was.

He finished tightening the straps on his sandals and sat up, sighing slightly as he looked at the door for a moment, contemplating on that last thought and pushing the aggravating prediction once again out of his thoughts. He really _had_ changed since going to Hogwarts. He still was cold and calculating most of the time, and he was far more inclined to silence then before the death of Shisui, but he had some instances where he would smile—that he _could_ smile. One such example was when he tricked his ANBU squad into eating some Every Flavor beans shortly after arriving. Hawk had a toilet flavor, Dragon got a bark flavor, Cat got a (ironically) cat food flavor. They retaliated by ganging up on him on a later date, so he wouldn't suspect it, and forced him into a dress. He, after destroying the dress (and bindings, for they were not fool enough to think that he would willingly submit to wearing such things), made them run three hundred laps around all of Konoha. Grumbling and calling him a heartless bastard, they did so, with him chasing behind them to make sure they did it without slacking off.

But once they had finished the last lap, and he was berating them for their prank and their lack of stamina and endurance, Dragon (the girl of the group) gave him a tired, one armed hug, Cat—panting heavily—gave him an affectionate noogy while Hawk (the oldest, and Hyuuga of the group) nodded, catching his breath while leaning against a tree, and said they were glad he had his soul back, that they had been worried about him. Itachi blinked at them for saying the same thing Kakashi had, but just nodded and had them resume training—to their groans of protest.

But... did he _like_ being changed? Having a... soul?

He sighed again and stood up, walking over to the entrance door. He slid it open and went out, closing it and locking it behind him before turning to walk down the crowded street. He moved among them almost without notice as he was just another ninja in a village full of them.

Yes, he decided. I do.

**XXXXX**

If you want to read a newer story of mine, and have the desire to venture out of FFnet, I have posted a Itachi/Sakura lemon on AFFnet. I have the same name here as there, and the story is called '_Snow Cabin_.'**  
**

If I get the same amount of reviews as last chapter, I really _will_ work on the **sequel **and try to get it done by October. For inspiration as to what to write, try to point out all the references to what the sequel would be about from all the chapters of this story. I've made it so that this story can both end here, and continue with little difficulties.

Oh, and for those who care, it's going to be called, _'Professor Uchiha_.'


End file.
